Beast Wars Fan Series
by Kenny Rutter
Summary: A sort of sequel series to the original Beast Wars, set during the American Civil War. All the characters you love are here, as well as several OCs.
1. Pilot, Part 1

1

Beast Wars Pilot

Part 1

Written by Kenny Rutter

ACT ONE

Fade in.

EXT. – EST. – FOREST. NIGHT.

It's a peaceful scene. Crickets chirp. An owl hoots. Fireflies light up the scene with their bioluminescence. Nothing could possibly ruin the serenity.

Suddenly:

A GOLDEN BLUR goes STREAKING PAST! It's followed by a giant wasp and a red Pterodactyl.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

We now see the reason for the golden blur – Cheetor, a cheetah. He's racing to escape his pursuers. He looks back over his shoulder.

CHEETOR

(panting)

I've gotta…lose…these guys.

He gets back to running.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Waspinator is the wasp and Terrorsaur is the Pterodactyl. Waspinator gets ready to dive for Cheetor.

WASPINATOR

2

(buzzing voice

Cat-Bot is getting away! Waspinator will give

chase. Waspinator, Terrorize!

Waspinator – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into his Robot Form and DIVES after Cheetor.

TERRORSAUR

Waspinator, didn't I – ? Oh, here we go again.

Terrorsaur, Terrorize!

Terrorsaur – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He, too, TRANSFORMS and follows Waspinator.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Waspinator starts FIRING at Cheetor with his stinger missiles and laser eye beams, and Terrorsaur blasts at the cat with his plasma pistol. Cheetor weaves left and right, trying to dodge. A random stinger missile makes a lucky hit and sends Cheetor FLYING, SLAMMING him against a tree. Waspinator and Terrorsaur land near Cheetor and take aim at him.

WASPINATOR

Megatron will reward Waspinator for this.

TERRORSAUR

_You_?! This was _my_ plan.

CHEETOR (O. S.)

Yeah? Well, I've got a better plan.

Back on: Cheetor.

He slowly gets to his feet.

CHEETOR

3

Cheetor, Maximize!

Cheetor – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into his Robot Form, Quasar Cannon ready, and he immediately FIRES, BLASTING Waspinator back.

TERRORSAUR

(taking aim)

My turn, kitty cat.

SILVERBOLT (O. S.)

No, villain. It's _my_ turn!

Silverbolt, a wolf/eagle hybrid – a FUZOR – SLAMS into Terrorsaur, knocking him back. Terrorsaur lands HEAD-FIRST on the ground, but quickly gets back up.

TERRORSAUR

Uh….I'm outta here. Beast Form.

He returns to his Beast Form and flies away in defeat.

Back on: Waspinator.

A large hole has been blasted in his chest.

WASPINATOR

Wait for Waspinator!

He takes off after Terrorsaur.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Silverbolt turns to Cheetor and the cheetah returns to his Beast Form.

SILVERBOLT

Are you damaged?

CHEETOR

4

It's nothing, really. Let's go before

they come back.

SILVERBOLT

Right.

They hurry away, Cheetor on the ground and Silverbolt in the air.

Cut to:

EXT. – MERIDIAN, NEW HAMPSHIRE. EVENING.

As a bus rolls down the street, we hear –

VICTORIA (O. S.)

WHAT?!

INT. – BUS. EVENING.

It's here we're introduced to our central character – Victoria Taylor, a beautiful sixteen year old girl with golden-brown hair. She's with her friends Michelle and Claudia.

VICTORIA

You've got to be kidding me. Are you

_sure_ they're going steady?

Her outburst gets the attention of everyone on the bus. Michelle and Claudia quickly wave them away.

MICHELLE

Chill out, Vikki.

CLAUDIA

Yeah, it's not like you have to freak out

about it. Jeez, I don't think we've ever

seen anyone as clued out as you when it

5

comes to noticing stuff like that. One

look at them and it's totally obvious.

VICTORIA

Really?

MICHELLE

Yeah, like _another_ obvious couple.

Again, Victoria flips out.

VICTORIA

What?! Jordin and Cory, too?

Again, the outburst draws everyone's attention, and again, Claudia and Michelle wave them away.

MICHELLE

Will you shut up? You're totally embarrassing

me!

CLAUDIA

Yeah, me too.

VICTORIA

It's just that, they're still only in junior

high.

CLAUDIA

Wake up, girlfriend. Already in junior high is

more like it. There are plenty of girls who

already have boyfriends.

MICHELLE

Let's see here. Sarah, Veronica, Kelly, and

6

Tamara, too.

VICTORIA

Even Tamara?

CLAUDIA

What, she didn't tell you she was going out

with Brennan?

VICTORIA

No. It's news to me.

(sighs)

Gosh, this has been a total shocker. And

here I thought Tamara and I were good friends.

MICHELLE

I guess she didn't want to hurt your feelings.

VICTORIA

What are you saying?

CLAUDIA

(slyly)

You know….

(in unison with Michelle)

You don't have a guy yet.

Victoria just lowers her head, unable to face her friends.

MICHELLE

Don't worry, Victoria. You'll find the right

guy someday.

7

The driver's voice comes over the speakers.

DRIVER

(through speakers)

Next stop, Meridian Fairgrounds. Please

ring the bell if you want to get off.

VICTORIA

This is my stop. Bye, guys.

She rings the bell, bringing the bus to a stop.

EXT. – FAIRGROUNDS. EVENING.

Victoria quickly gets off the bus and hurries across the street, racing towards the fairgrounds.

VICTORIA

Dang it, I just _knew_ I was going to be late!

She hurries past several customers.

GIRLFRIEND

So, whose name did you write on the leaf?

BOYFRIEND

Like I'm gonna tell you.

MOTHER

You write one or more names on the leaf, see?

Then you'll be able to see them.

DAUGHTER

Oh, wow! It's like magic, Mommy!

Back on: Victoria.

She finally makes it to her father's stand.

8

VICTORIA

Sorry I'm late, Papa. I didn't mean to keep

you waiting.

DANIEL

What happened, exactly?

VICTORIA

Homeroom went _way_ overtime, and then the bus

hit some serious rush hour. I'll go put my

stuff away and come right back.

She turns to leave, but her dad stops her.

DANIEL

Wait a second.

VICTORIA

Huh? What's up?

DANIEL

I can handle things here, but I'm a little

low on key chains.

VICTORIA

Say no more, I'm on it.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

She hurries over to a storage shed and opens the door. It's really dark in here.

VICTORIA

(stepping in)

Let's see here. I think Ma put the key

9

chains in the back last year. Kick myself

in the butt for not grabbing a flashlight.

Oh, well.

She slowly makes her way to the back of the shed, walking slowly, hands out in front of her to feel where she's going. She finally makes it to the back of the shed and starts snooping through all the boxes.

VICTORIA

Where are you?

She finds a lone key chain.

VICTORIA

Oh, here you are.

There are strange symbols on the key chain.

VICTORIA

Hm. This is new.

The room suddenly starts to spin.

VICTORIA

(panicked)

What's going on?

EXT. – FAIRGROUNDS. EVENING.

Daniel hands a key chain to a customer, and then we hear:

VICTORIA (O. S.)

PAPA!

Daniel and some customers hurry over to the storage shed, but Victoria's not inside.

DANIEL

10

Victoria? Victoria! VICTORIA!

Fade out.

End Act One

ACT TWO

VICTORIA (V. O.)

What just happened?

Fade in.

EXT. – FOREST. DAY.

Victoria slowly gets to her knees and looks around.

VICTORIA

Hey, where am I? I thought I was in the storage

shed. So how did I get to the forest?

She cups her hands around her mouth and starts yelling.

VICTORIA

Ma! Papa! Shaun! Anybody?

TERRORSAUR (O. S.)

(screech)

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria looks at a nearby tree. There's Terrorsaur, perched on a branch, preening a wing.

VICTORIA

A Pterodactyl? Was I sent back in time?

TERRORSAUR

Well, what do you know? A tasty morsel. Good.

I was just getting hungry.

11

VICTORIA

W – what?!

Terrorsaur flaps down from the tree and starts making his way towards Victoria, causing her to step back until her back's against a tree.

VICTORIA

Wait, you don't wanna eat me.

TERRORSAUR

Why not? You lived a good life, right?

VICTORIA

I'm only in tenth grade!

TERRORSAUR

I said "good", not long.

Drool drips from his beak as he continues to advance on the girl.

Back on: Victoria.

She can't back up any further; she tightly closes her eyes and covers her head.

VICTORIA

I can't get eaten in this place. Somebody,

HELP!

There's a rustle in the brush. The head of a lizard pokes out. The head bares its teeth, rows of menacing blades sharper than any sword or knife.

DINOBOT

(growls)

And the lizard LEAPS out of the bushes.

12

The "lizard" is actually a brown Velociraptor – DINOBOT. He lands on Terrorsaur, knocking him to the ground. They wrestle for a moment before Terrorsaur finally manages to throw Dinobot off.

TERRORSAUR

What are you doing here, traitor?

DINOBOT

Stalking you, old friend. This child is

unarmed. Leave her and fight _me_ instead.

TERRORSAUR

As you wish, Dino-Head. Terrosaur, Terrorize!

DINOBOT

Dinobot, Maximize!

Terrorsaur, Dinobot – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCES.

They both TRANSFORM and without wasting any time talking, they ATTACK.

VICTORIA

What _is_ this?

DINOBOT

Die!

He PUNCHES Terrorsaur in the face. Terrorsaur blocks the next few attacks and counters with a deadly kick to the chest, knocking Dinobot back.

Dinobot recovers and gets ready to charge again.

Back on: Victoria.

The shock and surprise finally get to her, and she faints.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

13

Terrorsaur dodges a leg sweep from Dinobot, but not the hook that follows. He's sent FLYING. Dinobot doesn't let up. He keeps coming after Terrorsaur, punching and kicking.

Terrorsaur grabs Dinobot's leg as the Maximal sends another kick his way.

TERRORSAUR

Gotcha, traitor.

He THROWS Dinobot towards a tree. Dinobot recovers and swings himself up onto a branch. The two robots eye each other for a moment, and then –

Dinobot CHARGES! He grabs Terrorsaur by the throat, throws him into the air, and follows, grabbing him again and SLAMMING him into the ground.

TERRORSAUR

I am _so_ outta here. Beast Form.

Terrorsaur – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He returns to his Beast Form and flies away.

DINOBOT

Coward! Face me!

He FIRES his laser eye beams after Terrorsaur, but each blast misses. He finally gives up.

DINOBOT

Fool.

He makes his way over to the unconscious Victoria.

DINOBOT

(thinking)

The child is still alive, just in stasis lock.

14

I had better get her back to base.

He tosses Victoria over his shoulder and returns to his Beast Form before running off.

Cut to:

EXT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

It was once a space cruiser of alien design. It's wedged between two rock formations above a canyon leading down to a river – not the Grand Canyon; this canyon is somewhere in the eastern part of the United States.

As we get a look at it, we hear –

RATTRAP (V. O.)

Nice story, Scalebelly.

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

The inside is just as alien as the outside, with so many different sophisticated machines and computers. Victoria is lying on a table in the middle of the room. Dinobot and Rattrap are arguing in the corner of the room. Optimus Primal and Rhinox are checking Victoria's vital signs through the computer systems. Airrazor is keeping a watchful eye on the human, while Cheetor – whom we met earlier – is fanning her, trying to revive her.

DINOBOT

I speak the truth. Of course, I would not

expect _you_ to believe me, vermin.

RATTRAP

Kinda hard for me to believe a former Pred,

ya know.

AIRRAZOR

Primus, it's been ages, and you two _still_

15

haven't gotten over that?

RHINOX

Where did you say you found her, Dinobot?

DINOBOT

In the western forest, being attacked by

Terrorsaur.

RATTRAP

I think she's a Predacon spy.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

I doubt it. Not if she was being attacked

by a Predacon.

RHINOX

True. Predacons wouldn't attack their own

like that.

On: Cheetor.

He's still trying to revive Victoria.

CHEETOR

Come on, kid. Wake up.

(to Optimus)

Can we keep her?

RATTRAP

Oh, for bootin' up cold!

Optimus thinks for a second.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

16

Rhinox, Cheetor, bring her some water.

A cold cloth. A pillow, too.

CHEETOR

Yeah.

RHINOX

Got it, friend.

The two of them hurry off.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Optimus gently runs a hand across Victoria's forehead, brushing some hair out of the way. The action wakes her up.

Victoria's POV – blurry at first, then clear. Optimus smiles at her.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria jumps to her feet, screaming.

VICTORIA

(screaming)

CHEETOR

Hey there.

She looks over to Cheetor and Rhinox, then screams again.

VICTORIA

(screaming)

Oh my GOSH!

CHEETOR/RHINOX

(screaming)

WHOA!

17

VICTORIA

(hysterical)

Oh my gosh, I'm dead I'm dead I died I'm

dead. No wait. I'm dreaming. That's it.

I _must_ be dreaming. Okay, that red

Pterodactyl – he tried to eat me. And –

(points to Dinobot)

That Velociraptor, he fought it off, that

explains _him_. But the rest of you – I have

no idea where you came from!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

If you would please just sit down and calm

yourself, I will tell you where we came from.

VICTORIA

It talks?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

It's really quite simple, my dear.

VICTORIA

Holy cow.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

A long, long time ago –

VICTORIA

Why don't I ever dream of Jack Bauer?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

18

(sighs)

VICTORIA

Sorry. Keep going.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

For nearly 80,000 years, we have been here,

On Earth. Before that time, we, the

Maximals, lived on Cybertron, a planet far

from this one. We came here following our

enemies, the Predacons, who had stolen a very

important artifact from the Cybertronian

archives – the Golden Disk of the Voyager

spacecraft. We followed them here.

Fade to:

EXT. – SPACE.

A slow, steady pan of the interstellar reaches, showing the glimmering stars, glowing nebulae, drifting asteroids, etc.

The view is interrupted by a vortex – a trans warp wormhole – and out comes a Predacon warship, firing back at whatever's pursuing it.

Its pursuer is the Maximal cruiser. Both are FIRING at each other while on course to a small, blue-green planet in the middle distance.

A few blasts from the Predacon ship SLAM into the Maximal cruiser.

CHEETOR (V. O.)

Hull breach in Sector 7! Guidance systems,

failing!

19

INT. – MAXIMAL SHIP.

We don't get a full view of the Maximals, just brief glimpses of robotic figures working the controls.

RATTRAP

Oh, man! This is nuts! We're an exploration

ship, not a freakin' battle cruiser.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

No choice. Our ship was the only one that

could lock onto Megatron's warp signature.

CHEETOR

Shields are fading fast!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Plasma cannons to full power!

RHINOX

Charging!

INT. – PREDACON WARSHIP.

It's the same in here: just glimpses of the robots and their sophisticated computer consoles.

DINOBOT

Their shields are down! Destroy them!

MEGATRON

What's the rush? A little torment I think first,

yess? Side guns, fire!

EXT. – SPACE.

20

The two ships line up side-by-side, and the Predacon ship FIRES. The blasts TEAR through the Maximal ship.

INT. – MAXIMAL SHIP.

CHEETOR

Rupture! The stasis hold is fading!

RHINOX

We're going down!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Launch all pods! Get them into safe orbit!

EXT. – SPACE.

The Maximal ship begins ejecting several silver canisters – stasis pods. Each one houses a Maximal protoform.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Maximal ship has the Predacon ship in its sights.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL (V. O.)

All cannons, FIRE!

The Maximal ship FIRES its plasma cannons at the Predacon warship. Direct hit!

Both ships begins plummeting towards the planet.

INT. – MAXIMAL SHIP.

The Maximals grab onto whatever they can to brace themselves.

RHINOX

Planet fall in ten. Nine. Eight. Seven.

Six. Five.

EXT. – PLANET. DAY.

21

The two ships separate as they fall. They land. A second later, we feel the shockwave.

Fast cut to:

EXT. – MAXIMAL SHIP. DAY.

It's landed over the canyon. Smoke billows from its hull.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL (V. O.)

Damage report.

CHEETOR (V. O.)

Believe me, you do _not_ want to know.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL (V. O.)

(sighs)

I was afraid of that.

Cut to:

EXT. – PREDACON SHIP. DAY.

It's landed in a volcanic region, surrounded by rings and pits of lava with no signs of sentient life.

MEGATRON (V. O.)

Navigation! Is this the right planet?

INT. – PREDACON SHIP. DAY.

Megatron's at his control chair in front of the main computer. The other Predacons are in the shadows, trying to recover from the crash.

PREDACON COMPUTER (V. O.)

Unknown. Course settings were accurate but

field readings do not match those of intended

destination.

22

MEGATRON

Never mind _that_. Is there Energon here?

PREDACON COMPUTER (V. O.)

Confirmed.

Megatron's ecstatic.

MEGATRON

Yess! The planet has Energon!

The computer shows a robotic body being short-circuited by the Energon fields.

PREDACON COMPUTER (V. O.)

Too much Energon. Field readings are off the

scale. Prolonged exposure to robotic forms

will result in permanent damage.

Megatron angrily SLAMS a fist down on the console, then gets an idea.

MEGATRON

Then we will create alternate forms based on the

most powerful local creatures, yess.

On: Tarantulas.

He flips a switch.

TARANTULAS

Scanners activated.

(insane laughter)

EXT. – PREDACON BASE. DAY.

23

Several scanners circle the base, scanning for life forms around the planet. It passes over a crocodile in an Australian river, the fossils of a Pterodactyl and a Velociraptor in the Rockies, a tarantula, a wasp, and a scorpion in the Mexican desert.

EXT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

The Maximals have had the same idea. Their scanners pass over a gorilla eating fruit in the African mountains, a rhinoceros in the African savanna, a rat scurrying through a wheat field, and a cheetah basking on an African plateau before retreating back.

RHINOX (V. O.)

Scanning and replication of local life forms,

complete. You may emerge.

Fade back to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

I am Optimus Primal, Maximal Commander.

CHEETOR

I'm a cheetah, and my name's Cheetor.

RATTRAP

Don't listen to him. He never had much taste.

(indicates his own robotic body)

Now _this_ – this is what class is all about.

Call me Rattrap, kiddo.

RHINOX

Living large is for forms like me – Rhinox.

DINOBOT

(slight bow)

24

My name is Dinobot. It is I that saved

you from Terrorsaur.

AIRRAZOR

I'm Airrazor, winged mistress of the skies.

VICTORIA

(thinking)

This is so wrong.

(speaking)

I'm not dreaming, am I?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

No, little one. I'm afraid not.

Cut to:

EXT. – FIELD. DAY.

Terrorsaur lands on a branch of the one tree in the field and preens a wing.

TERRORSAUR

Ow. That hurt.

MEGATRON (O. S.)

What happened, Terrorsaur?

TERRORSAUR

Oh, boy.

He looks down. Megatron – Robot Form – is leaning against the tree, an apple in his hand.

MEGATRON

I want the whole story, yess.

25

Fade out.

End Act Two

ACT THREE

Fade in.

EXT. – MOUNTAIN FOREST. DAY.

Terrosaur and Waspinator, both in their Beast Forms, are flying through the forest, weaving in and out of trees, going overhead of the humans below, on their way to the Maximal base.

WASPINATOR

Remind Waspinator. Why are we going to visit

Maximals?

TERRORSAUR

Because, you dolt, Megatron wants that human

they have. Why, I don't know. She's no

different than the other one way back when.

So no questions, okay?

WASPINATOR

Okay.

(a pause)

Waspinator does not understand.

TERRORSAUR

Why do I even try?

They continue on.

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

26

Victoria's still sitting on the table in the middle of the control room, her chin resting in her hands.

VICTORIA

Of all the people in the world, why me?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

I'm sure this must be a trying experience

for you, my dear. Rhinox is working on a way

to get you home right now.

VICTORIA

(thinking)

I sure hope he comes up with something soon.

Ma, Papa, Shaun – you must be so worried.

TERRORSAUR (V. O.)

Hey! Maximals!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

A surveillance screen shows Waspinator and Terrorsaur just outside.

CHEETOR

Autoguns online.

TERRORSAUR

Terrorsaur here.

WASPINATOR

Waspinator, too. Hi, Mom!

TERRORSAUR

Edit that out. Here's the deal, you dolts.

27

Hand over the kid, and no one gets hurt.

VICTORIA

That's the same Pterodactyl that Dinobot

saved me from. What do they want with me

now?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Megatron must have sent them. Let's go see

what they want.

Cut to:

EXT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

Terrorsaur's pacing back and forth, impatiently waiting for the Maximals to come out.

WASPINATOR

Will Terrorsaur stop pacing? Waspinator is

getting nervous.

TERRORSAUR

Shut up, you glutton for punishment.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The hatch opens, the platform lowers, and here come the Maximals. They've formed a protective circle around Victoria. Optimus is in front, with Cheetor and Dinobot on his left and right. Rhinox and Rattrap are behind them, with Airrazor perched on Rhinox's back. They all step forward.

TERRORSAUR

It's about time. Now, the kid?

VICTORIA

28

I am not going down without a fight,

Needle Nose.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Victoria, go hide.

VICTORIA

Right.

She hurries away and hides behind a large rock.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Now, do it. Maximize!

They all start TRANSFORMING and getting ready for battle.

CHEETOR

Cheetor, Maximize!

RATTRAP

Rattrap, Maximize!

RHINOX

Rhinox, Maximize!

DINOBOT

Dinobot, Maximize!

AIRRAZOR

Airrazor, Maximize!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Optimus Primal, Maximize!

They all pull out their weapons, ready to fight.

TERRORSAUR

29

I can do that, too. Terrorsaur, Terrorize!

WASPINATOR

Waspinator, Terrorize!

They, too, TRANSFORM, and both sides waste no more words. They OPEN FIRE. Lasers, missiles, and pulse blasts rain down all over the place.

On: Victoria.

She cowers as a burst of machine gun fire SLAMS into the boulder she's hiding behind.

VICTORIA

Hey! I'm hiding here!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Cheetor, Dinobot, get the girl to safety!

CHEETOR

Right!

DINOBOT

You want us to abandon the battlefield?

CHEETOR

You want a noncombatant to be killed?

Dinobot sees Cheetor's point. He concedes, and the two of them hurry over to Victoria's hiding place.

CHEETOR

Beast Form!

He returns to his cheetah form.

CHEETOR

Get on my back, and hold on tight.

30

Victoria climbs onto Cheetor's back and wraps her arms around his neck.

CHEETOR

Dinobot, cover us!

Cheetor heads towards the forest, Dinobot close behind, the latter Maximal firing his laser eye blasts.

WASPINATOR

Cat-Bot and Lizard-Bot escape!

TERRORSAUR

Well, don't just hover there. Go after them.

WASPINATOR

Um….Okay. Beast Form.

He returns to his Beast Form and BUZZES after the Maximals.

Cut to:

EXT. – FOREST. DAY.

Victoria's resting against a tree. Dinobot's pacing impatiently nearby, while Cheetor takes a drink from the river.

DINOBOT

We should have stayed and fought to the

bitter end.

CHEETOR

It would have been bitter for someone, Dinobot.

And she's right over there.

OS we hear a slight SFX: BUZZING.

VICTORIA

31

What's that?

They all look up.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Waspinator – Beast Form – starts DIVING like a German Stuka from World War Two. He TRANSFORMS mid-dive and FIRES a stinger missile. It lands between Cheetor and Dinobot, sending them both FLYING and knocking them unconscious.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Waspinator lands right in front of Victoria. He activates his com-link.

WASPINATOR

Waspinator has Fleshy-Bot.

TERRORSAUR

(through com-link)

Good. Meet me on the way back to base.

Waspinator deactivates his coms and slowly, menacingly, makes his way over to Victoria.

WASPINATOR

Fleshy-Bot's coming with Waspinator.

Fade out.

End Act Three.

End Part One.

Show Preview of Next Episode: "Beast Wars, Part 2"


	2. Pilot, Part 2

1

Beast Wars Pilot

Part Two

Written by Kenny Rutter

ACT ONE

Show recap of previous episode, then –

EXT. – MOUNTAIN FOREST. DAY.

Cheetor slowly wakes up. He gets up and looks around. Dinobot's nearby. He nudges him with a paw.

CHEETOR

Dinobot. Dinobot, wake up!

Dinobot wakes with a start and LEAPS to his feet, claws ready, teeth bared, ready to fight.

CHEETOR

Relax. Waspinator's gone.

DINOBOT

Then he is not alone.

He indicates the tree Victoria was resting against earlier. She's not there now.

CHEETOR

Slag.

His com-link SFX: BEEPS.

CHEETOR

Yeah?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

(through com-link)

2

Terrorsaur's gone. How's everything going

with you two?

CHEETOR

It's Victoria. Waspinator took her.

DINOBOT

Like fools, we were taken unawares.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

(through com-link)

Get back to base. We'll find her.

CHEETOR

Right.

(to Dinobot)

Let's go.

Cut to:

EXT. – FIELD. DAY.

Terrorsaur and Waspinator are flying high over the field, Victoria cradled in Waspinator's insect legs.

TERRORSAUR

Well, I guess the day went pretty well.

WASPINATOR

And for once, Waspinator not get blown to

scrap.

TERRORSAUR

Yeah, whatever. Just take that brat back

to Megatron.

3

WASPINATOR

And where is Terrorsaur going?

TERRORSAUR

I didn't get a chance to snack today.

Smell ya later.

He banks off, leaving Waspinator hovering by himself.

WASPINATOR

Waspinator is alone. Fleshy-Bot is asleep

and will not speak to Waspinator.

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

Cheetor and Dinobot come up on the entrance elevator and hurry to their stations.

CHEETOR

Waspinator has the girl. Run a scan.

We have to find her.

RHINOX

We're already on it.

RATTRAP

I don't see what the big deal is. She's just

a kid.

DINOBOT

She is Maximal property.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

She's not an object, Dinobot.

4

DINOBOT

I meant that she belongs _with_ us,

not that she belongs _to_ us.

RATTRAP

Yo! My peeps! I got her! She's being

taken to – wait for it – Pred HQ.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Megatron.

(to Airrazor)

Start heading that way. I'll contact Silverbolt

and tell him to meet you.

AIRRAZOR

Right. Beast Form!

She returns to her falcon form and flies through the roof hatch before heading west.

Cut to:

INT. – PREDACON BASE. DAY.

Just like the Maximal base, this place is filled with sophisticated devices of alien origin. It's also much darker in here – sure, there's still a little bit of light, but it's still dim.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Waspinator sets Victoria down and TRANSFORMS.

WASPINATOR

Wakey-wakey, Fleshy-Bot.

Victoria slowly wakes up.

5

VICTORIA

(groans)

What happened?

She looks around and sees Waspinator.

VICTORIA

You!

She backs away and stands up, looking for a way out.

VICTORIA

Stay away from me!

WASPINATOR

Why Fleshy-Bot scared? Waspinator not hurt

you.

VICTORIA

Shut up, you freak!

TARANTULAS (O. S.)

Is that how a good little lady should act?

Victoria looks around, trying to find the source of the voice. She looks up, at the roof, and lets out a LOUD:

VICTORIA

(SCREAMS)

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Tarantulas slowly lowers himself from the roof on a strand of web, singing menacingly.

TARANTULAS

(singing)

6

_The itsy-bitsy spider_

_Went up the water spout_

_Down came the rain and_

_Washed the spider out_

_Out came the sun and_

_Dried up all the rain_

_And the itsy-bitsy spider_

_Went up the spout again_

When he makes it to the floor –

TARANTULAS

Tarantulas, Terrorize!

Tarantulas – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

Tarantulas TRANSFORMS into his Robot Form and slowly walks over to Victoria, who backs up, trying to get away.

TARANTULAS

Oh, come on. Don't tell me you're scared

of me. We don't even know each other.

VICTORIA

I…hate…SPIDERS!

TARANTULAS

I'm really a big teddy bear. You'll find that

out. In my stomach.

VICTORIA

W – WHAT?

MEGATRON (O. S.)

7

Stop, Tarantulas. She's not to be eaten.

TARANTULAS

Oh. Sure. I was just kidding.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Megatron, whose Beast Form is a large Australian salt water crocodile, lumbers out of the shadows. He saunters over to Victoria.

VICTORIA

(nervously)

Uh….Hi.

MEGATRON

Megatron, Terrorize.

Megatron – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into his massive and menacing Robot Form, causing Victoria to recoil even more.

MEGATRON

Welcome to our humble home, little girl.

VICTORIA

You're Megatron?

MEGATRON

I see my reputation precedes me, yess.

And I'm sure the Maximals will mount a rescue

mission in order to save you, hmm?

He strokes Victoria's chin.

MEGATRON

8

I've got you, my pretty. And you're never

getting away, noo.

Fade out.

End Act One.

ACT TWO

Fade in.

EXT. – FOREST CLEARING. DAY.

Silverbolt and Airrazor – both in Beast Form – are flying over the forest. A clearing is directly below them. They circle, Silverbolt trying to catch a scent, Airrazor trying to set her falcon eyes on anything she can.

SILVERBOLT

It would be so much easier if I knew

what this child smelled like.

AIRRAZOR

Yeah. I can't spot her either. They

may have already taken her to their lair.

SILVERBOLT

(sniffing)

I smell Bonecrusher and Quickstrike.

AIRRAZOR

(looking down)

You smell them, I see them.

POV – A buffalo (Bonecrusher) and a cobra/scorpion hybrid (Quickstrike) are directly below. They haven't noticed the Maximals yet.

9

SILVERBOLT

Guards, perhaps?

AIRRAZOR

I'll take care of them. You go to Predacon

HQ and save the kid.

SILVERBOLT

Right. Take care, my friend.

AIRRAZOR

You too. See you in a few.

She folds her wings against her body and DIVES towards the Predacons below.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

These two scoundrels have finally noticed Airrazor. They look at each other and share an evil chuckle.

BONECRUSHER

(southern accent)

Bonecrusher, Terrorize!

QUICKSTRIKE

(cowboy accent)

Quickstrike, Terrorize!

They both TRANSFORM and immediately start FIRING at Airrazor, who easily dodges, bobbing and weaving her way between the laser blasts and missiles.

When she's close to the ground, about ten feet –

AIRRAZOR

Airrazor, Maximize!

10

She TRANSFORMS as she lands, her wrist-mounted dart launchers ready.

QUICKSTRIKE

Well, howdy, little lady.

BONECRUSHER

How's my old flame doing these days?

AIRRAZOR

(disgusted)

To think, I actually _had_ a thing for this

thing.

BONECRUSHER

Come on, sweetheart. You know you miss me.

AIRRAZOR

Do I? Let me think. Uh….No, I don't.

QUICKSTRIKE

Fine, then. Draw.

The three of them OPEN FIRE.

Cut to:

INT. – PREDACON BASE. DAY.

Victoria's using a piece of pipe like a sword, trying to ward the Predacons off.

VICTORIA

Stay back, you creeps. I've got a weapon

and I'm not afraid to use it.

TARANTULAS

11

I'd put that down if I were you, baby.

Someone could get hurt.

VICTORIA

Ugh. Definitely a creepy-crawler.

MEGATRON

It won't be long now, noo.

VICTORIA

Won't be long? Until what?

MEGATRON

Why, until the Maximals get here, of course.

and once they come, we can end this war once

and for all, yess.

VICTORIA

Well, you're not using _me_ as your trump card,

Mega-jerk.

She swings the pipe, BASHING Megatron in the head. It's a good swing, but it does absolutely no damage at all. The only thing she's succeeded in doing is angering Megatron.

MEGATRON

That wasn't a very good idea, my dear, noo.

He and the other two Predacons start advancing on her again.

VICTORIA

Stay back, you freaks!

She swings the pipe again, but Megatron grabs it. He rips it out of her hands and bends it until it breaks, then throws it away.

12

VICTORIA

Oh, man. That was my only weapon.

Cut to:

EXT. – PREDACON BASE. DAY.

Silverbolt lands on a strip of land between two rivers of lava. He TRANSFORMS into his Robot Form.

SILVERBOLT

This dreadful lair is no place for a child.

A Predacon autogun rises from the ground and starts FIRING at him. Silverbolt barely manages to dodge and hide behind a large boulder.

SILVERBOLT

Primus, that was too close.

He peeks out from behind the rock. The autogun is still sweeping the area for him.

SILVERBOLT

Well, then. Head on, it is.

He takes one of his missiles off of his wing and, using it like a sword, RUSHES at the autogun, smashing it before it can fire at him. It slowly retreats back into the ground.

SILVERBOLT

Now, if only the inside will be just as

easy. Somehow, I doubt it.

He returns to his Beast Form and heads for the base.

Cut to:

INT. – PREDACON BASE. DAY.

13

Victoria's taken to hiding behind a computer console. Megatron, Waspinator, and Tarantulas are still searching for her.

MEGATRON

Come on out, little girl. I'm not in the

mood to play hide-and-seek with you, noo.

He takes out a large blaster and FIRES at a random computer console. It's not the one Victoria's hiding behind.

MEGATRON

Come _out_, you little pest!

TARANTULAS

Be careful about where you step, though.

My webs are all over this place. Hehe.

MEGATRON

Oh, shut up Tarantulas.

On: Victoria.

She's finally made up her mind.

VICTORIA

(thinking)

They want me, they can have me.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

She steps out from behind the console.

VICTORIA

Have it your way, you monster.

MEGATRON

That's a good girl, yess.

14

VICTORIA

Just one question, though.

She reaches over to a nearby console, her finger hovering over a red button.

VICTORIA

What's this button do?

She presses the button, causing a LOT of fire extinguishing foam to come out of the overhead pipes.

VICTORIA

(thinking)

Great. Now I can make my escape.

She hurries away.

Back on: The Predacons.

They're struggling to get out of the foam.

WASPINATOR

Waspinator cannot move!

TARANTULAS

She's activated the fire suppression system!

MEGATRON

She's a clever one, yess. But I have had

enough of these games!

He BLASTS Tarantulas, Waspinator, and then himself, removing the foam.

MEGATRON

Now, where did that maggot get to?

15

Back on: Victoria.

She looks over her shoulder.

VICTORIA

Ha! Suckers.

She doesn't see where she's going, though, and she FALLS, quickly turning and grabbing hold of the ledge.

VICTORIA

I guess _I'm_ the sucker now.

She looks down and sees a lake of lava nearly thirty feet below.

VICTORIA

So not cool.

She begins to lose her grip.

VICTORIA

Gotta hold on, or I'm toast!

Fade out.

End Act Two.

ACT THREE

Fade in.

INT. – PREDACON BASE. DAY.

Victoria's barely managing to hang on. One hand loses its grip, but she quickly brings it back up to hold onto the ledge. She tries to pull herself up, but she's unsuccessful.

VICTORIA

Victoria, you've got to start hitting

the gym when you get back, girl. That

16

is, of course _if_ you get back.

She's pulled up from the ledge.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

It's Megatron; he's grabbed hold of Victoria's wrist and pulled her up.

VICTORIA

M – Megatron!

MEGATRON

Clever, girl. But ultimately foolish, yess.

He THROWS her across the room.

MEGATRON

I was thinking to prolong your life until

the Maximals got here, but you've just finished,

as you humans are fond of saying, digging your

grave. Now, get ready to perish, you germ.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Silverbolt peeks at the scene from around a corner.

SILVERBOLT

(thinking)

So, _that's_ the child, huh? Why would

the Predacons want her? Aside from her

beauty, what reason is there?

(whispering)

Why am I just sitting here when I should be

rescuing her?

17

He steps out from around the corner.

SILVERBOLT

Hold, villains!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The three Predacons all look in Silverbolt's direction. Silverbolt bares his teeth at the villains.

WASPINATOR

Doggie-Bot!

TARANTULAS

Leave it to Waspinator to point out the

obvious.

VICTORIA

Wow. A wolf.

MEGATRON

Do not tell me that _you_ are the rescue party,

you traitorous Fuzor.

SILVERBOLT

Allow my actions to speak for themselves.

Silverbolt, Maximize!

Silverbolt – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS, ready to fight.

Cut to:

EXT. – FOREST CLEARING. DAY.

18

Airrazor's hiding behind a tree. Quickstrike and Bonecrusher's blasts are tearing off the bark, slowly cutting the tree in half.

AIRRAZOR

This isn't going well.

QUICKSTRIKE

Ya think she's given up, Cowboy?

BONECRUSHER

Only one way to find out.

He slowly makes his way around the tree, slipping over to the other side.

BONECRUSHER

Hey!

SFX: LASER BLAST.

QUICKSTRIKE

A'right!

(a pause)

B.C.? You okay, pardner?

He slowly circles the tree, only to find Bonecrusher with a large hole blasted through his chest.

QUCICKSTRIKE

Cowboy! Ya've been hit!

AIRRAZOR (O. S.)

And you're next, you two-skulled dork.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

19

Airrazor's sitting on a branch just above Quickstrike. They get ready to draw.

AIRRAZOR

Tell me something. How is it that a

robot can have two heads, but not even

use one?

Before Quickstrike can do anything, Airrazor FIRES, BLASTING Quickstrike in the chest.

Cut to:

INT. – PREDACON BASE. DAY.

Silverbolt deflects a blast from Tarantulas and a blast from Megatron, then LUNGES, using his swords, attacking them. They're forced to retreat.

He knocks Tarantulas to the ground, then goes after Megatron. Megatron grabs Silverbolt's swords, stopping the Maximal's attack.

MEGATRON

You have always been weak, Fuzor. Just

like all Maximals. Weak with compassion, yess.

SILVERBOLT

Hold your tongue, you wretch. You are the

reason for so many people's suffering.

He KICKS Megatron back, but Megatron still has one of Silverbolt's swords. They start HACKING AWAY at each other, eventually locking weapons.

TARANTULAS (O. S.)

Hold it, Air Bud.

20

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Tarantulas has an arm around Victoria's neck, his blaster pressed against her head.

TARANTULAS

Sit, boy, or this kid gets it in the head.

Silverbolt pulls away from Megatron, returning to his Beast Form. He sits, defeated.

SILVERBOLT

Very well, Tarantulas. I surrender.

TARANTULAS

Good doggie.

Despite Silverbolt's surrender, he still prepares to pull the trigger.

VICTORIA

(thinking)

This jerk's cheating!

(speaking)

Why you…sick, stupid, disgusting bug!

She brings Tarantulas' arms up to her mouth and BITES it.

TARANTULAS

YEE-OW!

He releases Victoria, allowing her to escape. Before she does, she KICKS him in the leg.

Back on: Silverbolt.

He stands, ready to fight again.

SILVERBOLT

21

Silverbolt, Maximize!

Silverbolt – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form again and immediately FIRES his chest-mounted chain gun. Megatron manages to dodge, but Waspinator gets the full brunt of the machine gun fire. He's pelted by hundreds of bullets, component parts falling off, before his head is blasted off. It flies across the room and lands in front of Victoria.

WASPINATOR

Hello.

VICTORIA

Punt!

She KICKS Waspinator's head away. Megatron catches it.

WASPINATOR

Ouch! Waspinator feels lightheaded.

MEGATRON

Fool.

BAM! A part of the roof is blasted open. Airrazor steps into view.

AIRRAZOR

This place needed a skylight.

VICTORIA

Airrazor! Great. Now we can get out of

here.

SILVERBOLT

Beast Form!

He returns to his Beast Form.

22

SILVERBOLT

Quick, child! On my back!

Victoria climbs onto Silverbolt's back, and he takes off through the roof, following Airrazor.

SILVERBOLT

But surely, simply blasting the roof open

would not have caused such an explosion.

AIRRAZOR

Of course not. I took out their field dampers,

too.

Back on: Megatron.

He finishes putting Waspinator's head back on his body.

MEGATRON

Do not let them escape! After them!

Go, you –

His sentence is cut short, however, as he – along with Tarantulas and Waspinator – begin to short out.

TARANTULAS

Our Energon field dampers have been damaged.

MEGATRON

Slag it all to the Pit! Quickly, revert back

to Beast Form!

They all transform back to Beast Form.

Cut to:

EXT. – MAXIMAL BASE. EVENING.

23

Silverbolt and Airrazor land. Victoria climbs off of Silverbolt's back. They're greeted by the other Maximals.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Glad to see you're still safe, dear.

VICTORIA

Yeah, well, those guys are nuts.

DINOBOT

Just so you know, some of us have survived the

experience.

SILVERBOLT

Out of curiosity, Optimus, did you find a way

to send this girl home?

VICTORIA

Let me guess: No.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

I'm afraid so.

VICTORIA

Well, since I'm going to be here for a

while, how about showing me around?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Certainly, my dear. Follow me.

He leads her back into the base. Cheetor looks after them and smiles.

CHEETOR

(thinking)

24

She sort of reminds me of an old friend.

Fade out.

End Act Three.

Show preview of next episode: "The Return Home".


	3. The Return Home

1

Beast Wars

The Return Home

Written by Kenny Rutter

ACT ONE

Fade in.

EXT. – EST. – PREDACON BASE. NIGHT.

Terrorsaur and Waspinator are flying around, doing a routine patrol.

INT. – PREDACON BASE. NIGHT.

Scorponock – Robot Form – is working on something in some alien laboratory. It's not a chemical lab, but more like a mechanical lab, where sophisticated devices are built for Predacon use.

He's working on something that vaguely resembles a phone booth.

SCORPONOCK

This ought to do the trick.

Megatron comes into his lab and looks over Scorponock's shoulder at the device.

MEGATRON

How is the device coming, Scorponock?

SCORPONOCK

It's coming along nicely, Megatron. It

should be up and running by the morning.

All we'd have to do then is have the human

press the button, and presto! Instant

sub-atomic dust.

MEGATRON

2

It had better. Your inventions have

a tendency to fail and have the opposite

effect.

SCORPONOCK

Not this time, Megatron.

MEGATRON

I hope not, Scorponock. For your sake, yess.

SCORPONOCK

(thinking)

I'd better not botch this up.

Cut to:

EXT. – MAXIMAL BASE. MORNING.

It's a pretty quiet day. Rhinox is basking in the sun. Optimus is scanning the horizon with a pair of binoculars. Victoria, using Dinobot's sword, is sparring against Cheetor, while Dinobot watches from nearby. Rattrap's just pacing back and forth, annoyed.

CHEETOR

Not bad, kid.

VICTORIA

Thanks. Let's pick up the pace a bit.

CHEETOR

You got it.

Their sparring increases in speed.

DINOBOT

Move your feet, child. It helps.

3

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Rattrap sulks over to Optimus, who doesn't take his eyes off the horizon.

RATTRAP

Could today get any more boring?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

For once, Rattrap, I think you've made a

good point. I mean, it's been three days

since we rescued Victoria from the Predacons,

and we still haven't found a way for her to

get home, nor have the Predacons made any

attempts to attack or made any appearances on

our scanners.

RATTRAP

Well, sheesh. All that worrying about a

Golden Disk.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

It was Cybertron's most carefully guarded

relic, Rattrap, remember? It showed the

location of a major Energon source –

this planet. That's why Megatron stole it.

RATTRAP

Yeah, like I care. You know, I signed on

to this mission as an explorer, same as you,

Boss Monkey. Playing galactic police wasn't

4

nowhere in _my_ job description, you know

what I'm saying?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Nor did I, but you can't argue that we're

here now. Perhaps it was fate.

RATTRAP

Whatever. There are times I wonder if you're

cut out for this commander gig.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

(sighs)

Remember the Great War, Rattrap. The Autobots

and Decepticons. If the Predacons get enough

Energon, they can start it again. We can't

let that happen.

He gets back to scanning the horizon.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Besides, you wanted exploration, and we've

been here on Earth for over eight hundred

centuries. What more do you want?

RATTRAP

Call me picky, but a quick visit back to

Cybertron would be nice.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Just no pleasing some people.

5

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Silverbolt lands and transforms into Robot Form.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

What's up, Silverbolt?

SILVERBOLT

The south is clear, unless you want to

count the humans' war.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

That war has practically no meaning to it

at all.

(a pause)

I suppose I should send Cheetor to check

the west.

(turns)

Hey, Cheetor.

Cheetor's not listening. He's still sparring with Victoria. He accidentally nicks one of her fingers with his sword.

VICTORIA

Ouch!

CHEETOR

Oh! Sorry.

Victoria LUNGES at Cheetor, knocking him to the ground. They start wrestling.

On: Dinobot.

He can't help but smile.

6

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Cheetor!

CHEETOR

Huh? Oh. What's up, Big Bot?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

I need you to go scout the western regions

beyond the Ohio Valley.

CHEETOR

Sure thing.

He gets up, returns to his Beast Form, and runs off, heading west.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Widen to show a Predacon Cyberbee – a tiny robotic bee – buzzing overhead.

Fade out.

End Act One.

ACT TWO

Fade in.

EXT. – FOREST. DAY.

Dinobot - Beast Form – is walking down the forest trail. He sloshes through a puddle. A second later, he's followed by Victoria.

DINOBOT

(annoyed)

Optimus is a fool to waste my talents on

a futile hunt.

7

(to Victoria)

And why are _you_ coming along?

VICTORIA

It's boring back at base. And besides, I can't

take a bath in the R-Chamber.

DINOBOT

(shocked;

thinking)

A bath? And I suppose she will want _me_ to

keep watch?

Fast cut to:

EXT. – LAKE. DAY.

Dinobot's lying on his belly behind a large boulder. Victoria's head is the only part of her exposed above the water of the lake behind him.

DINOBOT

Somehow, I just _knew_ I would end up

keeping watch.

VICTORIA

Give it a rest, Scalebelly! Besides, you're

next.

DINOBOT

In case you have forgotten, girl, Velociraptors

can't swim!

(sighs)

8

I would not endure this foolishness if I

were leader. I should have won that fight

with Optimus when we first met. I still

remember how it started.

Fade to:

EXT. – STONE PATH OUTSIDE MAXIMAL BASE. EVENING. SOME TIME AGO.

Optimus and Rattrap are riding on Rhinox's back. Cheetor's some distance behind. The other Maximals aren't around.

On: Optimus.

He reaches behind him and grabs Rattrap by the scruff of his neck.

RATTRAP

Yo! What's got your servos so bent?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

(angrily)

Let's get one thing straight, Rattrap.

I am commander of this little group, and

when I give an order, I expect it to be

obeyed.

RATTRAP

Oh, yeah? So _I_ get vaped 'cause you're too

robo-chicken to go yourself?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

(angrily)

9

I would not give an order I would not be

willing to do myself.

(calmly)

But I was capable of giving you better

cover fire. You were not.

He drops Rattrap.

RATTRAP

Come on, big man. What're you shorting about?

We got out of there alive, didn't we?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

But injured. It'll take time for our Beast

Forms to affect internal repairs.

RATTRAP

Yeah, well….Better you than me.

Optimus just smiles at the rat.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor races up from behind to catch up to Rhinox.

CHEETOR

I think we lost them, Optimus.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Keep your sensors on full. According to the

Golden Disk theft reports, there were six

Predacons. One of them was missing from the

battle.

10

RATTRAP

Well, maybe the crash killed him.

RHINOX

I doubt it, considering our cruddy luck today.

OS we hear something SFX: HONK AND GROWL.

CHEETOR

I'll say. Take a look up there.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Dinobot's standing on the natural stone bridge leading to Maximal HQ, his claws and teeth bared menacingly.

Optimus and Rattrap climb off of Rhinox's back.

RHINOX

Should we scrap him?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Keep that option open, but wait a moment.

He steps forward to meet Dinobot.

DINOBOT

Attention, Maximals! My name is Dinobot. I

have left the Predacons to join your group…

as leader.

CHEETOR

What? Did I hear the word "leader"?

RHINOX

This fellow's got bearings of chrome steel.

RATTRAP

11

Yup.

DINOBOT

Per the Law of Cybertron, I hereby challenge

you to one-on-one battle, Optimus Primal. The

winner shall lead the Maximals, and the loser

shall be destroyed.

Fade to:

EXT. – FOREST LAKE. DAY.

DINOBOT

(thinking)

Optimus won that battle, alas. But

I could still lead if given the chance.

An annoying bug is buzzing around his head. He swats at it, but misses. He holds his hand up, waiting, then SNATCHES the bug out of the air.

POV – he's caught a Predacon Cyberbee. It sparks and pops as it deactivates.

DINOBOT

A Cyberbee? Is Scorponock close?

He looks around, then sees Scorponock scuttle into the forest nearby.

DINOBOT

What does he want here?

He gets up, stretches, and follows the arachnoid Predacon.

On: Victoria.

She's swimming towards the lakeshore.

12

VICTORIA

Huh. He must have seen a deer and got

hungry.

Cut to:

EXT. – WESTERN FOREST. DAY.

Cheetor's lounging on a tree branch. He yawns.

CHEETOR

(yawning)

There's nothing out here. Zero Pred

activity.

He gets up and stretches.

CHEETOR

I guess I'll give the river one more sweep

before bringing it in.

He LEAPS from the tree, but stops. He smells something.

CHEETOR

I know this scent.

(sniffs)

Scarem. He's nearby. But where?

He looks around, then hurries away.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

A large Egyptian scarab, Scarem, scuttles out from behind a bush.

SCAREM

Noticed me, the cat did.

13

Cut to:

EXT. – FOREST TRAIL. DAY.

Scorponock's scuttling down the trail, his claws clacking. He's looking around, nervous. It's like he knows he's being followed.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Dinobot steps out from the brush behind the Predacon.

DINOBOT

Scorponock!

Scorponock wheels, claws clacking even more wildly.

DINOBOT

Where are you off to in such a hurry?

SCORPONOCK

Give me one good reason why I should explain

myself to you, traitor.

DINOBOT

Can two former comrades not have a casual

conversation?

SCORPONOCK

No, we can't. Scorponock, Terrorize!

DINOBOT

Dinobot, Maximize!

They both TRANSFORM and lunge at each other.

Cut to:

EXT. – GRASSY FIELD. DAY.

14

Terrorsaur and Waspinator are slowly descending from the sky, the device Scorponock was building tethered below them. It's now complete. It's about the size of a phone booth and has an alien computer console on the inside.

TERRORSAUR

Careful, careful.

WASPINATOR

Waspinator being careful.

TERRORSAUR

Almost there.

They carefully set the machine down.

TERRORSAUR

Perfect.

They release the ropes and fly away.

Cut to:

EXT. – FOREST LAKE. DAY.

Cheetor's stopped at the lake for a drink. He laps up some water, then notices Victoria on the other side of the lake, drying her hair with a towel. But she's not alone. Scarem's hiding behind the boulder, ready to pounce.

CHEETOR

(thinking)

Slag. What's he want with her?

He hurries to the other side of the lake as fast as his cheetah speed can propel him.

VICTORIA

Cheetor. What's up, kitty cat?

15

Cheetor reaches up and puts a paw over Victoria's mouth.

CHEETOR

Quiet, Victoria. Scarem's behind that

rock.

VICTORIA

Who's Scarem?

CHEETOR

He's one of the most loyal Predacons to

Megatron. He's not one to be tangled with.

SCAREM (O. S.)

Ah. So, remember me, you do. Very flattered,

I am.

They look at the boulder. Scarem's on top, his mandibles clicking together.

SCAREM

So, the child, this is. To meet you, I have

wanted. Very beautiful, you are.

Cheetor gets in between the Predacon and the human.

CHEETOR

What do you want here, Plug Ugly?

SCAREM

Concerning you, nothing, it is. To meet

the human, I have only wanted.

CHEETOR

Yeah, I'll bet. Maybe Megatron sent you

16

to do Victoria in. Well, I won't have any

of it! REOWAR!

He LEAPS at Scarem, SMACKING into him and knocking him off the rock. We hear something STICK into the ground.

VICTORIA

(gasps)

Cheetor!

Fade out.

End Act Two.

ACT THREE

Fade in.

EXT. – FOREST LAKE. DAY.

Victoria quickly makes her way around the boulder to check on Cheetor. He's fine, but Scarem's stuck in the ground by his mandibles.

CHEETOR

Hah. Do I feel sorry for you.

Scarem finally manages to free himself.

SCAREM

For a fight, wished, I had not. But now,

a choice, I do not have. Scarem, Terrorize!

Scarem – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS and pulls out a pair of wicked-looking scythes.

CHEETOR

Victoria, get out of here. Now!

17

VICTORIA

Right.

She quickly runs away as Cheetor TRANSFORMS. Once his transformation's complete, he pulls out his sword and they start hacking away at each other.

Scarem makes the first move. Cheetor easily manages to block the Predcacon's scythes, then counters with his own attacks.

Cut to:

EXT. – FOREST TRAIL. DAY.

Dinobot and Scorponock are grappling with each other. They head butt each other.

SCORPONOCK

This is what you get for betraying our leader

Megatron, you traitor!

DINOBOT

Silence, fool!

He knocks Scorponock back and delivers a deadly roundhouse kick to his head.

Scorponock's knocked down, his equilibrium thrown off.

SCORPONOCK

Okay, fine. Another time. Beast Form!

He returns to his Beast Form and scuttles away.

DINOBOT

Cowardly fool! Return and fight with honor!

He fires a laser eye blast after Scorponock, but misses

DINOBOT

18

Fool.

Cut to:

EXT. – GRASSY FIELD. DAY.

Victoria's sitting against a tree, breathing heavily from all that running. A large fire ant, Inferno, scuttles up to her and nudges her with a forelimb.

VICTORIA

Oh, great. Now we have ants.

INFERNO

I am Inferno. I have orders from the

Royalty to help you get home.

That gets Victoria's attention.

VICTORIA

Really? Show me!

INFERNO

Of course. Just follow me, human.

Fast cut to:

EXT. – ANOTHER PART OF THE FIELD. DAY.

Victoria and Inferno are looking at the machine.

VICTORIA

What is this thing? It looks like a

phone booth.

INFERNO

This is a trans warp gate. We have programmed

it to send you back to your own time.

19

VICTORIA

How's it work?

INFERNO

Just press the button, and you will be sent

back through time and space.

VICTORIA

Really? I hope so.

She steps towards the trans warp gate and enters it. She looks at the console.

VICTORIA

Good thing the Maximals have been teaching

me Cybertronian. Now, which of these is the

"Enter" button? Oh, yeah. This one.

She presses a button. There's a SFX: GRINDING NOISE.

VICTORIA

This thing won't explode, will it?

She's engulfed in a brilliant light. And when the light fades, Victoria is GONE.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Inferno takes a careful look at the floor of the gate.

INFERNO

There is no dust?

He activates his com-link.

INFERNO

Inferno to the Royalty. I have bad news.

20

The girl was not destroyed as we had

planned.

MEGATRON

(through com-link)

WHAT? Scorponock will pay for this incompetence.

Cut to:

INT. – SCIENCE LAB – MODERN TIMES. EVENING.

The local scientist, who everyone calls Doc, is adjusting several devices and tampering with all sorts of equipment when the trans warp gate activates. There's the light, and when it fades, Victoria stumbles out of the gate.

VICTORIA

(dizzy)

Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick.

DOC

Hey. Wait a minute. How did you – ?

Victoria shakes her head, clearing it.

VICTORIA

Ugh. That was weird.

(to Doc)

They're wondering where I am, aren't they?

Ma, Papa, and Shaun, I mean.

DOC

Uh, I guess so. You'd better get home.

Victoria hurries away.

21

DOC

How the heck did that happen? And where did

she come from?

Cut to:

EXT. – VICTORIA'S HOUSE. EVENING.

Victoria's standing just outside the door to her house. She reaches for the door knob, but hesitates.

VICTORIA

(thinking)

What am I going to tell them? Will they

believe me? Only one way to find out.

Here we go.

She opens the door and steps inside.

VICTORIA

Hello? Ma? Papa? Shaun? No one's home.

Wrong. Her parents and younger brother come rushing in from an adjoining room. They all share an awkward moment of stunned silence before her dad breaks it.

DANIEL

Victoria, where have you been?

SHAUN

Yeah. You've had us all worried.

MONIQUE

Why are you so dirty?

Victoria doesn't answer any of these questions; instead, she falls into her family's arms.

22

VICTORIA

(crying)

Ma! Papa! Shaun! I was so scared!

MONIQUE

What in the world happened?

VICTORIA

It's a long story.

Before she can tell it, we:

Fade out.

End Act Three.

Show preview of next episode: "Silverbolt and the City".


	4. Silverbolt and the City

1

Beast Wars

Silverbolt and the City

Written by Kenny Rutter

ACT ONE

Fade in.

EXT. – EST. – VICTORIA'S HOUSE. NIGHT.

It's quite obvious that it just got done raining. There's water dripping from the gutters on the house, and there are puddles on the ground.

INT. – VICTORIA'S HOUSE. NIGHT.

Daniel and Shaun are at the table while Monique gets dinner ready. She starts setting the table.

MONIQUE

Don't tell me you actually believe her

story.

SHAUN

It's gotta be true! Since when has

Victoria ever lied about anything?

DANIEL

I don't know if her story's true or not,

but just to be safe, I'm gonna go pay that

mad scientist a visit.

Cut to:

INT. – SCIENCE LAB. NIGHT.

DOC

2

Yeah, she came out of that thing. Not sure

how. I haven't figured out how to get the thing

to work.

DANIEL

That doesn't matter. I don't want my little

girl messing around with this contraption, okay.

I'm closing it up, whether you like it or not.

DOC

Fair enough.

INT. – SCIENCE LAB. NIGHT. SOME TIME LATER.

Doc's watching while Daniel welds the trans warp gate shut. Daniel lifts his welding mask.

DANIEL

That ought to do it.

Cut to:

INT. – VICTORIA'S HOUSE. NIGHT.

Victoria's changed, and is now drying her hair with a hair dryer.

VICTORIA

Huh? Sealed it off?

DANIEL

Remember, Victoria, I'm an expert welder.

I made darn sure that thing won't be used

ever again. Of course, I really don't know

what to make of your story, but better safe

3

than sorry.

Victoria looks away.

VICTORIA

(thinking)

Though I can't help but wonder if everything

is alright in that world.

Cut to:

EXT. – BEAST WARS' WORLD – GRASSY FIELD. NIGHT.

Silverbolt – Beast Form – lands in the field and starts sniffing the ground.

SILVERBOLT

That's the child's scent, no doubt. But

why was she with Inferno?

He notices something out of shot.

SILVERBOLT

What in the world is that thing?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

He's seen the trans warp gate. As he walks towards it, he TRANSFORMS, and then steps inside. He looks around for a second or two, then presses a button on the control panel – the same one Victoria pressed.

SILVERBOLT

For some reason, I do not like this.

He's enveloped in a bright light and when it fades, he's gone.

Cut to:

INT. – VICTORIA'S HOUSE – NIGHT.

4

Victoria's in her room now, lying down on her bed.

VICTORIA

(relieved sigh)

It feels _so_ good to be in my own bed.

(pause)

Was I really there, in that weird parallel

Earth? It all seems like a dream, like a

movie or something. And those robots, the

Maximals and the Predacons – why are they

here on Earth? Sure, I don't mind the

Maximals – it's the Predacons that creep me

out. Why do I feel like I should go back

there? I can already hear Optimus Primal if

I do.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL (V. O.)

Go home, Victoria. It's too dangerous for

you here, sweetheart.

VICTORIA

(sitting up)

Yeah, right. Why am I worrying about

_Them_ for?

She smacks her hands together as though she were shutting book.

VICTORIA

That's it, then. Close _that_ chapter in

5

this girl's life. From now on, it's just

a silly story.

MONIQUE (O. S.)

Victoria! Dinner's ready!

VICTORIA

Coming, Ma!

Fast cut to:

INT. – VICTORIA'S HOUSE – KITCHEN. NIGHT.

They're all around the dinner table. Victoria's not paying attention to anyone else, just eyeing the food.

VICTORIA

Real food!

SHAUN

Dad, that thing _will_ stay closed, right?

VICTORIA

Real food, real food, real FOOD!

DANIEL

'Course it will, son. Nothing's getting

in it, nothing's coming out of it.

Back on: Victoria.

She gets ready to dig in.

VICTORIA

Okay! Time for the chow down!

But before anyone can start eating –

6

The door opens, and there's Silverbolt. His presence surprises everyone.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria turns around to face him. She's more surprised than anyone else.

VICTORIA

(shocked)

S – Silverbolt?

SILVERBOLT

So, this is where you got to. We've

been worried.

VICTORIA

But, where – ? How did you – ?

SILVERBOLT

Through the trans warp gate, silly.

Where else? _How_ else?

VICTORIA

The gate? But the gate's –

Daniel quickly stands up from the table and confronts the Maximal.

DANIEL

You lie!

SILVERBOLT

Excuse me, sir?

DANIEL

7

I made sure that thing was shut tight.

There's no way in the world you could

have –

SILVERBOLT

I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but

you didn't do a very good job, friend.

DANIEL

(defeated)

Apparently.

Silverbolt just smiles, then turns back to Victoria.

VICTORIA

Why are you here?

SILVERBOLT

Victoria, please. You have to come

back to my world. We need you more than

you think.

VICTORIA

Forget it. Look, Silverbolt. It's got

nothing to do with you, but _this_ is my world.

I don't belong there.

SILVERBOLT

Well, if that is your decision, I will not

press the matter any longer. But still –

MONIQUE

8

Wait a second!

SILVERBOLT

Yes, madam? What is it?

Monique doesn't answer; instead, she starts playing with Silverbolt's wings.

MONIQUE

Your wings….Are they real?

SHAUN

Me next, me next!

VICTORIA

Uh, Ma? That's not really cool.

SILVERBOLT

Please stop playing with my wings, ma'am.

Monique steps back from him.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Silverbolt's about to say something, but he stops. He's heard something.

SILVERBOLT

Trouble is afoot.

VICTORIA

Yeah, right. This isn't your world, 'Bolt.

There are no Predacons here.

SILVERBOLT

Not that. Civilians are in danger.

VICTORIA

9

What?

SILVERBOLT

I must go help them.

MONIQUE

All by yourself?

SILVERBOLT

It's my duty, ma'am, as a Maximal and a

heroic figure. Beast Form.

He TRANSFORMS into his Beast Form and takes off.

Fade out.

End Act One.

ACT TWO

Fade in.

EXT. – VICTORIA'S HOUSE. NIGHT.

Silverbolt's stopped to sniff the air, trying to locate the source of the disturbance he's sensed.

SILVERBOLT

So many scents to sift through.

VICTORIA (O. S.)

What are we waiting for? Let's get going.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria's joined Silverbolt outside.

SILVERBOLT

But, don't you want to spend time with

your family, dear?

10

VICTORIA

Yeah, I do. But I know more about this world

than you do. I can help.

SILVERBOLT

I hadn't thought about that. Very well. Climb

onto my back, and we shall go punish the evil-

doers.

Victoria climbs onto Silverbolt's back, and Silverbolt takes to the air, just as Daniel, Monique, and Shaun come outside. They watch in amazement as Silverbolt flies away.

SHAUN

Wow. That's cool.

MONIQUE

A flying wolf?

DANIEL

So, Victoria _was_ telling the truth!

Cut to:

EXT. – TOWN. NIGHT.

Silverbolt's flying high over the town, Victoria clinging to his back. The Fuzor sniffs the air again.

SILVERBOLT

We're close. I smell sulfur.

VICTORIA

Gunpowder.

SILVERBOLT

11

Just like back in my world.

VICTORIA

Where is it?

SILVERBOLT

Down below.

VICTORIA

I kinda figured that much. Where down below?

SILVERBOLT

Directly below us, heading south. Hang on.

We're going down.

He dives.

Cut to:

EXT. – ABANDONED PARKING GARAGE. NIGHT.

A convertible, a gangster's car, stops outside the old garage. Three men climb out of it, armed to the teeth with automatic weapons and carrying sacks of money.

THUG #1

Though this is the first hit we've made

in a while, we made a pretty good haul.

THUGH #2

Don't you mean the two of you made a good

haul, and I ended up driving off?

THUG #3

That's why we call you "Designated Dave".

Now quit griping, and let's get inside.

12

ANOTHER ANGLE.

They get ready to enter the old garage, but –

Silverbolt lands between them and their hideout.

SILVERBOLT

So, you are the source of the evil.

THUG #3

What in the world is this?

THUG #1

Who cares. Just shoot it.

VICTORIA

I don't think you want to do that, guys.

Silverbolt's not one you want to take

lightly.

SILVERBOLT

If they wish to do battle with me, then I

shall allow them to make the first move.

But first, Victoria, I suggest you hide.

This may not end well.

VICTORIA

'Kay.

She runs to hide behind the car, and as soon as she's out of the way –

SILVERBOLT

Silverbolt, Maximize!

Silverbolt – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

13

He TRANSFORMS into his battle-ready Robot Form, weapons ready, but he doesn't attack.

SILVERBOLT

Your move, my good men.

THUG #1

That's a neat trick.

THUG #3

Okay, here's how we do this. Take out this

dog-thing, then we do what we want with the

girl.

VICTORIA

(thinking)

What pigs!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The three thugs take aim at Silverbolt with their weapons, and they OPEN FIRE.

Silverbolt folds his wings over his body, deflecting the bullets.

SILVERBOLT

I hate to say this, fellows, but your

weapons have no effect on me at all.

He unfolds his wings from in front of him and LUNGES. He gets one thug in the gut, knocking him out cold.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

He turns his attention to the other two. They're understandably scared, but manage not to show it. They get ready to fire

14

again, but Silverbolt launches his wing-mounted missiles, blasting their weapons from their hands.

SILVERBOLT

I wish not to harm you, my friends. But

I will not hesitate to use deadly force if

I need to. Understand?

VICTORIA

Yeah! Show them who's boss, Silverbolt!

THUG #3

You really think we're gonna listen to you, Dog Boy?

Silverbolt takes aim at the ground with his chest-mounted chain gun and fires a burst. That causes the thugs to submit. They raise their hands in surrender.

SILVERBOLT

Very good.

OS we hear SFX: POLICE SIRENS.

VICTORIA

Silverbolt, hide!

Silverbolt LEAPS to the roof of the garage, while Victoria hurries inside. A second later, a pair of police cars pulls up.

Cut to:

EXT. – TOWN. NIGHT.

Silverbolt and Victoria are walking down the street, Silverbolt's wings folded against his body to make him look more like a dog.

VICTORIA

15

I tried to tell you, Silverbolt, this

world isn't as dangerous as yours.

SILVERBOLT

I know. But I simply could not allow

those men to continue doing the evil deeds

they did this evening.

He stops, listening, sniffing.

SILVERBOLT

I smell Tarantulas.

VICTORIA

That spider?

SILVERBOLT

Yes. Follow me!

He hurries away, unfolding his wings and taking to the air.

VICTORIA

Silverbolt, wait! Oh, jeez.

She hurries after him, and we:

Fade out.

End Act Two.

ACT THREE

Fade in.

EXT. – SCIENCE LAB. NIGHT.

Silverbolt lands in front of the lab, Victoria hurrying up behind him a second later. They open the door and step inside.

VICTORIA

16

You said you smelled Tarantulas.

SILVERBOLT

Yes, I did, and yes, I do.

VICTORIA

Well? Where is he?

Silverbolt points a paw towards the trans warp gate.

SILVERBOLT

Through there.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The bright light comes, then fades, and –

Nothing comes out.

Back on: Silverbolt.

He gets ready to fight.

SILVERBOLT

Silverbolt, Maximize!

He TRANSFORMS and aims his wing missiles and chain gun at the gate.

SILVERBOLT

Be on your guard, child. You have already

seen what Tarantulas is capable of.

VICTORIA

Ugh, you had to remind me.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Several spider-drones come SCUTTLING out of the gate, towards Victoria and Silverbolt. Silverbolt FIRES his chain gun at

17

them, taking out a few of them, but there's plenty more where they came from.

VICTORIA

There's too many! Use a missile!

SILVERBOLT

Too close. The blast would kill the both of

us.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The drones force the two of them back outside, Silverbolt still firing, firing until he's out of bullets.

SILVERBOLT

My weapon is depleted.

VICTORIA

Oh, for crying out loud!

She SMACKS Silverbolt on the back, causing him to LAUNCH a wing missile. It takes out several spider drones, but not enough to cause them to retreat.

VICTORIA

Launch more! Shoot, shoot!

Silverbolt does, firing several missiles, taking out quite a lot of spider drones.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria takes one of Silverbolt's missiles and, using it like a golf club, SMACKS some of the drones, trying to do her part.

VICTORIA

(swinging the missile)

Get…back…you…ugly…FREAKS!

18

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Silverbolt fires one more missile, and that's enough to cause the drones to retreat back through the gate.

Back on: Victoria and Silverbolt.

They step towards the gate, waiting for more drones to come out, but nothing happens.

SILVERBOLT

I don't smell Tarantulas anymore. I

think we've seen the last of his drones.

Victoria doesn't say anything; she just stands there, looking at the gate, thinking.

VICTORIA

(thinking)

Why did Tarantulas send his spider drones

through the trans warp gate? Is Silverbolt

his target? Or me? Ma, Papa, Shaun – it

doesn't matter who his target was; if I stay,

my friends and family are in danger.

She steps towards the gate.

VICTORIA

Let's go. Back to your world. Right now.

SILVERBOLT

But you said you did not want to return.

VICTORIA

I don't. But I have to. Come on, Fuzor.

19

Let's go.

SILVERBOLT

Of course.

They both step into the gate. Victoria presses the right button, and they vanish into the beam of light.

Fade out.

End Act Three.

Show preview of next episode: "Enter Grimlock the Dinobot".


	5. Enter Grimlock the Dinobot

1

Beast Wars

Enter Grimlock the Dinobot

Written by Kenny Rutter

ACT ONE

Fade in.

EXT. – EST. – FOREST. MORNING.

A silver canister, a stasis pod, is resting in the ground, half-buried. An antenna comes out of it, along with a laser light, and the light starts scanning. It passes over the fossil of a Tyrannosaurus in the dirt nearby.

POD COMPUTER (V. O.)

DNA replication sequence, initiated.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Quickstrike – Beast Form – scuttles up to the pod as the laser light and antenna retreat back into it.

QUICKSTRIKE

Well, what have we here?

POD COMPUTER (V. O.)

DNA replication sequence, complete.

The protoform starts BANGING on the inside of the pod.

QUICKSTIKE

Whaddaya know, a new guy. Time to say

howdy to the new Preda –

ANOTHER ANGLE.

A LARGE SHADOW towers over Quickstrike, causing him to practically shrink in shock and fear.

2

GRIMLOCK (O. S.)

RRAAGGHH.

QUICKSTRIKE

(a squeak)

Con?

SPLAT! A MASSIVE foot comes down on top of Quickstrike, squashing him like the bug he is. The foot moves away, leaving Quickstrike nothing but a pancake.

QUICKSTRIKE

Yeowch.

Cut to:

EXT. – FOREST CLEARING. MORNING.

Two Union soldiers are on their horses, doing a routine morning patrol. The horses suddenly start PANICKING – they sense something nearby. The soldiers try to calm their animals down.

SOLDIER #1

Whoa, boy!

SFX: BOOM BOOM BOOM.

SOLDIER #2

That artillery fire must have spooked them.

SOLDIER #1

There shouldn't be any cannons out this far.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The massive head of a TYRANNOSAURUS REX comes out of the trees.

GRIMLOCK

RRRRAAAARRRRGGGGRRRRHHHH!

3

The two soldiers aim their rifles at the dinosaur.

SOLDIER #1

What the blazes is _that_?!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Grimlock looks at them, then LUNGES, mouth WIDE OPEN!

Cut to:

EXT. – GRASSY FIELD. MORNING.

Silverbolt and Victoria are warped into this dimension. Silverbolt calmly steps out into the morning, while Victoria stumbles – she looks like she's going to puke.

VICTORIA

I don't feel so good.

SILVERBOLT

Trans warp sickness. It wears off momentarily.

He sniffs.

SILVERBOLT

I think I smell Dinobot.

VICTORIA

Really? He came to greet us?

SILVERBOLT

I doubt it.

(sniffs)

I also doubt Dinobot would smell of fresh

dirt and fresh human blood.

VICTORIA

4

(shocked)

What?

SFX: BOOM BOOM BOOM.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Tyrannosaurs comes out of the forest, its mouth covered in blood. It walks over to the lake and starts drinking. He stops after a few seconds and looks over to Silverbolt and Victoria.

VICTORIA

(whispering)

That's a Tyrannosaurus Rex! Don't move,

Silverbolt. Maybe he can't see us.

GRIMLOCK

RRRRAAAARRRRGGGGGRRRRAAAAHHH H!

He CHARGES!

SILVERBOLT

You were saying?

VICTORIA

I was saying…LET'S GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!

SILVERBOLT

No argument from me!

They turn and start running away from the Rex, who's right behind them. He SNAPS at Victoria, missing her by just under a foot.

VICTORIA

(shrieks)

SILVERBOLT

5

Beast Form!

He returns to his Beast Form as he runs.

SILVERBOLT

On my back, quick!

Victoria practically JUMPS onto Silverbolt's back, and before she's completely centered, he takes off. The Rex SNAPS at him, but he's just out of reach.

The Rex lets out an angry –

GRIMLOCK

RRRRAAAARRRRGGGGRRRRHHHH!

He sniffs, then looks around before spotting woman and her child, watching. They quickly turn and run.

GRIMLOCK

RRRRAAAARRRRGGGGRRRRHHHH!

He CHARGES after them.

SILVERBOLT

We must go after him!

VICTORIA

As Rattrap would say, for booting up cold!

That giant lizard tried to eat us!

SILVERBOLT

He's going to eat those people if we do

nothing but sit here.

VICTORIA

I hate a smart robot.

6

Silverbolt BANKS, flying after Grimlock, who's still chasing the mother and child through the forest. A small town is just up ahead, and that's when we:

Fade out.

End Act One.

ACT TWO

Fade in.

EXT. – FOREST. MORNING.

Bonecrusher finishes putting Quickstrike back together.

BONECRUSHER

You look like you got smushed by a monster

truck doin' a bit of four-wheelin'.

QUICKSTRIKE

Darn thing just came out and squashed me like

a bug. The boss'll wanna know.

Cut to:

EXT. – TOWN. MORNING.

The mother and child hurry through the town, running as fast as they can.

MOTHER

Get out of here! A dragon is coming!

That gets the townspeople's attention. They all drop what they're doing and RUN, just as the Rex STOMPS into the town.

GRIMLOCK

RARGH!

7

He starts scooping up the closest things he can – chickens – grabbing them with his massive jaws and swallowing them whole.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The townspeople run past Cheetor and Rattrap, oblivious to their presence.

CHEETOR

What's wrong on with these people?

Rattrap points towards the end of the street.

RATTRAP

Yikes! Maybe, _that_ thing?

CHEETOR

What thing?

He finally notices Grimlock.

CHEETOR

Whoa. Who gave Dinobot the Miracle Gro?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Rex SWALLOWS another chicken, then notices Cheetor and Rattrap. He starts stomping towards them.

Back on: Rattrap and Cheetor.

Rattrap runs and hides behind Cheetor.

RATTRAP

I'm right behind ya, kitty cat.

CHEETOR

(sarcastically)

Yeah, _that's_ real comforting.

8

The Rex is still coming. Cheetor puts his ears down, extends his claws, and SWIPES at the Rex. The action causes the Rex to step back, confused, but he comes at the duo again. Again, Cheetor swipes at him, missing him. The Rex steps back, then lunges one more time, and again, Cheetor swipes at him. This time, his claws connect with the Rex's nose, cutting it and drawing a little bit of blood.

GRIMLOCK

RARGH! RRRRAAAARRRRGGGGRRRRHHHH!

RATTRAP

I think you made him mad, Cheetor. Let's

make like a banana and split!

CHEETOR

I think that's a good idea. Let's go!

He picks Rattrap up in his mouth and TAKES OFF at full speed – nearly sixty miles an hour. The Rex gives chase.

RATTRAP

Here he comes!

CHEETOR

(muffled)

I know.

He flips Rattrap up onto his back and keeps running. The Rex is starting to fall behind. After a few seconds, he gives up – his prey's just too fast.

RATTRAP

Yeah! Whoo-hoo! We gave him the slip.

CHEETOR

I know. But didn't you smell that?

9

RATTRAP

Smell what?

CHEETOR

He reeked of the smell of fresh human blood.

He's had a snack earlier.

RATTRAP

Oh. No, I was a little more worried about

not GETTING EATEN!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Silverbolt and Victoria are flying overhead. They descend.

VICTORIA

Cheetor! Rattrap!

SILVERBOLT

I assume you have seen the beast?

CHEETOR

Yeah, we saw it.

RATTRAP

Thing tried to scrap us. I been saying it

since we got to this mud-ball: We're all

gonna die.

VICTORIA

Excuse me? Mud-ball?

RATTRAP

10

No offense, kiddo.

SILVERBOLT

We must stop it before it kills anyone else.

RATTRAP

Given the choice of fighting Dinohead's older

cousin and saving our own skid plates, I vote

for choice number two.

He raises his paw.

RATTRAP

Any seconds?

CHEETOR

Shut up, Rattrap. Silverbolt's right.

That thing is dangerous.

RATTRAP

Just think about what'll happen if it's a

stinking Pred! We're all toast!

Victoria jumps off of Silverbolt's back and gives Rattrap a good KICK, punting him like a football.

RATTRAP

What'd you do _that_ for, kiddo?

VICTORIA

Would you try looking on the positive side,

vermin?

CHEETOR

If we follow his scent, we can find him.

11

VICTORIA

Lead the way, Cheetor.

She climbs back onto Silverbolt's back. Cheetor starts heading back to the town, followed by Silverbolt, with Victoria on his back, flying overhead. Rattrap stays back.

RATTRAP

(sighs)

We're all gonna die.

He sulks after them.

Cut to:

EXT. – GRASSY FIELD. DAY.

The Rex is stomping through the field, disturbing the local wildlife – birds, deer, etc. Any humans in the area take off running. The Rex doesn't chase them, though; it's like he's looking for a worthy meal.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Scarem – Beast Form – is hiding in the tall grass. He activates his com-link.

SCAREM

My Lord, located a new creature, I have.

MEGATRON

(through com-link)

Good, Scarem, very good. What Beast Form

has it taken?

SCAREM

A large lizard, My Lord. Extremely intimidating,

it is.

12

MEGATRON

(through com-link)

Capture it, my faithful bug. The new beast

_must_ be a Predacon, yess.

SCAREM

Done, it shall be, My Lord. All hail Megatron.

He scuttles towards the T. Rex.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Rex stops, sniffs, looks around. He thinks he's found something, but it's just a false alarm. He keeps walking.

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

The sensors have located the Rex. It appears as a tiny blip on the digital map.

RHINOX

We've got something. A new fellow.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Is it Maximal or Predacon?

RHINOX

I'm not sure. I don't think it's learned how

to delete the programming block.

DINOBOT

That makes it a mindless killing machine.

Suitable only for destruction and battle.

That makes this creature a Predacon, no

13

question.

RHINOX

Let's not jump to conclusions, Dinobot.

It doesn't even know what it is.

DINOBOT

And if it turns out to be a Predacon?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

We'll have a large problem on our hands.

Cut to:

EXT. – CITY HARBOR. DAY.

The Rex stomps through the harbor, making its way along the pier. The humans run for their lives.

The Rex steps onto the edge of a pier, and lets out a LOUD, DOMINANT –

GRIMLOCK

RRRRAAAARRRRGGGGGRRRRHHHH!

Fade out.

End Act Two.

ACT THREE

Fade in.

EXT. – ROAD WEST. NIGHT.

The Rex has come across a wagon train heading west to escape the humans' war. He sniffs; the scent takes him towards a wagon in the center of the circle they have formed.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

14

He pokes his head in. It's so massive that his snout barely fits. He sniffs, but there's not much in here, just a family of four – a father, a mother, and two kids, a boy and a girl.

The Rex's loud breathing wakes them up. The girl looks around until she spots the Rex. She's about to scream, but her brother puts a hand over her mouth, silencing her.

EXT. – ROAD WEST. NIGHT.

Another member of the wagon train comes out of the woods from doing his "business". He sees the Rex looking in one of the wagons. There's a moment of stunned silence before he SCREAMS!

MAN

Monster! There's a monster in the camp!

A monster!

His screaming wakes everyone up. They all come out of their wagons, except for the family in the wagon the Rex is investigating. He REARS up, taking the canvas tarp with him, allowing the family to escape. He throws the tarp off his head with a good shake.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Several men come at the Rex with rifles and revolving pistols. Their weapons have no effect on the Rex whatsoever, but the Rex's roar has a good effect on the men – making them run for their lives.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor, Rattrap, Silverbolt, and Victoria finally make it to the camp. They see the people running away from the Rex, who's stomping around, trying to catch the cattle, smashing wagons under his large feet.

CHEETOR

At least he hasn't hurt anyone else. Yet.

15

VICTORIA

Yeah.

(pause)

Hey, guys? Don't you think it's weird?

RATTRAP

If you mean this whole thing, then yeah.

VICTORIA

No, not that.

SILVERBOLT

Then what do you mean, child?

VICTORIA

This thing's just like Dinobot's Beast Form –

an extinct Mesozoic creature. There's no way a

Tyrannosaurus Rex would be living during the

American Civil War unless –

SILVERBOLT

Yes. We know that this thing came from a

stasis pod.

VICTORIA

Exactly. And didn't you say that there's

some sort of mental barrier that prevents

a protoform from knowing what it is?

CHEETOR

A programming block.

16

VICTORIA

So, if we get him to get rid of that

mental barrier, we can get it to stop

hurting people.

RATTRAP

Oh, for bootin' up cold! Okay, fine! If

you guys wanna go get yourselves scrapped, be

my guest, 'cause I ain't goin' out there and

getting _my_ pelt punctured.

VICTORIA

Fine. I'll do it.

She leaps off of Silverbolt's back and runs towards the Rex.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

She stops in front of the Rex, who ROARS at her, trying to make her run, though he's clearly intent on making Victoria his next meal.

VICTORIA

(thinking)

I'm afraid of him, but I can't let it show.

If this goes right, I can get him to delete

the block. If not, I'm a midnight snack.

The Rex sniffs her, contemplating.

VICTORIA

Look, this isn't the world you remember.

You weren't born from two Tyrannosaurs.

17

You came from a Maximal stasis pod. You're

not a mindless killing machine. You're a

Maximal, a defender, a protector. You don't

kill the weak like Predacons do. Find that

programming block in your mind. Find it.

Delete it!

The Rex thinks for a second, then starts roaring uncontrollably as it struggles with its mind. It's trying to delete the programming block.

After a moment, he's successful.

MAXIMAL COMPUTER (V. O.)

Programming block, deleted.

VICTORIA

There. You see? Do you know who you are

now?

The Rex bends down, looking at Victoria. It slowly opens its mouth, but instead of eating her, it starts licking her with its tongue.

VICTORIA

Ouch. Your tongue feels like sandpaper.

Back on: The Maximals.

They're a little surprised. Rattrap wasn't watching – his eyes are closed.

RATTRAP

She's dead, right?

SILVERBOLT

18

No. She actually got the beast to delete

the block.

CHEETOR

Hm. Impressive.

SCAREM (O. S.)

All hail Megatron!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Scarem – Beast Form – comes FLYING out of the forest.

SCAREM

Scarem, Terrorize!

Scarem – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form, his scythes ready.

SCAREM

Of Lord Megatron, property, that beast is.

CHEETOR

No, he's not. He belongs with us.

SCAREM

Believe you, I do not.

(thinking)

As a precaution, scan it, I must.

POV – ELECTRONIC. Several scanning lines run across the Rex. A Maximal insignia appears above it.

SCAREM

NO! Very well. If capture the beast, I

cannot, then destroy it, I shall.

19

ANOTHER ANGLE.

He CHARGES at the Rex and SLICES its foot with his scythes. The blades have no effect, though. The Rex simply kicks the Predacon scarab away.

RATTRAP

Yeah! The bug is up, and it's good!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Waspinator comes flying over the trees, heading for the scene.

WASPINATOR

Waspinator to the rescue! Waspinator,

Terrorize!

Waspinator – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS and keeps flying towards the Rex, who opens his mouth wide, ready to swallow him whole.

Back on: Waspinator.

His eyes get so big they practically bulge out of his head.

WASPINATOR

Waspinator does not like where this is

going!

The Rex closes his massive jaws around Waspinator – only the Predacon's legs are sticking out. The Rex shakes his head violently. Parts of Waspinator fly everywhere as he's shaken up.

The Rex finally spits Waspinator out. Only his head and torso are left. He's about to go into stasis lock.

WASPINATOR

(powering down)

20

More than meets the eye.

And he's out of it.

CHEETOR

Hm. Not bad.

INFERNO (O. S.)

For the Royalty!

Flames start erupting all around them.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Inferno – Robot Form – is hovering overhead, flamethrower in hand.

INFERNO

(thinking)

The beast seemed much smaller from the air.

He DIVES.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

He activates his flamethrower again, launching a stream of fire towards the Rex. The Rex turns to the side, making himself look bigger than he really is. He ROARS, but it doesn't faze Inferno.

INFERNO

The Royalty has ordered your capture or

destruction, beast!

CHEETOR

I don't think so, Ant Boy! Cheetor, Maxi –

He's cut off mid-sentence by Victoria clamping her hand over his mouth.

21

VICTORIA

Clamp it, Kitty. This is the big guy's fight.

SILVERBOLT

She's right. We must let him get battle

experience against Predacons.

And for the first time, the Rex SPEAKS!

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock, Maximize!

Grimlock – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into his extremely large Robot Form – his head and tail are his hands. He aims his head-arm-hand and FIRES a laser blast at Inferno, BLASTING him back.

GRIMLOCK

You no hurt me Grimlock or friends.

Me Grimlock king!

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. NIGHT.

Cheetor, Rattrap, Silverbolt, and Victoria have just got done introducing the other Maximals to Grimlock.

RATTRAP

Yeah. The big man took care of everything.

RHINOX

Impressive.

DINOBOT

Finally, a beast who matches my image.

22

Indeed, Grimlock is also mesmerized by Dinobot.

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock like Mini-Me already.

DINOBOT

On second thought, I may not enjoy this

too much.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Grimlock goes off to explore, and BANGS his head off of a low-hanging pipe.

GRIMLOCK

Ouch!

Everyone shares a good laugh – everyone except for Dinobot. And on that note, we:

Fade out.

End Act Three.

Show preview of next episode: "Trap of the Deadly Widow Blackarachnia".


	6. Trap of the Deadly Widow Blackarachnia

1

Beast Wars

Trap of the Deadly Widow Blackarachnia

Written by Kenny Rutter

ACT ONE

Show recap of previous episode with Victoria narrating.

VICTORIA (V. O.)

(narrating)

The Beast Wars have started to escalate now

that the Maximals have a new ally: The

Tyrannosaurus Rex, Grimlock. Sure, he's tough

and strong, but he also seems like a gentle

giant. Let's just hope it stays that way.

EXT. – FOREST. DAY.

A boar is wallowing in a mud puddle. It stands and shakes off the excess mud.

It senses something. But before it can run away –

A giant BLACK WIDOW SPIDER LEAPS out of the brush, LANDING on the boar, pinning it to the ground, and SINKS its fangs into the boar's flesh. The boar lets out one final, painful SQUEAL.

Cut to:

EXT. – FOREST TRAIL. DAY.

Rhinox, Beast Form, is grazing on some grass. He stops to sniff a dandelion.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

His ears prick up – he hears something. He looks around, but there's nothing around.

2

RHINOX

Scanners online.

POV – electronic. His vision turns thermal as he scans. Scanning lines pass over everything in sight. They detect something off in the distance.

RHINOX (O. S.)

Magnify.

His vision magnifies to show the black widow spider pushing the shriveled carcass of the boar aside.

Back on: Rhinox.

His eyes return to their normal color.

RHINOX

That was Blackarachnia.

He activates his com-link.

RHINOX

Rhinox to Optimus, come in.

He gets nothing but static.

RHINOX

Slag. Energon interference.

RAMPAGE (O. S.)

What a shame, eh, Maximal?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

A large king crab, Rampage, scuttles out of the brush behind Rhinox. He TRANSFORMS into his Robot Form, rocket launcher in hand. He presses his weapon against Rhinox's haunches.

RHINOX

3

What do you know, a crazed piece of seafood.

RAMPAGE

Say whatever you want, Maximal, but by the

end of the day, you will be dead.

RHINOX

You obviously forget who you're talking to,

pal.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

He KICKS Rampage back. Rampage accidentally FIRES his rocket launcher, sending a rocket harmlessly into the air.

Back on: Rhinox.

He turns to face Rampage.

RHINOX

Rhinox, Maximize!

Rhinox – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form, his massive chain guns ready, and he FIRES at Rampage's feet. Rampage does what he can to avoid getting hit.

RHINOX

Dance, stinking Pred, dance for me.

He stops firing – Rampage has had enough torture for now.

RHINOX

Now beat it!

RAMPAGE

Fine. Have it your way, Maximal.

4

He returns to his Beast Form and scuttles away.

RHINOX

That's right. Beat it.

He, too, returns to his Beast Form, and turns, heading in the direction his scanners detected Blackarachnia.

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

Grimlock's lounging on a large futon. Rattrap and Victoria are at a computer console, playing some "Pac-Man" type game.

RATTRAP

Get the fruit.

VICTORIA

I can't get the fruit.

RATTRAP

You gotta get the fruit, kiddo.

VICTORIA

(sternly)

I _can't_ get the fruit, Rattrap!

RATTRAP

Sure you can.

VICTORIA

No, I can't! There's a ghost right there!

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock try fruit once. Me not like it.

VICTORIA

5

Well, DUH! You're a carnivore, for crying

out loud.

RATTRAP

Yeah. We found _that_ out the hard way.

One of the computer consoles SFX: BEEPS. Rhinox's voice comes over the speakers.

RHINOX (V. O.)

Rhinox to Maximal Base. Do you her me?

VICTORIA

Loud and clear, big guy. What's up?

RHINOX (V. O.)

I've spotted Blackarachnia in the northern

forests. I'm going to investigate.

RATTRAP

Kick that stinkin' Pred's skid plate for me,

Horn Head.

RHINOX

I will if I have to. Rhinox out.

The coms disconnect.

VICTORIA

Wait a second. Who's Blackarachnia?

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock wanna know, too.

RATTRAP

She's Silverbolt's flame.

6

VICTORIA

WHAT?!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Silverbolt's peeking out from around the corner. He's heard the whole thing.

Cut to:

EXT. – FOREST CLEARING. DAY.

Rampage – Beast Form – scuttles into the clearing. He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form. He takes out his rocket launcher – he senses something or someone nearby.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Blackarachnia – Robot Form – steps up behind Rampage and presses her blaster against Rampage's back.

BLACKARACHNIA

Put your hands where I can see them.

RAMPAGE

I am so sorry. But following a female's

lead just doesn't suit me very well.

Blackarachnia pressers her blaster tighter against Rampage's back.

BLACKARACHNIA

Put them up, _NOW._

Rampage turns, pulling Blackarachnia's arm away from her and presses his hand against her back, subduing her.

BLACKARACHNIA

Darn you.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

7

She KICKS her leg up, KICKING her blaster out of her hand and causing Rampage to release her. Rampage watches as it all unfolds in slow-mo. He pulls out a knife and rushes at Blackarachnia, and as she grabs her blaster and aims at Rampage –

He presses the blade of his knife against her throat.

RAMPAGE

Heed my advice, widow. Try using a knife

next time. They work better for close

encounters.

He takes Blackarachnia's blaster away from her and throws it away.

RAMPAGE

What is this about, widow? Orders from

Megatron?

BLACKARACHNIA

(disgusted)

Megatron. I wish he didn't function. But

until someone ousts him, he's still our leader.

And he wants us to kill Grimlock.

Fade out.

End Act One.

ACT TWO

Fade in.

EXT. – FOREST CLEARING. DAY.

Blackarachnia and Rampage circle each other, like they're waiting for one of them to make the first move in a fight.

8

RAMPAGE

Grimlock? What exactly is that?

BLACKARACHNIA

He's a new Maximal. A big boy, too.

RAMPAGE

How big, exactly?

Blackarachnia points to a tree a few feet away – the tree's about twenty feet tall, and it's just a small one.

BLACKARACHNIA

He's the size of that tree. And that tree's

just a sapling compared to the others in this

forest.

RAMPAGE

I see. And how, exactly, does Megatron expect

us to capture and kill this beast?

BLACKARACHNIA

Oh, I have an idea. Don't worry. But you

have to play your part, of course.

RAMPAGE

Which would be?

BLACKARACHNIA

Stay here and look real tasty.

RAMPAGE

I beg your pardon, widow?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

9

Something's in the bushes, stalking them.

Cut to:

EXT. – FOREST TRAIL. DAY.

Rhinox is slowly walking down the trail, sniffing. He's also listening. He knows someone's near, but he doesn't know where. He transforms, his chain gun ready, just in case.

RHINOX

Who's here? Where are you?

BAM! He's hit in the back by an arrow. His body starts sparking and popping, as though he were suffering from Energon surge, but this is different than normal Energon poisoning. It's cyber venom. He falls over, going into stasis lock.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Blackarachnia drops down from a nearby tree, her crossbow in hand. She kicks Rhinox.

BLACKARACHNIA

Foolish Maximal. Should have been paying

attention.

Cut to:

EXT. – GRASSY FIELD. DAY.

Rattrap saunters into the field, sniffing.

RATTRAP

Man. There's so many scents to sort through.

I ain't liking this too much.

Grimlock's massive feet stomp down on either side of him.

RATTRAP

Yikes! Don't do that, Godzilla. Scarin'

10

the snot outta me.

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock sorry, Rat Boy.

(sniffs)

Me Grimlock smell seafood.

RATTRAP

You're just letting your nose think for you.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Grimlock STOMPS his feet on the ground and lets out a LOUD ROAR.

GRIMLOCK

RRRRAAAARRRRGGGGRRRRHHHH!

RATTRAP

Dang, Big G. Could you possibly be any

louder? My audio receptors are damaged.

RAMPAGE (O. S.)

The rumors are true. You truly are a

large Maximal.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Rampage TRANSFORMS, rising up out of the tall grass. He aims his rocket launcher at Grimlock and Rattrap.

RAMPAGE

I've been waiting to meet you. And not just

to meet you. To destroy you.

RATTRAP

Oh, go find an ocean to swim in, Crab Legs.

11

RAMPAGE

Shut up, Vermin!

He FIRES his rocket launcher. The missile IMPACTS near Rattrap, sending him flying back. Grimlock stumbles, but manages to maintain his balance.

RATTRAP

Yow! That stings. Alright, that does it.

Rattrap, Maximize!

Rattrap – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS, blaster in hand, and returns fire. The blasts hit Rampage dead on, but they have no effect.

RAMPAGE

You forget. I'm a Sparkless wretch.

GRIMLOCK

Crab can still go splat. Me Grimlock munch.

Me Grimlock, Maximize!

Grimlock – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form, battle ready, and FIRES at Rampage.

Cut to:

EXT. – FOREST TRAIL. DAY.

Victoria's walking down the trail, using a stick like a weapon if she needs to. She spots something in the bushes.

VICTORIA

What's this?

She goes to investigate, and she comes across the comatose body of Rhinox.

12

VICTORIA

Rhinox! Oh my gosh, what happened to you?

She looks around, but there's nothing to see. She holds her stick out in front of her, like a sword, ready to use it if need be.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

She steps back out onto the trail and slowly walks. She knows there's something here, watching, waiting.

VICTORIA

Where are you?

She suddenly stops, but not on her own accord – it's like she's stuck in something.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The sunlight glistens off of something hanging between two trees – something that looks like the spokes of a bicycle, but definitely organic in nature. Semi-organic, anyway. It's a spider web.

Victoria struggles to get free, but she only succeeds in getting herself stuck even more.

VICTORIA

Get me out of this thing!

BLACKARACHNIA (O. S.)

Not exactly what I was intending to catch.

But it'll do for now.

Victoria looks up, and there's Blackarachnia, slowly scuttling down the web towards her.

VICTORIA

(screaming)

13

GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!

Blackarachnia's getting closer, and we:

Fade out.

End Act Two.

ACT THREE

Fade in.

EXT. – FOREST TRAIL. DAY.

Victoria's still struggling to get free of the web, even as Blackarachnia closes in on her.

BLACKARACHNIA

Struggle all you want, little girl. It

won't work. The more you squirm, the more

you stick to the web. If you quit moving,

it'll make the pain of me sucking out your

innards that less painful.

VICTORIA

Disgusting! No way! I refuse to be eaten

by a Predacon!

BLACKARACHNIA

You have no choice, human.

She gets ready to drive her fangs into Victoria's flesh, ready to deliver a deadly dose of black widow venom.

VICTORIA

Wait! You don't wanna eat me!

BLACKARACHNIA

14

Oh? And why not?

VICTORIA

Well….What would Silverbolt say about that?

That makes Blackarachnia stop and think for a second.

BLACKARACHNIA

What do you know about Silverbolt? Are

you a friend of him?

VICTORIA

Uh, yeah. And I don't think he would approve

of you eating me. After all, aren't you his

girlfriend? I heard about it from Rattrap.

BLACKARACHNIA

You're just a human. It'll be no great loss.

CHEETOR (O. S.)

Yeah, right. Let's make it the other way

around and get rid of you, spider woman.

Blackarachnia looks to a nearby tree, where Cheetor's on a branch, lying on his belly.

CHEETOR

By the way, how do you dance with all those

skinny legs?

BLACKARACHNIA

Oh, spare me, little kitten.

(to Victoria)

I'll deal with you once I've had that cat

15

for an appetizer.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

She LEAPS from her web, LAUNCHING herself at Cheetor, who easily manages to dodge out of the way. He lands near the web and TRANSFORMS.

VICTORIA

Get me out of here!

CHEETOR

Just as soon as I've taken care of her.

He hauls out his Quasar cannon and FIRES at Blackarachnia.

Blackarachnia dodges, the blast harmlessly taking out the branch. She lands on top of Cheetor, pinning the Maximal to the ground.

BLACKARACHNIA

I got the rhino. Now I'll get the cheetah.

She gets ready to sink her fangs into Cheetor, but Cheetor holds her back.

CHEETOR

You junkyard reject, out of my way!

He KICKS Blackarachnia off of him and gets to his feet.

CHEETOR

That was close.

VICTORIA

Sock it to her, Cheetor!

CHEETOR

I plan on it.

16

He replaces his Quasar cannon for his sword and LUNGES at Blackarachnia. She GRABS his sword with her clawed hands and pushes him back. Cheetor comes at her again, but this time, she FIRES at him with her machine guns. The bullets tear into Cheetor, forcing him to step back. After a few seconds, he falls to the ground, trying his hardest to stay conscious.

CHEETOR

Not…good.

VICTORIA

Cheetor, no!

Blackarachnia advances on them.

BLACKARACHNIA

Time to finish you off.

She gets ready to blast Cheetor again, but before she can –

TIGATRON (O. S.)

RRRAAARRRGGGHHH!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

A large white tiger POUNCES on Blackarachnia and pins her to the ground. It looks like it's about to bite her face off.

BLACKARACHNIA

Ugh. This must be my day for cats.

She KICKS the tiger off and quickly gets up. She fires a grappling hook to a point somewhere in the forest and rides it to safety.

TIGATRON

RRRAAARRRGGGHHH! Be afraid! Be very afraid!

On: Cheetor.

17

He slowly gets to his feet and takes out his Quasar cannon. He fires it at the web, destroying it and freeing Victoria.

VICTORIA

Glad I'm outta there. Thanks, Cheetor.

CHEETOR

(to Tigatron)

Thanks for the hand, Big Cat.

TIGATRON

Not at all, Little Cat.

He turns to Victoria.

TIGATRON

And who is your beautiful companion?

CHEETOR

Tigatron, this is Victoria. Victoria,

meet Tigatron.

Tigatron takes Victoria's hand.

TIGATRON

Hello. The pleasure is all mine.

He kisses her hand, causing Victoria to blush.

Cut to:

INT. – PREDACON BASE. DAY.

Rampage has fixed himself, though it's still obvious he's been damaged by Grimlock. He hauls out his rocket launcher as he walks down the corridor towards Megatron's quarters.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

18

Rampage BLASTS the door open, and there's Megatron. He doesn't look too surprised to see Rampage.

RAMPAGE

Megatron, you told Blackarachnia and I that

we would not be harmed in our attempt to destroy

that beast! And yet, I came back damaged

beyond recognition! This is all your fault!

He FIRES a few rockets from the launcher at Megaton. They miss, hitting the floor and wall and roof.

Megatron just smiles, a sinister smile, and reaches behind him. He shows Rampage a cage with an electron inside – a Spark. This Spark is pretty big.

RAMPAGE

(surprised)

Is that my –

Megatron SQUEEZES the cage, causes Rampage to recoil in excruciating pain, like he's being stabbed in the heart.

MEGATRON

Do not forget, Rampage, that I hold your

life in the palm of my very hand. It would

be so easy to take your life right here, right

now, yess. Would you like for me to return you

to the blank protoform you were when the Maximal

Elders sanctioned your creation, my dear

Protoform X?

RAMPAGE

19

Megatron! Curse you!

Megatron releases Rampages Spark.

MEGATRON

Remember who holds your Spark and thus is

your _true_ master, Rampage, yess.

Megatron and Rampage just stare at each other for a moment, and we:

Fade out.

End Act Three.

Show preview of next episode: "Day for Knight".


	7. Day for Knight

1

Beast Wars

Day for Knight

Written by Kenny Rutter

ACT ONE

Fade in.

EXT. – EST. – MEDIEVAL LONDON. NIGHT.

A knight in steel armor is walking down an abandoned street. It's not really abandoned – more like everyone's taken shelter inside.

And for good reason. There's a large lizard in the distance – a dragon. Its wings are almost as large as its body. It turns to look at the knight, who draws his sword.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The knight charges for the dragon, but before he reaches it, there's an earthquake. He stops his charge and looks around, trying to find the source of the shake. The dragon senses something, and takes to the air.

Back on: The knight.

He prepares to chase after the dragon, but stops again when the world begins to go black.

Cut to:

EXT. – FOREST TRAIL. DAY.

Cheetor, Victoria, Tigatron, and Rattrap are facing off against Inferno, Quickstrike, Waspinator, and Bonecrusher. Both sides exchange fire, but neither Maximal nor Predacon is willing to back down.

RATTRAP

Don't you just wish the Boss Monkey was

here?

2

TIGATRON

Indeed, but we must continue to battle

until reinforcements arrive.

CHEETOR

You mean, _if_ reinforcements arrive.

VICTORIA

No kidding.

On: The Predacons.

They keep laying down fire, keeping the Maximals pinned down.

INFERNO

Burn them! For the glory of the colony!

QUICKSTRIKE

Yee-haw! Kick their keisters!

BONECRUSHER

Uh, yeah. What he said.

WASPINATOR

Waspinator thinks we will win.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Everyone stops shooting when the shaking begins. It's subtle, but noticeable. A golden sphere of light appears out of thin air, and out steps –

THE KNIGHT.

He rushes towards the Predacons, sword in hand.

WILLIAM

Avast, ye scoundrels!

3

QUICKSTRIKE

Who in tarnation?

BONECRUSHER

You got me.

WASPINATOR

What did Fleshy-Bot say to Predacons?

INFERNO

I have no idea. But make him burn. For the

glory of the colony!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Waspinator buzzes over to the knight, but before he can do anything to him:

The knight SWINGS his sword, CLEAVING Waspinator in half!

WASPINATOR

Ouch! Why universe hate Waspinator?

QUICKSTRIKE

Well, I'll be –

BONECRUSHER

Not bad, fer a human.

INFERNO

Burn, maggot! For the Royalty!

He fires his flamethrower, but the knight easily dodges. The knight then CHARGES and runs Inferno through. He takes his sword out of Inferno and gets ready to fight again.

INFERNO

4

(weakly)

Re…treat.

He activates his propeller butt and takes to the air.

QUICKSTRIKE

No need to tell me twice. This shootout's

gittin' outta hand.

BONECRUSHER

I'll second that.

They both return to their Beast Forms and hurry away.

Back on: Waspinator.

His top half is holding his bottom half in its arms.

WASPINATOR

Wait for Waspinator!

He buzzes away.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Maximals put their weapons away and come out of their cover. They eye the knight warily.

RATTRAP

Alright, pal….Who are you?

The knight lifts the faceplate of his helmet, revealing the face of a young man barely out of his teens.

WILLIAM

Thine appearance is that of those other

beasts, yet thou dost not attack. Why?

TIGATRON

5

We are Maximals. We do not attack humans,

unlike the Predacons.

WILLIAM

Predacons?

VICTORIA

Those creatures you just fought. They're evil

to the core.

WILLIAM

(thinking)

The woman is stunning.

CHEETOR

So, what's your name? I'm Cheetor.

TIGATRON

I am called Tigatron.

RATTRAP

Call me Rattrap.

VICTORIA

My name's Victoria Taylor.

WILLIAM

'Tis an honor to meet you all. I am

Sir William Demournet.

VICTORIA

You're a knight, right?

WILLIAM

6

Yes I am, M'Lady.

He gently kisses Victoria's hand.

RATTRAP

Alright, pal. Behave yourself.

CHEETOR

We'd better get back. Optimus will

be wanting to hear our report.

WILLIAM

What is an Optimus?

Cut to:

EXT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

The shields are active. Cheetor, Tigatron, Rattrap, Victoria, and William make their way up to the base.

WILLIAM

What manner of castle be this?

VICTORIA

It's not a castle, silly. It's Maximal

HQ.

CHEETOR

Sentinel, stand down.

The shields deactivate.

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

RHINOX

They're back, Optimus. And it looks like

7

they've brought company.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Not the Predacon kind, I hope?

AIRRAZOR

No. It's a human.

SILVERBOLT

Shall I open the hatch?

DINOBOT

Why? This human may actually be a Predacon

spy.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Open that hatch, Silverbolt.

DINOBOT

This is a mistake, Optimus Primal!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

We'll see.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The five of them come up on the entrance elevator.

RATTRAP

And this is home.

WILLIAM

Strange. It does not appear to have been

made by man.

RATTRAP

8

Whaddaya expect? We ain't men.

William takes a look around, taking in his new surroundings, when he sees Dinobot.

William's POV – Dinobot's Beast Form appears to be a dragon.

WILLIAM

Dragon!

He takes out his sword and CHARGES for Dinobot.

Fade out.

End Act One.

ACT TWO

Fade in.

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

William CHARGES for Dinobot, who backs up in confusion.

DINOBOT

What is the meaning of this, human?

WILLIAM

Silence, dragon!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Dragon? Wait a second, son. You've got it

all wrong!

DINOBOT

No, Optimus. Let him come. I have longed

To battle a human whose lust for combat

matches my own. Dinobot, Maximize!

Dinobot – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

9

Dinobot TRANSFORMS into Robot Form and pulls out his sword. He LOCKS weapons with William.

WILLIAM

So, beast, thou art a shape shifter as well.

DINOBOT

And a warrior. Just like you. If you wish

to continue to fight me, then I shall have

you recycled with full honors!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Optimus steps in between them, pushing them away from each other.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Cool it, you two!

RATTRAP

Hey, as much as I'd like to see the two

of you scrap each other – save it for my

birthday.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Listen to me, son. Dinobot is not a dragon.

He is a Maximal, like us.

WILLIAM

Maximal? He looks no more than a dragon,

M'Lord.

RHINOX

That's because his Beast Form is a

10

dinosaur, a Velociraptor.

WILLIAM

Dinosaur? Never have I heard the term.

Cut to:

INT. – PREDACON BASE. DAY.

Inferno and Waspinator lift themselves up out of the restoration chamber.

WASPINATOR

Ouch. Waspinator has a headache in his

whole body.

MEGATRON

Explain yourselves. Why were you in such

bad shape when you got back?

INFERNO

It was a human that did this to us, Royalty.

MEGATRON

A HUMAN DID THIS TO YOU?!

His yelling causes Inferno and Waspinator to flinch in understandable fear.

MEGATRON

I can understand this sort of thing happening

to Waspinator, but not to _you_, Inferno, noo.

INFERNO

Please, Royalty. Allow me to explain. This

human came from a light in the air. He

11

challenged us, and Waspinator and I

accepted. And, as you saw, Royalty, we

were defeated.

MEGATRON

Wait. A light in the air, hmm? Interesting,

most interesting, yess.

WASPINATOR

Waspinator thinks Fleshy-Bot from same

world as Maximals' pet.

MEGATRON

Possibly. Someone must keep a close

watch on him, yess.

He presses a button on the control panel.

MEGATRON

Megatron to Scarem.

SCAREM

(through com-link)

Yes, My Lord Megatron?

MEGATRON

I need you to proceed to the Maximal

base, but make sure to keep yourself

undetected, yess.

SCAREM

(through com-link)

12

Done, you will shall be, My Lord.

MEGATRON

I should hope so, yess. Megatron out.

Cut to:

EXT. – PREDACON BASE. DAY.

Scarem – Beast Form – scuttles away from the base. He starts flying, making his way over the many lava pits surrounding Predacon HQ.

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

Optimus is working the controls on the central table, trying to figure out how to get William home.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Fortunately, we've learned a lot about

these temporal anomalies from Victoria's

experience with them. I'd say you're both

going through something similar.

DINOBOT

I will be glad once this boy has gone back

to his own world. His stench is burning my

nostrils.

Optimus smacks him on the head.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Enough of that, Dinobot. Until we get

Sir William home, you two will have to

13

just get over your petty differences.

DINOBOT

He made the first move.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Grimlock, Beast Form, put his nose in Dinobot's face.

GRIMLOCK

RARGH!

DINOBOT

Very well. You have made your point.

WILLIAM

And yet, Lord Primal, thou claimst that

these beasts art not dragons.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

They're not. Now, let's get back to trying

to open another anomaly to get you home, shall

we?

Cut to:

EXT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

Scarem – Beast Form – is hiding in the forest just out of range of Sentinel's scanners. He's patiently watching, waiting.

SCAREM

As of yet, happened, nothing has. But

patient, I shall be.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

14

He slowly scuttles forward, still out of range of the scanners. He keeps scuttling, until –

A Maximal AUTOGUN comes out of a compartment on the base's roof, takes aim at Scarem, and FIRES!

BAM! Scarem's hit dead on. He goes flying back until he SMACKS against a tree.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Scarem regains his composure, shaking off the blast.

SCAREM

By surprise, caught, I was.

He activates his com-link.

SCAREM

Lord Megatron, this is Scarem.

MEGATRON

(through com-link)

Report, Scarem.

SCAREM

By Sentinel's scanners, detected, I have

been. Retreat, I must.

INT. – PREDACON BASE. DAY.

Megatron angrily SLAMS a fist down on the control console.

MEGATRON

You dolt! Not even _you_ should have been

able to screw this up! Fine, then. Get

back here.

15

SCAREM

(through com-link)

Yes, My Lord.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Megatron gets up from the control console and makes his way to the exit.

MEGATRON

I suppose that if you want something done

right –

EXT. – PREDACON BASE. DAY.

He's now far away from the base, near a large river.

MEGATRON

You have to do it yourself. Beast

Form!

Megatron – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Beast Form and DIVES into the river.

Fade out.

End Act Two.

ACT THREE

Fade in.

EXT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

William's sitting near a computer console with Victoria and Cheetor. It looks like they're still trying to locate another temporal anomaly.

CHEETOR

16

If I had hair on my head, it'd all be

pulled out by now.

VICTORIA

Calm down, Cheetor. You're not the one

stuck here against your will.

Cheetor shoots her a dirty look.

VICTORIA

Okay, so maybe you are. But that's not

important right now.

WILLIAM

Straightforward as well as beautiful.

CHEETOR

Oh, brother.

The computer starts BEEPING. It's found something.

CHEETOR

Wait a second. What's this?

VICTORIA

Looks like we've found where the next

anomaly to your world will appear,

Sir William.

WILLIAM

Truly?

VICTORIA

Looks like it.

17

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Dinobot, Cheetor, take William to those

coordinates and wait for the anomaly to open.

DINOBOT

Even if it takes a full megacycle?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

We'll have to chance it. Go.

CHEETOR

You got it, Big Bot. Dinobot, let's go.

DINOBOT

Oh, very well! Just as long as it gets that

stupid human out of our hair!

CHEETOR

Dinobot, you don't have hair.

Cut to:

EXT. – FOREST. DAY.

Dinobot, Cheetor, and William are passing between the trees, making their way to the designated spot.

CHEETOR

According to the coordinates the computer

gave us, we're getting close. Keep your

eyes peeled.

DINOBOT

I hope that thing shows up soon. I can't

deal with this human any more.

18

WILLIAM

Indeed, thou art not my favorite beast,

either.

CHEETOR

Quiet. You hear that, Dinobot?

DINOBOT

Hear what?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

A golden sphere appears out of thin air. We can just barely make out Medieval London on the other side.

CHEETOR

William, you're going home.

WILLIAM

Much to my relief.

MEGATRON (O. S.)

Megatron, Terrorize!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Megatron LEAPS out of the river and TRANSFORMS into Robot Form. He quickly BLASTS Cheetor and Dinobot back.

MEGATRON

You will not be going through this anomaly,

boy. Noo. I shall make certain that you

remain here, and thus, that you DIE here,

yess!

WILLIAM

19

Thou shalt not stop my return home,

monster!

He pulls out his sword and gets ready to fight, but Megatron BLASTS it out of his hands.

WILLIAM

My sword!

DINOBOT

You humans are so helpless!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Dinobot picks up William's sword and THROWS it at Megatron. It sticks him in the gut.

DINOBOT

Die, Megatron!

MEGATRON

I think not, traitor, noo!

He takes the sword out of him and throws it aside. But before he can do anything else –

William takes a dagger out of another sheath on his waist and throws it at Megaton.

MEGATRON

Fool. Do you really expect me to fall for

that again?

He BLASTS the dagger out of the air and CHARGES.

WILLIAM

No. I shall not be defeated by you, beast.

DINOBOT

20

Do you intend to fight him unarmed?

He tosses William his sword, and William uses it to deflect Megatron's attack.

MEGATRON

I will not be bested by a human, noo!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

William KICKS Megatron back, then knocks him to the ground. He stands on Megatron's chest and points Dinobot's sword at his face.

WILLIAM

Yield, beast, lest thou wish for a painful

end.

Megatron KICKS William off of him and stands.

MEGATRON

Oh, very well. I suppose it would seem that

I _have_ been bested by a human. But then again,

there's a first time for everything, yess.

Beast Form!

He returns to his Beast Form and takes to the river, making his escape.

Fade to:

EXT. – FOREST. DAY. SOMETIME LATER.

The three of them are just looking at the anomaly.

CHEETOR

I guess you're heading home, huh?

WILLIAM

21

I must be honest, Sir Cheetor, I do not

like this world.

(to Dinobot)

Please forgive me for my earlier outburst,

Sir Dinobot. I did not see you for the

warrior you are.

DINOBOT

And I you. Truly, your skills are

formidable. I will not disgrace my memory

of you with lies. You shall be missed.

They shake hands.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

William turns to the anomaly, but doesn't enter it just yet. He turns back to Cheetor and Dinobot.

WILLIAM

I have one last request.

CHEETOR

What's that?

WILLIAM

Wouldst one of thou give Lady Victoria a

kiss for me?

CHEETOR/DINOBOT

WHAT?!

William just smiles.

WILLIAM

22

Farewell, my friends.

He steps into the anomaly, and it closes.

Cut to:

INT. – PREDACON BASE. DAY.

Megatron pulls himself out of the restoration chamber. He shakes his head.

MEGATRON

I cannot believe I was bested by a human,

noo.

Fade out.

End Act Three.

Show preview of next episode: "Trapped on the Mountain: Survival of the Duo".


	8. Trapped on the Mountain

1

Beast Wars

Trapped on the Mountain:

Survival of the Duo

ACT ONE

Fade in.

EXT. – GRASSY FIELD. DAY.

Cheetor, Grimlock, Tigatron, and Victoria – who's riding on Tigatron's back – are out on a routine patrol. They stop and sniff for any Predacon traces.

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock not smell bad guys.

CHEETOR

Yeah, I know. And I don't like it.

VICTORIA

Well, maybe there are no Predacons out

here.

TIGATRON

I doubt that, considering how Sentinel's

scanners were acting this morning.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Inferno – Beast Form – is hiding in the tall grass. He's stalking the Maximals.

Without wasting any time, he CHARGES and TRANSFORMS into Robot Form.

INFERNO

(war cry)

2

For the Royalty!

He starts BLASTING at them.

TIGATRON

I hate being right!

CHEETOR

Quit yacking and start hiding!

They all take cover behind trees and in the tall grass.

GRIMLOCK

Bad guys sneak up on Maximals. Me Grimlock

not like sneaky tricks.

CHEETOR

You and me both, big fellow. Cheetor,

Maximize!

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock, Maximize!

Cheetor, Grimlock – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCES.

They both TRANSFORM and start returning fire.

On: Terrorsaur and Waspinator.

These two bozos are still hiding in the tall grass.

WASPINATOR

Inferno does not wait for signal.

TERRORSAUR

No matter how many times I – Oh, forget

it. You take Grimlock. I'll deal with

3

Cheetor. Terrorsaur, Terrorize!

Terrorsaur – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

Terrorsaur TRANSFORMS into Robot Form and FLIES towards the Maximals, FIRING his plasma pistol at them. Waspinator doesn't follow; he just stays put.

WASPINATOR

Waspinator will wait for signal.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Terrorsaur and Inferno are blasting way at the Maximals, who return fire. A lucky blast from Tigatron sends Terrorsaur flying back towards the nearby forest. He SLAMS into a tree. Waspinator buzzes over to him.

TERRORSAUR

Why are you still here? I told you to

engage them!

WASPINATOR

Terrorsaur has not given signal.

TERRORSAUR

ATTACK, YOU IMBECILE!

WASPINATOR

Waspinator will engage enemy.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

He buzzes towards the Maximals, TRANSFORMING as he does. He fires a couple of stinger missiles, but they all miss.

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock swat pesky bug. Beast Form.

4

He returns to his Beast Form and CATCHES Waspinator in his massive jaws. He violently shakes his head back and forth. Parts of Waspinator fall off his body. After a few seconds, Grimlock SPITS Waspinator out. Waspinator hits the ground as nothing but tiny pieces.

WASPINATOR

Waspinator has a headache in his whole body.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Inferno and Terrorsaur are still exchanging fire with the Maximals. Inferno's weapon runs out of power.

INFERNO

No! My weapon is depleted!

VICTORIA

Now's my chance. Cheetor, give me your

sword.

CHEETOR

Why?

VICTORIA

I'm gonna lop off Inferno's slagging head.

She takes Cheetor's sword and CHARGES at Inferno. He puts up his weapon to block her attack. They lock together.

INFERNO

You slagging human!

VICTORIA

You slagging Pred! This human's gonna

kick your –

INFERNO

5

Just try it. I will bring your head to

the Royalty.

On: Grimlock.

He takes aim with his head-hand-blaster. He can't get a clear shot at Inferno.

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock can't aim at ant. Me

Grimlock need clear shot. Oh, me Grimlock

just shoot.

TIGATRON

No, Grimlock! That's too –

Too late. Grimlock FIRES at Inferno. He and Victoria see the blast coming at them, but it's too late to dodge.

When the blast hits, it creates a huge cloud of smoke. And when the dust and smoke clear –

Victoria and Inferno are nowhere to be seen.

CHEETOR

(gasps)

Victoria!

TIGATRON

What have you done, Grimlock?!

GRIMLOCK

(solemnly)

Oopsie.

On: Terrorsaur.

6

He returns to his Beast Form.

TERRORSAUR

We have to fall back. Retreat!

He flies away.

On: Waspinator.

He finishes putting himself together.

WASPINATOR

And again, no one waits for Waspinator.

He returns to his Beast Form and follows Terrorsaur.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The three Maximals are looking at the burn mark on the ground.

CHEETOR

Now what?

Fade out.

End Act One.

ACT TWO

Fade in.

EXT. – MOUNTAIN FOREST. DAY.

Victoria and Inferno are falling, fast. Inferno quickly activates his propeller-butt and flies towards Victoria, catching her just before she hits the ground. They still land, hard, but not as hard as they would have if Inferno didn't act.

VICTORIA

Ouch. That smarts.

(to Inferno)

7

I'd say thanks, but I'd be kicking myself

in the butt for lying.

INFERNO

Gah! I don't know why I bothered rescuing

you, human insect. It makes me sick to my

stomach.

He takes out his flamethrower, aims it at Victoria, and pulls the trigger. CLICK. Nothing. His weapon still has to recharge.

VICTORIA

(feigning pity)

Aww. Weapon out of ammo?

INFERNO

(putting weapon away)

I would not waste my ammo on you, even if

I had some to spare. I shall leave your fate

to the wild.

He activates his propeller-butt again and takes to the air. He looks around.

POV – he's surrounded by mountains.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Inferno lands, almost defeated.

VICTORIA

I thought you didn't want to stick around?

INFERNO

8

Silence, germ. We're surrounded by mountains

on all sides. And since I don't know my way

around this planet –

VICTORIA

Let me guess. You want me to lead you off

this mountain, right?

INFERNO

If you value your life, you will do just

that.

VICTORIA

Fine. But I know I'll regret this. Follow me.

She starts walking, Inferno close behind.

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

Grimlock – Beast Form – is BASHING his head against the wall. He's denting the wall with all the banging.

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock idiot! Me Grimlock big screw up!

RATTRAP

Hey, you ain't a _big_ screw up.

CHEETOR

Yeah, like _that_ makes the big guy feel better.

RATTRAP

Sorry. Didn't mean it like that, Godzilla.

GRIMLOCK

9

Me Grimlock stupid! Me Grimlock make

little girl go boom!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

We'll find her, Grimlock.

CHEETOR

Yeah. Relax. She's not going down that

easily.

(to Rhinox)

We got anything, Big R?

RHINOX

Nothing yet. They may be out of Sentinel's

range.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Well, that's just prime.

Cut to:

EXT. – MOUNTAIN FOREST. EVENING.

Victoria's leaning against a tree. Inferno's nearby, nibbling on some wood.

INFERNO

I believe this will recharge my weapon.

And once we're off this accursed mountain,

I will destroy you and return to the colony.

VICTORIA

You know what? Forget you, forget your

Royalty, and forget your colony.

10

Inferno just glares at her.

INFERNO

Just lead the way, maggot.

VICTORIA

Fine. But it's getting late. We'll have

to find a place to camp for the night.

INFERNO

You humans are such burdens.

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. EVENING.

Two blips appear on a computer screen. One is a Predacon insignia – the other one is just a blip.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

I think we've found them, 'Bots.

CHEETOR

Then let's go.

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock rescue little girl from Predacon.

EXT. – MAXIMAL BASE. EVENING.

Optimus, Airrazor, and Silverbolt take to the air through the roof hatch. Cheetor, Tigatron, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, and Grimlock exit the base and head off in different directions.

On: Grimlock.

He sniffs near the entrance of the forest. Slowly, he raises his head and lets out a sorrowful roar.

Cut to:

11

EXT. – PREDACON BASE. NIGHT.

Waspinator, Terrorsaur, and Scarem fly away from the base, heading in different directions.

Cut to:

INT. – MOUTNAIN CAVE. NIGHT.

Victoria's trying to start a campfire with just a pair of sticks. She's not having any luck.

VICTORIA

Oh, man. Tom Hanks made this look so easy

in _Castaway_.

On: Inferno – Beast Form.

He's watching impatiently. He can't take much more of this.

INFERNO

By the Pit, you humans are so helpless.

Inferno, Terrorize!

Inferno – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form, flamethrower ready. He aims it at Victoria, but doesn't fire. Instead, he points the weapon at the pile of sticks and pulls the trigger, setting them ablaze.

VICTORIA

Couldn't you have done that earlier?

INFERNO

Beast of burden.

He lays down against a cave wall.

INFERNO

Of course, I don't blame you for this.

12

Okay, perhaps a little bit. But

if anyone is truly to blame, it is that

overgrown reptilian fool, Grimlock.

VICTORIA

He was aiming at you.

INFERNO

A fact I'm well aware of, human scum.

But the fact that he forced me to be here

with you is what truly disgusts me. Maximal

pet.

VICTORIA

Look. Can't we just work together for now?

I mean, I know my way around this planet better

than you, and you have powers I don't. We

can be – what's the word? – symbiotic.

INFERNO

I would rather be smelted down, little girl.

They stare at each other for a moment.

VICTORIA

Let's drop it! The more we argue about it,

it doesn't change the fact that we're stuck

together. We have no choice but to work with

each other, no matter how revolting the idea may

be.

13

INFERNO

Unfortunately.

He lays down against a wall.

VICTORIA

Hey! Are you going asleep on me?

INFERNO

My Energon levels are running out. I

have to recharge.

VICTORIA

I could take your weapon while you're

sleeping and turn the tables. You'd replace

Waspinator as the biggest laughingstock of

the Predacons.

INFERNO

(sighs)

If you take my weapon, human, I will have

no choice but to kill you. So don't even

think about it.

His eyes go dark, and she's shut himself down for the night.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria just stares at him. She notices his flamethrower is just sitting out in the open, out of his reach.

VICTORIA

(thinking)

I know I shouldn't, but I have very little

14

choice. If I don't do it, I'll have to

deal with him until we get off this

mountain.

(pause;

Still thinking)

I can't do that. If I do, I'm no better

than he is.

She notices Inferno stirring. His body sparks a little bit – the Energon fields are beginning to get to him.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria wraps her fingers around Inferno's flamethrower.

Back on: Inferno.

He slowly wakes up and sees what Victoria's doing. She throws a handful of dirt in his eyes, blinding him for a second and allowing her to get out of his reach.

Inferno's POV – blurry, but quickly clears. Victoria's cowering against a wall, the weapon held tightly against her chest.

INFERNO

By the Pit, what are you doing?

VICTORIA

I'm so sorry, Inferno. But I can't let you

Get back to Megatron. You – you monsters

will just hurt more innocent people if I let

you go.

They're both quiet for a moment, just staring at each other.

INFERNO

15

Fine, girl. Shoot me. Because even though

I was made from Maximal parts, I am Predacon

to the core, loyal to my Queen and my colony.

Victoria thinks about it for a second. She aims at Inferno, and pulls the trigger, and we:

Fade out.

End Act Two.

ACT THREE

Fade in.

INT. – MOUNTAIN CAVE. NIGHT.

The flame hits the wall a few meters away from Inferno's head.

INFERNO

If you truly intended to kill me, you

would not have missed, human maggot.

VICTORIA

And if I hit you, I'd be no better than any

of you Predacons. I'm a human, but I believe

in the Maximal cause. Get it?

She tosses the flamethrower at Inferno, who catches it with one hand.

VICTORIA

Even if I weren't with the Maximals, humans

are still enemies of the Predacons, right? So

since we're destined to be enemies until one

side finally wins the Beast Wars, you might as

16

well shoot me now. Inferno, Predacon drone!

INFERNO

I shall. At a moment of _my_ choosing.

His body begins to spark and pop. He returns to his Beast Form.

INFERNO

I need to recharge. And so do you if you're

to lead me off this accursed mountain.

He finally falls asleep.

VICTORIA

I _knew_ I'd regret this.

She lays down and goes to sleep.

Cut to:

EXT. – GRASSY FIELD. NIGHT.

Tigatron, Cheetor, and Grimlock are at the place of the earlier battle. They're investigating a burn mark on the ground – it's where Grimlock blasted Inferno and Victoria earlier.

CHEETOR

I still smell Victoria and Inferno. But

where could they have gone from here?

TIGATRON

An excellent question.

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock sorry again.

CHEETOR

Would you quit apologizing, already? It

17

was an accident.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

(through com-link)

Optimus to all Maximals. Has anyone found

signs of Victoria yet?

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock say no, but me Grimlock find place

where little girl and ant go boom.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

(through com-link)

Well, that's a start, at least. But we

need more information than that. Widen your

search parameters and report back whenever you

find her.

TIGATRON

Roger, Optimus.

Cut to:

EXT. – MOUNTAIN FOREST. NIGHT.

Bonecrusher and Quickstrike are sorting through the foliage. Quickstrike's cobra head tosses a branch out of the way.

QUICKSTRIKE

Tarnation. How the heck are we supposed

to find this hombre and the cowgirl in

this mess?

BONECRUSHER

18

Y'got me, buddy. But I can smell 'em.

They're close.

QUICKSTRIKE

Then let's stop yappin' and start searchin',

a'right?

Cut to:

EXT. – MAXIMAL BASE. EARLY MORNING.

Grimlock's outside the base, stomping back and forth. His head's down – he's still upset, still blaming himself.

GRIMLOCK

(thinking)

Me Grimlock wish me find little girl.

me Grimlock eat ant and bring little girl

back to Maximals.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The elevator lowers, and out come the other Maximals.

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock glad to see Maximals. Me

want to find little girl. Maximals help,

yes?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Of course, Grimlock.

RATTRAP

And we got good news for you, big man.

RHINOX

19

We found her. She's on the move with Inferno.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Let's move out, 'Bots.

They all transform into their Beast Forms and hurry away as fast as they can.

Cut to:

EXT. – MOUNTAIN FOREST. MORNING.

Victoria pushes a dewy branch out of the way and keeps walking. Inferno – Beast Form – is close behind.

Victoria stops and listens.

INFERNO

Why do you stop, human? Keep going.

VICTORIA

Wait. Do you hear that?

INFERNO

It sounds like thunder.

VICTORIA

I think I know where we are now. Come on!

She starts running towards the sound. Inferno scuttles after her as fast as he can.

EXT. – THE FALLS. MORNING.

Victoria and Inferno come out of the forest and are met by the magnificent sight of Niagara Falls.

VICTORIA

Wow. I can't believe I'm seeing this

in the Civil War.

20

INFERNO

I do not see what is so special about a

waterfall.

VICTORIA

Niagara Falls – one of the most beautiful

waterfalls in the world. I never thought I'd

see it. Wow. I have lived.

MEGATRON (O. S.)

Good thing it will be the last thing you see,

yess.

Victoria turns around.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The other Predacons have gathered. They're getting ready to attack.

VICTORIA

What the – ?

INFERNO

Such a shame. I really enjoyed your company.

VICTORIA

I doubt that.

INFERNO

So true. Royalty, what is your command?

MEGATRON

Predacons, Terrorize!

SCORPONOCK

21

Scorponock, Terrorize!

TARANTULAS

Tarantulas, Terrorize!

TERRORSAUR

Terrorsaur, Terrorize!

WASPINATOR

Waspinator, Terrorize!

BLACKARACHNIA

Blackarachnia, Terrorize!

QUICKSTRIKE

Quickstrike, Terrorize!

RAMPAGE

Rampage, Terrorize!

BONECRUSHER

Bonecrusher, Terrorize!

INFERNO

Inferno, Terrorize!

MEGATRON

Megatron, Terrorize!

They all TRANSFORM, weapons aimed at Victoria.

VICTORIA

It's not looking good.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL (O. S.)

That's why we're here!

22

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Maximals rush out of the forest and form a protective circle around Victoria.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Do it! Maximize!

CHEETOR

Cheetor, Maximize!

RATTRAP

Rattrap, Maximize!

RHINOX

Rhinox, Maximize!

DINOBOT

Dinobot, Maximize!

TIGATRON

Tigatron, Maximize!

AIRRAZOR

Airrazor, Maximize!

SILVERBOLT

Silverbolt, Maximize!

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock, Maximize!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Optimus Primal, Maximize!

The Maximals, too, TRANSFORM into Robot Form, weapons ready, and both sides OPEN FIRE! And on that note, we:

23

Fade out.

End Act Three.

Show preview of next episode: "Showdown at Niagara Falls".


	9. Showdown at Niagara Falls

1

Beast Wars

Showdown at Niagara Falls

Written by Kenny Rutter

ACT ONE

Show recap of previous episode, then:

EXT. – THE FALLS. MORNING.

The Maximals and Predacons get ready to fight.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Do it! Maximize!

MEGATRON

Terrorize, Predacons!

CHEETOR

Cheetor, Maximize!

SCORPONOCK

Scorponock, Terrorize!

RHINOX

Rhinox, Maximize!

TARANTULAS

Tarantulas, Terrorize!

RATTRAP

Rattrap, Terrorize!

WASPINATOR

Waspinator, Terrorize!

DINOBOT

2

Dinobot, Maximize!

TERRORSAUR

Terrorsaur, Terrorize!

TIGATRON

Tigatron, Terrorize!

BLACKARACHNIA

Blackarachnia, Terrorize!

AIRRAZOR

Airrazor, Maximize!

INFERNO

Inferno, Terrorize!

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock, Maximize!

QUICKSTRIKE

Quickstrike, Terrorize!

BONECRUSHER

Bonecrusher, Terrorize!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Optimus Primal, Maximize!

MEGATRON

Megatron, Terrorize!

Both sides TRANSFORM, weapons ready, and without wasting time, they OPEN FIRE!

The blasts meet halfway between both factions, causing a HUGE EXPLOSION which knocks everyone back.

3

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Maximals quickly recover and hide behind whatever they can – rocks, trees, whatever.

RATTRAP

Ma-an. Don't you just hate times like this?

DINOBOT

These are the moments I live for, vermin.

He comes out from behind the tree he's hiding behind and FIRES his laser eye beams. The blasts miss his target – Megatron.

DINOBOT

Curses.

He takes cover again as the Predacons fire upon him.

GRIMLOCK

Mini-Me okay?

DINOBOT

Do _not_ call me that name!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor, Tigatron, Airrazor, and Victoria are hiding behind a large boulder.

TIGATRON

I do not like the way this battle has

already turned out.

AIRRAZOR

I'll fly up and get the drop on them.

VICTORIA

4

Good idea.

CHEETOR

Yeah. Except for one tiny problem.

VICTORIA

What's that?

Cheetor picks up a rock and tosses it up into the air. The rock's BLASTED to shreds. All that lands is a tiny pebble. The four of them just stare at it in disbelief.

VICTORIA

You're right. That _is_ a problem.

TIGATRON

What are the odds the Predacons have the

same idea?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Waspinator and Terrorsaur are flying overhead, heading southwest.

CHEETOR (O. S.)

Pretty good, I'd say.

(sudden realization)

They're headed for our base!

He calls out to Dinobot.

CHEETOR

Dinobot! Terrorsaur and Waspinator are

heading for Maximal HQ.

DINOBOT

5

We must intercept them!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The two Maximals hurry away, following the Predacon flyers.

On: Megatron.

This doesn't go unnoticed by him.

MEGATRON

So, the Maximals have caught on to

my plan, hmm? We shall see who wins

this race, yess.

Cut to:

EXT. – FOREST. MORNING.

Terrorsaur and Waspinator are dodging through the trees, Cheetor and Dinobot right below them and gaining.

WASPINATOR

Maximals are catching up!

TERRORSAUR

Who cares? We'll still beat them to their

base, and then their Energon supplies will

be ours.

CHEETOR

Hear that?

DINOBOT

I do. And I do not like the sounds of it.

CHEETOR

If those Preds get their hands on our

6

Energon supplies, then –

(sullen)

They win the Beast Wars.

Fade out.

End Act One.

ACT TWO

Fade in.

EXT. – THE FALLS. MORNING.

The Maximals and Predacons have returned to shooting at each other.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

This is getting us nowhere.

RATTRAP

I'll say, Fearless Leader. And it doesn't

help that Cheetor and Dinoboob have gone

off chasing those darn Predacons.

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock think Predacons persistent.

Me not like persistent bad guys.

He FIRES at Quickstrike and Bonecrusher. The blast impacts between the two of them, throwing them to either side. Quickstrike nearly goes over the falls.

QUICKSTRIKE

Tarnation! That was a close one.

BONECRUSHER

7

You're tellin' me, buddy.

Bonecrusher stands and helps Quickstrike back up.

QUICKSTRIKE

I always said you were my favorite deputy.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria's still hiding behind the boulder as Tigatron and Airrazor return fire.

AIRRAZOR

This is getting us nowhere, fast!

TIGATRON

Can't be helped. Until one side surrenders

or is destroyed, the battle will continue.

VICTORIA

Then let me help. Give me your sword,

Tigatron.

TIGATRON

(confused)

What for?

VICTORIA

I need a weapon.

TIGATRON

Well….Okay. If you insist.

He hands her his sword.

AIRRAZOR

What are you gonna do with it? It's

8

too dangerous to go hand-to-hand with

the Predacons right now.

VICTORIA

I know.

She starts taking her laces off of her shoes.

VICTORIA

This could take a while.

She quickly ties her shoelaces to the sword.

TIGATRON

I see. You're going to make a bow.

VICTORIA

Exactly.

Cut to:

EXT. – FOREST. MORNING.

Terrorsaur and Waspinator are still being followed by Cheetor and Dinobot. They pass between the Union and Confederate armies as the two human armies get ready to battle.

CONFEDERATE CAPTAIN

What the blazes was that?

UNION CAPTAIN

I have no idea. Anyway, you guys ready?

Cut to:

EXT. – THE FALLS. MORNING.

Victoria's finished making her weapon – she's used Tigatron's sword to make a bow, and a pile of arrows lay nearby. She tests the string to see if it will hold. It's good.

9

VICTORIA

Okay. Time to try out my new toy.

She picks up an arrow and cocks it in her bowstring. She comes out from behind the rock, and lets it fly. It SMACKS Blackarachnia in the chest, sticking to her.

BLACKARACHNIA

Annoying little brat!

VICTORIA

Wow. I actually hit her.

AIRRAZOR

Get back here! Are you nuts?

She pulls Victoria back behind the rock as the Predacons OPEN FIRE.

VICTORIA

Sorry. Guess I got a little carried away.

TIGATRON

At least we know your weapon works.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Optimus leans out from behind a tree and fires at Megatron. He manages to hit the Predacon commander in the chest, but it doesn't do much good – a scorch mark, that's about it.

MEGATRON

Curse you, Primal. No Maximal has ever

shot at me before.

TARANTULAS

Calmness, Megatron. By now, Waspinator

10

and Terrorsaur are at Maximal HQ and

plundering their Energon supplies.

MEGATRON

Waspinator and Terrorsaur are hardly any

reassurance, noo. The only reason I sent those

two nit wits is because they're the only

fliers on our team, yess.

SCORPONOCK

Megatron, shouldn't we try to flank them?

MEGATRON

Under ordinary circumstances, yess. But

the only reason we are not is the same

reason the Maximals have not bothered

trying. There is no chance of success,

noo.

SCORPONOCK

Oh. I hadn't thought of that.

BONECRUSHER

And that's why the boss man there makes

the big bucks.

SCORPONOCK

Why, you little –

MEGATRON

SAVE IT! We have Maximals to destroy, yess!

11

Cut to:

EXT. – MAXIMAL BASE. MORNING.

Waspinator and Terrorsaur have made it to Maximal HQ. Cheetor and Dinobot are right behind them.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Waspinator and Terrorsaur fly straight for the base, but are repelled by the perimeter shield.

TERRORSAUR

Ouch!

WASPINATOR

Waspinator told Terrorsaur about shield.

CHEETOR

Good thing we put Sentinel online before

we left.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Terrorsaur and Waspinator land and turn to face the Maximals.

TERRORSAUR

Terrorsaur, Terrorize!

WASPINATOR

Waspinator, Terrorize!

CHEETOR

Cheetor, Maximize!

DINOBOT

Dinobot, Maximize!

12

They all TRANSFORM and get ready to fire. Cheetor makes the first move, BLASTING Waspinator.

WASPINATOR

Oh. Waspinator feel like Waspinator got

hit with Decepticon warship.

TERRORSAUR

Get back to Megatron and tell him we

need reinforcements. I'll take care

of the Maximals.

WASPINATOR

Okay.

He returns to his Beast Form and takes to the air, heading back the way they all came.

CHEETOR

Who's gonna follow him?

DINOBOT

I will.

CHEETOR

But I'm faster than you. I'll follow him.

DINOBOT

I volunteer, so I'll chase him.

CHEETOR

Should we settle this the old-fashioned

way?

DINOBOT

13

As the humans say, you asked for it.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

They start playing a game of "Rock-Paper-Scissors".

CHEETOR/DINOBOT

Rock-Paper-Scissors. Rock-Paper-Scissors.

Rock-Paper-Scissors. Rock-Paper-Scissors.

On: Terrorsaur.

He's watching in confusion.

TERRORSAUR

(thinking)

What the slagging – ? Are they okay?

CHEETOR/DINOBOT

Rock-Paper-Scissors. Rock-Paper-Scissors.

Rock-Paper-Scissors. Rock-Paper-Scissors.

Cheetor wins – rock beats scissors.

CHEETOR

Ha! I win, you lose. Waspinator's mine.

DINOBOT

This game cheats. I want best two out of

three.

CHEETOR

Just stay here and take care of Terrorsaur,

okay?

DINOBOT

14

Oh, fine!

CHEETOR

Beast Form!

He returns to his Beast Form and chases after Waspinator.

Cut to:

EXT. – THE FALLS. MORNING.

Waspinator's buzzing towards the Predacons' positions. Grimlock takes aim at him and FIRES, blasting Waspinator out of the air.

WASPINATOR

Waspinator is going down!

BAM! He smacks against the ground, HARD.

MEGATRON

Trust Waspinator to get blown out of the

sky by a dim wit like Grimlock.

Quickstrike and Bonecrusher help Waspinator to his feet.

MEGATRON

Why are you here, Waspinator? I told you

and Terrorsaur to –

WASPINATOR

Terrorsaur tell Waspinator to get reinforcements.

MEGATRON

Trust that bird to do something cowardly

like that, yess. Predacons, to Maximal

Headquarters! Beast Form!

15

They all return to their Beast Forms. Waspinator takes to the air, along with Inferno – Waspinator's carrying Quickstrike, Inferno's carrying Scorponock. The other land-based Predacons hurry as fast as they can, following the flyers. Megatron dives into the river and starts swimming downstream.

VICTORIA

Where do they think they're going?

CHEETOR (O. S.)

Maximal base.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor runs up to them.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

What's going on, Cheetor?

CHEETOR

Dinobot's at headquarters taking on

Terrorsaur, trying to prevent him from

getting inside and getting our Energon

supplies. We have to help him.

TIGATRON

You mean beat the Predacons there?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Precisely. Beast Form!

They all return to their Beast Forms. Grimlock lowers his head, allowing Victoria to climb onto his neck.

VICTORIA

Get on, big man!

16

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock go bash Predacon brains!

RRRRAAAARRRRGGGGRRRRHHHH!

He runs at full speed, catching up with the other Maximals.

Cut to:

EXT. – MAXIMAL BASE. MORNING.

Dinobot's still fighting Terrorsaur. They're really going at it. Dinobot's not letting up, not letting Terrorsaur get a hit in. He stiff-arms Terrorsaur in the throat, then kicks him hard in the head, knocking him aside.

TERRORSAUR

Ow! That smarts!

DINOBOT

And there is more where that came from,

old comrade.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL (O. S.)

Dinobot!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Maximals are on the hill on the opposite side of the base.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Take a break! We'll put that parrot

in his cage!

MEGATRON (O. S.)

Oh, I would not count on _that_, Primal.

Noo.

17

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Predacons are nearby, poised to attack.

MEGATRON

For I believe that you are soon to have –

how should I put it? – difficulties of your

own. Yess.

Fade out.

End Act Two.

ACT THREE

Fade in.

EXT. – PREDACON BASE. MORNING.

The two sides face each other, ready to attack.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

They all TRANSFORM, and OPEN FIRE.

The blasts meet in between them, creating a huge explosion and a cloud of dust. Through the dust come the Maximals, weapons BLAZING.

MEGATRON

Ahh. They've come to meet their deaths,

face to face.

He CHARGES to meet the Maximals head-on.

On: Cheetor.

He LAUNCHES himself at Megatron with a flying ninja kick. He SLAMS into Megatron, knocking him back.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

18

Good work, Cheetor. Now, stand back.

It's _my_ turn.

CHEETOR

Sure.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor stands aside, and Optimus LUNGES for Megatron, his twin swords ready. Megatron grabs Optimus' arms, holding his attack back.

MEGATRON

Stand down, Maximal. Your Energon will

be mine!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

I don't think so, Megatron!

BAM! He hits Megatron in the gut with a power knee. Megatron doubles over, gasping for breath, which allows Optimus to regain control of his weapons and SLAM Megatron in the head.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Maximals are overwhelming the Predacons with their firepower, forcing them back.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Give it up, Megatron! You're overwhelmed!

MEGATRON

I seems you're right, Primal. Predacons,

retreat!

The Predacons don't have to be told twice – they return to their Beast Forms and haul tail. All except for Megatron, that is.

MEGATRON

19

The day is yours, Maximal, yess. But

just remember: The Beast Wars shall

continue until I am victorious! I

shall return!

He turns and runs away in defeat.

Fade to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE – VICTORIA'S QUARTERS. NIGHT.

Victoria lays down on her cot, tired after a long two days.

VICTORIA

(sighs)

At least I'm not sleeping in the wild with

a Predacon tonight.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor – Beast Form – walks by her room. He stops at the door.

CHEETOR

Hey. You okay?

VICTORIA

Yeah, I'm fine. Just glad to be

in my own room – sort of.

Cheetor steps into her room and sits on the floor next to her. She rubs his head.

VICTORIA

I've gotta say, this was my first real

taste of the Beast Wars, and it wasn't

too fun.

20

CHEETOR

Yeah. But the Beast Wars have their moments.

You've seen that, too.

VICTORIA

And now I'm more determined to beat the

Predacons.

CHEETOR

What do you mean?

VICTORIA

What do you think I mean? I'll help out

as much as I can, and one day, we'll beat

those jerks.

Cheetor just smiles.

CHEETOR

(thinking)

That's fine with me.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria feels something sting her on the arm. She smacks it and looks at –

A tiny, robotic bee.

CHEETOR

What's a Cyberbee doing here?

CYBERBEE

(buzzing voice)

You got it all wrong. I've been

21

reprogrammed by Rhinox. I work with you

now. Not those scary Predacons.

Victoria and Cheetor just look at each other, then chuckle.

Fade out.

End Act Three.

Show preview of next episode: "The Toad Who Would Be Prince".


	10. The Toad Who Would Be Prince

1

Beast Wars

The Toad Who Would Be Prince

Written by Kenny Rutter

ACT ONE

Fade in.

EXT. – EST. – FOREST LAKE. DAY.

Victoria's going for a brisk swim in the lake. She stands – yes, she's wearing a bathing suit.

VICTORIA

Wow, that was great. The water's clean, the

air's fresh. It's not so bad, being here

in the Civil War.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor – Robot Form – is lounging on a tree branch. Cyberbee's buzzing nearby.

CHEETOR

We've been gone for three days now. Cyberbee,

if I recall correctly, it was _you_ who told

us we'd find some Energon crystals down here

in Georgia, and we still have yet to find even

a sliver.

Cyberbee's not listening.

CYBERBEE

Yeah, sure. Whatever.

CHEETOR

2

Cyberbee, are you even listening?

CYBERBEE

Uh, you're right, of course. I was just

a bit preoccupied with our lovely young

lady down there. I think I'll go check

up on her.

He buzzes away.

CHEETOR

I wouldn't do that if I were you, 'Bee.

You're just gonna get clobbered.

He sniffs; he's smelled something.

CHEETOR

That's not Silverbolt I'm smelling.

He takes off in the direction Cyberbee went.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cyberbee's hovering over a small rock. Cheetor goes ZOOMING past, nothing more than a golden blur.

CYBERBEE

(chuckling)

Cheetor, what happened to your warning?

Back on: Victoria.

She turns around, and lets out a short but loud SCREAM, causing Cheetor to lose his balance on a stepping stone.

CHEETOR

REOWAR! Sheesh, would you not scare me

3

like that? I'm not a peeping tom-cat,

you know.

VICTORIA

It's not because of you, Cheetor.

(points)

It's my clothes. They're gone!

CHEETOR

What?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

A dog is running towards the bushes, Victoria's clothes in its mouth. Someone OS is SFX: WHISTLING.

CHEETOR

Who's whistling?

Fast cut to:

EXT. – FOREST CLEARING. DAY.

A young man wearing a Union uniform is sitting against a tree, a rifle resting against his shoulder. He's got his thumb and index finger in his mouth, whistling.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The dog comes out of the bushes. It drops the bundle of clothes next to the young man.

LEVI

That's a good boy. So, what'd you bring

me this time?

He picks up the shirt.

LEVI

4

These are clothes, not foodstuffs!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor and Victoria come out of the bushes. They don't look too happy, understandably.

CHEETOR

REOWARAR!

VICTORIA

Give me back my clothes, you creep!

Levi aims his rifle at the duo.

LEVI

Who are you? You look suspicious!

Cheetor – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form and puts his Quasar cannon against Levi's head.

CHEETOR

Funny. I was just about to say the same thing.

The dog starts growling at him.

VICTORIA

Sit, boy.

Fast cut to:

EXT. – FOREST CLEARING. DAY. SOME TIME LATER.

Levi's hungrily eating a bag of chocolate chip cookies. He gives a few to the dog. Victoria's nearby, watching. Cheetor's lounging on the tree root.

VICTORIA

Wow. You were hungry.

5

She hands him a Gatorade bottle.

VICTORIA

Gatorade?

LEVI

Thank you.

He takes the bottle and quickly starts drinking. He starts choking, but quickly solves that problem.

VICTORIA

It's because you eat and drink too fast.

(to Cheetor)

I've got something in here for you, too.

CHEETOR

No, thanks. I'm not hungry.

VICTORIA

But if you eat it, I don't have to carry it.

CHEETOR

Look. It's not _my_ fault you carry around

so much stuff all the time.

VICTORIA

It's not "stuff". It's homework, and clothes,

and snacks for you and the other Maximals.

CHEETOR

(a sigh)

Why do I even try?

Back on: Levi.

6

He crumples the empty bag between his hands.

LEVI

I give you thanks, woman. The "cookies

chocolate chip" were delicious.

VICTORIA

My name is Victoria Taylor. His is Cheetor.

And –

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cyberbee lands on Levi's arm and stings him. Levi swats him away.

VICTORIA

He's Cyberbee.

LEVI

(thinking)

Who are these people? _What_ are these people?

VICTORIA

You said before you were separated from your

unit. And from the look of your uniform, I'd

say you're a Union soldier. I'm curious, are

you down here with General William Sherman?

LEVI

I am not at liberty to reveal the name of

my commanding officer. But my name's Levi

Jackson.

VICTORIA

7

(excited)

So, you're related to _him_? Let me shake

your hand! I'm so glad to meet you!

She hands him a pen and a notepad.

VICTORIA

Can I have your autograph?

LEVI

(hesitant)

Uh….Okay.

VICTORIA

Top line, if you'd be so kind. And your

_full_ name, please?

Levi starts writing.

CHEETOR

Are you okay?

VICTORIA

This guy must be related to Stonewall

Jackson, one of the greatest generals of the

Confederate army. DUH! Didn't you study

Earth's history up there on Cybertron?

LEVI

Well, actually. Just because we share the

same surname does not mean we are related.

Please do not confuse me with him.

8

VICTORIA

But, you _do_ know each other, right?

LEVI

Yeah, and he's a big idiot!

VICTORIA

If you weren't related to Stonewall, you

should have said so before I got so excited!

Well, on the bright side, you _are_ a piece of

living history.

LEVI

I trust you'll excuse me, my friends. An

important mission demands my immediate

attention. Farewell and good luck.

He starts walking away.

CHEETOR

I wouldn't go that way if I were you, pal.

Too late. Levi falls down a small but steep hill, landing HARD on his back.

CHEETOR

I told you, but you wouldn't listen.

VICTORIA

A loser? Yes. But Stonewall Jackson?

I doubt it.

Cut to:

EXT. – INDIAN VILLAGE. DAY.

9

Several young women are being led away from the village by Confederate soldiers, towed behind a few horses.

VILLAGER #1

Have they not taken enough young women from

our village already?

VILLAGER #2

Of all the women the pale faces have taken,

none have returned from their compound.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Levi's watching from the bushes.

LEVI

A-ha! So the stories I've heard are true!

Cheetor and Victoria join him.

CHEETOR

Remind me. Why are we following this

clumsy klutz again?

VICTORIA

Because he needs us and we can't leave him

alone.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

One villager whispers to another.

VILLAGER #3

I would not wish for it to be repeated,

but they say the pale faces' chief has been

possessed by some sort of evil demon.

10

CHEETOR

Demon?

VICTORIA

Do you think he's talking about a Predacon?

CHEETOR

I know he is. It's just a question of who.

Cut to:

INT. – FORT. – GENERAL'S QUARTERS. DAY.

A beautiful young woman, Timber Lilly, is serving tea to the fort "general", whose body is wrapped in bandages from head to toe.

"GENERAL"

(Spanish accent)

Do you like this life, _senorita_?

TIMBER LILLY

_Si, senor_. I have no regrets.

"GENERAL"

_Muy bien_.

TIMBER LILLY

If I may, _senor_?

"GENERAL"

_ Si_?

TIMBER LILLY

The young women, _senor_, the ones you have so

graciously invited into your compound – might

11

I ask where they are?

The "general" angrily crushes his cup in his massive hand.

"GENERAL"

(angrily)

You…May….NOT!

TIMBER LILLY

(frightened)

F – Forgive me, _senor_! I had no right to ask!

The "general" just walks away, chuckling menacingly.

TIMBER LILLY

(thinking)

I'm afraid. Oh, how I long to return to

the northern tribes.

Fade out.

End Act One.

ACT TWO

Fade in.

EXT. – FORT. NIGHT.

The fort's surrounded by a large wooden wall. Victoria, Cheetor, and Levi just stare at it in wonder.

VICTORIA

Is this the fort?

LEVI

It is. Foreboding, isn't it?

VICTORIA

12

And it stinks. Smells like –

CHEETOR

Like a swamp.

(thinking)

But, that's impossible. He died, didn't he?

Cheetor returns to his Beast Form.

CHEETOR

Only one way to find out. Climb on,

Victoria.

VICTORIA

Okay.

She climbs onto his back, and so does Levi.

CHEETOR

Hey!

LEVI

I have business beyond those walls.

CHEETOR

Then get your own ride. I'm not your pack-

bot.

VICTORIA

Just do it, would you?

CHEETOR

You're gonna owe me for this, Victoria.

Hang on, you two.

13

He takes a great leap and clears the wall.

VICTORIA

Sorry about that, Cheetor. Are you okay?

CHEETOR

Well, I'll have to spend a few days in the

R-Chamber fixing my back. Other than that,

I'm fine.

He notices something OS.

CHEETOR

Wait a minute. Look at that.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

A Confederate soldier's resting against a tree, fast asleep. He's surrounded by a purple haze. Then again, so is the entire area.

VICTORIA

So much for military bearing. They're

sleeping on the job.

CYBERBEE

Be careful, Cheetor. Their sleep's induced,

not natural.

CHEETOR

Must have something to do with this haze.

Fast cut to:

INT. – FORT CORRIDORS. NIGHT.

14

Levi's running through the corridors, throwing open doors, looking for someone.

LEVI

Timber Lilly! Timber Lilly, where are you?

Timber Lilly, it is I, Levi Jackson, come to

rescue you!

VICTORIA

Should we really be letting him make so

much noise?

CHEETOR

These humans will be out for a while. Besides,

the sooner we find this person, the sooner we

find the Predacon.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Levi throws open another door and sees someone lying on the floor. He rushes over to that someone.

LEVI

Timber Lilly, be strong.

But he's cradling an old man in his arms.

LEVI

What the – ?

VICTORIA

Uh, Levi? I hate to interrupt, but is this

the girl you're looking for?

She's kneeling next to an unconscious Timber Lilly.

15

CYBERBEE

I know how to wake her up.

He buzzes over to her, lands on her arm, and stings her, causing Timber Lilly to wake up and swat him away.

LEVI

Timber Lilly? Are you injured?

TIMBER LILLY

Levi Jackson?

LEVI

Wait. You remember me?

TIMBER LILLY

How could I forget? You were one of the only

few pale faces my father the chief actually

liked. And we were always friends as children.

I remember how you would slip and fall in

horse manure or fall in the river.

LEVI

(sheepishly)

I just…never thought you'd remember a

clumsy oaf like me.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor and Victoria are nearby, listening.

VICTORIA

Hey, Cheetor? You don't suppose he's in love

with that girl, do you?

16

CHEETOR

Hmm. I don't know.

Back on: Timber Lilly.

She starts crying.

TIMBER LILLY

I'm afraid. The general in charge of

this fort – he used to be a kind man.

He treated even us from the tribes as his

equals, and he mandated that every man under

his command do the same. But a few days ago,

he fell into the garden pond and ran a

terrible fever. Since then, he has been

acting strange. He is malevolent, and he

often times speaks in a strange tongue.

LEVI

I know. News of the general's derangement has

reached as far north as the Ontario tribes.

Indeed, it was the wish of your father the

chief that if the northern armies ever came down

to this region, that I rescue you from this

madness.

TIMBER LILLY

My father sent you?

LEVI

17

Even if he hadn't, I still would have

come, even if it meant deserting my unit.

I must return you to your father.

TIMBER LILLY

Levi?

LEVI

Yes?

TIMBER LILLY

Where did you get the dog?

She starts petting the dog on the head.

LEVI

I rescued him.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The "general" is coming down the hall.

CHEETOR

Sounds like he's finally here. You

ready, Victoria?

He stands and walks towards the general, Victoria close behind.

VICTORIA

Let's do it.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor and the "general" confront each other.

"GENERAL"

I thought I heard something.

18

CHEETOR

Yeah. And it took you long enough to

get here.

He CHARGES.

CHEETOR

Let's see who's behind those bandages!

He SLASHES the "general's" bandages, causing him to recoil.

We finally see his body. It's not human, but Cybertronian. The Predacon insignia is emblazoned on his body. He TRANSFORMS into his Beast Form, a poison-arrow frog.

SPITTOR

(croaks)

VICTORIA

Yuck! It's a frog!

TIMBER LILLY

General!

She faints, but Levi catches her before she falls.

LEVI

I've got you, Timber Lilly.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor and Spittor are facing each other. Cheetor doesn't look too happy to see the frog Predacon.

SPITTOR

_Hola_, _senor_ Cheetor.

CHEETOR

19

Spittor. I thought you were dead.

SPITTOR

Is that any way to greet someone you have

not seen in one hundred years?

CHEETOR

Like it matters. I'll just have to make

sure to finish the job this time. Die,

slagging Predacon! Cheetor, Maximize!

Cheetor – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He charges and TRANSFORMS into Robot Form, sword ready.

On: Spittor.

He's ready for the Maximal's attack.

SPITTOR

Spittor, Terrorize!

Spittor – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He, too, TRANSFORMS into Robot Form. He holds out an arm, and a compartment on his wrist opens, revealing what looks like the tip of a fire hose. A blast of purple haze is fired from the hose. It causes Cheetor to fall to the ground, holding his throat, coughing and gagging.

CYBERBEE

(coughing)

Victoria! Toxic fumes! Very dangerous!

VICTORIA

Yeah, I kinda figured that.

(coughs)

20

Back on: Spittor.

He menacingly makes his way towards Levi, who's still protecting Timber Lilly. He aims his rifle at Spittor.

LEVI

Back, monster!

SPITTOR

_Comico_. As though you can defeat me.

He aims a blaster at Levi.

SPITTOR

Stupid boy.

He FIRES.

Fade out.

End Act Two.

ACT THREE

Fade in.

INT. – FORT. NIGHT.

Spittor FIRES. The blast TEARS through Levi's shoulder. He falls to the floor, holding his shoulder in pain.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Spittor picks up the unconscious Timber Lilly. He flips her over his shoulder and starts running away.

Back on: Levi.

He barely manages to get to his knees, still holding his shoulder. Victoria joins him.

VICTORIA

Levi, are you alright?

21

LEVI

I will be fine. But don't worry about

me. You must rescue Timber Lilly.

Even if I die, she must live.

VICTORIA

Ahh. So you _are_ in love with that girl.

LEVI

You could tell?

VICTORIA

You mean, it was supposed to be a secret?

On: Cheetor.

He follows Spittor until the Predacon BASHES through a wall, then begins running across the rooftops.

CHEETOR

Slag! I'm going ahead! Beast Form!

He returns to his Beast Form and follows Spittor.

CHEETOR

Get back here!

Cut to:

INT. – FORT. – HOLDING CELLS. NIGHT.

Timber Lilly's now awake. She's staring at Spittor in shock. All around them are frog egg sacks, which are filled with the comatose bodies of young women.

SPITTOR

_Senorita_. You're cute enough to eat.

22

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor BURSTS through a nearby wall, TRANSFORMING as he does.

CHEETOR

Knew I'd find you!

He finally sees what's all around him, as well as what's in front of him.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Spittor's encased Timber Lilly in an egg sack.

SPITTOR

Too late.

(evil chuckle)

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria, supporting Levi on her shoulders, joins them.

VICTORIA

What the – ?

LEVI

You revolting beast!

CYBERBEE

I see what's going on. The young women –

the ones taken from the villages – they're

stuffed in these egg sacks, causing their

natural Energon to come forth, become raw

and stable, and then absorbed.

VICTORIA

You mean, he's going to eat the women?!

23

Levi CHARGES for Spittor with his hunting knife.

LEVI

Over my dead body!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Spittor gets ready to unleash his toxic fumes.

CHEETOR

Toxic fumes. Watch out!

He takes out his Quasar cannon.

CHEETOR

Let's see if you remember _this_, you freak!

He FIRES, hitting Spittor and throwing him against a wall. A large hole has been blown into his chest.

VICTORIA

Nice!

LEVI

I never knew Cheetor had that much power!

CHEETOR

Get ready to die. Again.

SPITTOR

_No! Yo no para muerto aqui!_ I need Energon!

An egg sack splits open, and the woman inside is transformed into raw Energon waves, which surround Spittor, healing his wound.

CHEETOR

Tch.

24

SPITTOR

Go ahead, Cheetor. Blast me again. I

will only absorb more Energon. Will

it be like this forever? Two Cybertronians

locked in battle until judgment day and

trumpets sound?

He looks OS.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Levi cuts the egg sack holding Timber Lilly open, causing her to fall out. She's covered in slime, but still okay.

LEVI

Can you hear me, Timber Lilly?

TIMBER LILLY

Yes.

She quickly embraces Levi, causing him to blush.

LEVI

Uh – Timber Lilly?

He returns the hug.

LEVI

Now I can die without regret.

SPITTOR

Get away from her, boy!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor BASHES Spittor in the face with his elbow.

CHEETOR

25

You've got nothing to say.

He KICKS Spittor in the face, causing him to fall against a wall.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Levi again aims his rifle at Spittor, but Spittor doesn't attack. Instead, he speaks, but his voice is different.

SPITTOR

(general's voice)

What – what happened? Please tell me I

did not do this. Oh, how horrible. And

yet, I remember it all.

TIMBER LILLY

That's the general's voice.

SPITTOR

(general's voice)

It was like a nightmare that I couldn't

wake up from. I wanted to stop myself, but

the beast would not allow me to do so.

You there, cat. Please, kill me. I don't

think I can stop myself if the frog takes

over again.

CHEETOR

I wouldn't want to kill a human, but I don't

have any such reservations against killing

Spittor. You want it in the gut –

26

He aims his Quasar cannon at Spittor.

CHEETOR

Or do I take the head?

LEVI

Don't, Cheetor!

He gets in between them, shielding Cheetor with his body.

CHEETOR

What the – ? Move it, little man, or I'll

be forced to kill you, too.

LEVI

Please, don't.

CHEETOR

Then get out of my way.

LEVI

I won't. Please, hear me out.

Cheetor thinks about it for a second.

CHEETOR

Fine.

LEVI

I can't allow you to take another life, no

matter how evil he may be. Sure, this

Predacon's a vile beast, but I can't sit back

and let you kill him. I know it's strange

to think like this, with the states at war.

27

But this is the way I feel.

Cheetor puts his Quasar cannon away.

CHEETOR

Okay. You win. Beast Form.

Cheetor – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He returns to his Beast Form and sits against the wall.

On: Victoria.

She smiles at him, but the smile quickly fades –

As Spittor stands up behind Levi!

SPITTOR

_Mucho gracias, mi amigo_.

He BLASTS Levi through the shoulder again. Again, Levi falls to the floor. Victoria and Timber Lilly rush to his side.

TIMBER LILLY

Levi!

LEVI

(weakly)

Victoria, get Timber Lilly out of here.

Get her to safety.

Victoria grabs Timber Lilly's arm.

VICTORIA

Let's go. We gotta get out of here.

The girls hurry away.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Spittor stomps past Levi, who grabs his legs, holding him back.

28

LEVI

Stay away from her, you monster.

Spittor easily kicks Levi away.

SPITTOR

Out of my way, boy.

He returns to his Beast Form and hops after the girls.

CHEETOR

Well? Should I kill him now?

LEVI

(weakly)

No…killing.

CHEETOR

I was wrong about you. You _wouldn't_

make a good Maximal.

Cut to:

INT. – FORT. – CORRIDORS. NIGHT.

Victoria and Timber Lilly are hurrying down the hall as fast as they can.

VICTORIA

Come on, Victoria. Think, girl, think!

CYBERBEE

Spittor's Beast Form is a frog, right?

And frogs don't like heat. So, hit him

with something hot, like boiling water or

boiling oil.

29

VICTORIA

Oh? And where do you suppose I get this

hot water and boiling oil?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The dog runs past them.

TIMBER LILLY

Levi's dog? When did he join us?

The dog runs down the corridor, just as –

SPITTOR (O. S.)

I'm coming for you, _senoritas_!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The dog comes back down the hall, carrying a lit candle in its mouth.

VICTORIA

Fire! Good puppy dog!

She takes the candle from the dog – the flame's not as big as it looked a second ago.

VICTORIA

I guess looks can be deceiving.

SPITTOR

Spittor, Terrorize!

Spittor – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS and instantly FIRES. The blast hits Victoria's backpack, barely missing her. She falls to the floor, the contents of her backpack spilling all over the place.

SPITTOR

30

You're mine.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor LEAPS over Spittor's head, TRANSFORMING into Robot Form as he does. He lands between Spittor and the girls, his sword in hand.

CHEETOR

Victoria, I'm sorry. But mercy's a

luxury we simply can _not_ afford at the

moment.

VICTORIA

(looking around)

Luxury? As in –

She sees a bottle of hairspray nearby. She picks it up.

VICTORIA

Hairspray!

CHEETOR

This is it! The only way!

VICTORIA

Cheetor! Out of the way!

Cheetor looks back at her, sees she's got the fire in front of her hairspray, and moves.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria takes aim, and presses the button. The flame engulfs Spittor, burning him.

SPITTOR

Hot! Hot hot hot hot hot hot hot!

31

He returns to his Beast Form and hops out of a nearby window, landing in a pond before hopping away.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor and Victoria look out the window after Spittor.

CHEETOR

Quick thinking, kid.

VICTORIA

Thanks.

On: Levi.

He's limping down the hall towards them, a hand over his shoulder.

LEVI

Cheetor! You've done it! You drove off

the frog monster!

CHEETOR

Not my intention, but yeah.

OS we hear someone SFX: BANGING against the floor. Victoria goes over to where the banging's coming from and lifts open a trap door. An older man climbs out. He's dirty and is in desperate need of a haircut.

GENERAL

Thank you, child.

VICTORIA

You're the real general?

GENERAL

Yes.

32

TIMBER LILLY

I have missed you.

GENERAL

And I, you. Now, where is that frog? I

want to shoot something.

CHEETOR

I don't think you'll be worrying about

him for a while.

Cut to:

EXT. – FOREST CLEARING. MORNING.

Cheetor and Victoria are having a breakfast picnic near a large tree. Levi's nearby, thinking quietly to himself. His arm's now wrapped up in a bandage.

VICTORIA

Come on, Levi. Join us.

CHEETOR

Idiot. You practically went and got

yourself killed just to save the life of

an enemy commander. Not many others would

do that.

Levi's quiet for a second.

LEVI

That's me. Levi Jackson, world's biggest

idiot and fool.

CHEETOR

33

You _are_ an idiot, but you also saved

a lot of lives. Don't go and beat

yourself up about it.

Levi stands up, supporting himself with his rifle.

LEVI

You're right. Well, I'm off to Atlanta.

I have to give General Sherman my report.

He starts walking away.

CHEETOR

I wouldn't go that way if I were –

Too late. Levi falls down that same hill, again landing on his back. Cheetor and Victoria look down at him.

CHEETOR

(a sigh)

You.

VICTORIA

He's hopeless.

And on that note, we:

Fade out.

End Act Three.

Show preview of next episode: "The Not-So-Sweet Smell of Stinkbomb".


	11. NotSoSweet Smell of Stinkbomb

1

Beast Wars

The Not-So-Sweet Smell of Stinkbomb

Written by Kenny Rutter

ACT ONE

Fade in.

EXT. – EST. – GRASSY FIELD. DAY.

A timer is counting down. It's almost reached zero.

VICTORIA (O. S.)

Three. Two. One.

SFX: BRING! The time's reached zero. Victoria presses the button on top, silencing it.

VICTORIA (O. S.)

There you have it. Lunch is served.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Dinobot's HUNGRILY stuffing his face with a bowl of instant noodles.

DINOBOT

(eating)

This is delicious. I can see how this could

catch on.

VICTORIA

Yup. Next best thing to sliced bread.

DINOBOT

(still eating)

Will you not, as you humans say, dig in?

2

VICTORIA

Speaking of digging, have you noticed that

we happen to be sitting near the graveyard

of an old Civil War battlefield? "I'm hungry",

the raptor says. And then he has the gull to

ask me to sit down and eat! Slag. Even our

buzzing bee buddy has better manners.

CYBERBEE

Finally, someone who compliments me instead of

swatting me. I must say, Victoria, I'm impressed

by the objects of your world – your instant food-

stuffs, and your ska – ska – your wheeled plank.

Tell me, has this land started trading with

others?

VICTORIA

Yeah. Good observation, Cyberbee. Figures _you'd_

notice. Actually, instant noodles were invented

in Japan for astronauts during the space age.

DINOBOT/CYBERBEE

"Astronuts"?

VICTORIA

Astro_nauts_. That's right. You do know we've

been to the moon, right?

DINOBOT

3

On a skateboard?

VICTORIA

No, you goof-bot. On a rocket.

DINOBOT

Which would be – what?

VICTORIA

They're sort of like primitive versions of

your spacecraft. They're long and usually

white, and flames shoot out from the bottom.

"Countdown to launch….ZOOM! Liftoff!"

Dinobot's not listening. He starts drinking the broth at the bottom of the bowl.

VICTORIA

Trust the dinosaur to be more interested in

food than by space travel.

(sniffs)

YUCK! What's that smell?

Dinobot sniffs his armpit.

DINOBOT

Not me. I took an oil bath earlier.

VICTORIA

It doesn't smell like stinky dino, Dinobot.

Dinobot sniffs the air.

DINOBOT

Whatever it is, it's close.

4

Indeed, there's a rustle in some nearby bushes.

STINKBOMB (O. S.)

(German accent)

You there! You have Energon, _ja_?

Dinobot TRANSFORMS into Robot Form, his weapons ready.

DINOBOT

What is that? A Predacon?

CYBERBEE

I believe it's a skunk.

DINOBOT

Unlikely, Cyberbee.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

A skunk charges out of the bushes and LEAPS at Dinobot.

STINKBOMB

Give me the Energon or give me your lives!

Dinobot doesn't bother waste his time with his weapons; he just SWATS the skunk away. The skunk lands hard a few meters away.

STINKBOMB

(in German)

Who dares swat me like some common insect?

Back on: Dinobot.

He walks over to the skunk and picks him up by the tail.

DINOBOT

Feisty, aren't you? Nice stripe.

STINKBOMB

5

Put me down, fool!

VICTORIA

I'd listen to him, Dinobot. He's a –

DINOBOT

A badger? No, a squirrel.

STINKBOMB

I'm a skunk, heathen!

DINOBOT

What's a skunk?

Stinkbomb shows him by BLASTING him in the face with his noxious spray, stinging Dinobot's eyes and nose. Dinobot drops Stinkbomb and falls to his knees, holding his face.

DINOBOT

GAH! RRRRAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!

Victoria hurries over to him.

VICTORIA

Are you alright, Dinobot?

DINOBOT

Where did that weasel escape to?

Victoria looks OS.

VICTORIA

Hey! Get out of my stuff!

On: Stinkbomb.

He's rummaging through Victoria's backpack, throwing its contents all over the place, until he pulls out a sandwich bag with three shimmering crystals in it – Energon crystals.

6

STINKBOMB

Found it! The Energon!

He hops down from Victoria's backpack and starts running away, the sandwich bag in his mouth.

STINKBOMB

(muffled)

Our time together has been short, but sweet.

Farewell!

DINOBOT

I think not!

He FIRES at Stinkbomb with his laser eye beams. They all miss. One lands dangerously close to Stinkbomb, and the resulting explosion knocks him off balance. He trips and lands on his face.

Fast cut to:

EXT. – GRASSY FIELD. DAY. SOME TIME LATER.

Victoria's putting a Band-Aid on Stinkbomb's head.

STINKBOMB

They always pick on the little guy.

VICTORIA

Why were you so desperate to take our

Energon?

On: Dinobot.

He's now in Beast Form, carefully holding the sandwich bag with two clawed fingers.

DINOBOT

7

I understand. He doesn't have the strength

to battle his enemies.

STINKBOMB

_Ja_, I _am_ strong enough. I merely wanted the

Energon as a precaution.

But Dinobot and Victoria aren't listening. They're arguing.

VICTORIA

Excuse me. Mind telling me why the Energon's

in _your_ hands?

DINOBOT

Do I look like the Predacon I used to be?

I was holding onto it, not stealing it.

STINKBOMB

I'm the one telling the story here!

Cut to:

EXT. – MOUNTAIN RAVINE. DAY.

The Union and Confederate armies face each other, ready to battle. A bugle SFX: BLARES.

CONFEDERATE CAPTAIN

Charge your bayonets!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Blackarachnia and Rampage – Beast Forms – are atop one of the mountains, watching the two armies prepare to fight.

BLACKARACHNIA

Shall we, Rampage?

8

RAMPAGE

Indeed we shall.

Blackarachnia LEAPS down the mountain, maintaining her control with a strand of webbing. She faces the Confederate army.

BLACKARACHNIA

Blackarachnia, Terrorize!

Blackarachnia – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

She TRANSFORMS into Robot Form and FIRES at the army with her machine guns. She also blasts at them with her crossbow. No soldiers are killed, but her attack causes the army to turn and retreat.

UNION SOLDIER

Such power! Do the beasts claim to be our

allies?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Rampage SLIDES down the mountain and faces the remaining army.

RAMPAGE

You entertain thoughts of being _our_ allies,

human scum? Don't make me laugh, you maggots.

Rampage, Terrorize!

Rampage – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS and BLASTS at the Union army with his rocket launcher, sending a few flying into the air. The remaining soldiers fall back in fear.

RAMPAGE

If only they put up a fight, this would be

a lot more entertaining.

9

BLACKARACHNIA

Certainly would. But then again, with

all that Energon we absorbed last week, we're

too powerful for even Optimus Primal.

RAMPAGE

Let's go find some more.

Fade out.

End Act One.

ACT TWO

Fade in.

EXT. – FOREST. DAY.

Victoria's riding her skateboard down the trail. Stinkbomb's on her shoulder. Dinobot's leaping from one tree to another, following them.

Victoria brings her skateboard to a stop.

VICTORIA

Wait a cycle. They killed your friend over

some Energon?

STINKBOMB

_Ja._ I am not sure of their names, but one

was a black widow, and the other, a monster crab.

On: Dinobot.

He stops on a tree branch just above them.

DINOBOT

A black widow and a crab. No doubt who it

10

is. Right, Cyberbee?

CYBERBEE

Definitely Blackarachnia and Rampage. Their

normal powers have certainly been amplified

by the Energon they've absorbed. They'll be

difficult to defeat.

DINOBOT

Then that will only make defeating them all

the more enjoyable.

STINKBOMB

(in German)

And one day man will walk on the moon!

(in English)

This is a battle to be fought only by Maximals.

Not former Predacons such as yourselves.

Dinobot just glares at him.

STINKBOMB

That's right. I did a scan of you before I

tried to take the Energon. I know you used to

be a Predacon. Stay out of this fight, if you

know what's good for you.

VICTORIA

Uh, Stinkbomb? Dinobot's not one you want to

insult like that.

11

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Dinobot LEAPS down from the tree and PUNCHES Stinkbomb. The little Maximal falls to the ground. Dinobot starts stomping on him.

VICTORIA

Go easy on him. He's only a little fellow.

DINOBOT

And if I do not teach him manners, he will

continue to act in such a manner.

STINKBOMB

So sorry, _herr_ Dinobot. As a token of my

apology – Stinkbomb, Maximize!

Stinkbomb – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS and takes out a dart launcher, shooting at Dinobot. The five darts he fires pin Dinobot to a nearby tree.

DINOBOT

Little fool!

Back on: Stinkbomb.

He returns to his Beast Form.

STINKBOMB

You are to stay nailed to the tree until

someone frees you.

VICTORIA

That's not fair, Stinkbomb. Let him go.

STINKBOMB

12

I avoid playing dirty tricks on _fraulines_ if

I can.

He kicks some dirt onto her shoes.

STINKBOMB

Don't hold this against me, Victoria.

VICTORIA

Do you mind? These are new shoes!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Stinkbomb climbs up her leg until he reaches her backpack. He opens it and takes out the bag with the Energon.

VICTORIA

Hey!

STINKBOMB

(leaping to the ground)

Thanks very much. I will use this to draw out

the Predacons and get my revenge!

He puts the bag in his mouth and hurries away.

VICTORIA

That little weasel! He's got our Energon!

Get back here, you little varmint!

She hurries after Stinkbomb, leaving Dinobot all by himself.

DINOBOT

Wait! You can't leave me stuck to this

tree! Get back here! RRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!

Cut to:

13

EXT. – RIVER. DAY.

Rampage – Beast Form – scuttles out of the river. He swallows a small fish he's caught.

RAMPAGE

These fish are so easy to catch.

He stops where he is and sniffs the air.

RAMPAGE

That foul scent again. It must be him.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Stinkbomb comes hurrying out of some tall grass.

STINKBOMB

I think I'm safe from them.

BAM! Rampage's massive robot foot SLAMS down on the ground in front of him, causing him to stop and back up in panic.

STINKBOMB

_Ach, nein_!

RAMPAGE

How very nice. You remember me.

Stinkbomb's about to run away, but he notices the sash Rampage is wearing. It looks a lot like a skunk pelt.

RAMAPGE

Do you like my sash? It's just like that

little skunk friend of yours.

STINKBOMB

Why you slagging piece of beryllium

14

bologna! This is for Angelika!

He LEAPS at Rampage, who easily bats him aside. When Stinkbomb lands, Rampage spots the bag with the Energon crystals.

RAMPAGE

So, you _did_ have Energon!

He aims his rocket launcher at Stinkbomb, who just stares at him in shock.

STINKBOMB

It doesn't look good.

But before Rampage can blast Stinkbomb –

WHACK! An arrow goes through his arm, stopping him. He looks in the direction that the arrow came from –

And there's Victoria, putting another arrow in her bowstring.

VICTORIA

Wow. I actually hit him.

(to Stinkbomb)

Stinkbomb, bring the Energon over to me,

quick!

STINKBOMB

Uh, right!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Stinkbomb grabs the Energon and hurries over to Victoria, who's still aiming at Rampage.

VICTORIA

Stay where you are! Or the next one's

going through your Spark!

15

RAMPAGE

(chuckling)

_What_ Spark?

Victoria doesn't bother asking about that – she just lets her arrow fly. It harmlessly bounces off of Rampage's body.

VICTORIA

Not exactly the result I wanted.

RAMPAGE

I told you, I can't be destroyed. But

_you_ can!

He gets ready to fire.

STINKBOMB

We must flee!

VICTORIA

Right!

They hurry away.

Back on: Rampage.

He tracks them with his rocket launcher, and FIRES!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The rocket barely misses them, but it still causes them to get thrown off balance. They land, hard, and Victoria's knocked unconscious.

STINKBOMB

Victoria! Wake up! Please!

He looks OS, then runs into the tall grass to hide.

16

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Rampage lumbers through the grass. He looks around, but doesn't see Stinkbomb.

RAMPAGE

You're around here somewhere, you little

stinker. I can smell you.

He sees Victoria.

RAMPAGE

Hmm. I have an idea.

He flips Victoria over his shoulder, then TRANSFORMS into Beast Form and scuttles away.

Back on: Stinkbomb.

He's watching from the tall grass, helpless to do anything.

STINKBOMB

He has the girl!

He tries to hurry after Rampage, but he's not fast enough.

STINKBOMB

I don't have the strength to take on

Rampage by myself. I need Dinobot's

help.

He hurries away, and we:

Fade out.

End Act Two.

ACT THREE

Fade in.

17

EXT. – FOREST. DAY.

Dinobot's still struggling to get free of the darts. Cyberbee's pulling on one, but not having any luck at all.

CYBERBEE

It's no use, Dinobot. I just don't have

the strength to free you.

DINOBOT

(roaring)

That Stinkbomb will SUFFER for this!

STINKBOMB (O. S.)

_Herr_ Dinobot!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Stinkbomb's hurrying towards him. He stops near Victoria's skateboard, panting hard – he's a little short of breath.

STINKBOMB

I'll free you from the darts if you only

agree to never strike me!

DINOBOT

Wait a moment. Wasn't the human with you?

STINKBOMB

Well? Will you not strike me again?

DINOBOT

Very well. I shall never strike you again.

STINKBOMB

Very well.

18

Stinkbomb – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form and, using his dart gun, pulls the darts off the tree, freeing Dinobot.

STINKBOMB

There. Now, I will tell you where the

girl is.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Dinobot CLOCKS Stinkbomb with a deadly right hook, knocking him to the ground.

STINKBOMB

I thought we had a deal!

DINOBOT

We did not shake hands on it. Besides, I

believe you have something that belongs to

me.

He picks Stinkbomb up and starts SHAKING him. The bag with the Energon falls out of Stinkbomb's chest compartment. Dinobot picks it up.

DINOBOT

Thank Primus that it's safe.

STINKBOMB

Would you forget about the Energon for a

moment? The girl has been taken hostage

by the Predacon Rampage!

DINOBOT

What did you do? Hide in the bushes while

19

he made off with the human?

STINKBOMB

Why do you pin all the blame on _me_? She's

your _frauline_. You should at least do some

of the rescuing!

Dinobot SLAMS Stinkbomb onto the ground.

DINOBOT

She is not my _frauline_. But I suppose it would

not hurt to save her just this once. That is,

of course, if you're prepared to give me a

full apology and prepare me an oil bath once

we return to Maximal HQ.

Stinkbomb clenches a fist.

STINKBOMB

Why is it me who's handing out all the

apologies? But I cannot save Victoria on

my own. Beast Form.

He returns to his Beast Form and puts his head down.

STINKBOMB

Very well. I apologize.

DINOBOT

I wasn't serious.

He picks up Victoria's skateboard.

DINOBOT

20

Come, Stinkbomb. We have much to do

but very little time to do it.

Cut to:

INT. – ABANDONED FORT – GALLEY. NIGHT.

Rampage is stirring up some sort of stew in a large pot. Victoria's lying unconscious on a bench nearby. She slowly wakes up.

RAMPAGE

So, you're finally awake.

VICTORIA

You….You're Rampage, aren't you?

She finally notices the pot behind Rampage.

VICTORIA

What are you cooking back there?

RAMPAGE

Oh, this? This is a recipe I found

after raiding one of the tribes below

the southern border. The main ingredient is

human flesh.

VICTORIA

Forget it! I'd rather be blasted into

subatomic particles than be boiled down

for some homemade soup!

RAMPAGE

Quiet. If Blackarachnia hears you, she may

21

Just fulfill your wish. I want you to

be my dinner. You'll better serve that

purpose in one piece.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Blackarachnia lowers herself from the roof outside on a sting of webbing and swings in, TRANSFORMING as she lands.

BLACKARACHNIA

I thought I heard your voice. I'm surprised

to see you back so soon, Rampage.

RAMPAGE

I know. Sooner than we expected.

Blackarachnia notices Victoria on the bench behind Rampage.

BLACKARACHNIA

And why is the Maximals' pet here?

RAMPAGE

She's my dinner.

BLACKARACHNIA

Like I care. Oh, and before I forget:

How did you fare in finding some Energon?

RAMPAGE

How could I have foolishly forgotten? I

found two crystals, but quickly lost them,

regrettably.

BLACKARACHNIA

You found two, but lost them?

22

She BLASTS him with her machine guns.

BLACKARACHNIA

Don't tell me you were more interested in

this girl that you forgot all about our precious

Energon!

She lets up her attack. Rampage is full of holes and smoking, but other than that, he's not hurt.

BLACKARACHNIA

So, that little stinker of a skunk still has

our Energon, huh?

She starts to make her way towards the exit.

RAMPAGE

You're going after him?

BLACKARACHNIA

Of course I am. And you're coming with me.

That is, of course, unless you want me to tell

Megatron about your incompetent failure.

She makes the motion of crushing something in her claws, causing Rampage to wince.

RAMPAGE

If you do, and I find out, I'll be sharpening

my dagger on you.

Back on: Victoria.

She tries to crawl away, but Rampage notices this out of the corner of his eye.

23

RAMPAGE

Where do you think you're going?

He turns and FIRES a rocket in her direction. It misses, and TEARS a hole in the wall.

VICTORIA

Yikes! Watch where the heck you're aiming

that thing!

RAMPAGE

A thousand pardons. I was actually aiming

at your head, so you wouldn't feel anything.

VICTORIA

Wait! You don't wanna kill me!

RAMPAGE

And why not?

VICTORIA

Well, uh – you won't be able to find Stinkbomb

and the Energon crystals if you do!

RAMPAGE

What?

VICTORIA

(thinking)

Go, girl. There's one born every minute.

I've got the crab. Now I just have to work

on the witch.

(speaking)

24

You guys _are_ familiar with Dinobot, right?

The brave, strong, noble warrior?

BLACKARACHNIA

Him, strong? That Dinobot's just a Maximal

now.

VICTORIA

But he _is_ strong! He's beaten the Predacons

over and over again by himself, and – more to

the point – he knows the location of more

Energon than even Optimus Primal.

RAMPAGE

You're lying.

BLACKARACHNIA

Are you, really?

VICTORIA

I wouldn't lie about him. Sure, he's a lizard,

but the guy's got a mad crush on me. If you

tell him you're holding me captive, I just

know my one and only true love will gladly hand

over the Energon crystals.

On: Blackarachnia.

She returns to her Beast Form and puts her fangs against Victoria's neck.

BLACKARACHNIA

Alright, you little germ. Take us to

25

Dinobot. But I'm warning you now – if I

find out you were lying, I'll kill you.

And I seriously doubt you'd enjoy having

your innards sucked out through a straw.

Cut to:

EXT. – MOUNTAIN REGION. NIGHT.

Dinobot's running through the mountains, dodging the trees and boulders. He's still holding Victoria's skateboard in his claws, and Stinkbomb's holding on for dear life on Dinobot's back.

DINOBOT

What is the matter, Stinkbomb? I trust you're

not afraid. I can always take you back to

the forest, if you like.

STINKBOMB

I am not afraid! Besides, it's me who got

the girl into this mess.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Dinobot stops on the top of a rocky mountain.

DINOBOT

Finally, something we can agree on.

CYBERBEE

Can we pick up the pace, boys? If I know

those two, they won't let a pretty young girl

like Victoria live for long.

26

STINKBOMB

Let's hurry, Dinobot.

DINOBOT

For what reason? Did you not hear him?

He said, "pretty" young girl. Victoria is

far from pretty, I'll have you know.

STINKBOMB

_Ja_? That's your opinion. She _is_ pretty, and

brave, and smart.

CYBERBEE

Don't I get a say in this?

STINKBOMB

Ach! She's going to haunt me for this! I've

heard the stories from other skunks, and I know

how it works!

DINOBOT

Get off of my back! I'm going, okay?!

He sniffs; he smells something.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

He LEAPS off the mountain top, just as it EXPLODES! He lands and looks up.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

There's Blackarachnia, standing on the top of a tree, her machine guns smoking.

BLACKARACHNIA

27

Agile as always. And your nose is just

as keen as ever.

DINOBOT

Widow. Why are you here?

BLACKARACHNIA

Oh, it's just a little matter of some

Energon. And, as collateral for our

little deal – Rampage!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Rampage scuttles out of the forest, Victoria on his back.

RAMPAGE

Here I am.

VICTORIA

Dinobot! Stinkbomb!

DINOBOT

(thinking)

At least they haven't hurt the human. Yet.

BLACKARACHNIA

It seems that the girl's story was true.

Now, hand over the Energon crystals, or

you'll never see your lover again!

DINOBOT

Wait. See…my…lover?

VICTORIA

28

(thinking)

Some people just can't take a joke.

RAMPAGE

I knew you were lying, you little pest.

DINOBOT

Tell me if I get this story straight. You

and I are supposed to be…lovers?

RAMPAGE

What?!

VICTORIA

Of course we are! So just give them the

Energon and we can go home!

DINOBOT

You are insane if you think I'll hand over the

Energon for you!

VICTORIA

Do it! That's what a true lover would do!

DINOBOT

Read my lips, human! We…are…not…LOVERS!

And without love, there is no point in arguing.

BLACKARACHNIA

I believe I've heard my fill. It seems that

you _do_ have Energon for us, Dinobot. Energon

that will be MINE!

29

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Blackarachnia LUNGES at Dinobot, who prepares to TRANSFORM.

DINOBOT

Dinobot, Maximize!

Dinobot – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

Dinobot quickly TRANSFORMS and takes out his gyro-blade. He intercepts Blackarachnia's attack and throws her back.

BLACKARACHNIA

This should be an interesting battle.

DINOBOT

(thinking)

And hopefully, widow, it will be your last.

Fade out.

End Act Three.

Show preview of next episode: "Blackarachnia's Revenge"


	12. Blackarachnia's Revenge

1

Beast Wars

Blackarachnia's Revenge

Written by Kenny Rutter

ACT ONE

Fade in.

EXT. – MOUNTAIN REGION. NIGHT.

Blackarachnia LUNGES towards Dinobot. He deflects her attack with his gyro-blade and throws her back.

BLACKARACHNIA

This should be an interesting battle.

DINOBOT

(thinking)

And hopefully, widow, it will be your last.

ANOHTER ANGLE.

Stinkbomb's sneaking up on Rampage.

STINKBOMB

Good. While Dinobot's busy with the spider,

I'll find a way to rescue Victoria.

He's getting closer, but Rampage doesn't notice.

RAMPAGE

Dinobot should consider himself lucky that

he's fighting Blackarachnia and not me.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Dinobot blocks another attack from Blackarachnia, then counters with a blast from his laser eye beams. He misses.

2

DINOBOT

Hold still, widow! It's much easier to hit

when you don't move!

BLACKARACHNIA

I'll just bet it is!

She BLASTS him with her crossbow, but Dinobot dodges and CHARGES at her with his sword. She grabs it with her claws, holding him back.

BLACKARACHNIA

I see your…point.

DINOBOT

Joke while you can, witch!

Back on: Rampage.

He scuttles up a tree, Victoria still on his back. Once he reaches the top of the tree, he TRANSFORMS into Robot Form and aims his rocket launcher at Dinobot.

RAMPAGE

I may not be actively involved, but I

can still lend my assistance.

He gets ready to fire.

VICTORIA

Hey! That's two against one! No fair!

She PUSHES Rampage off the tree, but loses her balance and falls along with him.

Back on: Dinobot.

He notices Victoria falling.

3

DINOBOT

Victoria! Hold on; I am on my way!

VICTORIA

Better hurry, 'cause gravity's not being very

friendly right now!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Blackarachnia SOCKS him with a good right hook.

BLACKARACHNIA

Since when do you allow a human to distract you

from the fight?

Back on: Victoria.

She lands hard on Rampage's inert form.

VICTORIA

Whew. At least the fall didn't kill me.

RAMPAGE

No, but _I_ will.

He gets up, but before he can do anything –

STINKBOMB

Stinkbomb, Maximize!

Stinkbomb – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form and FIRES his blaster at Rampage. The laser blasts hit Rampage in the back of the head, causing him to fall on his face.

STINKBOMB

Over here, _frauline_!

4

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria hurries over to Stinkbomb, who returns to his Beast Form.

VICTORIA

Thanks, Stinkbomb.

CYBERBEE

I suggest we get out of here!

STINKBOMB

I thought you were fighting with Dinobot.

CYBERBEE

That doesn't matter! Just get somewhere safe

before –

Too late. Rampage gets to his feet and turns to them.

RAMPAGE

How dare you. You'll suffer for that!

He starts FIRING his rocket launcher in their direction.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria and Stinkbomb hurry away from Rampage's attack. They hide behind a tree as rockets EXPLODE all around them.

VICTORIA

Talk about out of the frying pan and into the

fire.

Back on: Dinobot.

He's grappling with Blackarachnia. They head-butt each other. Neither of them is willing to back down. They stare at each other.

5

DINOBOT

Give it up, widow! You will not defeat me.

BLACKARACHNIA

Oh, save it, Maximal. You've gotten so weak

in the last 80,000 years.

Dinobot KICKS her back.

DINOBOT

Silence, witch! Beast Form!

Dinobot – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

Dinobot returns to his Beast Form and LEAPS at Blackarachnia, clawing and biting her. Blackarachnia tries to hold him back, but Dinobot SINKS his teeth into Blackarachnia's shoulder and digs his claws into her torso.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Blackarachnia finally manages to throw Dinobot off. She checks her wounds.

BLACKARACHNIA

I must say, you caught me by surprise.

But I assure you, it will _not_ happen again!

Beast Form!

Blackarachnia – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

She returns to her Beast Form and LEAPS at Dinobot, fangs ready to deliver a venomous bite, and we:

Fade out.

End Act One.

ACT TWO

6

Fade in.

EXT. – MOUNTAIN REGION. NIGHT.

Victoria and Stinkbomb are up a tree, hiding from Rampage.

VICTORIA

We can't keep hiding from him this whole time.

There's gotta be something we can do.

STINKBOMB

That Predacon will destroy us with no effort.

VICTORIA

Yeah? Well, think about what he'll do to

Dinobot. He's already getting tired from

fighting Blackarachnia. His Energon levels

have to be running low. He can handle her,

but he won't be able to take on Rampage.

STINKBOMB

So true. Very well. What's your plan?

VICTORIA

Um….How about we just make it up as we

go along?

STINKBOMB

Oh. Okay.

(a pause)

WHAT?!

Back on: Rampage.

7

He's still stalking the area, trying to find Victoria and Stinkbomb. He notices something out of the corner of his eye.

RAMPAGE

Perish, Maximals.

He turns and FIRES a rocket at a nearby tree. The tree EXPLODES in a shower of splinters, and there's Stinkbomb – Beast Form – lying inert on the ground.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Rampage puts his weapon away and picks Stinkbomb up by the tail.

RAMPAGE

You little fool. Did you honestly think

you could elude me for long?

On: Stinkbomb.

He's not unconscious like Rampage had thought.

STINKBOMB

(in German)

I actually did, you overgrown piece of seafood!

RAMPAGE

What?!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

While Stinkbomb starts spraying Rampage with his noxious fumes, Victoria hurries over to him.

VICTORIA

I'll take that arrow back, if you don't mind!

She PULLS the arrow out of Rampage's arm.

RAMAPGE

8

Ow!

He drops Stinkbomb, who starts BITING Rampage's foot.

VICTORIA

Okay, Pred! Time to finish you off!

She gets ready to stab him in the Spark, but Rampage gets ready to counter.

RAMPAGE

I think not!

He bats the arrow out of Victoria's hand, KICKS Stinkbomb away, then GRABS Victoria by the throat.

VICTORIA

(choking)

Dinobot! Help me!

DINOBOT

(still in Beast Form)

I said I would be there in a moment!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Blackarachnia CLOCKS Dinobot with a left hook.

BLACKARACHNIA

Didn't think my advice about humans was

worth heeding, did you?

Back on: Rampage.

He tightens his grip on Victoria's throat.

RAMPAGE

Is that fear you're feeling, human? Let

9

it grow. Let me feed off of it. Fear is

my ally, pain is my friend. There's nothing

you can do to escape my grasp. Many have

perished by my hand. I will gladly add you

to my list.

BLACKARACHNIA

Skip the melodrama and just get it over with.

RAMPAGE

Relax, widow. She will die, just as soon as

I've savored her suffering.

STINKBOMB

_Nein_! I will not allow you to kill her, beast!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Stinkbomb LEAPS at Rampage, TRANSFORMING into Robot Form. He punches and kicks the Predacon multiple times with no effect.

RAMPAGE

Out of my way, Maximal fool. You will get

your turn as soon as I'm done with the girl.

Back on: Dinobot.

He steps back from Blackarachnia – not out of fear, but he's getting ready to launch himself into the air.

DINOBOT

Dinobot, Maximize!

Dinobot – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

10

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form as he LEAPS over Blackarachnia's head and FIRES his laser eye beams.

BLACKARACHNIA

Nice aim, if you were aiming at a mole!

DINOBOT

Wrong, witch! I hit my target.

BLACKARACHNIA

(shocked)

WHAT?!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The beams TEAR through Rampage's chest, causing him to release his grip on Victoria. He falls to the ground, face-first.

RAMPAGE

(painful shout)

CURSES!

STINKBOMB

Are you alright, Victoria?

VICTORIA

I'll be fine. Good thing Dinobot got Rampage

out of the way.

RAMPAGE (O. S.)

Did he now?

Victoria and Stinkbomb stare at Rampage, who slowly gets to his feet, a large hole burned through his chest.

RAMPAGE

11

I am not so easily destroyed.

STINKBOMB

How is it that he can still live?

RAMPAGE

Confused? I'm a Sparkless wretch!

VICTORIA

(thinking)

How the heck do we kill something with no

Spark?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Dinobot's back to fighting Blackarachnia. They're trading blow for blow, trying to get the upper hand. Blackarachnia GRABS Dinobot's leg as he goes for a ninja-kick to the head and starts spinning him around before letting him go, sending him FLYING into a rock.

DINOBOT

Wretched widow! DIE!

He takes out his gyro-blade and CHARGES at Blackarachnia. She FIRES her machine guns at Dinobot, but his blade deflects the bullets.

BLACKARACHNIA

Pathetic fool! Just hurry up and die now!

DINOBOT

Females first!

He LEAPS at her and KICKS her in the head, knocking her equilibrium off.

DINOBOT

12

Now, to hurry to help Victoria and

Stinkbomb.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

He hurries towards them, both weapons ready. He FIRES his laser eye beams at Rampage as he runs. The beams tear into Rampage, but they have no effect.

RAMPAGE

Fool! I feel no pain!

He waits until Dinobot is close enough, then GRABS him by the throat with one hand and BATS his weapons out of his hands with his other hand and a foot.

RAMPAGE

Die, traitorous lizard.

And we:

Fade out.

End Act Two.

ACT THREE

Fade in.

EXT. – MOUNTAINOUS REGION. NIGHT.

Rampage tightens his grip on Dinobot's throat. Stinkbomb and Victoria watch, helpless to do anything.

RAMPAGE

Megatron would enjoy hearing that I've killed

you tonight.

DINOBOT

Megatron? Megatron will fall as soon as I'm

13

Finished with _you_!

He BLASTS Rampage in the face with his eye beams. Rampage releases Dinobot and holds his face.

RAMPAGE

GAH!

DINOBOT

Die, Predacon!

He KICKS Rampage in the face and torso, pushing him back towards a cliff. One last, good kick sends Rampage over the edge.

DINOBOT

Farewell, fool. Rust in peace.

He's BLASTED in the back by Blackarachnia's machine guns.

BLACKARACHNIA

Mustn't turn your back on a black widow spider.

We tend to be venomous.

DINOBOT

(turning)

But they still squash!

He FIRES his eye beams at a rock hanging off of a nearby cliff. It falls toward Blackarachnia, who calmly watches it fall before stepping out of the way.

BLACKARACHNIA

You missed.

DINOBOT

(throaty growl)

Wench.

14

Blackarachnia BLASTS the rock out of the way and stalks towards Dinobot.

BLACKARACHNIA

One final question before you die, Dinobot.

Did you make your last will and testament?

DINOBOT

That's a question you should ask yourself,

widow.

He LUNGES towards her, and they grapple again.

STINKBOMB

I'm going in there!

He CHARGES towards the fight.

VICTORIA

Stinkbomb! Get back here!

Back on: Blackarachnia.

She turns away from Dinobot to see Stinkbomb coming. She turns her machine guns towards him and OPENS fire! The blasts TEAR into Stinkbomb, causing him to step back. He shields Victoria with his body as much as he can.

STINKBOMB

Bad idea.

BLACKARACHNIA

It certainly was, you little pest.

She KNEES Dinobot in the gut and aims her crossbow at Stinkbomb and Victoria.

BLACKARACHNIA

15

So long.

She FIRES.

DINOBOT

NO!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

BAM! The blast hits the ground in front of Stinkbomb and Victoria, sending them flying. They hit the ground, hard, and are knocked out.

Back on: Dinobot.

He watches in shock as Stinkbomb and Victoria just lie there.

DINOBOT

How dare you hurt my comrades! Die,

widow!

He CHARGES at Blackarachnia and NAILS her with a flying ninja-kick, knocking her to the ground. He gets on top of her and starts POUNDING her in the face with his fists.

DINOBOT

(pounding her)

You…killed…my…friends! You…will…join…

them…in…DEATH!

BLACKARACHNIA

Junkyard reject. Get off of me!

She KICKS Dinobot off of her and stands, shakily.

BLACKARACHNIA

If I'd known that was all it took to

make you fight like the Predacon you really

16

are, I would have killed them long ago.

DINOBOT

Shut up and DIE!

He starts WHALING on her, punching her in the face and gut, kicking her in the head as hard as he can. He forces Blackarachnia towards the edge of the cliff.

DINOBOT

You lack in honor, witch!

BLACKARACHNIA

You _dare_ to use the "H" word around me?

DINOBOT

Silence!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

He leaps back to where his weapons are and picks up his sword.

DINOBOT

This is the end of you, Predacon.

BLACKARACHNIA

You would really destroy one of your own?

DINOBOT

You were made of Maximal parts, but that

doesn't make you a Maximal yourself! Now,

die!

He RUSHES at Blackarachnia and gets ready to run her through.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

17

Blackarachnia returns to her Beast Form and LEAPS at Dinobot, landing on his face.

DINOBOT

Get off of me, witch!

He THROWS her off and KICKS her down the cliff.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Blackarachnia whips out a length of webbing, grabbing hold of the edge of the cliff. She slowly pulls herself up.

BLACKARACHNIA

You win.

She shoots out a length of webbing towards another cliff and zips away.

Back on: Dinobot.

He puts his sword away and falls to his knees. His body starts to spark and pop due to the Energon fields, but he doesn't transform.

DINOBOT

Dead. My comrades are dead because I did

not act fast enough.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Stinkbomb – Beast Form – leaps up and smacks Dinobot in the head, bringing Dinobot back to reality.

DINOBOT

(shocked)

S – Stinkbomb?!

STINKBOMB

We are alive, Dinobot.

18

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria comes up behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

VICTORIA

I don't know how we lived, but we made it.

DINOBOT

How is that possible? AAH!

The Energon buildup is beginning to get to him. He quickly returns to Beast Form.

DINOBOT

Not that I was worried, of course.

VICTORIA

Oh, really? Then why were you about to

have a eulogy for us?

DINOBOT

I was NOT!

STINKBOMB

_Ja_ you were.

DINOBOT

Silence, weasel!

He SWATS Stinkbomb away.

VICTORIA

I told you to take it easy on him!

DINOBOT

Do you want some too, human?

And before the big argument begins, we:

19

Fade out.

End Act Three.

Show preview of next episode: "Ghost in the Machine".


	13. Ghost in the Machine

1

Beast Wars

Ghost in the Machine

Written by Kenny Rutter

ACT ONE

Fade in.

EXT. – MOUNTAINS OUTSIDE MAXIMAL BASE. NIGHT.

The Union and Confederate armies are facing each other, firing back and forth. A storm is brewing.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Something flies overhead – something that looks like an atom inside a transparent, sparkling orb. It's a Transformer's Spark.

Widen to see it pass over the Maximal base. Lightning flashes over the base.

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. NIGHT.

The whole place is being rocked by the storm outside. The table in the middle of the room is thrown off its legs. Cheetor, who was holding the table up, is knocked to the floor.

CHEETOR

AAH! Slag, this storm is starting to get

on my nerves.

STINKBOMB

_Ja_. Where did it come from?

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock not weatherman. Me Grimlock not

know.

2

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor gets up and puts the table back, but the storm causes the whole place to shake again.

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock not like shaking base.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

At least this storm isn't like the old

Energon storms we used to endure. Remember

those?

RHINOX

You had to remind us?

Cut to:

EXT. – PREDACON BASE. NIGHT.

The storm's also affecting this place.

Cut to:

INT. – PREDACON BASE. NIGHT.

The Predacons are trying their darnedest to keep their balance and keep their machines from falling and malfunctioning.

On: Waspinator.

The computer he's working at falls, taking him with it. The computer and Waspinator CRASH to the ground.

MEGATRON

Quickly! Damage report!

WASPINATOR

Moderate. But Waspinator lives.

3

Megatron SLAMS a fist down on a control console.

MEGATRON

Not _you_, you piece of cesium salami – the

computer!

WASPINATOR

Oh.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Waspinator puts the computer back where it belongs.

WASPINATOR

Computer still functions.

MEGATRON

Good news, yess. Waspinator, stay here.

The rest of you, meet me in the conference

room!

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. NIGHT.

The storm's stopped. The Maximals are putting everything back together.

RATTRAP

It could have been worse.

CHEETOR

Yeah? How?

RATTRAP

Think of how the soldiers have it out there?

They're getting blasted by that lightning,

4

and it doesn't help they're shooting at

each other.

VICTORIA

Excuse me?

RATTRAP

No offense, kiddo.

Cut to:

INT. – PREDACON BASE. NIGHT.

Waspinator's still at the computer, trying to get it fixed. He BANGS on it with his fist.

WASPINATOR

Computer still doesn't work!

EXT. – PREDACON BASE. NIGHT.

The Spark goes through the outer walls of the base. It zips through the electrical system until it gets to the computer Waspinator's working on.

WASPINATOR

Waspinator does not understand!

A pair of menacing red eyes appear through the static on the computer screen.

STARSCREAM (V. O.)

I'm sure Waspinator seldom does! But

don't worry. I can help you remedy that!

WASPINATOR

What?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

5

Waspinator's BLASTED by a volt of electricity. His body begins to spark and pop as though it were going through Energon overload. He starts twitching like he's having a seizure.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Terrorsaur's watching from the shadows.

TERRORSAUR

What's his problem?

Cut to:

INT. – PREDACON BASE – CONFERENCE ROOM. NIGHT.

The Predacons are standing around a rectangular table, waiting for Waspinator to show up. Their patience is growing thin.

MEGATRON

Scarem, go find Waspinator.

SCAREM

Done, your will shall be, My Lord.

He starts to walk away, just as Waspinator steps into the room. A flash of lightning reveals –

His body flashes as that of a Decepticon, red and white in color and quite obviously able to transform into a jet fighter plane. The lightning flash fades, and Waspinator's back to normal.

SCAREM

My lord! Here, Waspinator is!

WASPINATOR

(Starscream's voice)

Yes, here I am. At very long last.

BONECRUSHER

What the hey happened to your voice?

6

MEGATRON

An excellent question, yess.

WASPINATOR

(Starscream's voice)

Allow me to present myself: Air Commander

Starscream of the Decepticon Battle Fleet!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

All the Predacons just stare at each other, and we:

Fade out.

End Act One.

ACT TWO

Fade in.

INT. – PREDACON BASE. NIGHT.

Megatron's giving "Starscream" a tour of the base.

MEGATRON

Now that the tour is complete, tell me:

Why is it that you're here, hmm?

WASPINATOR

(Starscream's voice)

The answer to that question is a simple one:

To pledge allegiance to the mighty Megatron!

MEGATRON

(clears throat)

I trust you'll excuse the "mighty" Megatron

7

for not falling to his knees in gratitude.

What's in it for you?

WASPINATOR

(Starscream's voice)

Oh, well – I served the Decepticon Megatron

during the Great War, as I'm sure you're well

aware of.

BLACKARACHNIA

Weren't you destroyed?

WASPINATOR

(Starscream's voice)

I fell protecting my leader Galvatron against

the deadliest enemy of them all – the giant

Transformer Unicron!

SCAREM

Before the end of the war, yes?

WASPINATOR

(Starscream's voice)

That war was lost, alas. But as I said, I

wish to pledge allegiance to you and help

you destroy the Maximals and win the Beast

Wars once and for all! That, and to help

you enslave the pathetic humans of this world.

MEGATRON

8

I see. And how do you expect to do that?

WASPINATOR

(Starscream's voice)

Just follow me.

Cut to:

INT. – PREDACON BASE – SURVEILLANCE ROOM. MORNING.

Megatron and "Starscream" are observing the Maximal base through one of Scorponock's Cyberbees.

MEGATRON

You _do_ know that the Maximals have quite a

few defenses, right?

WASPINATOR

(Starscream's voice)

So true, but I observed the Maximal base

before entering this body. While they're

busy fixing the damage from the storm, we'll

attack _here_.

He points to a part of the base that no Maximals are working on.

WASPINATOR

(Starscream's voice)

The outer hatch on the northeast side!

MEGATRON

Good plan, yess.

Cut to:

EXT. – MAXIMAL BASE. MORNING.

9

The Maximals are working on a hole that was blown into the roof by the storm. The whole place suddenly begins to shake as it's attacked.

RATTRAP

You gotta be kidding me!

VICTORIA

They're attacking the other side!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Predacons have arrived and start BLASTING at the base until the shields go down – which doesn't take long – and break through the roof into the security system.

VICTORIA

They're after Sentinel!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Maximals, Maximize!

Maximals – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCES.

The Maximals TRANSFORM and LEAP into the hole to meet the Predacons. A firefight quickly ensues.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

To what do we owe this visit?

SCAREM

Your destruction, imminent, it is.

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock think bug boy wrong.

He FIRES a blast at Scarem, but Scarem quickly moves out of the way.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

10

"Starscream" buzzes past Optimus, Blackarachnia dangling under him.

WASPINATOR

(Starscream's voice)

Ladies and gentlemen, we just happened to be

in the neighborhood –

BLACKARACHNIA

So we decided to drop in.

CHEETOR

Shut up!

He FIRES at "Starscream", who easily dodges and FLIES out of the hole in the roof, zipping back and forth, avoiding blasts from the Maximals.

CHEETOR

Where did Waspinator learn how to do that?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

"Starscream" returns to the fight, FIRING away.

WASPINATOR

("Starscream's voice)

Since his body became host to the Spark of

Air Commander Starscream!

DINOBOT

What?! Starscream?!

Megatron BLASTS him from behind.

MEGATRON

11

Mustn't turn our back to the enemy,

Dinobot, noo.

On: Optimus Primal.

He picks Dinobot up and flips him over his shoulder.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

We have to get out of here!

RATTRAP

What? And leave Maximal HQ to the Preds?!

VICTORIA

Rattrap, he's right! We've lost!

RATTRAP

Hey, kiddo. You don't gotta tell _this_ rat

twice about abandoning ship.

CHEETOR

Victoria, let's go!

He and Victoria wrap their arms around each other, and Cheetor LEAPS up through the hole, followed by Optimus, who's activated his jets.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Terrorsaur tries to block Optimus' escape, but Optimus raises an arm and DECKS Terrorsaur in the chin, knocking him out of the sky.

On: Airrazor.

She's watching from a distance.

AIRRAZOR

I don't think this is a fire drill.

12

I'd better go warn Tigatron.

She flies southwest.

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

The Predacons are standing around the table in the center of the room.

MEGATRON

YESS! The Maximal base is mine at last!

QUICKSTRIKE

But what about _our_ base, boss? It's

undefended!

MEGATRON

A fact I'm well aware of, yess. That is why

all but Starscream, Scarem, and Blackarachnia

are going to remain here to defend this base

from a Maximal counterattack.

TERRORSAUR

Starscream? How come _he_ gets promoted?!

Megatron doesn't answer; rather, he SLAMS Terrorsaur's head onto the table and holds him there.

MEGATRON

You shall be rewarded for your services to

the Predacons, Starscream, yess.

(to Terrorsaur)

And _you_ will learn to keep your big beak

13

shut!

He THROWS Terrorsaur across the room.

MEGATRON

Predacons, come with me.

Cut to:

EXT. – FOREST. DAY.

The Maximals have returned to their Beast Forms. They're recovering from the battle.

VICTORIA

I'll bet one of those jerks is in my room

going through my stuff! Creeps.

RATTRAP

Don't take this the wrong way, kiddo, but

given the circumstances – go tell someone who

gives a slag!

On: Optimus.

He's checking Dinobot's vital signs.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

He'll make a full recovery as long as he

remains in Beast Form. But we've got

bigger problems right now. Apparently,

Waspinator is now Starscream, or at least,

he thinks he is.

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock confused.

14

VICTORIA

You and me both, big guy. Who the heck

is Starscream?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

He was a Decepticon from the Great War.

Other than that, we've got nothing. The files

on him and the other Decepticons were

classified by the Maximal High Council.

DINOBOT

Fools! Fortunately, I have long studied the

military history of Cybertron. Starscream was

second in command to the Decepticon Megatron,

and he was notorious for his constant attempts

to overthrow Megatron. His treachery is

legendary to the Predacons, and some – most

notably Terrorsaur and Tarantulas – have tried

to follow in his footsteps.

RHINOX

And he's working for our Megatron, now?

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock not think so.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Not if what Dinobot's just said is true.

Cut to:

15

EXT. – GRASSY FIELD. DAY.

Tigatron's sniffing some flowers when Airrazor lands nearby.

AIRRAZOR

News from your spy in the sky. The Preds have

taken up residence in Maximal base, and guess

who's in charge?

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

"Starscream" is walking down a corridor, familiarizing himself with the layout of the base when he's approached by Blackarachnia.

BLACKARACHNIA

I know something you don't know.

WASPINATOR

(Starscream's voice)

Oh? And what's that?

BLACKARACHNIA

I scanned your files, Starscream. You

weren't killed by Unicron. You were killed

by Galvatron when you tried to overthrow him!

WASPINATOR

(Starscream's voice)

Galvatron was a fool! I deserve to lead!

BLACKARACHNIA

16

You sure do. And I can help you do that.

WASPINATOR

(Starscream's voice)

Oh, really? It seems I have just found me a

new apprentice.

SCAREM (O. S.)

Starscream!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

"Starscream" and Blackarachnia turn to Scarem.

SCAREM

See this, you must.

Cut to:

EXT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

The Maximals are just outside. Dinobot's been put on some sort of makeshift stretcher.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Starscream! We come…to surrender.

Fade out.

End Act Two.

ACT THREE

Fade in.

EXT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

Dinobot raises his head and looks at the base.

DINOBOT

Whose brilliant plan was this?

17

RATTRAP

Lie down, for booting up cold. You're supposed

to be half-dead. Moan, would you!

Dinobot SNAPS at him.

DINOBOT

If you do not shut up, vermin, you will be

my inspiration.

RATTRAP

Yeah? Go ahead and –

GRIMLOCK

RRAARRGGHH!

RATTRAP

Alright. I'll shut up.

(thinking)

Sheesh. If it ain't the little dinosaurs up

your tailpipe, it's the big ones.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

A hatch opens in the roof, and out come "Starscream", Blackarachnia, and Scarem.

WASPINATOR

(Starscream's voice)

Surrender? Are you lying?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

We have no choice. Dinobot's badly injured.

WASPINATOR

18

(Starscream's voice)

And you need access to the R-Chamber, yes?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

And we'll do whatever you ask of us.

WASPINATOR

(Starscream's voice)

Very well.

(to Blackarachnia)

Lesson One: Show compassion to your enemies.

It's the perfect cover for your true motives.

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

Dinobot's been put in the R-Chamber. Optimus is now confronted by "Starscream" and his subordinates.

WASPINATOR

(Starscream's voice)

I take it that this is all?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Yes.

WASPINATOR

(Starscream's voice)

Good, then. Good.

(to Scarem)

Scarem, strip him of his weapons, force him

19

to transform, and lock him up in the hull or

something!

Cut to:

EXT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

"Starscream" and his subordinates come out of the roof hatch and confront the other Maximals.

WASPINATOR

(Starscream's voice)

Now that I have your leader in custody, I

have an order for all of you!

SILVERBOLT

You said we had a deal, Starscream!

WASPINATOR

(Starscream's voice)

And now we have another.

SCAREM

Treacherous –

Before he can finish, he's BLASTED off the roof by Blackarachnia.

WASPINATOR

(Starscream's voice)

My sentiments exactly.

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock say you big fat liar!

WASPINATOR

20

(Starscream's voice)

If you want to see your leader and comrade

again, you will attack the Predacon base!

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

Optimus – Beast Form – is chained to a wall in the corridor. He's struggling against his bonds.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Trapped in Beast Form and taken hostage in

my own base. In other words, so far, so good.

He pulls even harder against his bonds and finally breaks them.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Optimus Primal, Maximize.

Optimus – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form and opens a hatch in the floor.

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE – CONTROL ROOM. DAY.

"Starscream" and Blackarachnia are watching the Maximals attack the Predacon base via a computer screen.

WASPINATOR

(Starscream's voice)

Lesson Two: They're always dumber than they

look!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL (O. S.)

Lesson Three:

21

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Optimus LEAPS into the room and takes aim at "Starscream".

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Ignore Lessons One and Two!

He FIRES! The blast misses "Starscream" and destroys a computer console.

WASPINATOR

(Starscream's voice)

I'm out of here!

He flies out of the roof hatch.

BLACKARACHNIA

Thanks for nothing, "partner".

She launcher her grappling hook and zips out of the roof hatch.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Oh, no. You're not getting away that easily.

But first:

He checks on Dinobot's status in the R-Chamber.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Not yet. Sorry, Dinobot. You'll have to

sit this one out.

He activates his jets and flies through the roof hatch.

Cut to:

EXT. – PREDACON BASE. DAY.

The Maximals are FIRING AWAY at the Predacon base, but he Predacons aren't returning fire.

22

STINKBOMB

This is absurd!

RHINOX

Fall back! This is a losing battle!

WASPINATOR (O. S.)

(Starscream's voice)

No!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

"Starscream" zooms into the scene.

WASPINATOR

(Starscream's voice)

Keep attacking!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL (O. S.)

I've got a better idea, Waspinator.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Here come Optimus. He delivers a good right hook to "Starscream's" face.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Take a nap.

Back on: "Starscream".

He's lying on his back, looking around for anything to use as a weapon. He spots Blackarachnia on the roof of the Predacon base.

WASPINATOR

(Starscream's voice)

23

Blackarachnia, help me!

BLACKARACHNIA

Really. Are all your dreams in Technicolor?

She aims her machine guns at him. He looks to where she's REALLY aiming, and sees –

WASPINATOR

(Starscream's voice)

Energon.

(to Blackarachnia)

TRAITORESS!

BLACKARACHNIA

I learned from an expert.

She OPENS FIRE. The bullets tear into the Energon crystals. They begin to pulsate and flicker – they're about to explode.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

_Hasta la vista_, Starscream.

He takes a pair of sunglasses out of his hip compartment and puts them on before flying away, just in time –

For the Energon to EXPLODE, BLOWING "Starscream" to bits!

Fade to:

INT. – PREDACON BASE. DAY.

Megatron attracts Waspinator's head to his body. Waspinator speaks – he's back to normal.

WASPINATOR

Waspinator has a headache in his whole

body.

24

BLACKARACHNIA

I had no choice but to work with him to

learn his true motives.

MEGATRON

Smooth, Blackarachnia. Perhaps a bit _too_

smooth.

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. NIGHT.

The Maximals are putting everything back together.

RATTRAP

Neighbors. Let them in for a few minutes,

and look what happens.

On: Grimlock.

He looks up to the roof hatch.

GRIMLOCK

Why little girl not help Maximals clean up

mess made by bad guys?

VICTORIA

I'm just checking for new constellations,

that's all. Twinkle twinkle little Starscream.

Fade to:

EXT. – SPACE.

The Spark of Starscream is flying through space, going past the moon, heading for some distant galaxy.

STARSCREAM (V. O.)

25

I'll be back! Even if it takes me

millennia, I shall have my revenge!

Fade out.

End Act Three.

Show preview of next episode: "Double Dinobot".


	14. Double Dinobot

1

Beast Wars

Double Dinobot

Written by Kenny Rutter

ACT ONE

Fade in.

EXT. – PREDACON BASE. NIGHT.

Terrorsaur and Waspinator are flying patrol over the area while a storm brews in the background.

MEGATRON (V. O.)

Activate nucleating coils!

INT. – PREDACON BASE. NIGHT.

Megatron's overseeing an experiment in the lab. Scarem's working the controls near some sort of genetic experimentation pool.

SCAREM

Yes, My Lord.

MEGATRON

Prepare the thermal reactor!

SCAREM

Lord Megatron – overloading, the circuits are!

MEGATRON

Let them, Scarem! Activate the accelerator full

force!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Scarem presses one final button on the control panel.

2

BAM! There's an explosion in the pool, and it opens, revealing –

DINOBOT!

MEGATRON

Yes! I present to you a perfect clone of

Dinobot! And all I needed was a _speck_ of that

traitor's DNA, yess.

Scarem waves a hand in front of the clone's face.

SCAREM

Impressive, My Lord. But need for, what is he?

MEGATRON

He'll provide us a – shall we say – an unfair

advantage by infiltrating the Maximals' base

and shutting down their defense grid Sentinel.

Of course, he can't transform, but I doubt that

it will be necessary.

SCAREM

This mission – pull it off, will he?

The clone SNAPS at Scarem, causing him to step back in surprise.

CLONE

Not only will I pull it off, you uncharismatic

bore, but I'll chew it up and spit it out as

well!

MEGATRON

Excellent. Now, it's Bonecrusher's job to

3

eliminate the real Dinobot. Then I'll send

in the clone, yess.

Cut to:

EXT. – MOUNTAIN FOREST. MORNING.

Dinobot – Beast Form – is patrolling the forest. There are signs of the humans' war all over the place – blasted trees, burn marks, crates from artillery fire, etc. He stretches and yawns.

DINOBOT

(yawning)

By the Pit, I'm bored. There's never a Predacon

around when you need him to be.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Bonecrusher – Beast Form – is watching Dinobot from behind a blasted-out tree.

BONECRUSHER

Well, lookie here. Time to give our old pal

a bit o' motivation. Bonecrusher, Terrorize!

Bonecrusher – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form and steps out from behind the tree and FIRES at Dinobot, interrupting another yawn.

DINOBOT

At last, an end to the boredom. Dinobot,

Maximize!

Dinobot – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

4

Dinobot TRANSFORMS and takes cover, returning fire with his laser eye beams. Bonecrusher manages to dodge, stepping and flipping out of the way.

BONECRUSHER

Beast Form!

He returns to his Beast Form and hurries away, heading towards a cave on the side of the mountain.

DINOBOT

(thinking)

Something isn't right. But what harm in

following?

He returns to his Beast Form and follows Bonecrusher up the mountain to the cave.

DINOBOT

Maximize!

Dinobot – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form again, his weapon ready, and slowly enters the cave.

DINOBOT

Come out, old comrade. Come out and we'll

have a nice, long chat.

BONECRUSHER (O. S.)

I ain't got nothin' to say to you.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Bonecrusher's near the entrance of the cave, his missile launcher ready.

BONECRUSHER

5

'Cept for, "see ya later, alligator!"

He LEAPS down from the cave and FIRES his missile launcher, causing the entrance of the cave to collapse, trapping Dinobot inside.

BONECRUSHER

Later, tater.

He activates his com-link.

BONECRUSHER

B.C. to M.T. Dinobot's done for. Your turn.

INT. – PREDACON BASE. MORNING.

Megatron and the clone of Dinobot are watching the scene unfold on a computer console.

MEGATRON

Acknowledged. Megatron out.

(to the clone)

It is time for you to do your worst, yess.

Now go.

CLONE

As you command, mighty Megatron.

He saunters off to complete his mission.

MEGATRON

He's so much more polite than the original.

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. MORNING.

Optimus is checking some wires on a computer console when the clone enters.

6

CLONE

Optimus Primal! The Predacons are mounting

a full-scale assault!

Optimus activates a grid on the computer.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

From where?

The clone points to a point on the grid.

CLONE

Grid Omega. You must mount a counterattack

at once!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

There's nothing on the scanners. Rattrap,

check the grids around Omega.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Rattrap comes up from the table console and checks the computers.

RATTRAP

Nope. Maybe ol' Fangface is seeing things.

CLONE

They're THERE, I tell you!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Megatron might be using some sort of stealth

device. Take Rattrap and go scout the area.

I'll send Grimlock and Stinkbomb to join

you soon.

7

RATTRAP

Well, let's get going.

He heads towards the exit. The clone doesn't like it, but he follows anyway.

Cut to:

EXT. – MOUNTAIN TRAIL. DAY.

Dinobot and the clone are hiking up the trail to where the Predacons are supposed to be.

RATTRAP

So where's these Preds? It's quieter than

an R-Chamber out here.

CLONE

They should be just over that hill.

RATTRAP

Well then, we'd better transform. Rattrap,

Maximize.

Rattrap – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form. The clone, who can't transform, flinches in fear. If Rattrap realizes this, he's done for.

RATTRAP

What the heck are you waiting for, Chopper

Face? Settle into mettle.

CLONE

Optimus said to fix on their position, not

engage them in battle. We can do that better

8

in Beast Form. Now follow me.

He keeps going up the trail. Rattrap just shrugs his shoulders and returns to his Beast Form.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

They come to a break in the trail – a canyon with a river at the bottom. Only a small log crosses the canyon.

The clone LEAPS over the canyon. Rattrap just walks across the log, looking down to the river.

RATTRAP

Dang. And I didn't bring my boogie board.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The clone starts moving the log. Rattrap holds on as tight as he can.

RATTRAP

Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing?

CLONE

I should think it would be obvious. Even to

an ignorant vermin such as you.

He finishes moving the log and lets it fall towards the river, taking Rattrap with it.

Fade out.

End Act One.

ACT TWO

Fade in.

EXT. – CANYON. DAY.

Rattrap's falling, fast. The log he's on gets wedged between the two sides of the canyon.

9

RATTRAP

(relieved sigh)

Glad that's over with. Man, I knew I

smelled a rat. And it wasn't even me! Oh,

just wait until I –

Before he can finish, the log gets dislodged from the sides of the canyon, and he continues his descent. He falls off the log towards the river.

He lands, head first, on a piece of driftwood. He slowly stands.

RATTRAP

Oh, man. I can't swim!

Cut to:

EXT. – MOUNTAIN CAVE. DAY.

The rocks blocking the cave start moving. One gets dislodged, causing the others to fall, and there's Dinobot, his gyro-blade spinning.

DINOBOT

Curse that Bonecrusher. Who knows what sort

of trouble Megatron has caused in my absence?

He returns to his Beast Form and LEAPS down the side of the mountain.

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

Optimus is checking the grids on a computer screen. Stinkbomb's voice comes over the com-links.

STINKBOMB

10

(through com-links)

We have searched the grids around Omega,

_herr_ Optimus Primal, but there is no sign

of the Predacons. Or anything else for that

matter.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Strange. Rattrap and Dinobot should be there

by now. Keep searching.

CLONE (O. S.)

Optimus Primal!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The clone enters the room, holding his chest, feigning injury.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Dinobot! What happened?

CLONE

We were ambushed. Megatron is using a stealth

device, just as you surmised.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Where's Rattrap? What happened to him?

CLONE

He's trapped. You must find him before the

Predacons do. Coordinates 3-9-6.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

I'll get you to the R-Chamber, first.

11

CLONE

There's no time! You must hurry before

Megatron destroys him!

Optimus is impressed by the clone's feigned bravery – which, of course, he has no idea is faked. He presses a button on the control panel.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

I'm putting Sentinel on automatic. Once

you've repaired yourself, take over the

controls. And let the girl know what's going

on once she wakes up.

He makes his way towards the elevator hatch and starts going down.

CLONE

Of course. Good luck!

Once Optimus is out of sight, he stops faking and makes his way towards the control console in the center of the room.

CLONE

Sucker. Optimus will rue the day he left

this clone unattended. Now, what was it Megatron

said to do again? Oh, yes.

He starts pressing random buttons on the console, but gets ZAPPED after pressing the "Enter" button.

SENTINEL (V. O.)

Incorrect command. Scanning user.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

12

A holographic representation of the clone comes up on the screen.

SENTINEL (V. O.)

User identified as Dinobot, Beast Form.

CLONE

Yes, yes. I'm Dinobot, and I command you to shut

down!

SENTINEL (V. O.)

Please input deactivation code.

CLONE

Megatron said nothing about a deactivation code!

Oh, well. I'm sure I can figure it out.

He starts pressing random buttons.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria comes into the room from the main corridor – it's obvious she's just woken up from a long nap.

VICTORIA

Dinobot?

The clone turns to her.

VICTORIA

What are you doing to Sentinel?

CLONE

Um….Rhinox wants me to test out a new

activation code for Sentinel. It's taking

longer than expected.

13

He presses the "Enter" button on the control panel and gets ZAPPED again, this time with more volts than before.

CLONE

I was told this would be easy!

Cut to:

EXT. – MOUNTAIN TRAIL. DAY.

Grimlock – Beast Form – is sniffing the area near the canyon. Optimus lands nearby. Grimlock keeps sniffing.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Anything, big fellow?

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock not find Predacons, but me

smelled Mouse Boy. Mouse Boy's scent

ends here.

He and Optimus look down the canyon.

GRIMLOCK

Optimus Primal think Mouse Boy go splat?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Let's hope not. Rattrap's a pain in the

circuits, but I'd sure hate to lose him.

Let's keep moving.

Cut to:

EXT. – CANYON. DAY.

Rattrap's still riding his piece of driftwood down the river. He's near the white-water rapids. The driftwood is starting to lose control.

14

RATTRAP

I HATE THIS!

He notices something straight ahead.

RATTRAP

Oh, for bootin' up cold!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

There's a waterfall dead ahead. Rattrap tries to find some way to escape. He notices a ledge on the canyon wall. He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form and LEAPS to the ledge, grabbing hold of it and pulling himself up.

RATTRAP

I can't stand swimming. Especially since I can't

swim at all!

He looks around and spots a hole in the wall.

RATTRAP

Looks like ol' Rattrap found himself a

mouse hole.

He takes a bomb out of his arm compartment and puts it under a large rock blocking the hole. He grabs hold of the rock, and –

BOOM! The explosion sends the rock FLYING upwards!

EXT. – MOUNTAIN TRAIL. DAY.

Grimlock and Optimus hurry over to the edge of the canyon, where Rattrap's lying. He slowly gets to his feet.

RATTRAP

Man, that stinks.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

15

Are you okay?

RATTRAP

I will be. As soon as I get my hands

on that dang Dinobot.

(points to Grimlock)

You know, your tiny cousin tried to scrap me!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

But it was Dinobot that told us you were

trapped!

GRIMLOCK

Mini Me never lie!

RATTRAP

Yeah, right. I've said it plenty of times

before. Once a Pred, always a Pred. Now,

where is he?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

I left him back at the base. With Sentinel

and the girl.

RATTRAP

Well. That's. Just. Prime.

Fade out.

End Act Two.

ACT THREE

Fade in.

16

EXT. – MAXIMAL BASE. EVENING.

The real Dinobot is just outside. The shields are still up, but not for long.

DINOBOT

Sentinel, stand down.

The shields go down, and Dinobot makes his way closer to the base.

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. EVENING.

The clone is warily pressing random buttons while Victoria watches nearby – she's starting to get tired of watching.

SENTINEL (V. O.)

Shields deactivated.

VICTORIA

Is it supposed to do that?

CLONE

The shields will come back up soon. Now,

for a little bit of exercise.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

He starts to make his way to the exit –

Only to meet up with the real Dinobot! They stare at each other for a long and awkward moment, trying to figure out just what the heck is going on.

The clone SNAPS at Dinobot.

DINOBOT

What the Pit are _you_?!

17

CLONE

What _you_ might have been had you not

betrayed Megatron!

He SMACKS Dinobot with his tail, knocking Dinobot against a wall.

VICTORIA

You imposter!

CLONE

It took you long enough to figure it out,

human germ!

Back on: Dinobot.

He gets his balance back and prepares to fight.

DINOBOT

Dinobot, Maximize!

Dinobot – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form, gyro-blade ready. He advances on the clone, who retreats in fear.

CLONE

Oh, no.

DINOBOT

What are you waiting for, fool? Transform!

So I can finish you with honor.

CLONE

I – I can't.

VICTORIA

18

Megatron probably didn't give him that ability.

DINOBOT

Well, far be it from me to battle an inferior

foe.

He returns to Beast Form, and the clone wastes no time in ATTACKING. He SLASHES at Dinobot with one of his deadly foot claws.

CLONE

Fortunately, I do not share your stupid

sense of honor!

He LEAPS at Dinobot, pinning him to the ground and slashing at him with his claws and biting at him with his teeth. Dinobot's managing to hold him back. He THROWS the clone off of him and examines his wounds. They're not bad, but still enough to cause his Beast Form to bleed.

DINOBOT

Nobody makes me bleed my own blood.

NOBODY!

He LUNGES at the clone, CLAWING AND BITING. The clone easily BATS Dinobot away with his tail and KICKS him, his foot claw CUTTING Dinobot's chest a little bit.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The clone GRABS Dinobot's head and SLAMS it down onto the table, knocking him out.

CLONE

Megatron will reward me for this.

(to Victoria)

That fight has made me hungry.

19

He slowly advances on her, causing her to back up against a wall.

VICTORIA

No! Stay away from me!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The real Dinobot stands up behind the clone, teeth bared.

DINOBOT

(throaty growl)

The clone looks behind him, fear in his eyes.

CLONE

Uh-oh.

EXT. – MAXIMAL BASE. NIGHT.

DINOBOT (O. S.)

RRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!

CLONE (O. S.)

NOOOOOOO!

All goes quiet for a second.

VICTORIA (O. S.)

Gross!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Megatron – Beast Form – comes out of a nearby river and saunters closer to the Maximal base. As he nears, the elevator hatch lowers, and out come Dinobot – acting as the clone – and Victoria, whose hands are tied behind her back with some wires.

DINOBOT

Megatron, where are the others?

20

MEGATRON

Preparing an ambush for those Maximal fools.

(notices Victoria)

Ahh, and I see you've taken a prisoner.

VICTORIA

Megatron. I should have known you'd be

behind this, you despicable monster.

MEGATRON

Mustn't call people names, noo. It's very rude.

DINOBOT

And now, mighty Megatron, the prize you have

so longed for.

MEGATRON

Excellent. I may just clone the rest of my

troops, yess.

He walks past Dinobot and Victoria, TRANSFORMING as he does. When he's close to the base –

VICTORIA

(whispering)

Now?

DINOBOT

(whispering)

Now.

DINOBOT/VICTORIA

Sentinel, online!

21

BAM! The shields come online, sending Megatron FLYING.

VICTORIA

(watching)

And the Pred is up.

SPLAT! Megatron SLAMS face-first onto the ground.

VICTORIA

And he's good!

Back on: Megatron.

He spits some mud and dirt out of his mouth.

MEGATRON

(standing;

turning)

So, you ungrateful clone, you're as

treacherous as the real Dinobot.

DINOBOT

Correction, you fool. I _am_ the real

Dinobot!

He bites the wires binding Victoria's hands, cutting them loose, then –

DINOBOT

Dinobot, Maximize!

Dinobot – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form and gets ready to fire his laser eye beams.

MEGATRON

22

Die, you treacherous worm!

He FIRES a laser beam from his blaster just as Dinobot FIRES his laser eye beams. Both attacks meet in the middle, and it becomes a struggle for power.

VICTORIA

Get him, Dinobot! Get him!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

A missile FLIES into the blasts, causing a huge explosion which sends Dinobot and Megatron flying back.

On: The Maximals.

They're all in Robot Form, weapons ready. Optimus' weapon is smoking – he's the one that launched that missile.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Game over, Megatron!

MEGATRON

It would seem that my vengeance will have to

be postponed until further notice, yess. But

rest assured, you haven't seen the last of

me, Maximals!

He turns and runs, the Maximals FIRING after him.

Fade to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. NIGHT.

The Maximals are surveying the damage caused by Dinobot's fight with his clone.

CHEETOR

You and that clone made a mess of the place.

23

RATTRAP

Don't tell me you're buying that slag

about a clone.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

You heard Megatron admit it.

RATTRAP

Yeah, like I'm gonna believe _him._ If there

was a clone, where is he, huh?

VICTORIA

Well, uh….

They all turn to Dinobot, who just smiles.

DINOBOT

I'm afraid he's gone for good. A shame, really.

He was such a handsome creature. And quite

tasty.

Using one of his claws, he FLICKS a piece of meat out of his teeth. It lands on Optimus' face.

DINOBOT

(belches)

Excuse me.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

You're disgusting.

AOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria puts an arm around Dinobot's neck.

VICTORIA

24

Yeah, you _are_ disgusting. But we

wouldn't have you any other way.

She kisses him on the snout and walks away, and we:

Fade out.

End Act Three.

Show preview of next episode: "Terrorsaur's Search for the Energon".


	15. Terrorsaur's Search for the Energon

1

Beast Wars

Terrorsaur's Search for the Energon

Written by Kenny Rutter

ACT ONE

Fade in.

EXT. – EST. – GRASSY FIELD. MORNING.

Victoria steps out of the forest, her skateboard under her arm and a backpack on her back. She takes a quick look around – all clear.

VICTORIA

Looks like I haven't been followed. Okay.

Here we go.

She puts her skateboard on the ground and starts riding it to the trans warp gate. But before she can reach it –

DINOBOT (O. S.)

I think not!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Dinobot gets between Victoria and the gate.

VICTORIA

Hey!

DINOBOT

You are not going anywhere until you

hand over your Energon crystals!

VICTORIA

In _my_ world, girls go to school. And _this_

2

particular girl has a HUGE mid-term tomorrow.

DINOBOT

"Mid-term"? What is that?

VICTORIA

It's a test that comes in the middle of the

year to see how much we've learned. Now get out

of my way!

DINOBOT

I will not. Dinobot, Maximize!

Dinobot – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form and gets ready to blast the gate with his laser eye beams.

VICTORIA

Dinobot! Predacon at six o'clock!

DINOBOT

(turning)

What?

There's a flash of light OS, and when Dinobot turns –

Victoria's gone!

DINOBOT

I've been fooled!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Terrorsaur – Beast Form – is watching from the branch of a nearby tree, undetected by Dinobot.

TERRORSAUR

3

She has Energon, huh? If I get that

Energon, I can overthrow Megatron!

He flaps into the air and flies in a westward direction.

Cut to:

INT. – SCIENCE LAB – MODERN TIMES. MORNING.

Shaun and Daniel are watching the trans warp gate, waiting for Victoria to come through.

SHAUN

We've been watching this thing for almost

a month, Pop. Victoria hasn't come back.

DANIEL

Not yet, son. But she'll come through any

time now.

Just then, there's a flash from the gate, and Victoria appears.

VICTORIA

Hi, guys. Miss me?

Cut to:

INT. – VICTORIA'S HOUSE – KITCHEN. MORNING.

Victoria's changed clothes and is around the breakfast table with the rest of her family.

VICTORIA

Feels like I haven't been back here in a

megacycle.

SHAUN

So, where's Silverbolt, the bird-dog? You

4

didn't bring him along with you?

VICTORIA

Get real, Shaun. I've got better things to

do than babysit a bunch of robots in disguise.

She takes a bite out of her toast.

VICTORIA

(thinking)

Boy. How could things have gotten so

complicated? One minute, I'm your normal

tenth grader, and the next I'm a time

traveling superhero fighting another war

taking place at the same time as the

American Civil War.

Cut to:

EXT. – PREDACON BASE. MORNING.

The Predacons are gathered around a flying octagonal device. Megatron is giving a demonstration.

MEGATRON

I've programmed this target box with the

Maximals' energy signatures, including that

meddlesome human. Now, watch.

He presses a button on a remote control, and the target box starts flying in a random pattern. An autogun comes out of a nearby rock and BLASTS the target box to bits.

TARANTULAS

5

Impressive.

SCAREM

Ingenious, My Lord Megatron.

MEGATRON

Excellent. With a few more of these in place,

this area will become a deathtrap for the

Maximals.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Terrorsaur SWOOPS in on the scene.

TERRORSAUR

Just the sort of plan a cowardly water-

dwelling lizard like yourself would come

up with. Which is why, by the end of the

day, I will assume command of the Predacons!

SCORPONOCK

What?!

MEGATRON

I thought you would have learned your lesson

about challenging me, Terrorsaur.

TERRORSAUR

Today, _I_ am the teacher. If you have the

courage. Unlike you, I have a plan to be

leader and send you to the scrap heap like

a maintenance 'bot.

6

MEGATRON

Oh, really?

TERRORSAUR

You just wait.

He flies east, heading for the trans warp gate.

Cut to:

EXT. – SCHOOL. MORNING.

Victoria rides her skateboard up to the school and flips it up into her hand. She's met by Michelle and Claudia.

VICTORIA

Hi.

MICHELLE

Are you sure you're okay enough to be up

and moving around, Vikki?

VICTORIA

What are you talking about?

CLAUDIA

We heard about your accident with the

skateboard a little while ago. Twisted

ankles are never cool.

MICHELLE

And then your brother had a case of the

chicken pox. Poor kid.

VICTORIA

(thinking)

7

At least they didn't come up with some

slag excuse like arthritis or diabetes

or something like that.

HOWIE (O. S.)

Hey! Victoria!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Their classmate, Howie Mandel, rides his roller blades up to them and stops.

HOWIE

You feeling better? And how about your

brother?

CLAUDIA

(whispering to Michelle)

It's Howie, the mega-hunk.

VICTORIA

Uh, fine. Everything's fine, thanks.

HOWIE

That's good to hear.

The school bell SFX: RINGS.

HOWIE

Let's talk later, okay?

VICTORIA

Sure.

They all start making their way into the building.

Cut to:

8

EXT. – GRASSY FIELD. DAY.

Terrorsaur – Beast Form – is watching the trans warp gate. He gets ready to fly towards it.

TERRORSAUR

Once I get the Energon from that kid, I'll

be able to destroy Megatron and take over!

He flaps towards the trans warp gate, and we:

Fade out.

End Act One.

ACT TWO

Fade in.

EXT. – VICTORIA'S HOUSE. DAY.

Daniel pulls up to the garage. He stops the car and gets out, heading to the panel on the side of the garage door. Inside we can hear things being thrown around.

DANIEL

What in the world?

He presses the four buttons – 0113 – to open the door. We can't see what he sees, but it definitely frightens him.

DANILE

HOLY –

Cut to:

EXT. – TOWN. DAY.

Victoria's finally free from school. She looks like she's had a heck of a day. As she's making her way home, she passes a couple of younger kids on the sidewalk.

KID #1

9

Did you hear? A thief broke into the

Taylor place.

KID #2

Did they get anything?

KID #1

Don't think so.

VICTORIA

Oh, boy. I've gotta hurry home.

She puts her skateboard on the ground and starts rolling for home.

Cut to:

EXT. – VICTORIA'S HOUSE. DAY.

Victoria hops off her skateboard and hurries the rest of the way to her house, but everything's normal – except for the cops and crime scene tape all over the place.

OFFICER

Hey! You can't go in there!

VICTORIA

The Pit I can't! Ma! Papa!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria SMACKS into her mom.

MONIQUE

Victoria!

VICTORIA

Ma, what happened here?

10

MONIQUE

Dad caught a thief in the garage.

VICTORIA

Is Papa okay?

MONIQUE

He's fine. They just took him to the station

to talk to him about what he saw. I'm gonna go

join him. Let your brother know what's going

on when he gets home, okay?

VICTORIA

Okay. Sure.

As her mom walks away –

VICTORIA

Why can't I help thinking that the Predacons

are somehow involved?

SHAUN (O. S.)

Sis!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Shaun comes RUNNING towards Victoria. He's running so fast he bumps into her, knocking them both to the ground.

SHAUN

I hurried home as fast as I could when I

heard the news!

VICTORIA

It's alright, Shaun. Nothing was taken.

11

Ma and Papa just went with the cops to

tell them what happened.

SHAUN

How long will they be gone?

VICTORIA

I don't know. They could be gone all night.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Terrorsaur – Beast Form – is perched in a nearby tree. He's watching with intent.

TERRORSAUR

Nothing in that man's lab. Hold on. That's

that annoying brat of a human. She's the one

who has the Energon. I don't sense any on

her person, though. But I know it's around

here somewhere. And so help me, I _will_

find it. I'm going to get rid of Megatron

and rule the Predacons with an iron fist!

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

Dinobot's pacing back and forth, aggravated. We can tell he's about to explode with anger.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Would you quit pacing, Dinobot? You need

to go out and get some fresh air. Find some

Energon or some Predacons to bash.

12

DINOBOT

I would rather bash that human for lying to

me!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

She just had to go home for a little R and R.

DINOBOT

Well, as long as she never comes back, I'll

be happy.

(thinking)

You had better not return, human. Otherwise,

you will suffer for this!

Cut to:

INT. – POLICE STATION. EVENING.

Daniel and Monique are sitting across a police officer in the interrogation room.

OFFICER

Sorry this is taking so long. I'm sure you

want to get home to your kids, but we have to

be certain about everything that's happened.

DANIEL

I've already said, I didn't get a good look

at him. All I saw was he was maybe five feet

tall and dressed in red.

OFFICER

Heck, that could be anybody around town.

13

Cut to:

INT. – VICTORIA'S HOUSE – VICTORIA'S ROOM. NIGHT.

Victoria's sitting at her desk, a textbook open. She's quickly taking notes, trying to get ready for a test. Shaun comes into her room, dragging his blanket and pillow with him, the family cat Bubba holding on to it.

VICTORIA

What's up?

SHAUN

Can me and Bubba sleep in your room tonight,

Sis?

VICTORIA

Sorry, little buddy. I'll be up all night

studying. Besides, you're a boy. You can't

be scared of the dark, can you?

SHAUN

Well, no, but –

Before he can finish, something BANGS against the outside of the window.

VICTORIA

What was that?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria opens the window and takes a look around.

VICTORIA

(thinking)

What was that noise?

14

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Terrorsaur – Beast Form – FLAPS up to the window, laughing maniacally.

TERRORSAUR

(evil laughter)

Energon, please!

VICTORIA

Terrorsaur!

She looks at the sandwich bag with the Energon crystals on her desk.

VICTORIA

(thinking)

He _is _after the Energon!

She grabs the Energon and hurries out of her room, grabbing Shaun as she goes.

VICTORIA

Come on, Shaun! This is no time to zone out

on me!

TERRORSAUR

Terrorsaur, Terrorize!

Terrorsaur – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form and FIRES his blaster after Victoria and Shaun. The blast misses and CHARS the wall.

INT. – VICTORIA'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM. NIGHT.

Victoria and Shaun hurry downstairs and through the living room, past the fireplace. As they go past, Terrorsaur – Beast Form – FLIES out of it, covered in soot and ash.

15

TERRORSAUR

Merry Christmas!

Fast cut to:

EXT. – VICTORIA'S HOUSE. NIGHT.

Victoria drags Shaun outside and away from the house. Shaun notices a drop of blood coming down from Victoria's hand.

SHAUN

Victoria, your hand! You're bleeding!

VICTORIA

It's nothing. I must have cut myself on the

crystals.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Terrorsaur lands in front of them.

TERRORSAUR

Terrorsaur, Terrorize!

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form, weapon ready.

Back on: Victoria.

She takes a quick glance at the Energon in her hand, then THRUSTS it out towards Terrorsaur. His body begins to spark and pop.

TERRORSAUR

Darn it all! Beast Form!

He returns to his Beast Form and flies away.

VICTORIA

That's bought us some time, but not for long.

16

She turns to Shaun.

VICTORIA

Shaun, go through the trans warp gate and

bring back one of the Maximals. They're the

only ones who can help. Except for Grimlock;

he's too big. Now get going!

SHAUN

(nervously)

Uh, okay.

He hurries away, while Victoria goes the opposite direction.

Cut to:

INT. – SCIENCE LAB. NIGHT.

Shaun hurries over to the trans warp gate. He looks at the keyboard, but has no idea what any of the buttons mean.

SHAUN

Oh, man. I wish I could read this stuff.

He starts POUNDING on the control panel.

SHAUN

Maximals! Silverbolt! Help! Victoria's

in trouble and I need your help!

The whole place is enveloped in a bright light, and when it fades –

THERE'S DINOBOT!

SHAUN

You. You're Dinobot, aren't you?

17

DINOBOT

I am. Is there a problem, boy?

Fade out.

End Act Two.

ACT THREE

Fade in.

EXT. – TOWN. NIGHT.

Dinobot – Beast Form – is running as fast as he can through the town, Shaun clinging to his back. Dinobot LEAPS onto the roof of a car and starts leaping from one car to another. He stops on the roof of a semi-truck.

SHAUN

I hope you're as strong as you say you are.

DINOBOT

Do not doubt my powers, little boy.

SHAUN

We have to find my sister, fast. She cut

her hand on those crystal things.

DINOBOT

I know. Remember, boy, I can pick up scents

from miles away with this nose.

SHAUN

(thinking)

Is this the same Velociraptor Victoria told

us about? The one that's arrogant, rude, and

18

hates everyone? He doesn't seem like it.

DINOBOT

Hold on, boy!

He LEAPS off the semi-truck and hurries away.

Cut to:

EXT. – CONSTRUCTION SITE. NIGHT.

Victoria's WAY up on top of the scaffolding, running along one of the I-beams. She stops and turns around, looking for Terrorsaur.

VICTORIA

(panting)

Where the heck is Shaun with the Maximals?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Terrorsaur's below the scaffolding. He FLIES up to where Victoria is.

TERRORSAUR

Terrorsaur, Terrorize!

Terrorsaur – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form. Victoria THRUSTS the Energon out towards Terrorsaur again. Terrorsaur gets ready to fly away, but thinks twice about it.

TERRORSAUR

You fool! I've absorbed more Energon than

this in the past!

He takes out his weapon and gets ready to blast her, but –

DINOBOT (O. S.)

19

RRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!

BAM! Dinobot LEAPS onto Terrorsaur, knocking him away from Victoria. Dinobot jumps to where Victoria is and lets Shaun off his back.

SHAUN

Are you okay, Sis?

VICTORIA

I'm fine.

DINOBOT

At least you haven't gone and gotten yourself

killed, human. But before I get to the rescue,

I believe you owe me an apology.

VICTORIA

Apology? For what?

DINOBOT

"For WHAT"?! For deceiving me into believing

that I was about to battle a Predacon, that's

what!

SHAUN

(thinking)

What the – ? What happened to my hero? He's

shrinking to life-size proportions right before

my eyes!

VICTORIA

Oh. That. I'm sorry. There, I said it. Happy

20

now, Dinobot?

Dinobot turns to face Terrorsaur.

DINOBOT

(clenching his fist)

She says it as though she has stepped on

my foot! But an apology is an apology, and I

am willing to accept it, I suppose.

(to Terrorsaur)

Terrorsaur! Prepare to battle, Predacon!

TERRORSAUR

I don't know how you got here, traitor, but

prepare to stain the deck!

DINOBOT

Die, Predacon!

He CHARGES for Terrorsaur.

DINOBOT

Dinobot, Maximize!

Dinobot – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form and delivers a FLYING KICK to Terrorsaur's head. Terrorsaur goes FLYING back. He SMACKS against a vertical I-beam.

TERRORSAUR

Ouch! Bad iguana.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

21

They CHARGE for each other, meeting in the middle. A fierce hand-to-hand battle begins, both of them trading blows, neither Maximals nor Predacon willing to back down.

SHAUN

Get him, Dinobot! You're the greatest!

VICTORIA

Do it! Beat that stinking Pred!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Terrorsaur delivers a spin kick to the side of Dinobot's head, knocking him off the I-beam.

VICTORIA/SHAUN

Dinobot!

TERRORSAUR

Now, GIVE ME THAT ENERGON, KIDDIES!

He FLIES toward them.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria PUSHES Shaun out of the way, and Terrorsaur LANDS on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She tries to keep the Energon away from Terrorsaur, but barely having any success.

VICTORIA

Shaun!

She TOSSES the Energon towards Shaun.

VICTORIA

Take the Energon and run! Just run!

SHAUN

Uh….Right.

22

He picks up the Energon and starts RUNNING.

TERRORSAUR

Oh no you don't, little man!

He returns to his Beast Form and FLIES after Shaun.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Shaun stops at the edge of an I-beam – he's run out of room to run. He turns to Terrorsaur – there's nothing he can do now but stand his ground.

TERRORSAUR

Gonna get ya, gonna get ya!

SHAUN

Oh no! I'm Pterodactyl food!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Dinobot LEAPS up from underneath the I-beam and lands in front of Shaun.

DINOBOT

Die, Predacon!

He FIRES his laser eye beams at Terrorsaur, hitting him dead on and sending him falling to the ground below.

TERRORSAUR

Darn! Darn it all! I'm outta here!

He flies away, heading back to the trans warp gate.

Back on: Dinobot.

He turns to Shaun.

DINOBOT

The Energon. Is it safe?

23

SHAUN

Uh, yeah. That was…awesome.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Dinobot turns to Victoria.

DINOBOT

And you. Are you injured?

VICTORIA

No, I'm fine.

(thinking)

Okay, this is strange. Dinobot's never worried

about me or any of the other Maximals. He's

changed since I first met him. And in the light

of the sunrise, he looks pretty cool.

(speaking)

Wait a second. Sunrise! Oh, my gosh! It's

morning, and I didn't finish studying for

my test!

She hurries to the scaffolding and starts climbing down.

VICTORIA

Shaun, take the Energon home and get ready

for school. And Dinobot, you go back through

the trans warp gate, now!

She keeps climbing.

Back on: Dinobot.

24

He just looks confused.

DINOBOT

What the slagging –

He notices Shaun tapping him on the arm.

DINOBOT

Huh?

SHAUN

Know what? I've found myself a new hero.

DINOBOT

Primus, why me?

Cut to:

EXT. – PREDACON BASE. MORNING.

Terrorsaur lands outside the base, breathing hard.

TERRORSAUR

I was so darn close.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Megatron and the other Predacons come out of the base, confronting Terrorsaur.

MEGATRON

Well, well, well. Look who's back.

TERRORSAUR

(a squeak)

Help!

And since we really don't want to see what happens next, we:

Fade out.

25

End Act Three.

Show preview of next episode: "Revelations, Part One".


	16. Revelations, Part 1

1

Beast Wars

Revelations, Part One

Written by Kenny Rutter

ACT ONE

Fade in.

INT. – EST. – PREDACON BASE – CONTROL ROOM. NIGHT.

Megatron's flipping through a book. We can't see the title because it's covered by his hand. He flips another page and rubs his chin.

MEGATRON

Interesting, very interesting, yess.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Inferno – Robot Form – comes up to Megatron on a floating platform.

INFERNO

May I ask as to what is interesting, Royalty?

MEGATRON

This book I'm reading. It tells the story of

the fall of the human race. In this story, the

humans survive and live on, but when I'm

done with them, the story will have the ending

it was supposed to have, yess.

He SLAMS the book shut.

MEGATRON

Gather the other Predacons, Inferno. I have

2

a plan, yess.

Cut to:

EXT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

Victoria rides her skateboard up to the base. Her backpack's full of goodies for the Maximals.

VICTORIA

Sentinel, stand down!

The shields go down, allowing Victoria access to the base. She hops onto the entrance elevator and rides it up.

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

Victoria rides the entrance elevator into the main control room.

VICTORIA

Wipe your tears, 'bots, because I'm back!

RATTRAP

What's up, kid?

GRIMLOCK

Little girl! You back!

STINKBOMB

_Guten tag, frauline._

RATTRAP

What've ya got for us this time?

VICTORIA

Don't be in such a rush, Rat Face.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

3

She puts her backpack down on the table and opens it. She pulls out a block of cheddar cheese for Rattrap, a large ham for Dinobot and Grimlock, some candy snacks for Stinkbomb, and a bunch of bananas for Optimus.

STINKBOMB

Hmm, delicious.

RATTRAP

Thanks, kiddo.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Bananas, really?

VICTORIA

It was my brother's idea. I told him your

Beast Form's a gorilla, and he gave me those

for you.

On: Dinobot and Grimlock.

They're hungrily tearing into the meat.

DINOBOT

(eating)

This is some good meat.

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock like also.

Back on: Victoria.

She looks around.

VICTORIA

Where's Cheetor?

4

GRIMLOCK

Me not know.

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE – CORRIDORS. DAY.

Cheetor – Robot Form – is leaning up against the wall, his arms crosses, his head down, his eyes closed. He's deep in thought.

VICTORIA (O. S.)

Cheetor. Here you are.

Cheetor looks up at her, then gets back to what he was doing.

VICTORIA

I brought snacks for everyone. Why don't you

come get your share?

CHEETOR

I'll get him. This time, we'll settle it.

Me, and that slagging Predacon Spittor.

VICTORIA

Still not over that, huh?

CHEETOR

After what he did to me, and after faking

his death one hundred years ago, there's

no way I can let him go on living.

VICTORIA

I know he faked his death, but what else did

he do?

Cheetor grows angry all of a sudden.

5

CHEETOR

(suddenly enraged)

Just drop it, okay! It happened a long time

ago, and it's none of your business!

Victoria takes a shocked step back.

CHEETOR

(calmly)

I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come

out like that.

VICTORIA

No, it's – it's okay.

CHEETOR

Yeah. Hey, do me a favor. Next time you

go out and you see Spittor, let him know

I'm looking for. Just be careful. You've

seen how cunning and dangerous he can be.

Cut to:

EXT. – WASTELAND. DAY.

The Predacons are standing atop a mountaintop, looking down at the dried up riverbed. We can tell that the humans' war has been waging here. There are burn marks from artillery fire and bonfires all over the place, as well as burial mounds for the fallen soldier.

MEGATRON

This place is perfect for our plan, yess.

6

SCAREM

What this plan is, tell us, you still have

yet to.

INFERNO

Yes, Royalty. We all wish to know what you

have in mind.

MEGATRON

It's quite simple, my loyal lackeys, yess. In

the story, there are seven steps to the fall of

the human race. First comes pestilence, then

famine. After famine comes war, followed by

earthquakes, along with war. Next was darkness,

and finally the dead rise from their graves.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The other Predacons – Spittor, Terrorsaur, Scorponock, Bonecrusher, and Quickstrike – join them.

MEGATRON

My dear Spittor, I have a request. Would

you kindly find a way to raise the dead

of this place?

SPITTOR

(in Spanish)

It would be a pleasure, _senor_ Megatron.

He hops down from the mountaintop and lands near one of the graves.

7

SPITTOR

Spittor, Terrorize!

Spittor – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form and THRUSTS an arm into the ground.

SPITTOR

Arise, fallen soldiers, and seek revenge

on the living.

A zombified hand comes out of the grave, and we:

Fade out.

End Act One.

ACT TWO

Fade in.

EXT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

Alarms start SFX: BLARING. All the Maximals rush to the control room to see what's going on.

VICTORIA

What's up?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Looks like we've got Predacon activity

at a dry riverbed several miles west of

here. And judging from these numbers, I'd

say that all the Predacons are there.

DINOBOT

Then they must be preparing for the final

8

battle of the Beast Wars.

CHEETOR

Wait a minute. Did you say _all_ the Predacons?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

I did. Why?

CHEETOR

That means that he's there. He _has_ to be!

He gets on the elevator and descends.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Cheetor! Wait!

RATTRAP

What's his problem?

RHINOX

It wouldn't have anything to do with

Spittor, would it?

Cut to:

EXT. – MOUNTAIN TRAIL. DAY.

Cheetor's running at top speed. He ZOOMS past several people heading west to escape the humans' war.

CHEETOR

(thinking)

Spittor had _better_ be there. I can finally

finish what we started all those years ago.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Tigatron comes down from the mountain and joins him.

9

TIGATRON

Cheetor, did you catch wind of the Predacons,

too?

CHEETOR

Yeah, but I could care less about the others.

It's Spittor I'm worried about. Once he's out

of the way, then I can focus on Megatron and the

other Predacons.

TIGATRON

Cheetor, don't you think it's about time you

put this petty squabble behind you?

CHEETOR

Spare me, Big Cat. I've got unfinished

business with that slagging frog.

Cut to:

EXT. – WASTELAND. DAY.

Megatron's watching the undead soldiers, who have just risen from their graves, get into formation, preparing to march into battle.

MEGATRON

Yes! Go forth, undead soldiers, and punish

our enemies! Punish the Maximals! Punish

those who put you in this sorry state!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The undead soldiers start marching forward.

10

Cut to:

EXT. – MOUNTAIN TOP. DAY.

The Maximals have arrived and are looking down at the formation of HUNDREDS of undead soldiers.

DINOBOT

It would appear that we are in for a major

battle.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Indeed. But these undead soldiers will not

be like the Predacons. They'll be much more

difficult to defeat than the Predacons.

VICTORIA

Haven't you guys ever seen the movies? The only

way to kill a zombie is to do severe damage to

the upper spinal column.

RATTRAP

Say what?

VICTORIA

Shoot them in the head.

STINKBOMB

Oh.

(looks around)

Where is _herr_ Grimlock?

AIRRAZOR

11

Good question.

Cut to:

EXT. – ANOTHER MOUNTAIN TOP. DAY.

Megatron and Terrorsaur are watching the undead soldiers march forward.

TERRORSAUR

For some reason, I'm actually enjoying that

sight.

MEGATRON

But where are the Maximals? Terrorsaur, fly

overhead and scout the area.

TERRORSAUR

You got it. Beast Form!

Terrorsaur – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into his Beast Form and flies away from the mountain top.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

As Terrorsaur flies over a ravine –

He's SNATCHED out of the air by Grimlock's massive jaws!

MEGATRON

Terrorsaur, you bucket of bolts!

Back on: Grimlock.

He SLAMS Terrorsaur to the ground and pins him to the rocks.

TERRORSAUR

(weakly)

12

I…can't…get…eaten.

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock munch metal!

He opens his massive jaws.

TERRORSAUR

NOOOO!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Grimlock rears up into the view of the other Maximals, Terrorsaur's carcass in his jaws. A flick of his neck sends Terrorsaur down his throat.

GRIMLOCK

(burps)

Excuse me.

RATTRAP

Was that Terrorsaur?

VICTORIA

Gross!

Cut to:

EXT. – DRY RIVERBED. DAY.

Cheetor and Tigatron – Robot Forms – are surrounded by HUNDREDS of undead soldiers. The Maximals have their swords drawn and are ready to fight.

TIGATRON

Think you can handle this many, Little Cat?

CHEETOR

Well, Big Cat, it might be tough if one more

13

shows up.

TIGATRON

Then that will have to be the one _I_ take care

of.

CHEETOR

What? You're fighting too?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

They CHARGE for the undead soldiers and start cutting them down.

Cut to:

EXT. – MOUNTAIN TOP. DAY.

The Maximals are preparing to go into battle with the undead soldiers.

VICTORIA

Remember, everyone. Go for the head.

AIRRAZOR

Got it, Victoria.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Let's do it, Maximals. Maximize!

RATTRAP

Rattrap, Maximize!

RHINOX

Rhinox, Maximize!

DINOBOT

Dinobot, Maximize!

AIRRAZOR

14

Airrazor, Maximize!

SILVERBOLT

Silverbolt, Maximize!

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock, Maximize!

STINKBOMB

Stinkbomb, Maximize!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Optimus Primal, Maximize!

They all TRANSFORM and CHARGE into battle. Their blasters take out several of the undead soldiers, while many more are squashed under Grimlock's massive feet or sliced by Optimus' and Silverbolt's swords.

On: Victoria.

She LAUNCHES an arrow at an undead soldier. The arrow sticks the soldier in the head, and it falls over, once again dead.

VICTORIA

Yeah!

On: Grimlock.

He takes aim and FIRES a missile at the undead soldiers, BLOWING them to oblivion.

Cut to:

EXT. – DRY RIVERBED. DAY.

Cheetor's been separated from Tigatron. He's surrounded by undead soldiers. He looks around, trying to find a way to escape, but can't find any.

CHEETOR

15

Okay, fine.

He gets ready to fight the undead soldiers.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

A dark haze comes up from the ground – or so it seems. Cheetor puts his arm over his mouth and nose, keeping himself from breathing the stuff in. The undead soldiers start wilting and falling apart, turning to dust.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The haze begins to retreat. But it's not going into the ground. It seems to be drawn into something. Cheetor follows the haze to its source –

SPITTOR – Robot Form.

CHEETOR

Spittor!

He turns to point his sword at Spittor, who takes out a blaster and aims it at Cheetor.

SPITTOR

So, have you been looking for me?

CHEETOR

Yeah. Once I get rid of you, our score

will be settled.

SPITTOR

Can you do it? Can you really walk away from

what you've done?

CHEETOR

Shut up!

SPITTOR

16

Face it, _senor_ Cheetor. You abandon the

light of the present and live in the past.

CHEETOR

I…said…shut…UP!

He CHARGES at Spittor, and we:

Fade out.

End Act Two.

ACT THREE

Fade in.

EXT. – WASTELAND. DAY.

Tigatron has joined the other Maximals in fighting the undead soldiers. Sure, the Maximals are winning the battle, but it's obvious they're tiring out.

Optimus takes out the last group of undead soldiers with a blast from his writs mounted missile launcher.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

That's the last of them.

TIGATRON

I sure hope so. Those beasts are revolting.

MEGATRON (O. S.)

And yet you managed to defeat them. Most

impressive, Maximals, yess.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Predacons have arrived during the fight with the undead soldiers. They have their blasters aimed at the Maximals, ready to fire.

17

RATTRAP

Just try it, you overgrown iguana.

INFERNO

As you wish. Burn, Maximal, burn!

Cut to:

EXT. – DRY RIVERBED. DAY.

MUSIC CUE: "THE CURSE" BY DISTURBED.

Cheetor's SLASHING at Spittor, who manages to stay a few feet out of Cheetor's reach. Cheetor takes a great leap and KICKS Spittor in the head.

SPITTOR

_Ai, yi, yi. Mi cabeza!_

CHEETOR

It'll be more than your head that's going to

be hurting when I'm done with you, you slagging

Predacon!

He CHARGES at Spittor and SLASHES. Spittor blocks Cheetor's attack with his arm shield. They repeat this process for several seconds.

Cut to:

EXT. – WASTELAND. DAY.

The Maximals and Predacons FIRE at each other. The two factions' blasts and missiles meet in the middle and create a huge cloud of smoke.

VICTORIA

(thinking)

While the Predacons can't see, I'll sneak away

18

and try to find Cheetor.

She hurries away.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The smoke clears and the two factions CHARGE.

Cut to:

EXT. – DRY RIVERBED. DAY.

Cheetor SLASHES at Spittor.

SPITTOR

This trick is starting to get old.

He GRABS Spittor's sword as it nears his head.

CHEETOR

Let go of my sword, you sickening piece

of slag!

SPITTOR

Cheetor, tell me. How would you like to

see your old friend again? The one I killed?

CHEETOR

Shut up!

SPITTOR

I'm sure you'd like to meet her once more,

wouldn't you?

CHEETOR

You don't know me!

SPITTOR

19

I'm sure.

He KICKS Cheetor back and grabs him by the arm before THROWING him to the ground.

VICTORIA (O. S.)

Cheetor!

Spittor and Cheetor both look to see Victoria coming towards them.

CHEETOR

Stay away, Victoria! Stay away!

SPITTOR

(sinister chuckle)

He releases his noxious haze, which spreads to their heads and into their noses and mouths. The haze quickly knocks them out.

Fade out.

Fade in.

EXT. – FLOWER FIELD. DAY.

Cheetor wakes up. He's no longer in the dried up riverbed. Now, he's in a field of beautiful flowers. He sits up on his elbows and looks around.

CHEETOR

What the heck is this?

NATALIE (O. S.)

The border between the world of the living

and the world of the dead.

CHEETOR

Huh?

20

ANOTHER ANGLE.

He's approached by Natalie, a beautiful young woman dressed in eighteenth century attire.

Back on: Cheetor.

He stands up and slowly approaches Natalie. Before he can reach her, his body begins to pop and spark. He returns to his Beast Form.

CHEETOR

Natalie, what –

NATALIE

I have longed to see you, Cheetor. I have

thought about you ever since the day we

parted.

Cut to:

EXT. – DRY RIVERBED. DAY.

Spittor's standing in the riverbed. He looks around, but sees no sign of Cheetor and Victoria.

SPITTOR

This plan is working better than I would have

expected.

Cut to:

EXT. – WASTELAND. DAY.

The Predacons are gaining the upper hand in the fight with the Maximals. No surprise, since the Maximals are all exhausted.

MEGATRON

Yes! Finish them off! The Beast Wars end

21

today!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Maximals' bodies begin to spark and pop from the Energon overload. They all quickly return to their Beast Forms.

MEGATRON

This is our opportunity, yess! All weapons!

The Predacons FIRE!

Cut to:

EXT. – FLOWER FIELD. DAY.

Cheetor's sitting on the ground near Natalie, who's petting him on the head.

CHEETOR

I've thought about you every day since it

happened. Since the day you died.

NATALIE

And I you.

On: Victoria.

She slowly wakes up. She notices Cheetor and Natalie near the pond.

VICTORIA

(thinking)

Cheetor! And a friend! They're okay. At

least Spittor's not around.

She notices something in the pond – Natalie has no face.

VICTORIA

22

(thinking)

That woman! She has no face!

She tries to talk. Her mouth opens, but nothing comes out.

VICTORIA

(thinking)

My voice! I can't speak! Cheetor, you

have to snap out of it! Whoever that

woman is, she's not your friend!

Here's the cliffhanger, where we:

Fade out.

End Act Three.

TO BE CONTINUED IN "REVELATIONS: PART TWO".


	17. Revelations, Part 2

1

Beast Wars

Revelations, Part Two

Written by Kenny Rutter

ACT ONE

After recapping previous episode:

Fade in.

EXT. – EST. – FLOWER FIELD. DAY.

Victoria's still paralyzed, unable to move or speak. She can only watch as Natalie gets closer to Cheetor, wrapping her arms around his neck in a light embrace.

VICTORIA

(thinking)

Cheetor, you have to snap out of it! Whoever

that woman is, she's not your friend!

CHEETOR

I never stopped thinking about you, not even

for an instant. You've been on my mind since

the day you died.

NATALIE

The same is true for me, Cheetor.

She releases Cheetor and walks towards the pond. Cheetor stands and follows her.

NATALIE

Forgive me, Cheetor, but I must be returning

soon.

2

CHEETOR

Do – do you have to?

NATALIE

I'm afraid I have to, Cheetor. One can

only remain at the border for so long.

CHEETOR

I only wish there were some way to keep you

here.

NATALIE

You can always see me, Cheetor. Just close your

eyes.

Cheetor does.

NATALIE

Now tell me what you see.

CHEETOR

I see….It's you and me, one hundred years

ago. It was shortly before you died. When

you and I first met. I'm seeing the day I

rescued you from Scorponock.

NATALIE

Yes. I always think about that. You at

first seemed like a large cat with the

ability to talk. But when you transformed –

even though you weren't human, I thought you

3

were the most handsome man I'd ever seen.

CHEETOR

And I remember how the first thing that went

through my central processor was how lovely

you were. Sorry, _are_.

NATALIE

What do you mean by that?

CHEETOR

There are times I forget you died.

NATALIE

That's quite alright.

(pause)

Cheetor, could you please transform?

CHEETOR

But, my field dampers –

NATALIE

It will only be quick. I just want to give

you one last hug before I depart.

CHEETOR

Well….Okay. Maximize.

Cheetor – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form, and he and Natalie hold each other close.

NATALIE

This reminds me of the times we were always

4

together.

On: Victoria.

She's still paralyzed and watching against her will.

VICTORIA

(thinking)

Darn it all! If only I could move, I can

help Cheetor get away from that fake woman.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cyberbee buzzes over to Victoria and lands on her face.

CYBERBEE

Victoria, Victoria! Wake up! It's

me! Me! Cyberbee! Look at this.

Spittor's such a villain, using his haze

to do this to Cheetor. And here's

Victoria – poor thing, paralyzed from

head to toe.

(pause)

Wait a second. I know how to fix this!

He stings Victoria on the face, causing her to SWAT him.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria sits up.

VICTORIA

Well, what do you know. I'm less paralyzed

than I thought.

5

CYBERBEE

Victoria, we have to help Cheetor!

VICTORIA

I know. That woman friend of his is just

an illusion. She really has no face.

CYBERBEE

It's not just Natalie who's an illusion. Take

a good look around.

Victoria does, and the beautiful field of flowers turns out to actually be the dried up riverbed in the wasteland.

VICTORIA

Is this all Spittor's doing?

CYBERBEE

His noxious haze caused you and Cheetor to

hallucinate. That's how Spittor finishes his

victims off – with hallucinations.

VICTORIA

But how do we get Cheetor to realize this?

Back on: Cheetor.

He and Natalie are still embracing each other. Natalie's arms start digging into Cheetor's body. Cheetor feels the pain, but doesn't react.

NATALIE

Cheetor, I will never let you go.

CHEETOR

6

But, Natalie, something hurts.

He opens his eyes and sees –

POV – Natalie has no face!

CHEETOR

What the slagging –

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Natalie begins SUCKING Cheetor into her body.

Back on: Victoria.

She hurries over to Cheetor and Natalie and tries to pull Cheetor away, but that only causes Cheetor to be pulled in deeper.

VICTORIA

No! Let him go, please!

CYBERBEE

You have to save him!

VICTORIA

Tell me something I don't know, 'Bee.

Wait. Natalie's just an illusion, right?

She looks at the puddle. Natalie and Cheetor appear just fine, but that's part of the illusion.

VICTORIA

So, if I erase the illusion –

ANOTHER ANGLE.

She starts SPLASHING around in the puddle, distorting the reflection.

VICTORIA

7

Cheetor, wake up!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor's sent FLYING out of Natalie's body. He lands hard on the ground. Victoria hurries over to him and cradles him in her arms.

VICTORIA

Cheetor, are you okay?

CHEETOR

I don't believe this. That woman –

she pretended to be my – ! Oh, I can't

believe I fell for such a stupid trick!

VICTORIA

But, it wasn't Natalie. It was Spittor who –

CHEETOR

What did you just say?

SPITTOR (O. S.)

Oh, _senor_ Cheetor!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Spittor – Robot Form – is waiting a few meters away. He starts walking towards Cheetor.

SPITTOR

Did you enjoy the reunion with your old

friend?

CHEETOR

As a matter of fact, I did. For a little bit.

8

but for what you did, for what you made

Natalie do to me, I will never forgive you.

you die today!

He CHARGES, and we:

Fade out.

End Act One.

ACT TWO

Fade in.

EXT. – WASTELAND. DAY.

The Maximals are surrounded by the Predacons. The Predacons have their weapons trained on the Maximals, waiting for one of them to make a move.

SCORPONOCK

This is pointless, Megatron! Why don't

we just kill them now?

TARANTULAS

Yes, Megatron. Why prolong the inevitable?

MEGATRON

I have my reasons. And I'll trust you all to

not question my motives. Understand?

Cut to:

EXT. – DRY RIVERBED. DAY.

Spittor and Cheetor grapple, trying to get the upper hand. Cheetor brings his knee up and SLAMS it into Spittor's chin, but it does little other than make Spittor flinch a little.

SPITTOR

9

Was that supposed to hurt?

He SWINGS Cheetor into the air and KICKS him in the gut, sending him FLYING. He follows up with a shot from his blaster, hitting Cheetor in the chest.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor SLAMS into the ground nearby. He slowly gets up.

CHEETOR

Slag it all. I don't remember him ever being

_this_ strong.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria and Cyberbee are watching nearby.

VICTORIA

There must be something we can do to help

him!

CYBERBEE

You can't be serious! We'll be killed!

VICTORIA

So will Cheetor if we just stand here and

watch! Come on!

Back on: Cheetor.

He's struggling to stay standing.

CHEETOR

(weakly)

No, Victoria.

VICTORIA

10

Huh?

CHEETOR

I can…handle this. Just go to the others.

Quickly!

VICTORIA

Are….Are you sure?

CHEETOR

Just go!

CYBERBEE

We'd better do as he says, Victoria. We'll have

a better chance of surviving with Optimus Primal

and the others!

VICTORIA

Okay. Good luck, Cheetor!

She hurries away.

Back on: Cheetor.

He takes out his sword and uses it to hold himself up.

SPITTOR

Running low on Energon, are we? How

pathetic. One would think that one hundred

years would make you stronger, but it seems that

you've grown weaker. Haven't you?

CHEETOR

Shut up. Just the thought of what you did

11

to me and Natalie all those decades ago

makes me sick. Even worse is that seeing

you alive and kicking and still reeking of

that darned swamp smell. Just that gives

me the strength to destroy you, you sick

monster!

He CHARGES.

CHEETOR

This is for Natalie! And Victoria!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Spittor tries to block, but Cheetor LEAPS over his head and DRIVES his sword into Spittor's chest.

SPITTOR

(painful yell)

_Yo no para muerto aqui!_

CHEETOR

I told you. You…die…TODAY!

He drives his sword DEEPER into Spittor's chest. Spittor loses consciousness. Cheetor pulls his sword out, and Spittor falls to the ground.

CHEETOR

Stasis lock.

(thinking)

That was actually pretty anticlimactic.

His body starts to spark and pop from the Energon overload.

12

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor returns to his Beast Form and tries to catch his breath. He hears and smells something.

CHEETOR

That's….Oh, no.

He hurries away at top speed.

Cut to:

EXT. – WASTELAND. DAY.

Victoria's hiding behind a large boulder, watching the Predacons threaten the Maximals. She doesn't have any more arrows, so she can't fight them.

VICTORIA

What can I do? Without my arrows, I'm no

help to the others.

CYBERBEE

Even _with_ your arrows, you're no help.

VICTORIA

You're real encouraging, you know that?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Scarem senses something nearby.

SCAREM

My Lord Megatron, being watched, we are.

MEGATRON

What? Where? Find them, Scarem.

SCAREM

13

Done, your will shall be, My Lord.

He heads off.

Back on: Victoria.

She presses her back against the boulder.

VICTORIA

(whispering)

Do you think Scarem's noticed us?

CYBERBEE

Well, uh – it's possible.

SCAREM (O. S.)

Possible, it is. And true, it is, also.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Scarem GRABS Victoria by the collar of her shirt and pulls her out from behind the boulder.

SCAREM

Spying, were you, human germ?

VICTORIA

Get your slagging paws off of me, Scarem!

Cut to:

EXT. – DRY RIVERBED. DAY.

Cheetor's running as fast as he can, trying to get to the wasteland.

CHEETOR

I hope I'm not too late.

14

Cut to:

EXT. – WASTELAND. DAY.

Scarem tosses Victoria to the ground at Megatron's feet.

SCAREM

Spying, the human was.

MEGATRON

I see. This is an interesting development,

yess.

INFERNO

Want me to burn the germ, My Queen?

Victoria tries to stifle a laugh.

VICTORIA

You're a queen?

Megatron grabs her by the hair and lifts her to her feet.

VICTORIA

Ow! Not the hair, it's my best feature!

MEGATRON

You dare mock me, maggot? Then you will be

the first to taste my wrath, yess!

He THROWS her to the ground and holds his hand out to Scarem.

MEGATRON

Scarem, may I borrow one of your scythes?

SCAREM

You may, My Lord.

15

He hands one of his scythes to Megatron.

SCAREM

The human, slay, My Lord. All hail Megatron!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Megatron raises the scythe above his head, ready to bring it down and cleave Victoria in half down the middle, and we:

Fade out.

End Act Two.

ACT THREE

Fade in.

EXT. – WASTELAND. DAY.

Megatron gets ready to cleave Victoria in half down the middle.

VICTORIA

Hey, wait a minute! Can't we talk this out?

MEGATRON

We cannot, human. Now accept your death and

die like the worm you are!

CHEETOR (O. S.)

NOOOO!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor – Beast Form – HURRIES towards the battlefield, LEAPING into the air and TRANSFORMING into Robot Form, sword in hand.

CHEETOR

Die, Megatron!

16

He brings his sword down towards Megatron, but Megatron quickly dodges out of the way.

MEGATRON

So, Spittor failed to dispose of you,

did he? I suppose that I will have to

remedy that, yess.

CHEETOR

How about I remedy your existence, Mega-Jerk!

He LUNGES for Megatron.

MUSIC CUE: "YOUR BETRAYAL" BY BULLET FOR MY VALENTINE.

RATTRAP

Get him, Cheetor!

TIGATRON

Finish him, Little Cat!

GRIMLOCK

Kitty Cat kick butt!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor and Megatron trade blows. Cheetor's sword isn't as bulky as the scythe Megatron's holding, so Cheetor's the faster of the two. They lock weapons.

CHEETOR

You sent Spittor to set me and Natalie up,

And at the same time, you tried to kill my

friends! I won't let you get away with

this, you sickening piece of slag! I'll

17

drive my sword through your twisted mutant

Spark!

MEGATRON

You'll do no such thing, noo! It is I who

will destroy you first!

CHEETOR

Shut up!

He KICKS Megatron back and slowly starts walking towards him, hell bent on taking Megatron's life.

INFERNO

I will lend my aid, Royalty!

Stinkbomb and Tigatron get in his way.

STINKBOMB

I think not.

TIGATRON

Attacking one from behind while he engages

another in battle is an unforgivable act.

INFERNO

Spare me your nobility, destroyer of my colony!

He takes out his flamethrower and aims it at the two Maximals.

INFERNO

Burn, Maximals, burn!

He launches a stream of flame at them.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

18

Grimlock gets in between the flame and the two Maximals and takes the brunt of the flame.

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock munch birdy. Now me Grimlock

munch ant!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Waspinator buzzes towards Grimlock and FIRES a stinger missile. It impacts harmlessly against Grimlock's hide.

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock not like bug boy.

He SMACKS Waspinator away with his head.

Back on: Cheetor and Megatron.

They're still going at it. They lock weapons.

MEGATRON

Give it up, pussy cat. You're exhausted from

your fight with Spittor.

CHEETOR

Shut up! I'll kill you!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Megatron KICKS Cheetor back and pins him to the ground with a foot on the chest.

MEGATRON

It seems that you're all talk and no

action, yess.

He KICKS Cheetor in the ribs, then turns back to Victoria.

19

MEGATRON

Now, where were we, my dear? Oh, yes.

mindless destruction. Good for the Spark,

I always say, yess.

He raises the scythe, ready to deliver the finishing move to Victoria.

On: Victoria.

She tightly closes her eyes, waiting for the final blow.

VICTORIA

This is it!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Megatron brings the scythe down.

SUPER SLOW-MO: Scorponock hurries to get between Megatron and Victoria.

MEGATRON

What's this?!

Scorponock takes the brunt of the attack, the scythe slicing clean through him from the shoulder down.

SCORPONOCK

(painful yell)

MEGATRON

You fool, Scorponock!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Scorponock falls to his knees, then hits the ground. Victoria kneels next to him.

VICTORIA

20

What the heck was that, Scorponock?

You're a Predacon. Why protect me?

SCORPONOCK

(weakly)

You're right, I am a Predacon. But even so,

I can no longer sit back and watch the death

of a child. I've seen it too many times in

the past 80,000 years. I only wish that you

would see this as my way of making amends.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Megatron brings his foot down on Scorponock's head, crushing it. Gears and wires fly everywhere.

MEGATRON

Traitors will not be tolerated, you piece

of junkyard scrap!

CHEETOR

MEGATRON!

He runs Megatron through with his sword.

MEGATRON

Curse you, Maximal.

CHEETOR

What an unforgivable act, you junkyard

reject. DIE!

He pushes his sword through Megatron until his hand's almost gone completely through, but other than leaving a hole in Megatron's chassis, Megatron doesn't seem too affected.

MEGATRON

ENOUGH!

He hits Cheetor with his elbow, causing Cheetor to let go of his sword. Megatron grabs Cheetor's sword and pulls it out of him.

MEGATRON

I'll admit, you're not a bad fighter when

you have an incentive. But know this, puny

Maximal scum. This war will continue until

I am the victor. Predacons, retreat!

The Predacons scatter, following their leader.

Cut to:

EXT. – WASTELAND. DAY. SOMETIME LATER.

A burial mound has been dug for Scorponock. His body's slowly lowered into it.

RATTRAP

I can't believe I'm about to say this, but

I feel sorry for the guy.

DINOBOT

He sacrificed himself to save the girl. He

has won my respect.

VICTORIA

Thank you, Scorponock.

On: Cheetor.

He's looking away, towards the horizon.

22

CHEETOR

(thinking)

I know it was one of Spittor's tricks, but

I can't help but wonder if that Natalie was

actually real.

GRIMLOCK (O. S.)

Kitty cat?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Grimlock puts his snout next to Cheetor and nudges him.

GRIMLOCK

Kitty cat okay?

CHEETOR

Yeah. I mean, I just – I don't know. It's

hard to explain, big guy. I've just got a

lot on my mind.

GRIMLOCK

Oh. Me Grimlock help kitty cat if me know what

kitty cat have problem with.

Cheetor pats Grimlock on the snout.

CHEETOR

Thanks, Grimlock. You're a true friend.

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. NIGHT.

Cheetor – Robot Form – is walking down the corridor towards the elevator when he hears someone talking.

23

NATALIE (O. S.)

Is something wrong?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Natalie walks up to Cheetor.

CHEETOR

It's nothing. I don't want you involved

this time.

NATALIE

You mean you don't want me there when you

go off to fight again?

CHEETOR

I just –

(sighs)

Look. Even though you and I are worlds apart,

we can still see each other. Even if I

go far away, I'll come back.

NATALIE

Do you mean it?

CHEETOR

(uncertainly)

Yeah.

NATALIE

See? You don't look so sure. Well, I

understand. Go. Get things settled.

24

CHEETOR

Huh?

NATALIE

No matter where you go, once you find your

light, I'm sure it will bring you back to

me again. Right?

CHEETOR

I suppose.

NATALIE

So I'll pop in every now and then and check

up on you. And when I'm not here, I'll cheer

for you. Okay, Cheetor?

CHEETOR

Okay.

He turns and gets on the elevator, riding it down.

NATALIE

I wonder if he'll be okay?

(pause)

He'll be fine. I'm sure of it.

Cut to:

EXT. – MAXIMAL BASE. NIGHT.

Cheetor TRANSFORMS into his Beast Form and runs off into the night, and we:

Fade out.

End Act Three.

25

SEASON ONE: THE END.


	18. Beast Wars The Movie

Beast Wars

The Movie

Written by

Kenny Rutter

Based on the series

First Draft:

02/09/2011

1

Scene One

Fade in.

INT. – EST. – PREDACON SPACE STATION – COUNCIL CHAMBERS.

The lights are out, making it darker than night in here. We can barely make out four robotic shapes – one of which is MANY times bigger than the other three.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Red Cybertronian text starts scrolling across a computer screen, reflecting off of the robotic life forms.

GENERAL RAMHORN

I see.

He presses a button on the control console.

GENERAL RAMHORN

The report has been read. It would seem that

Megatron and his crew have not been found.

GENERAL CICADACON

That rogue. If we do not hear news of him

again, it will be too soon.

GENERAL TRIPTICON

It has been 80,000 megacycles since he and

his crew went missing along with the Maximals.

The Maximal probes have never found them.

GENERAL CICADACON

That is why we brought in a bounty hunter.

2

He gestures to the large robot with them.

GENERAL CICADACON

Magmatron, it is up to you now. Go, find

Megatron and bring him back.

MAGMATRON

And if I am unable to do so, mighty General?

GENERAL CICADACON

Terminate. With extreme prejudice.

MAGMATRON

It would be a pleasure.

With a deep bow, he leaves the council chambers.

Cut to:

INT. – PREDACON SPACE STATION – SPACE CRUISER HANGAR.

Magmatron walks up to a space cruiser, followed by a smaller robot, about the size of the average adult male – his name is Razorbeast.

MAGMATRON

It is time to begin our new assignment,

Razorbeast.

RAZORBEAST

A photo-shot by the shiny new shuttle?

Terrific idea, master.

Magmatron just shakes his head.

MAGMATRON

Why must you joke about this?

3

RAZORBEAST

So sorry. What is the assignment, master?

MAGMATRON

Do you remember Megatron?

RAZORBEAST

We a_re_ talking about the Predacon, right?

MAGMATRON

Of course we are. The Decepticon was destroyed

thousands of years ago, remember?

RAZORBEAST

Of course. But no one knows where Megatron is.

MAGMATRON

After he stole the Golden Disk from the archives

in Cybertron City, he recruited a crew of

Predacons and stole a warship with trans

warp capabilities. As long as we lock onto

the trans warp portal that was created,

we can find Megatron.

RAZORBEAST

Oh. Good plan.

Cut to:

EXT. – SPACE.

The space cruiser comes out of the hangar and TAKES off at light speed.

Scene Two

4

Cut to:

INT. – VICTORIA'S HOUSE – KITCHEN. MORNING.

While Shaun, Daniel, and Monique are at the breakfast table, Victoria is hurriedly preparing some lunch boxes.

VICTORIA

I'm sure the Maximals will love this stuff.

MONIQUE

Do you want some help with that, dear?

VICTORIA

Nope. Omelets are one thing I do know how

to make.

DANIEL

Well, take your time, okay? You're rushing.

VICTORIA

Relax, Papa. I've got it covered.

She pours the battered eggs into a skillet, which suddenly starts STEAMING.

VICTORIA

Oh, slag! I forgot to put cooking spray

in the skillet!

Quick cut to:

INT. – KITCHEN. MORNING. MOMENTS LATER.

Victoria's showing off the lunch she just made.

SHAUN

Wow, Sis, you're a better cook than I thought!

5

DANIEL

Looks good, dear.

MONIQUE

Splendid.

VICTORIA

Well, I'd better get going. Who knows what

sort of trouble the Maximals have gotten

themselves into.

She sees Shaun eyeing the food she's just made. She quickly puts them away and starts stuffing them into her backpack.

VICTORIA

None for you.

SHAUN

Don't be so stingy, Sis!

VICTORIA

You're starting to get real cocky, you know

that?

Quick cut to:

EXT. – TOWN. MORNING.

Victoria's riding her skateboard down the street, making her way to the science lab and the trans warp gate.

VICTORIA (V. O.)

(narrating)

My name is Victoria Taylor. Until recently,

I was an average tenth grader. That is, until

6

I activated some sort of strange temporal

anomaly and ended up in some weird parallel

Earth. It's here that I discover the Beast

Wars – a secret war being fought alongside

the War Between the States, fought between

the heroic Maximals – led by the brave and

noble Optimus Primal – and the evil Predacons

led by the despicable Megatron – of the

planet Cybertron. It's been some time since

I started traveling back and forth between both

worlds using a trans warp gate that the Predacons

created – originally as a means to destroy me,

but it now acts as a gateway between both

worlds.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria makes it to the science lab. She hurries over to the trans warp gate and presses the button. She's enveloped by the light and disappears into the next dimension.

VICTORIA (V. O.)

(narrating)

Sure, it can get pretty scary, fighting the

Predacons, but with Optimus Primal and the

Maximals looking after me, I'm doing pretty

okay.

Cut to:

7

EXT. – MOUNTAINOUS CANYON. MORNING.

The Maximals – Optimus Primal, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airrazor, Silverbolt, Grimlock, and Stinkbomb – are standing atop the rim of the canyon, looking down at something moving amongst the rocks.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

That "something" reveals itself – it's Rampage, in Beast Form, digging up the ground, mining for Energon.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

The rumors were right. The crab's here.

DINOBOT

Mining for Energon, I believe.

CHEETOR

Who cares why he's here? If he knows

where Spittor is, then I'll beat the

information I need out of him! Cheetor,

Maximize!

He LEAPS from the canyon rim, TRANSFORMING into Robot Form as he does.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The other Maximals just watch.

TIGATRON

Impulsive as ever.

AIRRAZOR

Yeah. What a way to get himself killed.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

8

Then we'd better go help him. Besides, we

can't let Megatron get that Energon.

Maximals, Maximize!

He follows Cheetor off the rim of the canyon, TRANSFORMING into Robot Form. He's followed by all the other Maximals, except for Rattrap and Stinkbomb.

RATTRAP

Oh, for bootin' up cold! We're all gonna

die.

STINKBOMB

And what do they expect me to do? I'm way

too young!

RATTRAP

Well, if we're all gonna die, better to go

down swinging. Rattrap, Maximize!

He LEAPS down the canyon, TRANSFORMING into Robot Form as he does. He's followed shortly after by Stinkbomb.

STINKBOMB

Aw, what the heck. Stinkbomb, Maximize!

He TRANSFORMS before he lands in the canyon along with the other Maximals.

On: Cheetor.

He draws his sword and CHARGES for Rampage.

CHEETOR

Get ready to go permanently offline,

Rampage!

9

RAMPAGE

I think not. Rampage, Terrorize!

Rampage – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form and KICKS Cheetor back before he can swing.

CHEETOR

Why you – Tell me where Spittor is!

RAMPAGE

Who knows with that smelly swamp dweller.

Now perish!

He CHARGES for Cheetor and easily THROWS him back.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Take him down!

The other Maximals start FIRING at Rampage. Their blasts hit him, but do very little damage.

RAMPAGE

(evil laugh)

Keep trying, you fools! You can't kill

me! You can't kill what has no soul!

Cut to:

EXT. – MOUNTAIN TRAIL. MORNING.

Victoria's riding her skateboard down the trail. She doesn't even see Cyberbee, who's on the ground just in front of her. He starts buzzing with excitement.

CYBERBEE

Victoria! Victoria! Down here!

11

Victoria doesn't see him; she runs over him with her skateboard.

CYBERBEE

Smushed again.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

He buzzes over to Victoria and lands on her shoulder.

CYBERBEE

Victoria! You're here!

VICTORIA

I figured you'd be with the others, by now.

CYBERBEE

At the moment, they're engaged in battle

with Rampage.

VICTORIA

And let me guess – you sensed the danger

and ran away as fast as you could, right?

Cyberbee doesn't answer right away.

CYBERBEE

You've got it all wrong. I merely came to

fetch you. You know how all the other

Maximals get when you're not around –

especially Cheetor and Dinobot.

VICTORIA

Yeah right.

11

Her conversation distracts her from where she's going, and she starts going down a steep hill, barely managing to stay on her skateboard.

Cut to:

EXT. – MOUNTAINOUS CANYON. MORNING.

Cheetor's THROWN against the canyon wall. He quickly recovers and comes back at Rampage.

CHEETOR

You junkyard reject, you're toast!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Grimlock FIRES a missile at Rampage, who easily bats it away.

RAMPAGE

Your pathetic Maximal weapons are no match

for me, fool!

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock squash crab! Beast Form!

Grimlock – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He returns to his Beast Form and CHARGES for Rampage, intent on crushing him under his massive feet.

RAMPAGE

Just try it, Tyrannosaur!

He quickly dodges Grimlock's giant foot and FIRES a missile at him. It impacts harmlessly against his hide.

GRIMLOCK

Now me Grimlock mad! RRAARRGGHH!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

12

Tigatron and Airrazor get in between the two of them.

TIGATRON

He's ours!

AIRRAZOR

Leave this to us!

They start PELTING Rampage with their gunfire, blowing holes into him, but doing no damage whatsoever.

RAMPAGE

Did you forget already?

TIGATRON

This is for all the sins you've done!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Rampage leaps out of the way of their fire and comes down on top of them, SLAMMING them into the ground.

TIGATRON

Ouch. That hurt.

AIRRAZOR

Sure did.

On: Cheetor.

He RUSHES towards Rampage with his sword.

CHEETOR

Tell me where Spittor is, you giant hunk

of scrap metal!

RAMPAGE

Silence, cat!

13

VICTORIA (O. S.)

Hey guys!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria's finally made it. She's waving to the Maximals.

VICTORIA

I'm here, guys!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Victoria!

GRIMLOCK

Little girl!

CHEETOR

Stay back, Victoria! Stay back!

Victoria stops and stares, watching the fight with Rampage.

VICTORIA

When you said they were fighting Rampage,

you weren't kidding. It's a slagging battle

royale over there.

CYBERBEE

Let's flee while we can!

VICTORIA

What, while our friends need some help?

Forget it.

(to Rhinox)

Hey Rhinox! Can I use one of your guns?

14

RHINOX

Are you sure, squirt? I don't know if

you'll be able to handle it.

VICTORIA

Just do it!

Rhinox tosses her one of his guns. It lands at her feet.

VICTORIA

Thanks, Big Green!

She picks it up, but has some trouble lifting it – it's a little heavy. She aims it at Rampage.

VICTORIA

Smile, Crab Cake!

Rampage looks at her in surprise, and she FIRES! The bullets tear into Rampage, causing him to take a step back, but the kick's so powerful that it knocks Victoria on her butt.

VICTORIA

Holy cow.

RAMPAGE

Foolish human. You die first.

DINOBOT

I think not!

He FIRES his laser eye beams at Rampage. The beams go right through the Predacon.

RAMPAGE

Why, you –

ANOTHER ANGLE.

15

Grimlock – Beast Form – picks Rampage up in his massive jaws and starts flinging him around. After a few seconds, he TOSSES Rampage over the top of the canyon and out of sight.

GRIMLOCK

(victorious)

RRRRRAAAAARRRRRGGGGGRRRRRHHH HH!

Back on: Victoria.

She hands the gun back to Rhinox.

VICTORIA

I underestimated the power of your gun,

Rhinox. It has a pretty good kick.

RHINOX

Told ya.

Scene Three

Cut to:

EXT. – FOREST. DAY.

The space cruiser lands in a clearing in the middle of the forest.

INT. – SPACE CRUISER. DAY.

Razorbeast is checking the readout on the computer screen.

RAZORBEAST

Judging from these coordinates, we've

reached the right planet.

MAGMATRON

Well done, Razorbeast. And is Megatron here?

16

RAZORBEAST

I believe so. But we can't go out in our

robotic states. The Energon levels of this

planet are so high that they'll destroy us in

a matter of moments.

MAGMATRON

Any suggestions?

RAZORBEAST

We create alternate forms based on the most

powerful local creatures.

MAGMATRON

Do it.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Razorbeast flips a switch.

Cut to:

EXT. – VALLEY. DAY.

Victoria's prepared a picnic for the Maximals. She's laid out the lunch she made earlier for everyone to enjoy.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Looks delicious, Victoria.

CHEETOR

Yeah. Well done.

VICTORIA

I put a lot of time and care into making this

lunch for you guys. I hope you enjoy it.

17

The Maximals start digging in.

AIRRAZOR

This is delicious.

TIGATRON

Yes. We are blessed to have Victoria's

great cooking to grace our stomachs. We

must force ourselves to devour every last

bit.

Victoria smiles, then realizes the jester made towards her by Tigatron.

VICTORIA

Hey!

TIGATRON

I'm only joking, Victoria. Honest!

VICTORIA

You'd better.

(to Dinobot)

Do you like it, Dinobot?

Dinobot can't answer, since his mouth is full, but he simply nods his head in reply.

DINOBOT

Wait. Something's missing.

He starts looking around, then starts digging through Victoria's backpack.

VICTORIA

18

Hey! Get out of there!

DINOBOT

I know it is around here somewhere.

He pulls out a cup of instant noodles.

DINOBOT

Here it is! This is what I want! Not

this other slag!

VICTORIA

Excuse me? "Slag"?

DINOBOT

Victoria, boil me up some water, would you?

Victoria clenches a fist, then stands and walks away, grabbing her skateboard as she leaves.

VICTORIA

Boil it yourself, you stinking Pred!

DINOBOT

WHAT?!

VICTORIA

Thanks for nothing, you piece of scrap!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Maximals just look on as Victoria walks away.

STINKBOMB

I have seen her get angry before, but

never like that.

GRIMLOCK

19

Me Grimlock think Mini Me needs to learn

manners.

SILVERBOLT

It would seem like that little outburst

is punishment for not considering the girl's

feelings.

DINOBOT

Humans are strange creatures.

Cut to:

EXT. – FOREST TRAIL. DAY.

Victoria's riding her skateboard down the trail, her face red with anger.

VICTORIA

I don't believe it. The nerve of that

Velociraptor. I'll never make _him_ lunch

again.

Her skateboard runs over a big rock sticking out of the ground, causing the front axle to break off and forcing Victoria to fall on her face.

VICTORIA

SLAG! This would have been a good day to

stay in bed!

Cut to:

EXT. – VALLEY. EVENING.

20

The day's just about to come to an end. Dinobot's not worried about the sunset, though. He's marching towards the forest, Rattrap and Cyberbee in tow.

RATTRAP

Where the heck are you going, Scalebelly?

DINOBOT

To find that slagging human. I am going to

give her a piece of my core processor.

Cyberbee lands on Dinobot's face.

CYBERBEE

Let her go, Dinobot. She just needs to

blow off some steam.

DINOBOT

Spare me, you pathetic insect.

He grabs Cyberbee, squashes him in his hand, and tosses him over his shoulder. Rattrap catches him.

RATTRAP

What the heck was that for, Chopper Face?

The bug had a good point, you know.

DINOBOT

Silence, vermin, before I bite your useless

head off!

He SMACKS Rattrap with his tail and keeps walking, leaving Rattrap and Cyberbee to stare after in shock.

RATTRAP

Was it something I said?

21

CYBERBEE

I think it's the Predacon in him.

Cut to:

EXT. – FOREST. EVENING.

Victoria's cradling her skateboard under her arm, the axle in the other hand.

VICTORIA

How the Pit am I going to explain this one?

"Ma, I had a small accident and broke my

skateboard. Could you buy me a new one?"

I've got a better chance of seeing Cybertron.

She stops – she's seen something up ahead.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Natalie's standing at the base of a large tree. She rubs her hand across the bark of the tree.

NATALIE

I remember this place so well. It's where

I first met Cheetor, when he rescued me from

Scorponock. It happened over a century ago,

but to me, it seems like yesterday.

VICTORIA

That's Cheetor's friend Natalie. But, I thought

that she was –

Back on: Natalie.

She looks over her shoulder to Victoria.

22

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria quickly hides behind a bush.

VICTORIA

(thinking)

This is stupid. Why the heck am I hiding

from her? It's not like she's going to hurt

me.

She comes out from behind the bush to face Natalie, but Natalie's gone.

VICTORIA

That's what I call a ninja vanish.

She slowly makes her way over to the tree.

VICTORIA

She said that she met Cheetor here one hundred

years ago. And now I'm here. Sure, I didn't

meet Cheetor here, but still, I feel some sort

of connection to that cat.

(yawns)

Well, guess I'd better get back.

She's about to leave, but notices something glowing in the tree roots.

VICTORIA

What's this? Energon?

She kneels down to pick it up, and cuts her finger.

VICTORIA

23

Ouch. Well, that's what I get for being nosy.

CHEETOR (O. S.)

Getting yourself into trouble again, huh?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor – Beast Form – walks up to her. He takes a look at her bleeding finger.

CHEETOR

How'd you cut yourself, silly? Sometimes

I wonder how you humans manage to survive,

being so fragile.

VICTORIA

Excuse me?

CHEETOR

I didn't mean anything by it. The bleeding will

stop soon. Come on, let's get back to base.

VICTORIA

Uh, sure.

(pause)

You came here after your friend, didn't you?

CHEETOR

Who, Natalie? You saw, she was just an illusion

Spittor made up.

VICTORIA

Then explain how I just saw her standing here

not even five minutes ago.

24

Cheetor stops to think for a second.

CHEETOR

I've got nothing. Anyway, we'd better get back.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Dust starts falling from the sky, covering the two of them.

VICTORIA

Yuck. What is this stuff?

CHEETOR

I don't know, but I don't like it. Hold your

breath; this stuff will knock you out.

Victoria takes a deep breath and covers her mouth with her hands.

VICTORIA

(muffled)

How long do I have to stay like this?

CHEETOR

Until I dissipate all this powder and find a

way out of here, that's how long. Cheetor,

Maximize!

Cheetor – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form, Quasar cannon ready, and FIRES into the powder, dissipating most of it, but there's still a lot of it left.

CHEETOR

This might take longer than expected.

25

VICTORIA

Cheetor, I don't think I can hold it any

longer!

She can't – she has to breathe.

CHEETOR

Have you crossed your wires, Victoria?!

OS we hear SFX: WINGS FLAPPING. They must be large wings to be heard like this.

Cheetor looks around, trying to find the source of the sound.

CHEETOR

Where are you? Show yourself!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

A LARGE creature, a FUZOR – this one a hybrid of Spinosaurus, Elasmosaurus, and Qutzocoatalous – comes into view over the treetops. It starts its descent.

VICTORIA

What the Pit is that?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The creature lands and starts to TRANSFORM into Robot Form. The robot is so large its head is almost past the treetops. It tears some branches down to look at Cheetor.

MAGMATRON

You. You are a Maximal, are you not?

CHEETOR

That depends. Who the heck are you?

MAGMATRON

26

My name is Magmatron.

He takes out a large blaster.

MAGMATRON

Little Maximal cub, let my blaster be my

introduction!

He FIRES at Cheetor.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor LEAPS out of the way of the blast, which leaves a large burn mark in the ground. Cheetor lands on the branch of a nearby tree.

CHEETOR

Hey! Why are you attacking me? I don't even

know you! But I'm gonna take a guess and say

you're a Predacon, right?

MAGMATRON

And I seek the rogue Megatron. Where might I

find him?

CHEETOR

Why should I answer that? He's not your problem.

Now beat it before I lose my temper.

MAGMATRON

You think you can hurt me, Maximal cub?

CHEETOR

Don't push it!

27

He raises his Quasar cannon and FIRES at Magmatron. The blast hits him in the face, causing him to flinch.

MAGMATRON

Good, little Maximal, good.

Back on: Victoria.

The powder's gotten to her; she falls to the ground, unconscious.

CHEETOR

Darn it. I told her not to breathe it in.

MAGMATRON

Ah, so the human insect has succumbed to my

poison powder, has she? I had intended to use

it on Megatron, but I needed a test subject,

first.

CHEETOR

Shut up! I won't let you hurt Victoria!

He exchanges his cannon for his sword and LEAPS at Magmatron. He SLASHES, but the attack has no effect on Magmatron.

MAGMATRON

Was that supposed to hurt me? I believe it's

my turn now, Maximal cub.

He SWATS Cheetor away.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Like a good cat, Cheetor twists in the air and lands on his feet. He looks towards Victoria.

CHEETOR

28

(thinking)

I've got to get rid of this guy, or Victoria's

not going to make it.

MAGMATRON

A Cybertronian protecting an insignificant

germ? You disgrace the name of your home

world, Maximal cub.

CHEETOR

I'm not a Predacon. I don't kill those who

are lesser than me. Unless they try to hurt

my friends! Just like you're doing right now!

He LEAPS at Magmatron again.

CHEETOR

You're going down, you stinking Pred!

Magmatron easily steps out of the way of Cheetor's attack and FIRES at him. Cheetor deflects the blast with his sword before landing on the branch of a nearby tree. He PUSHES off of the branch, ready to run Magmatron through.

CHEETOR

EAT SLAG!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Magmatron takes careful aim and FIRES, BLASTING Cheetor through the gut.

CHEETOR

N – NO!

29

He lands on the ground with a hard THUD. His body begins to spark and pop from the Energon poisoning, but he can't return to Beast Form, not while in stasis lock.

MAGMATRON

Stasis lock already, Maximal cub? You

disappoint your Maximal and Autobot ancestors.

He returns to his Beast Form.

MAGMATRON

If you had just told me where Megatron is,

you would not have endured that pain, Maximal

cub.

He KICKS Cheetor's inert form.

MAGMATRON

I suppose I will just have to find him

myself. And I'm sure you'll tell your fellow

Maximals about this encounter, and they will

want to come after me for revenge. But to

make sure they will come, I will require bait.

He turns to the unconscious Victoria.

MAGMATRON

I'll use the human worm to lure you all to

your deaths. At least, that is what I'll make

Megatron believe.

Scene Four

Fade to:

30

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. NIGHT.

The R-Chamber opens, revealing Cheetor, looking good as new. The light in his eyes comes back, and he's conscious again.

CHEETOR

Oh, man.

He slowly steps out of the chamber and looks around.

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock happy kitty cat back together.

DINOBOT

The human; where is she?

CHEETOR

She didn't come back here?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

We thought she was with you. At least, we

did until Dinobot found you in the forest.

STINKBOMB

Did she go back to her world on the other side

of the trans warp gate?

DINOBOT

She would have run it past us first, weasel!

Back on: Cheetor.

He finally realizes what's happened to Victoria.

CHEETOR

Slag. That overgrown pile of scrap metal!

He must have taken her!

31

TIGATRON

Who are you talking about, Little Cat?

CHEETOR

He said his name was Magmatron.

DINOBOT

Are you sure of that?!

CHEETOR

No doubt, Dinobot. And he said he was looking

for Megatron. Why; do you know him?

DINOBOT

I've met him once before. I am normally not

intimidated by meeting someone, but Magmatron

was the exception. He's a bounty hunter,

a gun for hire, a mercenary. He only works

for the highest bidder – in this case, the

highest bidder must be the Tripredacus Council.

Considering how Megatron went against the

Council's wishes and stole the Golden Disk

from the Cybertron Archives, they must have

sent Magmatron to recapture or destroy him.

Magmatron's a brilliant military strategist,

but ruthless in battle – I have heard stories of

him killing even his own allies who dare to

go against his will in order to complete a

32

mission.

STINKBOMB

And now he has Victoria in his grasp.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor slowly walks towards the exit elevator, limping a little – he still hasn't completely recovered from his wounds.

AIRRAZOR

Cheetor, what are you doing?

TIGATRON

Your wounds haven't completely healed. You'll

open them up again.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

You stay here and get some rest. We'll go

after the child.

CHEETOR

Forget it.

RHINOX/SILVERBOLT

What?!

CHEETOR

That girl's like a little sister to me. If

the Predacons want to hurt her in any way, shape,

or form, they'll have to deal with me first!

Any Maximal who wants to help is welcome to

come along. Beast Form!

Cheetor – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

33

He returns to his Beast Form and steps onto the elevator. He doesn't descend right away; instead, he looks back at the other Maximals.

CHEETOR

So I'm going alone, am I? Fine.

He descends.

EXT. – MAXIMAL BASE. NIGHT.

Cheetor steps away from the elevator, still limping. His limp's getting better, but it's obvious it's still bothering him. He stops and looks out to the west.

CHEETOR

I'm not going to let you down, Victoria.

I swear on my life, I will save you.

BOOM BOOM BOOM. Grimlock's massive feet step down on either side of Cheetor. He turns and looks up at Grimlock, who looks down to him and smiles.

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock go with kitty cat. Save

little girl.

CHEETOR

And fight Magmatron, right?

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock love challenge.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

They're joined by the other Maximals.

AIRRAZOR

We're right beside you, Cheetor.

34

TIGATRON

You're not alone in this, Little Cat.

CHEETOR

Thanks, you guys. You're the greatest.

Dinobot pushes past him.

DINOBOT

Enough of the sentimentality. Let's go

destroy the Predacons once and for all.

CHEETOR

Magmatron's the only one I'm concerned

with right now.

DINOBOT

Is he more important than Spittor right now?

CHEETOR

Even more important than Spittor. Let's go.

Cut to:

INT. – PREDACON BASE. NIGHT.

Victoria's still unconscious. She's been placed on a table. The other Predacons are standing guard around her, while Megatron and Magmatron are talking off in the corner. Magmatron's now joined by Razorbeast, whose Beast Form is a wild boar.

MEGATRON

You honor us with your presence, Magmatron,

yess.

MAGMATRON

35

Indeed.

MEGATRON

But what might I ask is the reason behind this

visit?

MAGMATRON

Oh, yes. How could I have forgotten? The

Tripredacus Council has heard of your plight

with the Maximals, and wished for someone to

come and aid you. And I was the only agent

available at the moment.

RAZORBEAST

Well, Master Magmatron and myself.

MEGATRON

No one bothers to remember the small fry

like yourself, Razorbeast, noo.

RAZORBEAST

I'll have you know –

MAGMATRON

Silence, Razorbeast! And remember your place

in the presence of Megatron!

RAZORBEAST

My apologies, Master. I got overexcited.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Tarantulas pokes Victoria with a claw.

36

TARANTULAS

Just what the heck were you thinking when

you brought her here?

Razorbeast grabs him by the back of the neck.

RAZORBEAST

You always were an idiot, Tarantulas.

We know the Maximals will come for her, so

we're using her as bait. And when they get

here –

INFERNO

The Maximals will burn! For the glory of

the colony!

MAGMATRON

The one called Inferno – he certainly has a

peculiar manner of speaking.

MEGATRON

He has some programming faults, but his

loyalty is second to none.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria starts stirring.

WASPINATOR

Fleshy-Bot is waking up!

Victoria finally comes to. She sits up and looks around.

VICTORIA

37

Oh, no. Not here again!

MAGMATRON

So, you have come out of stasis lock.

VICTORIA

Who – who the Pit are you?

MAGMATRON

My name is Magmatron, and you will do well

to remember it. You are bait, so start acting

like bait, little human.

He stands over her. She tries to escape, but there's nowhere to go – the Predacons are everywhere. The only ones not here are Spittor and Rampage.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Magmatron picks Victoria up by the arm, holding her with his thumb and index finger like she were some disgusting bug.

VICTORIA

Put me down! Let me go, you jerk!

MAGMATRON

I know a little zoo on Quintessa that will

pay handsomely for an exotic specimen such

as yourself.

BAM! Something hits the outer walls. The Predacons all look around.

SCAREM

The humans' war, could it be?

INFERNO

38

The humans would never dare to attack us

directly.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

A panel of the outer wall is torn away, revealing the full moon in the sky. The moon's blocked by the massive head of Grimlock.

GRIMLOCK

RRRRAAAARRRRGGGGRRRRHHHH! Me Grimlock

munch Predacons!

RAZORBEAST

What is that?

MEGATRON

Grimlock!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Optimus LEAPS in through the hole Grimlock's just made, followed by the other Maximals.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Wrong, Megatron! It's all of us!

MAGMATRON

They came, just as I surmised.

VICTORIA

Now you're in for it, Preda-kook!

MAGMATRON

Be silent, you disgusting germ!

He THROWS her away.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

39

Silverbolt hurries to intercept Victoria. He catches her in his paws.

SILVERBOLT

Got you.

VICTORIA

Thanks, Bird-Dog.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Silverbolt lands, gently placing Victoria on the ground.

CHEETOR

Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did

they?

VICTORIA

No, I'm fine. But I'm ready to bust some

Predachops!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Now that Victoria's away from them –

do it, Maximals! Maximize!

MEGATRON

Do it! Terrorize!

They all begin to TRANSFORM.

CHEETOR

Cheetor, Maximize!

TARANTULAS

Tarantulas, Terrorize!

RATTRAP

40

Rattrap, Maximize!

WASPINATOR

Waspinator, Terrorize!

RHINOX

Rhinox, Maximize!

BLACKARACHNIA

Blackarachnia, Terrorize!

DINOBOT

Dinobot, Maximize!

INFERNO

Inferno, Terrorize!

TIGATRON

Tigatron, Maximize!

QUICKSTRIKE

Quickstrike, Terrorize!

AIRRAZOR

Airrazor, Maximize!

BONECRUSHER

Bonecrusher, Terrorize!

SILVERBOLT

Silverbolt, Maximize!

RAZORBEAST

Razorbeast, Terrorize!

GRIMLOCK

41

Me Grimlock, Maximize!

MAGMATRON

Magmatron, Terrorize!

STINKBOMB

Stinkbomb, Maximize!

MEGATRON

Megatron, Terrorize!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Optimus Primal, Maximize!

Once they've all transformed, they OPEN FIRE! The blasts meet halfway between them, creating a big explosion and a huge cloud of smoke.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor RUSHES through the smoke, his sword out, CHARGING for Magmatron.

MAGMATRON

The cub again.

CHEETOR

I've got a bone to pick with you!

Die!

He LEAPS towards Magmatron's head and SLASHES, but his sword has no effect – it just bounces off. Cheetor keeps at it, but keeps getting the same result.

CHEETOR

You make me sick!

MAGMATRON

42

You cannot defeat me!

On: Optimus.

He and Megatron lock weapons, trying to get the upper hand.

MEGATRON

Why do you Maximals insist on fighting losing

battles, Optimus Primal?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Losing battles, you say? That's rich, Megatron.

Because considering that we've beaten you over

and over again, that makes you Predacons no

more than a bunch of pathetic weaklings!

MEGATRON

You dare to call me, Megatron, a weakling?!

I'll send you to the Pit for that, Maximal!

Join your Autobot heroes in death!

He THROWS Optimus back and comes at him again.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Tigatron and Airrazor are attacking Quickstrike and Bonecrusher.

QUICKSTRIKE

Would y'all just hold still for a minute?

Yer much easier to hit that way.

AIRRAZOR

Yeah, I'll just bet we are!

43

She FIRES at him with her wrist-mounted dart gun, pelting him with her blasts and pinning him to a wall. She flies over to him and starts BEATING him in the gut.

QUICKSTRIKE

YOW! That hurts!

AIRRAZOR

It's supposed to, it's a butt kicking.

TIGATRON

(fighting Bonecrusher)

Airrazor, I could use a little bit of help

here!

BONECRUSHER

Yup, you could, Tiger Boy.

He KICKS Tigatron in the face.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Grimlock's helping Cheetor fight Magmatron. Grimlock grapples with Magmatron – he's the only Maximal big enough to fight one-on-one with Magmatron.

GRIMLOCK

You hurt little girl. Me Grimlock hurt you!

MAGMATRON

With that primitive brain of yours? You

couldn't hurt a Cyberbee.

He KICKS Grimlock back. Grimlock manages to keep his balance, and takes a step back.

MAGMATRON

44

Still running, Maximal? Hehehe.

He CHARGES after Grimlock.

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock kick butt!

He rushes to meet Magmatron's charge, only to get thrown back again.

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock need new strategy. Beast Form!

Grimlock – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He returns to his Beast Form and LUNGES for Magmatron, latching onto his shoulder with his massive jaws.

MAGMATRON

Release me at once, you beast!

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock not let go until me Grimlock

take off bad guy's arm!

On: Dinobot.

He returns to his Beast Form.

DINOBOT

I shall lend my assistance!

He CHARGES for Magmatron.

DINOBOT

RRRAAARRRGGGRRRHHH!

He LEAPS at Magmatron and LATCHES onto his face, biting and clawing.

45

MAGMATRON

Get off of me, Predacon traitor!

Using his free arm, he BATS Dinobot away, then starts PUNCHING Grimlock in the snout, causing Grimlock to let go.

GRIMLOCK

Ow! Me Grimlock have sore nose.

MAGMATRON

It will be more than just your nose that

will be sore in a moment, Maximal!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor LEAPS at Magmatron, Quasar cannon in hand.

CHEETOR

Shut up, you stinking Predacon! No one's –

(fires)

LISTENING!

The blast hits Magmatron in the face.

MAGMATRON

Puny, insignificant feline!

He takes out his blaster and aims it at the floor.

MAGMATRON

Very well. I shall destroy you, Maximal

and Predacon alike!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL/MEGATRON

What?

STINKBOMB

46

(in German)

He can't be serious!

RATTRAP

We're all gonna die! We're all gonna die!

WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

Back on: Magmatron.

He FIRES at the floor. The blast goes through the floor, layer by layer, until it hits the lava pools below the base. The blast causes the lava to bubble and start to rise.

RHINOX

It's gonna BLOW!

CHEETOR

Time to fade, heroes!

INFERNO

Royalty!

SCAREM

Flee, we must!

MEGATRON

Predacons, retreat!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Maximals, let's go!

They all start hurrying for the exit.

TARANTULAS

Every spider for himself!

EXT. – PREDACON BASE. NIGHT.

47

The base is enveloped in a HUGE EXPLOSION!

Scene Five

Cut to:

EXT. – TOWN. NIGHT.

Several Confederate soldiers – recovering from battle – come out of some of the houses and look in the direction the explosion came from.

SOLDIER #1

What was that?

SOLDIER #2

Artillery fire?

SOLDIER #3

No. Too loud to be cannons. Something

definitely blew up.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria limps towards the town, covered in dark burn marks and dust. She's bleeding from cuts in her arms and face.

SOLDIER #4

Look! A girl!

VICTORIA

(weakly)

Please. Help me.

She collapses.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

A young man, Devon, hurries up to her and checks her vital signs.

48

DEVON

She's going to be okay, I think. I'll

look after her.

SOLDIER #3

Okay, fine. She's your charge now.

Cut to:

EXT. – PREDACON BASE. NIGHT.

The place is nothing but a pile of rubble now. The rubble starts moving –

And the Maximals and Predacons emerge!

OPTMUS PRIMAL

That was unexpected.

MEGATRON

My base! Gone! It's all gone! All

my equipment, all my Energon – it's all

been destroyed!

SCAREM

My Lord, of our defeat, ashamed, I am.

INFERNO

This was no defeat. It was a betrayal.

MEGATRON

Indeed it was, yess. We were betrayed by

Magmatron. He never intended to aid us

in the Maximals' destruction, but rather,

to destroy us.

49

He turns to face Optimus. Rhinox gets ready to fight.

RHINOX

Should we continue where we left off?

MEGATRON

Optimus Primal, it would seem that we are

allies against a common foe, yess.

He holds out a hand.

MEGATRON

I propose a truce, Optimus. Maximal

and Predacon working together, yess.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

When Predacons propose a truce, it usually

means that they need time to reload their

weapons.

MEGATRON

Against Magmatron, Optimus, yess. Not against

you and your Maximals.

Optimus looks at Megatron's hand, then at Megatron. He's unsure of Megatron's motives, but he reaches out to shake Megatron's hand. Megatron gets ready to seal the deal, but Optimus pulls away.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Don't shake, unless you mean it.

They slowly shake hands.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

50

I accept the terms of the truce, Megatron.

MEGATRON

Just remember, Optimus Primal. Once

Magmatron's dead, we shall be enemies once

again, yess.

Cut to:

EXT. – FOREST. MORNING.

Cheetor – Robot Form – is walking down the trail, using his sword to support himself. He stops and falls over, rolling onto his back.

CHEETOR

(panting)

This…sucks.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cyberbee lands on Cheetor's face.

CYBERBEE

Cheetor, we have to get out of her! We

have to get back to Maximal HQ!

CHEETOR

Are you saying, run away?

CYBERBEE

Yes, yes! You're no match for Magmatron in

the condition you're in! You need to put in

at least two hours in an R-Chamber!

Cheetor sits up.

51

CHEETOR

Spare me. I won't rest until I see Magmatron

melt in the very lava pits he used to destroy

the Predacon base.

CYBERBEE

No! Not in this state! I'm going to

get you back to Maximal Headquarters, even if

it kills me!

Cheetor stands up, using the sword to support him again.

CHEETOR

Shut up for once, would you. I'm going after

Magmatron, whether you like it or not!

He GRABS Cyberbee from his face and TOSSES him over his shoulder before returning to his Beast Form and going down the trail as fast as his broken body can carry him.

CHEETOR

I'll just let my Beast Form repair itself.

That'll be good enough.

Back on: Cyberbee.

He SPLATS against a sapling.

CYBERBEE

Not even the Predacons treated me this

foul.

Scene Six

Cut to:

52

INT. – MOUNTAIN CAVE. MORNING.

Magmatron and Razorbeast are recovering from the battle with the Maximals.

RAZORBEAST

I know you like to go overboard, Master, but

did you have to destroy the whole place?

MAGMATRON

Did I have to – ?

He GRABS Razorbeast and THROWS him against the wall of the cave.

MAGMATRON

Question my motives again, Razorbeast, and I'll

turn you into atomic dust. Understand?!

RAZORBEAST

Yes. Forgive me, Master Magmatron. I was

out of line for asking such a stupid question.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Magmatron steps out of the cave and looks down on the countryside from the mountaintop.

MAGMATRON

The Maximals and Predacons must be destroyed.

Perhaps –

He reaches into a chest compartment and takes out a remote control with a screen on it.

MAGMATRON

I can have some amusement at their expense.

53

RAZORBEAST

If I may be so bold as to ask –

MAGMATRON

Ah, yes. This time, it is a legitimate

question. Do you remember when I brought

that wretched human to the Predacons' base?

RAZORBEAST

I do.

MAGMATRON

Well, before the Predacons gathered, I took

some of Megatron's Energon and infused it with

the girl's body. Even I know that humans

are immune to the poison of Energon, unlike us

from Cybertron. Using the power put out from

the crystal, I can control the human.

RAZORBEAST

And what do you plan to do with her, exactly?

MAGMATRON

I know the Maximals will never harm a human.

The Predacons will have no such reservations.

I would, as the saying goes, kill two birds with

one stone.

RAZORBEAST

I get it. Use the girl to take out at least

54

one of the Maximals, and the Predacons will take

out the human. Good plan, master.

MAGMATRON

I _always_ come up with good plans, Razorbeast,

if you had not realized by now.

He presses a button on the remote control.

MAGMATRON

You belong to me, human germ!

Cut to:

INT. – DEVON'S HOUSE. MORNING.

Devon's house is decorated with the pelts of different animals – deer, bears, mountain lions, etc. A dead rabbit hangs from the roof.

Devon places some wood on a fire that he's started burning in the fireplace, then goes over to where Victoria's lying to check up on her.

DEVON

Are you alright, girl? How in the world did

this happen?

VICTORIA

(weakly)

Water, please.

DEVON

Uh, sure.

He takes a ladle over to a barrel of water.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

55

Victoria sits up, holding her chest.

VICTORIA

I feel like I'm having a heart attack.

She goes stiff and looks straight ahead.

POV – things seem normal for a second, but quickly change, making it so that we're looking through the eyes of a robot.

MAGMATRON (V. O.)

Find the Maximals. Kill them!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria stands up and starts making her way to the door. She's stopped by Devon.

DEVON

Hey! You shouldn't be walking! You're

still too injured!

Victoria hears him, but can't respond – we now see her eyes are glazed over, as though she's possessed by a ghost or a demon.

VICTORIA (V. O.)

Get away from me! Please!

Her fingers turn into claws, and she SLASHES at Devon!

Cut to:

EXT. – RAVINE. NIGHT.

Cheetor seems a little better – his Beast Form has repaired his body. He's running at top speed until he reaches the bridge over the ravine. He stops halfway across and TRANSFORMS into Robot Form.

56

POV – someone's on the other side of the bridge. We can't make out the figure at first, but as it keeps walking, we see it's Victoria.

CHEETOR

Hey, Victoria!

He hurries over to her. He doesn't even notice the change.

CHEETOR

Thank the Matrix you're okay.

VICTORIA (V. O.)

Cheetor, get away from me!

Cheetor sniffs, finally noticing something's wrong.

CHEETOR

Hold on. Why am I smelling Energon on you?

Don't tell me you've absorbed some into your

superstructure!

VICTORIA (V. O.)

CHEETOR, RUN!

She SLASHES at Cheetor with the claws, but misses – he quickly steps back, out of Victoria's reach.

CHEETOR

What the heck happened to you? Did Magmatron

do this?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria keeps SLASHING at Cheetor, who keeps dodging.

CHEETOR

57

Stop it, Victoria! I don't want to hurt

you!

VICTORIA (V. O.)

Then run!

She SLASHES at him again, misses again, and instead of cutting Cheetor, she cuts the ropes holding the bridge over the ravine.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

They fall into the ravine.

CHEETOR

DARN IT ALL!

He twists in the air and lands on his feet, landing on a large rock in the river. He leaps to the next rock and the next rock, followed by Victoria. Cheetor looks over his shoulder at her.

CHEETOR

(thinking)

How in the world is she able to do that?

It's like she's a puppet on a string!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

He LEAPS up the side of the ravine and into the forest. He stops, trying to catch his breath.

CHEETOR

Magmatron _did_ do something to her. Some sort

of mind control or something. Whatever it is,

it definitely had something to do with Energon.

He looks over his shoulder, just in time to see Victoria come up the ravine and into the forest, only a few meters from Cheetor.

58

CHEETOR

There must be some way to save her from that

jerk.

He starts running.

Cut to:

INT. – MOUNTAIN CAVE. MORNING.

Magmatron's still holding the remote control, watching Victoria's actions on the screen. He smiles and chuckles.

MAGMATRON

This is indeed entertaining.

RAZORBEAST

I'm sure it is. But, Master Magmatron, I'm

restless. I want to go out and fight.

MAGMATRON

As you wish, Razorbeast. Go forth and find the

Maximals and Predacons. And when you find them,

do as you please with them. Destroy them in

any way you see fit.

RAZORBEAST

Finally. I get to see some action. Beast Form!

Razorbeast – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Beast Form and hurries out of the cave.

MAGMATRON

Do your best, my faithful servant. Should

you return unsuccessful, you'll be killed by

59

my hand.

Cut to:

EXT. – FOREST. MORNING.

Cheetor's still running from Victoria, who's easily managing to keep up.

CHEETOR

Darn it. I can't keep this up for much longer.

(growls)

You just wait until I find you, Magmatron.

Because when I do, I'll kill you!

He SKIDS to a stop – his path is blocked by a large tree.

CHEETOR

Hopping helix.

He turns around and TRANSFORMS into Robot Form.

Back on: Victoria.

She slowly walks towards Cheetor. She stops a few meters away from him.

CHEETOR

Look, if you're going to do me in, then

stop wasting my time. Do it. Finish me

off.

(pause)

Wait, it's not you who's attacking me,

Victoria. It's Magmatron. You have to

fight his hold, Victoria. I know you can

60

do it!

Victoria still can't hear him. An Energon bow forms in her hands. An Energon arrow is cocked in the bowstring. She takes careful aim at Cheetor.

VICTORIA (V. O.)

Cheetor, run away! Please!

CHEETOR

If you could talk, I think I know what

you'd say. You'd tell me to run away, right?

You'd have me escape with my life, wouldn't you?

Well, slag all that. I'm not running away.

Not…without…you!

VICTORIA (V. O.)

No. No!

She lets the arrow FLY!

VICTORIA (V. O.)

NOOO!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Energon arrow PIERCES Cheetor's chest, PINNING him to the tree. The lights in his eyes go out as he enters stasis lock.

Back on: Victoria.

Her eyes return to normal, and she finally sees what she's done.

VICTORIA

No! Cheetor!

(angry yell)

61

The effort of her yelling causes an Energon crystal to be ejected from her chest. It falls to the ground and disintegrates.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria hurries over to Cheetor and cradles his head in her arms.

VICTORIA

(crying)

I'm sorry, Cheetor. I'm so sorry.

Cut to:

INT. – MOUNTAIN CAVE. MORNING.

The screen on the remote control turns to static.

MAGMATRON

The human – she must have broken through my

control. Curse her.

Cut to:

EXT. – FOREST. MORNING.

Victoria's still holding Cheetor's head in her arms. Rampage – Beast Form – is watching through the bushes.

VICTORIA

(crying)

Cheetor, come back to me. Please.

RAMPAGE (O. S.)

You're asking the impossible. You know that,

don't you?

62

Victoria looks over to Rampage as he scuttles out of the bushes and TRANSFORMS into Robot Form. He slowly walks over to them and examines Cheetor's wound.

RAMPAGE

You're lucky he's only in stasis lock.

VICTORIA

What's that supposed to mean?

RAMPAGE

Nothing special. Look, there is only one

to blame for this attempted murder. And his

name is Magmatron. The Maximals and Predacons

are searching for him right now.

VICTORIA

What?

RAMPAGE

I might not have been there when the base was

destroyed, but I know how and why. It was

Magmatron's doing. And as such, the two factions

have formed a pact with each other, at least

until Magmatron has been destroyed.

VICTORIA

You've certainly been in the loop.

RAMPAGE

And you – how foolish, for one such as you

to allow yourself to be controlled by the likes

63

of Magmatron. You, who don't even belong in

this world.

VICTORIA

This coming from a Sparkless mutant.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Rampage starts circling the tree.

RAMPAGE

True, I was a failed experiment sanctioned

by the Maximal elders. But that was the work

of science by living beings. You, on the

other hand – you're here because of a freak

of nature, a random temporal anomaly. Unlike

that other human friend of his, you don't belong

in this world.

VICTORIA

(thinking)

He's right.

RAMPAGE

You hurt the Maximal feline. You're guilty.

Even though you didn't do it by choice, you

can't deny the fact that he's down and it's

all your fault.

VICTORIA

Shut up! I've had enough of your voice,

64

Predacon!

She lets Cheetor go and GRABS Rampage's arm.

VICTORIA

You're right, maybe I _don't_ belong in this

world, but I'm not going to leave Cheetor's

side!

Rampage just bats her away.

RAMPAGE

I won't tell you again, human. Go back to your

own world. GO HOME, HUMAN SCUM!

Victoria takes a shocked step back from Rampage, who slowly turns and walks away.

RAMPAGE

And do not return here. Understand?

Rampage – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

Rampage returns to his Beast Form and scuttles away.

Back on: Victoria.

She looks at Cheetor's body, then turns and walks away.

VICTORIA

(thinking)

He's right. Cheetor's hurt, and it's all

because I let Magmatron take control of me.

Cut to:

EXT. – GRASSY FIELD. MORNING.

65

Victoria looks at the trans warp gate. She slowly walks over to it. She's certainly torn up inside, wondering if she's doing the right thing.

VICTORIA

I have to go home. Rampage is right. This

isn't my world. I have to go.

She steps into the trans warp gate, presses the "Enter" button, and disappears in the light.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Rampage is watching from the forest. He steps out from behind a tree and TRANSFORMS into Robot Form, rocket launcher ready.

RAMPAGE

This will ensure that you stay away.

He FIRES at the gate, destroying it.

Cut to:

INT. – SCIENCE LAB. MORNING.

Victoria slowly steps out of the gate and puts a hand on the nearby wall to hold herself up.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

She slowly walks outside into the morning light of her own world. She looks around. Nothing's changed since she was last here.

VICTORIA

It's all the same. Unlike me.

She looks at her hands.

VICTORIA

Cheetor. My hands can't touch him anymore.

66

My voice won't reach him anymore. Him, and

all the other Maximals.

Scene Seven

Cut to:

EXT. – FOREST TRAIL. MORNING.

Razorbeast is wallowing in some mud. He stands and shakes the mud off of him.

RAZORBEAST

Why did I have to take the form of this

brainless pig?

WASPINATOR (O. S.)

What? Pig-Bot not know?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Waspinator, Rattrap, Dinobot, Tigatron, and Inferno – all in Beast Form – have Razorbeast surrounded.

RAZORBEAST

What luck! You saved me the trouble of hunting

you all down!

DINOBOT

Silence, you fool! We will tear you apart

and feast on your corpse!

RATTRAP

Well, _he_ will, anyway.

TIGATRON

You've hurt the innocent. Now you will pay.

67

INFERNO

Prepare to burn, destroyer of my colony!

Inferno, Terrorize!

WASPINATOR

Waspinator, Terrorize!

DINOBOT

Dinobot, Maximize!

TIGATRON

Tigatron, Maximize!

RATTRAP

Rattrap, Maximize!

They all TRANSFORM and aim their weapons at Razorbeast.

RAZORBEAST

You fools honestly believe you have a chance

in beating me, don't you? Razorbeast,

Terrorize!

Razorbeast – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form and instantly FIRES at his enemies. His blasts knock them all back, giving him an escape route.

RAZORBEAST

Thanks for showing me the way out, you fools!

Beast Form!

Razorbeast – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He returns to his Beast Form and hurries away.

68

DINOBOT

Fool! You can't escape me! Beast Form!

Dinobot returns to his Beast Form and gives chase.

DINOBOT

RRRRAAAAGGGGRRRRHHHH!

RATTRAP

Wait for us, Scalebelly!

TIGATRON

We'd better go after him. He'll need our

help to defeat Razorbeast.

They all return to their Beast Forms and hurry after Dinobot and Razorbeast.

Quick cut to:

EXT. – INDIAN VILLAGE. MORNING.

Razorbeast's leading Dinobot towards the village. He looks over his shoulder towards Dinobot.

RAZORBEAST

(thinking)

He's faster than I thought.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Dinobot LEAPS over Razorbeast, landing between him and the village. He bares his fangs at Razorbeast.

DINOBOT

I'll bite your useless head off!

69

RAZORBEAST

Just try it! Razorbeast, Terrorize!

DINOBOT

Dinobot, Maximize!

Razorbeast, Dinobot – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCES.

They both TRANSFORM into their Robot Forms and lock weapons. They trade blows for several seconds before Tigatron, Waspinator, Rattrap, and Inferno show up.

INFERNO

Inferno, Terrorize!

RATTRAP

Rattrap, Maximize!

WASPINATOR

Waspinator, Terrorize!

TIGATRON

Tigatron, Maximize!

They all TRANSFORM and immediately FIRE at Razorbeast.

Back on: Razorbeast.

He senses the attack coming. He KICKS Dinobot back and LEAPS out of the way. The blasts hit Dinobot instead.

DINOBOT

Hit _him_, you fools!

WASPINATOR

Sorry, Lizard-Bot.

RAZORBEAST

70

(aiming at Waspinator)

I'm not.

He FIRES at Waspinator. Waspinator tries to fly out of the way, but the blast hits him in the legs, breaking them off. Waspinator's top half falls to the ground.

WASPINATOR

Ouch.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Rattrap CHARGES at Razorbeast.

RATTRAP

You stinkin' Pred!

He KICKS Razorbeast in the head, knocking him to the ground, then aims his blaster at him.

RATTRAP

I hope you've gotten your will signed,

little pig.

RAZORBEAST

Pathetic vermin, get off of me!

He KICKS Rattrap away and quickly gets to his feet.

TIGATRON

Dinobot, get behind him!

DINOBOT

Right!

They get on either side of him, Tigatron to the front and Dinobot to the rear. They aim their weapons at Razorbeast.

TIGATRON

71

Ready, Dinobot?

DINOBOT

Ready, Tigatron.

TIGATRON

Fire!

They FIRE at Razorbeast, who simply ducks out of the way. Tigatron's and Dinobot's blasts meet in between them, causing an explosion which knocks them back and also sends Razorbeast flying.

RAZORBEAST

Ow! That hurt!

On: Rattrap.

He's helping Waspinator's top half reconnect to his bottom half.

WASPINATOR

Waspinator did not see that coming.

RATTRAP

None of us did, Waspinator.

He looks over to the fight. Inferno's gotten involved, LAUNCHING a stream of fire at Razorbeast. Razorbeast manages to get out of the way and FIRE a blast at Inferno, knocking him out of the sky.

RATTRAP

Hey. I've got an idea. I need you to

take me up. _WAY_ up.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Inferno has taken to SWATTING at Razorbeast with his weapon. Razorbeast SHOOTS it out of Inferno's hand and KICKS him back.

72

INFERNO

You will pay for that, destroyer of my

colony!

RAZORBEAST

Make me!

RATTRAP (O. S.)

You got it, pork chop!

They all look up.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Rattrap's hanging under Waspinator's body. Waspinator takes a great dive, like a German Stuka plane from World War Two. Rattrap takes aim with Waspinator's stinger missile pistol.

RATTRAP

Almost. Almost. And –

He FIRES.

RATTRAP

Rust in peace!

Back on: Razorbeast.

He can only watch as the missile approaches.

RAZORBEAST

NOOOOO!

DINOBOT

Everyone, out of the way!

He, Tigatron, and Inferno leap out of the way, and a second later –

73

BAM! The stinger missile IMPACTS, BLOWING Razorbeast to pieces. His component parts land everywhere as Waspinator and Rattrap land.

RATTRAP

How's _that_ for marksmanship, huh?

TIGATRON

Well done, Rattrap.

Inferno points towards the village.

INFERNO

It appears we have an audience.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Indeed, the residents of the village have gathered. They've probably seen the whole battle with Razorbeast. They're all clapping and cheering.

TIGATRON

Leave this to me. These are my kind of

people.

He steps forward to meet with the village chief.

CHIEF

We are in your debt, mighty gods. You

destroyed the evil one. We were afraid he

would destroy our village, just as the pale

faces' war has done with other villages.

TIGATRON

No need to worry about that anymore, my good

man.

74

CHIEF

I shall have a meal prepared in your honor.

TIGATRON

That's unnecessary, sir.

CHIEF

What a shame. What am I going to tell all

the beautiful young women who eagerly await

your arrival?

THAT changes Tigatron's mind.

TIGATRON

On second thought, I wouldn't want to burn

in the Pit for not accepting your generous

offer.

RATTRAP

Funny how the mention of beautiful young women

changes his mind. Good thing Airrazor ain't

here.

Cut to:

INT. – LONG HOUSE. NIGHT.

The five Transformers are among the villagers enjoying the meal.

DINOBOT

All we did was destroy Razorbeast. Why

are we here?

WASPINATOR

75

Waspinator blames Tiger-Bot.

On: Dinobot.

He SMACKS something on his neck. He looks at his hand and sees –

He's swatted Cyberbee.

DINOBOT

Cyberbee? It's been a while.

Cyberbee pulls himself together.

CYBERBEE

Dinobot! Thank the Matrix you're okay!

I came to give you some important information,

but found you in battle against Razorbeast!

DINOBOT

Funny how you are nowhere to be seen when

we are battling the Predacons, but you never

miss a beat when it comes to food or women.

Creepy crawler.

He PINCHES Cyberbee between his fingers and TOSSES him over his shoulder. Cyberbee lands on a candle and catches on fire. He starts running around, trying to put the fire out.

CYBERBEE

Ow! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hotter than hot!

Scene Eight

Cut to:

EXT. – VICTORIA'S HOUSE. DAY.

76

Victoria's just sitting on the front step, her head down. She's so depressed.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Her mom comes out of the house. She's about to head to the garage, but stops when she sees Victoria. She sits next to her.

MONIQUE

I didn't know you were back, Victoria.

VICTORIA

Oh, Ma.

She falls into her mother's arms, crying.

MONIQUE

What's wrong, dear?

VICTORIA

I hurt him, Ma. I hurt Cheetor.

Cut to:

EXT. – FOREST TRAIL. DAY.

Devon – whose arm is wrapped up in a bandage – is riding on Grimlock's back, along with Stinkbomb.

STINKBOMB

You lie! There is no way Victoria would

hurt anyone like that!

DEVON

I know. That girl wasn't herself. Her eyes

were glazed over, like she was possessed by a

ghost or a demon or something.

77

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock think Magmatron is to blame.

STINKBOMB

_Ja._ So do I. We must find him and defeat

him.

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock say we find others first.

STINKBOMB

Oh. Right.

DEVON

Wait. How about you tell me just what is

going on around here? Do you mean to tell me

that there's another war going on alongside

the War Between the States?

STINKBOMB

The Beast Wars.

GRIMLOCK

Enough talk. Me Grimlock smell kitty cat

nearby.

STINKBOMB

Then we are close to the others?

GRIMLOCK

Yup.

DEVON

78

Onward, dragon!

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock T. Rex!

Quick cut to:

EXT. – FOREST. DAY.

Grimlock stops and sniffs. He looks around.

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock know kitty cat around somewhere.

STINKBOMB

(pointing)

I see him!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor's still in stasis lock, still pinned to the tree with the Energon arrow.

Back on: Grimlock.

He lowers himself, allowing Devon and Stinkbomb to get off his back. He then goes over to Cheetor and nudges him with his snout.

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock say kitty cat wake up!

STINKBOMB

Look at this, _herr_ Grimlock. He has taken

an Energon arrow to the Spark.

DEVON

That's the same as being hit in the heart, right?

79

GRIMLOCK

Wake up, kitty cat! Wake up!

Cut to:

INT. – VICTORIA'S HOUSE – VICTORIA'S ROOM. DAY.

Victoria's laying on her bed, looking up at the roof.

VICTORIA

I can never go back to that world now.

CHEETOR (V. O.)

Victoria, can you hear me?

Victoria sits up and looks around, trying to find the source of the voice.

VICTORIA

Cheetor? Was that you? Where are you?

I can hear you, but I can't see you.

CHEETOR (V. O.)

I'd take you off speaker phone if I were

able to. Look, I need you to come back

to my world.

VICTORIA

I can't.

CHEETOR (V. O.)

You didn't run away, did you?

VICTORIA

No! I just –

(pause)

80

Okay. Maybe I _did_ run away.

CHEETOR (V. O.)

(chuckles)

Silly. That's not like you.

VICTORIA

But, I hurt you. I can never show my face

to the other Maximals after what I let

Magmatron make me do to you.

CHEETOR (V. O.)

It wasn't your fault, Victoria. You have

to come back here.

VICTORIA

How? What if the trans warp gate in your

world was destroyed?

CHEETOR (V. O.)

Do you have any Energon with you?

Victoria looks around and spots a sandwich bag with two small Energon crystals on her desk.

VICTORIA

Yeah. I do.

CHEETOR (V. O.)

Good. If my theory is correct, it should

repair the trans warp gate, and you'll be

able to come through once again.

VICTORIA

81

Yeah. You got it.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

She gets up from her bed and runs over to the desk, grabbing the Energon.

VICTORIA

Time for me to go back

Scene Nine

Cut to:

INT. – SCIENCE LAB. DAY.

Victoria hurries to the trans warp gate. She hesitates before pressing the button.

VICTORIA

There's more than just one reason I'm going

back. It's not just because I want to help

the Maximals win the Beast Wars, but also –

I want to be with Cheetor. I want to stay by his

side.

She presses the button.

Cut to:

EXT. – GRASSY FIELD. DAY.

Cheetor's awake again, and now in Beast Form, letting his internal repairs do their thing. He's joined by Grimlock, Stinkbomb, and Devon as he makes his way towards the destroyed trans warp gate.

STINKBOMB

The gate is destroyed. Are you sure the

82

_frauline_ will be able to come back here?

CHEETOR

Of course I'm sure, Stinkbomb. Now quit nagging

me and asking the same question over and over

again.

DEVON

Hey!

(points)

Look at that!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The trans warp gate starts putting itself back together, like one giant jigsaw puzzle. It takes several seconds for it to look good as new again.

There's a blinding light, and Victoria appears.

VICTORIA

Well, that took longer than usual.

She steps out and takes a deep breath.

VICTORIA

Feels like I haven't been back here in ages.

On: Devon.

He walks up to her, hand outstretched.

DEVON

(nervously)

We weren't properly introduced. My name's

Devon.

83

Victoria shakes his hand.

VICTORIA

Victoria Taylor. Nice to meet you.

(to Cheetor)

Well, what are we all standing around here

for? Don't we have some Predacons to destroy?

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock with little girl!

He returns to his Beast Form and lets out a loud, challenging:

GRIMLOCK

RRRRRAAAAARRRRRGGGGGRRRRRHHH HH!

Cut to:

EXT. – SWAMP. DAY.

Optimus is hanging from a tree branch, trying to stay out of the cruddy water. Megatron's down below, trying to bite a turtle shell.

MEGATRON

Pathetic creature. Come out of there and face

me!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Would you leave the turtle alone? We have

more important things to worry about, remember?

MEGATRON

Of course. How could I have forgotten?

84

He TOSSES the turtle shell back into the water and saunters onto land.

MEGATRON

Know this, Optimus Primal. This truce is only

until we destroy Magmatron and Razorbeast, yess.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

I know that, Megatron. But don't you think

we should find our comrades first?

His com-link SFX: BEEPS. He pulls himself up onto the tree branch and activates it.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

This is Optimus.

TIGATRON

(via com-link)

I have good news for you, Optimus. Razorbeast

is dead. Waspinator, Inferno, Rattrap, Dinobot,

and myself dispatched him earlier today.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Good work, Tigatron.

MEGATRON

That just leaves Magmatron, yess.

Scene Ten

Cut to:

EXT. – FOREST TRAIL. DAY.

85

Cheetor – with Victoria riding on his back – along with Grimlock, Stinkbomb, and Devon – the latter two of whom are riding on Grimlock's back again – are hurrying down the trail.

CHEETOR

Did anyone else catch that call from Tigatron?

VICTORIA

Yeah, I heard it. Razorbeast's gone.

DEVON

Good thing, right?

CHEETOR

Yeah. That just leaves Magmatron.

VICTORIA

I have to say, Cheetor; I'm surprised that

you're not going after Spittor.

CHEETOR

Normally, I would. But that frog's on the

back burner after Magmatron. I'll deal with him

after the truce is seen through the whole way.

Cut to:

EXT. – PREDACON BASE. DAY.

Spittor – Beast Form – hops out of the base. Well, what's left of it, anyway. He takes a big whiff of the air.

SPITTOR

I understand that we have a truce with the

Maximals, but _senor_ Cheetor and I still have

86

a score to settle. I'm sure that he'll say

the truce does not apply to me, and that

suits me just fine.

Cut to:

EXT. – MOUNTAIN CAVE. DAY.

Magmatron picks up a large rock and THROWS it as far as he can.

MAGMATRON

Razorbeast is dead! How can this be?

He steps into the cave and THROWS his remote control against the wall.

MAGMATRON

First, that human breaks my control, and now,

those puny Maximals and Predacons kill

Razorbeast! Fools!

He takes several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

MAGMATRON

Very well. I will have to do what I was

sent to do in the first place. By the end

of the day, the Maximals and Predacons will

be dead.

Cut to:

EXT. – MOUNTAIN TRAIL. DAY.

For the first time in a long time, everyone's in one place.

BLACKARACHNIA

Well, talk about a family reunion.

87

SILVERBOLT

I have missed you as well, Blackarachnia.

DINOBOT

Has anyone sighted Magmatron since the

Predacons' base was destroyed?

BONECRUSHER

If we had, we'd be fightin' him by now.

RATTRAP

The cow's got a good point, Chopper Face.

BONECRUSHER

How many times do I have to tell all y'all?

I'm a buffalo, not a cow!

DINOBOT

(growling)

And you're a traitor!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Optimus gets in between them.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Knock it off, you two! Save it for when

the truce comes to an end.

DINOBOT

My apologies, Optimus Primal.

QUICKSTRIKE

So, how we gonna do this, boss? We just gonna

88

go in there guns a-blazin', or ya got some

sort of secret weapon back at base?

MEGATRON

Secret weapon? Oh, yes. How could I have

forgotten? I had Scorponock create a ray

gun that amplified the Energon in the

atmosphere before he died. Perhaps it's still

intact, yess.

CHEETOR

Where is this ray gun?

TARANTULAS

I saw it. It's in Scorponock's old lab, deep

beneath the base.

BLACKARACHNIA

It'll take us too long to get it and find

Magmatron.

Cheetor's quiet for a second, thinking.

CHEETOR

I'll go.

AIRRAZOR

Are you sure, Cheetor?

TARANTULAS

But only I know where to find the ray gun!

CHEETOR

89

Look, Web Breath. I'm the fastest one here.

I'll be at Pred HQ in less than fifteen minutes.

Sure, it'll take me a while to find this thing,

but when I do, it shouldn't take me that long

to get back to you guys. If all goes right, I'll

be there and back in an hour, give or take a

few cycles.

(to Victoria)

Victoria, you go with the others.

VICTORIA

'Kay.

She slides off Cheetor's back.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor turns to face the west. He gets ready to take off running.

TIGATRON

Be careful, Little Cat.

CHEETOR

Always, Big Cat. See you guys soon.

ZOOM! He takes off, no more than a golden blur.

Scene Eleven

Cut to:

EXT. – PREDACON BASE. DAY.

Cheetor's slowed down. He's slowly sniffing the ground as he walks, making sure he's not alone. He catches a familiar scent.

90

CHEETOR

I was wondering why I didn't smell a

swamp among the Predacons earlier.

SPITTOR (O. S.)

Good to see you, _senor_ Cheetor.

Cheetor looks up, to the roof of the only part of the base still intact. Spittor – Beast Form – is there, looking down at him.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Spittor TRANSFORMS into Robot Form and gets ready to fight.

Back on: Cheetor.

He just looks away.

SPITTOR

This is strange. Why do you not transform

and take up arms against me as you would normally

do?

CHEETOR

You're right. Normally, I'd be up there,

trying to take your slagging head off. But

right now, I have bigger things to worry about.

Somewhere in that wreckage is a ray gun that

uses Energon from the air. I need it to destroy

Magmatron. I'll leave you alone for now, at

least until the truce ends.

91

Spittor takes a pistol out of a hip compartment. It looks like the gun that came with the original Nintendo gaming system, with the _Duck Hunt_ video game.

SPITTOR

Is this what you seek?

CHEETOR

Yeah. Hand it over, now!

SPITTOR

You will have to fight me for it.

CHEETOR

I'm not going to fight you over something

so insignificant. Look, Magmatron's an enemy

of both the Maximals _and_ the Predacons. I'm

willing to put our differences aside for the

moment, at least until Magmatron's dead. But

I NEED THAT RAY GUN!

SPITTOR

If you really want it, _senor_ Cheetor, you will

have to pry it from my cold….

He opens his hip compartment.

SPITTOR

Dead….

He puts the ray gun away and closes the compartment.

SPITTOR

Hands.

92

CHEETOR

If that's the way you want it, then fine!

Cheetor, Maximize!

Cheetor – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form, sword ready, and LEAPS towards Spittor, who calmly steps out of the way.

SPITTOR

I knew there was a way to get you to fight.

CHEETOR

Shut up and give me that gun!

He SLASHES at Spittor, who blocks with his arm shields. Cheetor KICKS Spittor in the leg, knocking him off balance and causing him to fall off the roof. He grabs hold of Cheetor's arm and pulls him down along with him. Spittor manages to land on his feet, but Cheetor isn't so lucky – he lands HARD on his back and SKIDS to a stop only a few meters from a lava pit. He quickly gets to his feet.

CHEETOR

I'll make sure you melt in one of these pits,

Spittor!

SPITTOR

Is that so? Well, just try it.

CHEETOR

It's your recycling!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

He CHARGES for Spittor again. Spittor manages to jump out of the way and land on a piece of scrap metal from the ruined base.

93

SPITTOR

You will have to do better than that.

CHEETOR

Spare me your mockery, frog. I plan on it!

He LEAPS for Spittor and brings his sword down, ready to slice him in half. Spittor raises his arm shields and blocks Cheetor's attack.

Cheetor FLIPS over Spittor's head and lands behind him. He KICKS Spittor in the back, causing him to fall on his face. Spittor quickly recovers, getting back on his feet and turning to face Cheetor again.

SPITTOR

_Muy bien,_ Cheetor.

CHEETOR

Shut up!

They charge for each other again.

Cut to:

EXT. – MOUNTAIN TRAIL. DAY.

Rattrap's pacing back and forth, getting even more impatient by the second.

RATTRAP

Cheetor's late. REALLY late.

BLACKARACHNIA

I should have known better than to trust him.

RATTRAP

Let's get one thing straight, sister –

94

Before he can finish, Victoria PUNCHES Blackarachnia in the face a few times, causing the she-spider to fall over.

VICTORIA

He's doing this for you, so give him a little

credit, witch!

RATTRAP

Uh, yeah. What she said.

Devon taps Victoria on the shoulder.

DEVON

I thought you guys said you had a cease fire.

VICTORIA

I didn't shoot her, did I?

Cut to:

INT. – PREDACON BASE. DAY.

The fight's moved to the inside of the base. They're still going at it, neither of them willing to back down.

Spittor knocks Cheetor's sword away and gets in a good punch, but it doesn't faze Cheetor. He comes at Spittor again with renewed force, forcing him back and into the ruins of the control room.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Spittor jumps back from Cheetor, who quickly follows. After they trade a few more blows, Spittor leaps over a table, well out of Cheetor's reach.

Or so he thinks.

Cheetor opens a hip compartment and takes out a few throwing stars. He THROWS them at Spittor.

95

SPITTOR

(in Spanish)

Child's play.

He deflects several of the throwing stars, but a few manage to get in and stick to his chest. The impact of the throwing stars hitting him causes him to fall over.

SPITTOR

Didn't see that coming.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor LEAPS over to table to get to Spittor. Spittor steps back, giving Cheetor room to land. They pull out their blasters and FIRE at each other. The colliding blasts THROW them backwards.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor LEAPS over the table to get to Spittor again, his sword ready. Spittor moves out of the way as Cheetor brings his sword down, causing him to SLICE open a control panel.

The control panel starts BEEPING – it's a wonder anything in this place still works.

Deep within the ruins of the base, the generators start OVERLOADING.

SPITTOR

You've just sealed your own doom.

CHEETOR

Give me that ray gun and we can both walk

out of here alive.

SPITTOR

_Silencio!_

96

He PUNCHES Cheetor in the face and the gut, causing him to fall over, holding his gut.

SPITTOR

You can't even hold yourself up after a few

hits.

CHEETOR

Shut…UP!

He SLASHES at Spittor again. Spittor blocks with his arm shield. They push against each other, trying to get the upper hand.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor takes another throwing star out of his hip compartment and SLASHES at Spittor with it. He misses, but the attack causes Spittor to jump back.

SPITTOR

Good, Cheetor. Good.

CHEETOR

I just want that ray gun. I won't say it again!

Cut to:

INT. – PREDACON BASE – GENERATOR ROOM. DAY.

The generators are REALLY OVERLOADING now. The vibrations of the generators are causing the lava pools to rise, until they're almost at the base of the room.

Cut to:

INT. – PREDACON BASE – CONTROL ROOM. DAY.

Cheetor and Spittor are still fighting. Their bodies spark and pop from the Energon overloading in their bodies, but they don't stop going at it.

97

ANOTHER ANGLE.

A geyser of lava BURSTS through the floor, distracting them from the fight for a second.

CHEETOR

See that? See what our fight's doing?

SPITTOR

Do I look like I care?

CHEETOR

You should.

He THROWS Spittor against the wall only a few meters from the lava geyser.

CHEETOR

Now, give me the ray gun or I'll toss you

into that stream of lava and dig the gun

from your remains.

SPITTOR

You're bluffing.

He BATS Cheetor away, forcing Cheetor to take a step back, almost into the lava geyser. Cheetor CHARGES for Spittor again, KICKING him in the face and SWINGING his sword at him. His sword hits Spittor's hip compartment, causing it to open and the ray gun to come flying out.

CHEETOR

There!

He GRABS the ray gun and THROWS Spittor against the wall again before pressing the gun against his chin.

CHEETOR

98

Now that I've got what I want, I'm going

to give you a choice. You can either die

here, or you can go with me to help the

others destroy Magmatron. Do you really

want your comrades to be killed because

you didn't want to fight with them?

SPITTOR

Okay, okay, OKAY!

CHEETOR

That's a good frog.

He puts the ray gun in his hip compartment.

CHEETOR

I know you and I still have a score to

settle. But we'll worry about that after

Magmatron's dead. _Comprende?_

SPITTOR

_Si. Yo comprendo._

CHEETOR

Good working with you. Now, let's go.

Scene Twelve

Cut to:

EXT. – MOUNTAIN TRAIL. DAY.

The two factions, along with their human allies, are making their way down the trail. Victoria keeps looking behind them.

VICTORIA

99

I'm worried about Cheetor. He still hasn't come

back yet. It's been almost three hours.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

It's probably taking him longer than expected

to find this thing.

VICTORIA

(thinking)

Something happened to him. Like Spittor

or something else.

She stops, lagging behind. Everyone else goes on ahead – everyone except for Devon, who stays behind with Victoria.

DEVON

I can understand you being worried

about your friend.

VICTORIA

Yeah?

DEVON

Yeah. I remember, a couple of years back,

me and a couple of friends went on a hunting

trip out west. One of my friends got bitten

by a rattlesnake, and my other friend went to

find some medicinal herbs to heal him.

VICTORIA

Was he gone for very long?

DEVON

100

More than half a day.

VICTORIA

And what happened to your friend who got bit?

DEVON

All I'll say is, I'm surprised he managed to

fight the rattlesnake poison for twelve hours.

He finally lost the fight.

VICTORIA

Oh. I'm so sorry. You know, about your friend.

And I didn't apologize about your arm,

did I?

DEVON

No, it's quite alright.

(chuckles)

VICTORIA

What's so funny?

DEVON

I'm sorry. I know it sounds evil to laugh

about my friend dying, but this is the first

time I've ever talked about it. I'm actually

glad I'm telling it to a pretty girl like you.

Victoria turns away, her face red.

DEVON

Didn't mean to embarrass you.

101

VICTORIA

You didn't.

OS we hear SFX: WINGS FLAPPING. Everyone looks up.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Magmatron – Beast Form – is FLYING over the mountain, heading west.

WASPINATOR

Waspinator sees Magmatron!

INFERNO

Royalty, he's heading west!

MEGATRON

Towards our base, yess.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

We have to go after him! Let's go!

They all hurry after Magmatron, following him from the ground – except for the flyers, who are managing to keep up with him in the air.

Cut to:

EXT. – PREDACON BASE. DAY.

Magmatron lands on one of the mountainous outcroppings surrounding the base. He looks at it.

MAGMATRON

I failed to destroy them here last time.

But that will all be remedied soon.

SILVERBOLT (O. S.)

(HOWLS)

102

Magmatron looks across the lava field. Silverbolt's on another outcropping.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Grimlock – Beast Form – STOMPS onto another outcropping and lets out a challenging:

GRIMLOCK

RRRRRAAAAARRRRRGGGGGRRRRRHHH HH!

MAGMATRON

So, you still live, do you?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL (O. S.)

And kicking!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The other Maximals and Predacons have gathered.

MEGATRON

Predacons, Terrorize!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Do it, Maximals! Maximize!

They all begin to TRANSFORM.

MAGMATRON

Ah. So, you have all come to meet your

deaths, face to face.

MEGATRON

Magmatron, it's time you paid for what

you did to my beloved base, yess!

MAGMATRON

103

Try it.

VICTORIA

It's your funeral!

RATTRAP

You stay out of this, kiddo!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL/MEGATRON

Open fire!

They all FIRE at Magmatron. Their blasts have hardly any effect on him.

MAGMATRON

You still have not realized, have you?

Your weapons have no effect on me!

Magmatron, Terrorize!

Magmatron – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form and aims his blaster at them all.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Everyone scatter!

They all get out of the way as Magmatron FIRES.

MAGMATRON

I won't miss next time, little fools!

GRIMLOCK

(charging)

Me Grimlock bash brains!

BAM! He SLAMS into Magmatron from behind, knocking him over. They start wrestling.

104

MAGMATRON

You overgrown iguana. You will not defeat me!

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock want to munch metal! Beast Form!

He returns to his Beast Form and CLAMPS his massive jaws down on Magmatron's face. He lifts Magmatron and FLINGS him off the outcropping. Magmatron lands with a hard THUD.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Magmatron slowly lifts himself up off the ground.

MAGMATRON

How could I let myself be thrown around

like a maintenance 'bot by this primitive

beast?

INFERNO (O. S.)

Lowering our guard, are we?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Inferno hovers over to Inferno and FIRES his flamethrower at Magmatron.

INFERNO

Burn! For the Royalty! For the glory of

the colony!

MAGMATRON

What colony, fool?

He SWATS Inferno away.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

105

Scarem – Beast Form – FLIES over to Magmatron. He TRANSFORMS, pulling out his scythes, and LATCHES onto Magmatron's shoulder. He starts HACKING away, tearing off pieces of metal.

MAGMATRON

Little fool. I have had enough of you!

He SMACKS Scarem off of him. Scarem LANDS hard on the ground near the edge of the caldera.

SCAREM

Going well, this battle is not.

STINKBOMB

Tell us something we don't know.

He starts FIRING at Magmatron.

On: Devon and Victoria.

All they can do is watch. It's obvious they're getting tired of watching.

DEVON

We can't just stand here doing nothing.

He starts running down the outcropping towards the base. Victoria follows him.

VICTORIA

Devon! Where are you going?

DEVON

I'm going to go find Cheetor! Come on!

Cut to:

INT. – PREDACON BASE. DAY.

Devon and Victoria are hurrying down the ruined corridors, which are beginning to fall apart all around them. Lava geysers gush

106

out of the floor. Victoria pulls Devon away from one of the geysers.

VICTORIA

Whoa! Watch the lava! It's a real killer!

DEVON

Yeah. I figured that.

He lets Victoria go in front of him.

DEVON

You know your way around here better than me,

right?

VICTORIA

Yeah.

DEVON

So, how do we find Cheetor in here, anyway?

VICTORIA

The only Predacon I haven't seen so far is a

frog named Spittor. He and Cheetor really don't

like each other. We find Spittor, we find

Cheetor.

Devon stops.

DEVON

Wait a second.

He sniffs.

DEVON

I smell something, like a swamp. This way!

107

He hurries down another corridor. Victoria follows.

VICTORIA

How can you tell? All I can smell is

lava and burning metal!

DEVON

A good hunter must have a keen sense of smell.

Otherwise, he won't be hunting for very long.

Got it? Now come on!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

They hurry around a corner, and see:

Cheetor's legs are pinned under a large pipe. Spittor's trying to lift it off of him. There's a pool of lava behind Cheetor – it's slowly rising, and by now, it's almost at his feet.

CHEETOR

Get this thing off of me! The lava's rising

back here!

SPITTOR

(in Spanish)

What do you think I'm trying to do?!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria and Devon are watching, dumbfounded.

VICTORIA

Of all the sights I've seen since I

first got here, this is something new.

DEVON

108

You weren't kidding when you said he was a

frog.

VICTORIA

Alright, we gotta help him. Come on.

They hurry over to the pipe and try to help Spittor lift it. They're straining against it.

DEVON

Darn, this thing's heavy.

VICTORIA

Yeah, no kidding.

Back on: Cheetor.

The lava's reached his toes now. He raises his legs, trying to keep his feet out of the molten liquid.

CHEETOR

REOWAR! Hurry it up, you guys!

Victoria and Devon step away, leaving just Spittor to try and lift the pipe.

SPITTOR

Excuse me! I cannot lift this thing all

by myself!

VICTORIA

Just give me a second! I'm trying to come

up with a plan!

She looks at Devon's rifle, slung over his shoulder.

VICTORIA

109

Devon! Your rifle!

DEVON

What about it?

VICTORIA

We can use it like a lever to raise the pipe!

DEVON

Oh, yeah. Good idea.

He unslings his rifle and puts it under the pipe.

VICTORIA

Devon! Spittor! Grab hold!

They all grab the rifle.

SPITTOR

On three! _Uno, dos, tres!_ And lift!

The three of them PUSH down on the rifle as hard as they can, and the pipe slowly lifts off of Cheetor's legs. They lift harder and finally manage to remove the pipe. It rolls into the lava and slowly melts away.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor slowly stands and stretches his legs.

CHEETOR

Thanks, you guys. Hmm. Never thought I'd

be thanking Spittor for anything.

SPITTOR

_De nada, senor_ Cheetor.

VICTORIA

110

Did you get the ray gun?

CHEETOR

Yes, I got the ray gun! Now let's get going!

Cut to:

EXT. – PREDACON BASE. DAY.

The fight's still going on. It's obvious the Maximals and Predacons are starting to tire out, but Magmatron's showing no signs of letting up.

On: Rattrap.

He pulls the trigger, but nothing comes out.

RATTRAP

Dang it! My gun needs to recharge!

DINOBOT

So let it recharge!

He FIRES his laser eye beams, hitting Magmatron in the face. The blast burns off a piece of metal, revealing the steel skeleton underneath.

MAGMATRON

Little fool!

BAM! He's hit on the side of the neck by a blast, but it doesn't come from anyone out here.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Spittor – Robot Form – is on the roof of the ruined base, his blaster smoking.

SPITTOR

_Hola, senor_ Magmatron.

MAGMATRON

111

What are you?

SPITTOR

_Me llamo_ Spittor.

He LEAPS off the roof and hurries up the outcropping to join the fight.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Spittor left just in time – the base EXPLODES again, and a HUGE lava geyser spews forth. Lava begins to flood the caldera.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Everyone stay out of the caldera!

WASPINATOR

Waspinator not have to be told twice!

He BUZZES towards Magmatron, firing his stinger missiles and laser eye beams. The missiles blow off chunks of metal from Magmatron's body, but he doesn't seem fazed by it. Instead, he GRABS Waspinator out of the air and CRUSHES him in his grasp before letting him fall to the ground.

WASPINATOR

Waspinator not feel so hot.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Optimus and Megatron are still firing at Magmatron. The spiders LEAP over their heads towards Magmatron, TRANSFORMING into Beast Form along the way. They LATCH onto Magmatron with their fangs. Magmatron starts thrashing back and forth, trying to shake them off.

TARANTULAS

Bite down! It's our only chance to hang on!

It's no good. Magmatron manages to throw them off.

112

QUICKSTRIKE

Suga-Bot!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Tarantulas and Blackarachnia land hard on the ground. Silverbolt hurries over to Blackarachnia and cradles her in his arms.

SILVERBOLT

Are you damaged?

BLACKARACHNIA

Just enough to make me…interesting.

TARANTULAS

(thinking)

And yet, no one bothers to ask about me.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Optimus takes another shot at Magmatron.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Where is Cheetor with that ray gun?

MEGATRON

Perhaps he got melted when the caldera

erupted.

CHEETOR (O. S.)

REOWARAR!

On: Cheetor – Beast Form.

He's on an outcropping overlooking the battle. He LEAPS off the outcropping.

113

RATTRAP

That cat's crazy!

VICTORIA

(hurrying up along with Devon)

Maybe. Maybe not.

STINKBOMB

What do you mean?

DEVON

He's got the gun.

Back on: Cheetor.

He's FLYING towards Magmatron, getting ready to transform.

CHEETOR

Cheetor, Maximize!

Cheetor – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form, ray gun in hand, and pulls the trigger. It draws in energy from the air, and it FIRES a shot of Energon at Magmatron, HITTING him in the chest. It burns a huge hole in Magmatron's chest and causes him to take a step back.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor lands in front of Magmatron and FIRES again and again, forcing Magmatron towards the edge of the caldera. The Maximals and Predacons are watching with excitement. They're getting ready to fire.

MEGATRON

This is our opportunity, yess! All weapons!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

114

Everyone, attack together!

The two factions FIRE at Magmatron, forcing him even closer to the edge of the caldera. A few more blasts send him over the edge. He manages to grab hold and hang on.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Optimus and Megatron walk up to the edge of the caldera and aim their weapons at Magmatron.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Any –

MEGATRON

Last –

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Words?

MAGMATRON

Destiny….You cannot destroy my destiny.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Unicron wannabe.

He and Megatron FIRE, hitting Magmatron in the face and causing him to lose his grip. He falls into the lava and slowly starts melting away.

MAGMATRON

NOOOOOO!

His hand's the last thing to melt away into the lava.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Maximals and Predacons begin to spark and pop with Energon overload. They return to their Beast Forms.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

115

Well, that's one obstacle down.

MEGATRON

Indeed. And it also gave us Predacons some

target practice, yess.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

I knew it.

He holds out a hand.

MEGATRON

What's the meaning of this, Primal?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

I know crocodiles don't have hands, but

it doesn't hurt to acknowledge that we helped

each other for once. Right?

Megatron turns and BATS Optimus' hand away with his tail.

MEGATRON

There will be no war today, Optimus Primal,

noo. But know this: When next we meet, the

Beast Wars will continue once again, yess!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

I'm looking forward to it.

Megatron turns to the other Predacons.

MEGATRON

We must find a new base. Predacons, retreat!

In one way or another, the Predacons leave the Maximals.

116

Back on: Optimus.

He turns to his fellow Maximals.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

It's time we headed home.

They leave the area, bringing Victoria and Devon with them.

On: Cheetor.

He starts scratching something on his neck. It's Cyberbee.

CHEETOR

Long time no see, 'Bee.

CYBERBEE

I'm so relieved that you finally beat

Magmatron!

DINOBOT

And where were you, Cyberbee?

CYBERBEE

Oh, well….I was just –

RATTRAP

Running away again.

CYBERBEE

No! I was just –

A big argument's about to begin, and since we have a pretty good idea of what it's going to sound like, we:

Fade out.

Scene Thirteen

After the credits roll:

117

EXT. – VICTORIA'S HOUSE. DAY.

Victoria's sitting on the patio with Cheetor, who's playing with Bubba, the family cat.

VICTORIA

Well, I'm glad that's out of our hair now.

CHEETOR

Tell me about it.

VICTORIA

And that time, when I was stuck here –

I swear, I could hear you clear as day.

CHEETOR

Well, I _was_ right there.

Time for a subject change.

VICTORIA

Say, Cheetor? What do you say I make

another special lunch again sometime?

CHEETOR

Sure. Just as long as you keep the noodles

away from Dinobot.

VICTORIA

Yeah. No kidding.

DINOBOT (O. S.)

I heard that!

Cheetor and Victoria look at each other, start laughing, and we:

Fade out.

118

The end.


	19. Enter the TransMetals

1

Beast Wars

Dawn of a New Era:

Enter the TransMetals

Written by Kenny Rutter

ACT ONE.

Fade in.

EXT. – SPACE.

The calmness of outer space is interrupted by a trans warp ripple, and out comes an alien craft. Something's wrong with this craft, though. We hear an SFX: ALARM blaring from inside.

A second later, the craft EXPLODES, sending forth a large shockwave. Our own Planet Earth is in the path of the shockwave.

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

The alarms start BLARING. Everyone rushes to see what's going on.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

What is it?

RHINOX

Looks like we've got a trans warp cell explosion

heading our way.

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock not like this!

VICTORIA

Is this bad?

2

RHINOX

It's bad, squirt.

Cut to:

EXT. – MOUNTAIN CAVE. DAY.

Waspinator's buzzing around the entrance to the cave. He sees the shockwave coming through the sky and quickly flies back into the cave – the Predacons' new temporary base.

WASPINATOR

Waspinator thinks we got big problem!

MEGATRON

A trans warp cell explosion, yes?

INFERNO

Royalty! It's getting closer! Impact in

five. Four. Three. Two.

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

The alarms are still blaring. Everyone's taken cover behind what they can – the table, under control consoles. Victoria's dressed herself in spare Maximal armor to protect herself.

RHINOX

One! Brace for impact!

EXT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

BAM! The trans warp cell explosion HITS the planet, going through the base.

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

3

Rattrap, Cheetor, and Optimus are knocked off balance. The wave hits them full force. Their bodies start glowing as they begin to change form.

INT. – MOUNTAIN CAVE. DAY.

Megatron's standing defiantly as the shockwave comes through the cave. He's hit and starts to change. His body starts glowing.

On: Rampage.

He's also hit by the shockwave. We see Tarantulas in the background, also being altered.

Cut to:

INT. – UNION ARMY CAMP. DAY.

The shockwave's knocking over all the tents. The soldiers are all thrown about as they try to keep their balance. The horses run off in terror.

SOLDIER #1

What in the world is going on?

SOLDIER #2

How should any of us know?!

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

The shockwave finally goes away, leaving the place a total mess. Computer consoles spark as they shut down. The table in the center of the room has been knocked over.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria gets up from behind the table and tosses off a piece of her armor.

VICTORIA

Everyone. Are you alright?

4

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock okay.

Tigatron, Airrazor, Silverbolt, Rhinox, Stinkbomb, and Dinobot are also just fine. A couple of scratches, but that's about it.

DINOBOT

I have never been thrown about like that.

RATTRAP (O. S.)

Tell me about it. I'll bet the roller

coaster companies would love to have that

ride.

They all look in the direction Rattrap's voice came from and see:

Sure, it's Rattrap, but he looks TOTALLY DIFFERENT. His Robot Form has changed, and his body has some sort of chrome plating on it as well.

RATTRAP

What? Did I suddenly grow another head?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor comes down the corridor, also looking totally different.

CHEETOR

I haven't had a headache this bad since the

first time I fought Spittor.

He and Rattrap look at each other.

RATTRAP/CHEETOR

What happened to you? Me? What happened to

you?!

5

VICTORIA

Take a look, boys.

She grabs their heads and turns them to the reflective surface of the R-Chamber, letting the two of them take a good look at themselves.

RATTRAP

Hey! I'm gorgeous.

CHEETOR

Hmm. Not bad at all.

AIRRAZOR

Must have something to do with that trans warp

cell explosion.

TIGATRON

What happened to your Beast Forms?

Cheetor and Rattrap look at each other, then:

CHEETOR/RATTRAP

Beast Form!

Cheetor, Rattrap – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

They TRANSFORM into their Beast Forms, which look less like animals and more like chrome machines.

CHEETOR

Now _that's_ gorgeous.

Back on: Rattrap.

His front and hind legs turn into wheels.

RATTRAP

6

Check it out! I'm a rat with wheels! Cool.

Back on: Cheetor.

Two jets fold out from his underside.

CHEETOR

What do you suppose these things are for?

To answer his question, the jets ACTIVATES, sending him FLYING around the room.

CHEETOR

HELP! HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING?!

He's flying RIGHT TOWARDS RATTRAP.

Rattrap tries to drive away, but can't get his new wheels to work. Cheetor SLAMS into him, sending them both FLYING into the wall.

RATTRAP

This is going to take some getting used to.

Cut to:

INT. – MOUNTAIN CAVE. DAY.

Waspinator's been melted into the cave wall. He manages to pull himself free and checks his body.

WASPINATOR

Waspinator is alive!

MEGATRON (O. S.)

Hehehehehehehe.

Waspinator looks over to Megatron, who's hidden in the shadows.

WASPINATOR

Megatron? Is that you?

7

MEGATRON

I've had a change, Waspinator. For the better,

yess.

Fade out.

End Act One.

ACT TWO

Fade in.

INT. – MOUNTAIN CAVE. DAY.

The Predacons have regrouped. Well, all except for Tarantulas. They're eyeing Megatron's and Rampage's new bodies.

BLACKARACHNIA

Interesting. It definitely looks like your

new bodies have a lot more power.

MEGATRON

Power, huh? I like power.

RAMPAGE

And I have the power to retake my Spark from you,

Megatron.

MEGATRON

My, my, my. How the power rushes to our heads.

He takes Rampage's caged Spark out of his chest compartment and SQUEEZES it. Rampage's body sparks and pops as he writes in pain.

RAMPAGE

Okay! I see your point!

8

MEGATRON

Very good, Rampage, yess.

On: Bonecrusher.

He's looking around. He finally notices Tarantulas is missing.

BONECRUSHER

Where's the other spider at?

BLACKARACHNIA

(looking around)

Yo! Legs!

On: Tarantulas – Dragster Mode.

He's hiding in the shadows, one wheel in the front, and one in the rear. He REVS his engine.

TARANTULAS

(singing)

_Get your motor running_

_Head out on the highway_

_Looking for adventure_

_And whatever comes my way_

He SPEEDS out of the shadows, going past the other Predacons.

TARANTULAS

(singing)

_Born to be wild!_

BAM! He SLAMS into the cave wall.

TARANTULAS

Ouch.

9

MEGATRON

We appreciate your enthusiasm, Tarantulas.

But save it for the Maximals.

RAMPAGE

How about now, Megatron? Why not go out

and reveal our new TransMetal forms to the

Maximals?

MEGATRON

TransMetal? I like the sound of that, Rampage,

yess. Very well. Rampage, Tarantulas, you're

with me. Come.

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

Everyone's still checking out Rattrap's and Cheetor's new bodies. The only one still missing is Optimus Primal.

VICTORIA

But what happened to Optimus?

RATTRAP

You know, I was wondering where the big banana

got to.

DINOBOT

Perhaps he was destroyed in the quantum surge.

And that would make me the new –

Before he can finish, Grimlock GRABS him with his massive jaws and lifts him off the ground.

10

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock not want Mini Me to finish

sentence. Optimus Primal is alive!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL (O. S.)

Did someone call my name?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Optimus steps out of the shadows of the corridor, his Robot Form also altered and TransMetalized.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

These new forms are quite interesting.

RATTRAP

Interesting? Boss Monkey, the word is

spot on smooth! Check it out! We're

TransMetals!

The alarms start SFX: BLARING. Tigatron hurries to the nearest scanner and activates it.

TIGATRON

Optimus! The Predacons are attacking a

human settlement!

DINOBOT

Then let us take the fight to the enemy!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

No, Dinobot. I'll take Rattrap and Cheetor

with me. We need to try out our new bodies

anyway. Rattrap, Cheetor, let's go.

11

CHEETOR

You got it, Big Bot.

RATTRAP

Hey! Wait for me!

Cut to:

EXT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

Cheetor, Rattrap, and Optimus exit the base, TRANSFORMING into their individual vehicular forms – Rattrap's rolling form, Cheetor's jet flying form, and Optimus' air-surfing form. The three of them head south.

Cut to:

EXT. – INDIAN VILLAGE. DAY.

The three Maximals arrive and TRANSFORM into Robot Form. They're greeted by the villager.

CHEETOR

We were told that the Predacons were here.

I don't see any.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Take up guard positions, Maximals. They'll

be here soon.

Fade to:

EXT. – INDIAN VILLAGE. DAY.

Optimus, Cheetor, and Rattrap have taken up guard positions in three different areas – Optimus at the village entrance, Cheetor on top of a long house, and Rattrap's pacing back and forth at the rear of the village.

12

OS we hear what sounds like a motorcycle approaching. The villagers look to investigate, but Optimus waves them away.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Stay back and out of danger, everyone. Let

my Maximals and I deal with this.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

A cloud of dust is approaching. As it gets closer –

Tarantulas BURSTS out of the dust cloud, ACCELERATING towards the village.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

It's just as I feared. The Predacons have been

TransMetalized as well.

As Tarantulas gets closer to the village, we:

Fade out.

End Act Two.

ACT THREE

Fade in.

EXT. – INDIAN VILLAGE. DAY.

Tarantulas SPEEDS towards the village at high speed. Rampage comes out of the dust cloud behind him, his vehicular form being a tank. He FIRES a few missiles at the village. They impact the ground in front of the nearest houses.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

I feared as much. The Predacons have been

TransMetalized as well. Optimus Primal, Maximize!

Optimus Primal – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

13

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form. A gun battery, like a pair of anti-aircraft guns, flips over his back and in front of his face. He takes careful aim at Tarantulas and Rampage and FIRES. The blasts go wide as the two Predacons continue their approach.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

I keep missing!

CHEETOR

What you need is air support! Cheetor,

Maximize!

Cheetor – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form and takes to the air, flying towards Optimus' position. He puts his hands together, forming an Energon blaster, and he FIRES, drawing in the Energon from the air to form a powerful blast. The blast HITS the ground in between Tarantulas and Rampage.

CHEETOR

A few more good shots like that, and –

Before he can finish, something SLAMS into him, sending him FALLING out of the sky and SLAMMING into a house. He slowly picks himself up and looks up to see –

MEGATRON! His crocodile tail has formed wings, with a jet engine propelling him forward.

CHEETOR

Megatron!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

What?!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Megatron descends towards Optimus.

14

MEGATRON

Megatron, Terrorize!

Megatron – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form as he lands, and immediately ATTACKS Optimus. Optimus BLOCKS Megatron's punch and retaliates with a punch of his own.

MEGATRON

Good, Optimus Primal, good.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Save it for someone else, Megatron!

He KICKS Megatron back.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Vehicular Form!

Optimus – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into his air-surfing vehicular form and takes to the air.

MEGATRON

Flight is no longer your advantage, Primal, noo!

He returns to his flying vehicular form and follows Optimus into the air.

On: Rattrap.

He's BURNING RUBBER towards the fight, but is stopped by Tarantulas.

RATTRAP

So, Eight Eyes, you wanna play chicken, do ya?

Okay. We can do that.

15

TARANTULAS

This should be fun.

The two of them rev their engines, and CHARGE for each other. At the last second, Rattrap TRANSFORMS into Robot Form and LEAPS over Tarantulas. Tarantulas can only watch, before SLAMMING into a house.

TARANTULAS

Ouch.

RATTRAP

That's why four wheels are better than two.

Back on: Optimus.

He's still leading Megatron on, trying to stay out of his reach. Rampage is down below, following, taking careful aim with his missile launcher.

RAMPAGE

(thinking)

If I miss Optimus, I'll be taking out Megatron.

But if I don't, and I hit in between them, I'll

take out both of them. OF COURSE! Both of them!

He FIRES. The missile FLIES towards the two flyers, IMPACTING in between them, sending them both FLYING towards the ground. Optimus SLAMS into the ground, but Megatron manages to TRANSFORM into Robot Form and land on his feet.

MEGATRON

Rampage! You missed him!

RAMPAGE

I know. I was hoping to take you both out at

16

the same time.

MEGATRON

Why you –

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor's FLYING towards them. He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form and FIRES at Megatron and Rampage, just as Optimus gets to his feet.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Cheetor!

Cheetor LANDS and pulls out his sword. He CHARGES at Megatron, SLASHING at him. Megatron manages to step back and stay out of Cheetor's reach.

CHEETOR

Hold still, you little –

BAM! He's hit from behind by one of Tarantulas' missiles.

TARANTULAS

Mustn't take our eyes off a spider. They tend

to be venomous.

RATTRAP

Shut up, you stinking' spider.

He RIDES up to Tarantulas and TRANSFORMS into Robot Form, LEAPING into the air and FIRING at the Predacons. His blasts hit them, but Rampage is the only one unaffected.

RAMPAGE

You fools keep forgetting. I'm immortal.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

But Megatron and Tarantulas aren't.

17

He takes aim at them.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Cheetor, Rattrap, take aim.

CHEETOR

Aiming.

RATTRAP

Got 'em in my sights!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

FIRE!

The three of them OPEN FIRE at the Predacons.

MEGATRON

Predacons, retreat!

They TRANSFORM into their respective vehicular forms and take off.

RATTRAP

Yeah! We bad!

CHEETOR

So, does this mean we win?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

No, Cheetor.

RATTRAP

(thinking)

Here we go. Another one of the boss monkey's

famous speeches.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

18

We might have won the battle, but the Beast

Wars have just escalated. The Maximals and

Predacons both have TransMetals on their side.

What we thought we knew is immaterial now. For

now, we've entered a new era of the Beast Wars:

The era of the TransMetals.

He just looks up to the sky, and we:

Fade out.

End Act Three.

Show preview of next episode: "The Stone Flower and Stinkbomb's First Love".


	20. Stone Flower

1

Beast Wars

The Stone Flower and Stinkbomb's First Love

Written by Kenny Rutter

ACT ONE

Fade in.

EXT. – TOWN. DAY.

Stinkbomb – Beast Form – is standing on a small hill overlooking the town. It looks familiar to him somehow.

STINKBOMB

(thinking)

Looks like the town near where I lived

with Angelika.

VICTORIA (O. S.)

Come on, Stinkbomb. Let's go.

STINKBOMB

Coming!

He hurries down the hill to join the other Maximals.

Quick cut to:

EXT. – TOWN. DAY.

The Maximals are standing in the middle of the town, taking in the sights.

CHEETOR

Hmm. I don't know. This doesn't look like

the kind of place where we'd find some Energon.

AIRRAZOR

2

Yeah, and I'm not sensing any in my Spark.

VICTORIA

Too bad.

TIGATRON

Well, as long as there's no Energon around,

we might as well take it easy. See you later.

He walks away, but Airrazor stops him.

TIGATRON

Yes? What is it?

AIRRAZOR

So. Convince me that you're _not_ going

womanizing. Will ya, Tiger?

TIGATRON

Well, actually, I thought I'd go see where

Grimlock took off to.

AIRRAZOR

Uh-huh. Sure.

Tigatron points to the sky.

TIGATRON

Look! It's Waspinator!

AIRRAZOR

(looking)

Huh?

Back on: Tigatron.

3

He TRANSFORMS into his Beast Form and takes off running. Airrazor follows him, TRANSFORMING into her own Beast Form.

AIRRAZOR

Get back here. How can you be so callous?

SILVERBOLT

Come to think of it, we have not seen Grimlock

for the past couple of days.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Yes. We'd better go look for him.

He, Silverbolt, Dinobot, and Rattrap TRANSFORM into their Beast Forms and head off.

On: Victoria.

She, Cheetor, and Stinkbomb just watch them all leave. Cheetor stretches and yawns.

VICTORIA

What's with you?

Cheetor takes Victoria's backpack from her and starts heading down a hill towards the river.

STINKBOMB

Where are you going, _herr_ Cheetor?

VICTORIA

Don't you think we should help the others?

CHEETOR

Grimlock's a big boy. He can handle himself.

VICTORIA

(thinking)

4

Sure thing, slacker.

Quick cut to:

EXT. – TOWN – RIVERSIDE. DAY.

Victoria's laid out a picnic blanket for her and Cheetor to lounge on. Cheetor's basking in the sun. Victoria's sitting near him, sipping on a juice box.

VICTORIA

What a beautiful day.

She notices someone's missing.

VICTORIA

Wait a cycle. Where'd Stinkbomb go?

CHEETOR

I don't know. Probably went off to play.

He's still young, remember?

In the distance we see four young children running along the crest of the opposite hill. It looks like they're playing tag.

On: Stinkbomb.

He's not too far away – just on the other side of the wooden foot bridge. He's chewing on some grubs.

STINKBOMB

One day they'll appreciate what I do for them.

He doesn't see the kids approaching.

STINKBOMB

(thinking)

The Beast Wars have escalated, what with most

of us being upgraded into TransMetals. I'm sure

5

most everyone would want some time alone.

Maybe that's why Grimlock took off.

He drinks some water from the river and stretches, then sees the kids coming. One of them tackles the lead kid, a cute young girl of about nine, to the ground. The others surround the girl and start beating her.

KID #1

Samantha, you stole that bread from my house!

SAMANTHA

You can't prove that I did it!

KID #2

Shut up, you little thief!

He PUNCHES her in the head.

SAMANTHA

You just wait, because when my brother gets

home, you're all gonna get it!

KID #2

Right, except that your brother was killed at

Antietam.

KID #3

My Pa was right there with him when he got

struck by that Yankee bullet.

SAMANTHA

My brother isn't dead, you liars!

She BITES the nearest boy in the leg. The other boys start beating her again. They stop when they smell something foul.

6

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Stinkbomb saunters up to the kids, looking no more than an inquisitive skunk.

KID #3

Yuck. A skunk.

Stinkbomb – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENE.

He TRANSFROMS into Robot Form, blaster ready, causing all the boys to panic. Stinkbomb starts FIRING at the ground, deliberately missing the boys and causing them to flee in terror. Samantha stays on the ground, cowering, hoping Stinkbomb won't shoot her.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Stinkbomb blows the smoke off the barrel of his blaster and puts it away.

STINKBOMB

Sure showed them.

He TRANSFORMS into his Beast Form and walks over to Samantha.

STINKBOMB

You'll be safe now, _frauline._

Samantha pets Stinkbomb on the head.

SAMANTHA

Thank you, little raccoon.

STINKBOMB

I'm a skunk.

SAMANTHA

Well, thanks a lot for your help.

7

She takes a loaf of bread out from under her shirt and rips it in half, giving one half to Stinkbomb and keeping the other half for herself.

SAMANTHA

Want some?

STINKBOMB

What?

SAMANTHA

It's the bread that I took. You'll like it.

Stinkbomb reluctantly chews on his piece while Samantha hungrily eats her half of bread.

STINKBOMB

(thinking)

Perfect. I really _did_ save a thief.

SAMANTHA

You're strong, for a little guy. I'm

Samantha. What's your name?

Stinkbomb swallows what's in his mouth before answering.

STINKBOMB

My name is Stinkbomb. I'm a Maximal.

SAMANTHA

Stinkbomb? That's a fitting name.

STINKBOMB

That's why I chose it. As you can see, I

took on the Beast Form of a skunk.

8

SAMANTHA

Were your Beast Form's parents raccoon dogs,

too?

STINKBOMB

SKUNKS!

SAMANTHA

Just teasing.

They fall over with laughter.

EXT. – RIVERSIDE. DAY. SOME TIME LATER.

Stinkbomb and Samantha are sitting at the edge of the river. Samantha's casually tossing some rocks into the water.

STINKBOMB

Samantha, don't you have any parents?

SAMANTHA

They passed away shortly after I was born.

STINKBOMB

Too bad.

SAMANTHA

It's okay, though. I still have my big brother.

He's gone to fight for the Confederate Army in

the War Between the States. Then he's coming

back for me.

STINKBOMB

So, were those boys lying to you earlier?

Your brother wasn't killed?

9

SAMANTHA

He's gonna come back home. Even if he is

dead, he'll come back to life.

She leans in close to Stinkbomb, as if telling him a secret.

SAMANTHA

Here. I'll show you something I've never

shown anyone before. It's my treasure, and

it'll make any wish come true.

She reaches into a pocket and pulls out a tiny crystal rock.

SAMANTHA

Isn't it pretty? It's an Indian Wishing

Crystal. Lots of Indian wars have been fought

over these precious gems.

STINKBOMB

(thinking)

An Energon crystal!

BEGIN FLASHBACK SEQUENCE.

A young man in a Confederate uniform pulls Samantha close and hands her the crystal.

SAMANTHA

What's this?

BROTHER

An Indian Wishing Crystal. Whether the south

wins or loses the war, I _will_ come back to you.

I promise.

10

They smile at each other.

END FLASHBACK SEQUENCE.

Samantha's still eyeing her crystal.

SAMANTHA

My brother would never lie to me.

Stinkbomb just looks at her in disbelief, and we:

Fade out.

End Act One.

ACT TWO

Fade in.

EXT. – TOWN INN. EVENING.

The Maximals have found Grimlock, and are now being given a tour of the inn.

INNKEEPER

Well, there you have it.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Thank you for the tour, my friend.

INNKEEPER

I don't wish to be rude, but I must say that

you are by far the oddest group I have ever

seen.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

We get that a lot.

DINOBOT

And if one more person says that, he will become

11

my next meal.

Victoria hits him with her elbow.

VICTORIA

Keep quiet, Fossil Face.

INNKEEPER

Will the men and women be sleeping in separate

rooms?

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

No. I think it would be cheaper for us to

stay in the same room, thanks.

GRIMLOCK

Not me Grimlock. Me stay outside.

RATTRAP

Well, of course you're gonna stay outside,

Godzilla. You're too darn big!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Stinkbomb – Beast Form – is hurrying up to the inn as fast as he can.

STINKBOMB

_Herr_ Optimus Primal!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

He reaches the inn and jumps into Victoria's arms.

VICTORIA

You found us. How did you know we were here?

STINKBOMB

12

I just followed the scent of Dinobot's breath.

DINOBOT

Do you want to repeat that, you little

weasel?!

STINKBOMB

You will not believe this! I found an Energon

crystal!

VICTORIA

What?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Stinkbomb points to Samantha, who's standing near an old well.

VICTORIA

That little girl has it?

INNKEEPER

If it isn't Samantha.

Stinkbomb leads the Maximals over to Samantha.

VICTORIA

Hello, Samantha. My name's Victoria. I

wonder, can I take a look at that crystal of

yours?

SAMANTHA

You won't steal it, will you?

DINOBOT

We WILL! That is, of course, if it's a genuine

13

Energon crystal.

VICTORIA

Dinobot, how rude!

(to Samantha)

Never mind the Velociraptor. He was born with

a major glitch. I just want to take a look at

it. That's all.

Samantha reluctantly takes the crystal out of her pocket and shows it to Victoria.

STINKBOMB

(thinking)

_Ach, nein!_ If it _is_ real, we'll have to take

it from her! Then Samantha's wish won't come

true!

He starts BANGING his head off the ground.

STINKBOMB

(in German)

Stupid me, stupid me! How could I be so

stupid?! It's unbelievable how stupid I can

be sometimes!

SILVERBOLT

Uh, Victoria?

Stinkbomb looks over his shoulder at them.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Samantha puts the crystal away.

14

SAMANTHA

That's enough! I'm taking my crystal and

going home!

She hurries away, back towards the town.

VICTORIA

Okay! Thanks for showing it to us!

STINKBOMB

(thinking)

You're letting her go? But why?

INNKEEPER

Samantha! Won't you reconsider coming to

live with us?

SAMANTHA

No thanks! My brother will be home any day

now.

Back on: Stinkbomb.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form.

STINKBOMB

Victoria! Silverbolt! What about the crystal?

VICTORIA

Well….

SILVERBOLT

Stinkbomb, did you notice that none of us in

Robot Form began to short out when the girl had

15

the crystal out? That's because that "crystal"

was just a stone flower.

STINKBOMB

What?

VICTORIA

Called quartz, I think.

SILVERBOLT

It's only a common rock found in the mountains.

It's _not_ an Energon crystal.

STINKBOMB

So it's just a fake?

VICTORIA

Yep.

Stinkbomb looks in the direction Samantha took off in.

STINKBOMB

Poor Samantha.

Cut to:

INT. – INN – INNKEEPER'S ROOM. EVENING.

The innkeeper's prepared a meal for the Maximals. Grimlock's just outside, hungrily eating a large chunk of steak.

INNKEEPER

Such a pitiful child. Her brother truly

was killed in battle with the Union Army, but

Samantha refuses to believe it.

TIGATRON

16

How sad for her.

INNKEEPER

I've told her numerous times to come live with

my wife and I, but she refuses to leave the hut

she shared with her brother.

Cut to:

EXT. – TRAIL TO TOWN. EVENING.

Samantha's walking towards the town, looking intently at her crystal.

SAMANTHA

Please, crystal. Bring my brother back to me.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Spittor – Beast Form – is hopping through the tall grass near the river. He stops and eyes Samantha.

SPITTOR

It's a wonder none of the Maximals caught my

scent when I was watching them at the inn.

But if what they said is true, then that girl

will lead me to some real Energon for _senor_

Megatron.

(sinister laughter)

He HOPS back into the river.

Cut to:

INT. – INN – BEDROOM. NIGHT.

17

Stinkbomb's the only one still awake. He's looking at the roof, unable to fall asleep.

STINKBOMB

(thinking)

The Energon is the reason behind the Beast

Wars. We Maximals need the Energon so we can

go home to Cybertron. The Predacons want the

Energon so they can take over the galaxy.

He sees Samantha's image in the darkness.

STINKBOMB

(thinking)

If a wish was made on a real Energon crystal,

would Samantha's brother come back from the

dead?

He gets up and checks to make sure the others are asleep. They are. He opens Victoria's backpack and looks in. He sees what he's looking for – the sandwich bag with the Energon crystals in it.

Victoria stirs. She's having a bad dream.

VICTORIA

I can't stand…calculus!

STINKBOMB

Forgive me, Victoria.

He takes the bag out of Victoria's backpack, and is lifted off the floor.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

18

Cheetor's holding Stinkbomb by the tail.

CHEETOR

What's up?

STINKBOMB

Oh! Cheetor! I thought you would have

been fast asleep by now!

CHEETOR

Same to you, you little stinker.

Stinkbomb starts thrashing around, trying to get out of Cheetor's grip.

STINKBOMB

Let me go! Let me take the Energon! I

have to help Samantha! Come on!

CHEETOR

Give me a break.

He holds Stinkbomb's face close to his.

CHEETOR

Stinkbomb, you know how dangerous the Energon

can be. It's not something you go handing out

to humans. Besides, why the sudden need to help

that new friend of yours?

STINKBOMB

Uh, well….I –

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Tigatron peeks out from around the corner.

19

TIGATRON

He's infatuated, obviously. And she was a

cute little girl, I must admit.

CHEETOR

So, that's what this is all about.

STINKBOMB

You're one to talk! Sure, I may have fallen

for her, but what about you, darting back and

forth between Natalie and Victoria?

CHEETOR

WHAT?!

STINKBOMB

Oops.

Cheetor SLAMS Stinkbomb to the floor and returns to his Beast Form before lying down.

CHEETOR

Shut yourself down for the night.

Fade to:

INT. – SAMANTHA'S HUT. MORNING.

Samantha's fast asleep. She hears someone coming. The sound wakes her up. She looks and sees –

It's her brother, supporting his weight with his rifle. He's badly wounded from battle.

BROTHER

Samantha.

20

SAMANTHA

Is it really you?

BROTHER

It is. I've returned.

Samantha gets up and runs into her brother's arms.

SAMANTHA

Big brother! I knew you'd come back!

I just knew it! No one else believed it,

but I did!

Cut to:

EXT. – TRAIL TO TOWN. MORNING.

Stinkbomb – Beast Form – is slowly walking down the trail, his head down.

STINKBOMB

Well, the least I can do is say goodbye

to her. Poor Samantha. I wonder if she'll

continue to wish on that fake crystal.

(sighs)

I don't have the Spark. I can't tell her the

truth.

SAMANTHA (O. S.)

Stinkbomb!

STINKBOMB

Huh? Samantha?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

21

Samantha's running up the trail to him.

SAMANTHA

My wish came true! My brother came home to

me!

Cut to:

EXT. – INN. MORNING.

Most of the Maximals are gathered around the old well. Victoria comes out of the inn, brushing her hair.

VICTORIA

Has anyone seen Stinkbomb?

CHEETOR

Who knows where he is. Probably hanging out

with that new friend of his.

TIGATRON

Yes, he did seem quite worried about her.

VICTORIA

Poor kid. Her brother's dead, but she actually

thinks the stone will bring him back to her.

She slips on her sneakers, hops on her skateboard, and starts riding towards the town.

VICTORIA

I'm gonna go find them!

DINOBOT

And there she goes, butting in yet again.

22

Airrazor – Beast Form – flies out of the inn and follows Victoria.

AIRRAZOR

Wait for me, Victoria! I'll go with you!

Cut to:

INT. – SAMANTHA'S HUT. MORNING.

Her brother's lying on the bed, trying to recover. Samantha's tending to his wounds. Stinkbomb's watching nearby.

SAMANTHA

See? He's hurt, but at least he's back home

with me.

BROTHER

Samantha, thank you. You and the crystal guided

me home.

On: Stinkbomb.

He takes a big whiff of air.

STINKBOMB

(thinking)

Smells like a swamp. _Ach, nein!_ Spittor!

Back on: Samantha.

She's still tending to her brother's wounds.

SAMANTHA

You rest. We've got so much catching up

to do once you're all better.

BROTHER

23

Indeed. You've been alone for so long, but

I promise to make it all up to you.

STINKBOMB

Um, Samantha? We need to talk?

SAMANTHA

What's the matter, Stinkbomb?

STINKBOMB

Hurry, Samantha!

Samantha's brother puts an arm around her shoulder.

BROTHER

I have a favor to ask of you – Stinkbomb,

was it? I need you to find me a real Energon

crystal.

STINKBOMB

You let go of Samantha!

He LEAPS at Samantha's brother, but he simply bats him away.

SAMANTHA

Why did you strike my friend?

She takes the crystal out of her pocket.

SAMANTHA

Look. I have an Energon crystal right here.

Her brother takes it from her.

BROTHER

Can't you tell by looking at it? It's a

24

piece of scrap. A completely useless piece

of slag!

He CRUSHES the crystal in his hand and lets the dust fall to the floor.

STINKBOMB

He crushed Samantha's precious wishing stone!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Samantha's brother has her in a choke hold.

BROTHER

Move it, skunk. Find me a real Energon crystal.

Do it, or I'll have to break Samantha's neck.

He tightens his grip on Samantha's neck.

SAMANTHA

You imposter! Who the heck are you?

BROTHER

I'm your brother. Who else would I be?

STINKBOMB

Samantha, do you trust me?

Samantha just nods her head in reply.

STINKBOMB

Good. Stinkbomb, Maximize!

Stinkbomb – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into his Robot Form and FIRES his blaster at Samantha's brother's face. The flesh melts away, revealing the robotic body of Spittor!

25

SPITTOR

That wasn't very nice. You could have at least

let her believe I was her brother.

STINKBOMB

You let go of my friend, Predacon!

He FIRES again, BLASTING Spittor in the face, causing him to release Samantha.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Stinkbomb gathers up the dust of the crystal and puts it in his chest compartment. He then takes Samantha's hand and leads her out of the hut.

EXT. – HUT. MORNING.

The whole hut EXPLODES in a shower of splinters and dust. And when the dust clears, there's Spittor, now in Beast Form.

SAMANTHA

It's a frog monster!

STINKBOMB

I know!

He takes a small capsule out of his hip compartment. It TRANSFORMS into a hover board. Stinkbomb helps Samantha get on it.

STINKBOMB

Samantha, you need to find Optimus Primal

and let him know what is happening!

SAMANTHA

No! I won't leave you behind!

STINKBOMB

26

Don't worry about me; just GO!

The hover board flies away. Stinkbomb turns to face the advancing Spittor, and we:

Fade out.

End Act Two.

ACT THREE

Fade in.

EXT. – SAMANTHA'S HUT. MORNING.

Victoria and the Maximals are looking at the wreckage of the hut.

VICTORIA

Is this Samantha's hut?

Silverbolt and Tigatron sniff the remains.

SILVERBOLT

Tigatron, do you smell that?

TIGATRON

Yes. It smells like a swamp.

Cheetor quickly starts hurrying away.

CHEETOR

Let's move it, Maximals. We have to find

Stinkbomb.

The other Maximals follow him.

TIGATRON

Yes. The two of them had better be safe!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

27

The hover board's flying just overhead.

AIRRAZOR

Look at that. It's Stinkbomb's hover board.

VICTORIA

That's Samantha riding it!

The hover board loses power, and Samantha falls from the sky. Grimlock rushes forward.

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock catch you!

He gently catches her in his mouth.

VICTORIA

Nice catch, Big G.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Grimlock lowers himself, letting Samantha jump out of his mouth.

SAMANTHA

A frog monster is after Stinkbomb!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Yes, dear, we know.

CHEETOR

I'm going on ahead! Beast Form!

Cheetor – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He returns to his Beast Form and HURRIES up the trail.

Cut to:

EXT. – HILLTOP. MORNING.

28

Stinkbomb's evading Spittor's attacks. They stare at each other for a second.

SPITTOR

The girl may have escaped, but it does

not matter. I will hold you hostage to get

some real Energon.

STINKBOMB

If it was me you wanted, you should have come

after me from the beginning! You went out of

your way to crush Samantha's wishes, and I

will see to it that you regret it, Predacon!

SPITTOR

Do not tell me you wish to fight me.

STINKBOMB

No. I wish to kill you.

He CHARGES at Spittor, who simply BATS him away and FIRES at him a few times, sending him FLYING even further away.

STINKBOMB

Maybe I'm just not strong enough. Do I not

have the strength to fight like the other

Maximals? Like Optimus Primal and Grimlock?

Dinobot and Cheetor?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Spittor's slowly advancing on Stinkbomb.

SPITTOR

29

_Aidios_, stinking Maximal.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor – Beast Form – steps out of the grass. He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form.

SPITTOR

_Que pasa es tu?_

CHEETOR

I can understand if you don't recognize me,

Spittor. It _has_ been a while since we last met.

SPITTOR

_Senor_ Cheetor? You look good.

CHEETOR

Don't patronize me, you darn frog.

He puts his arms together, forming his Energon blaster.

SPITTOR

Now what are you doing?

CHEETOR

My Energon blaster takes the Energon from the

air and fires it at my enemy in a massively

charged blast.

He gets ready to charge his attack, but nothing happens.

Cheetor's POV – ELECTRONIC. Scanning lines run across Spittor, revealing his Energon levels to be extremely low.

CHEETOR

That's no good. Your Energon levels are so low

30

that if I kill you now, I'll get absolutely

no satisfaction from it.

SPITTOR

(in Spanish)

What is this, a debate or a battle?

CHEETOR

It _would_ be a battle if you weren't so weak

right now, you slagging frog!

He PUNCHES Spittor, sending him FLYING back. Spittor TRANSFORMS into his Beast Form and hops away.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Tigatron joins Cheetor.

TIGATRON

Did you get him, Little Cat?

CHEETOR

In a manner of speaking.

On: Stinkbomb.

He regains consciousness and sees Cheetor nearby.

STINKBOMB

(weakly)

Ch – Cheetor?

CHEETOR

Huh? Oh. Hey there. That was some fine

fighting you did against Spittor, little guy.

I'm impressed.

31

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Grimlock STOMPS to a stop near Stinkbomb. He lowers his body, allowing Samantha and Victoria to get off his back. The other Maximals join them.

GRIMLOCK

Mr. Stinky!

SAMANTHA

Stinkbomb! You fought off the frog monster!

Stinkbomb's about to reply, but stops.

STINKBOMB

_Nein_. It wasn't me. _Herr_ Cheetor delivered

the finishing blow.

CHEETOR

I don't know. Spittor was already on his last

legs by the time I got here.

Stinkbomb smiles at Cheetor, then opens his chest compartment and takes out the crushed crystal stone. He hands the powder to Samantha.

STINKBOMB

I'm so sorry, Samantha.

SAMANTHA

None of it matters anymore.

She stands and lets the powder float away in the wind.

STINKBOMB

Your stone!

SAMANTHA

32

You know what? I've decided to go live

with the innkeeper. Oh, I'm not sad. I

knew all along my brother was gone. I just

didn't want to believe it.

She smiles at Stinkbomb, who returns her smile.

Cut to:

EXT. – INN. EVENING.

The Maximals are departing. Victoria's waving goodbye to Samantha.

VICTORIA

Goodbye, Samantha. Take care!

SAMANTHA

Thank you for everything, Stinkbomb! I'm

sure glad that I met you!

Stinkbomb look over his shoulder and just wags his tail back and forth, saying goodbye.

STINKBOMB

(thinking)

Farewell, Samantha. I don't know what it's

like to have a mother or father, either. But

with the Maximals, I'm not alone, so it's okay.

He stops by the edge of the river, watching the fireflies hover above the water's surface, allowing the other Maximals to go on ahead. They stop and look back at him.

AIRRAZOR

Stinkbomb sure was taken aback by that

33

little girl, wasn't he?

VICTORIA

Sure was.

RATTRAP

What's he think he's doing, acting like one

of the big boys?

TIGATRON

He may be young, Rattrap, but he's still a male.

VICTORIA

That girl was his first love.

(to Stinkbomb)

Come on, Stinkbomb! We're leaving!

Stinkbomb doesn't move.

DINOBOT

Move it, weasel, or we will leave you behind!

STINKBOMB

Coming!

He hurries after the other Maximals, and we:

Fade out.

End Act Three.

Show preview of next episode: "Only You, Airrazor".


	21. Only You, Airrazor

1

Beast Wars

Only You, Airrazor

Written by Kenny Rutter

ACT ONE

Show recap of previous episodes – excluding the movie – with Victoria narrating.

VICTORIA (V. O.)

In our battle against the evil Predacons, we

continue to gather Energon, hoping to prevent

the Predacons from growing even more powerful.

There's just one problem with our group: The

Velociraptor Dinobot is so dense he hasn't

noticed that Tigatron the tiger and Airrazor

the falcon seem to have fallen for each other.

Neither of them are willing to admit it, though,

so their relationship is going nowhere, fast.

And we:

Fade in.

EXT. – CHEROKEE VILLAGE. NIGHT.

Several villagers, armed with bows and arrows, stone axes and clubs, and other weapons – a few even have rifles – are waiting for someone or something to appear.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Inferno – Beast Form – is hiding in the shadows. The rain's obscuring him from view even more. As he nears the village, he TRANSFORMS and activates his propeller-butt, taking to the air

2

and FIRING his flamethrower at the village. The villagers try to fight back, but they're totally decimated.

Fade to:

INT. – CHIEF'S HOUSE. MORNING.

The survivors of the attack are sitting around the chief, trying to come up with some plan to defend themselves.

GREAT BEAR

There is no other option. Find her and bring

her here.

WOLF DANCER

But, chief –

GREAT BEAR

Don't question my decision! Do it!

Cut to:

EXT. – MOUNTAIN TRAIL. MORNING.

The rain's still coming down. Victoria and most of the Maximals are covering their heads with hats or umbrellas, but Dinobot's the exception.

DINOBOT

(sneezes)

Pathetic weather!

VICTORIA

Why don't you use a hat or umbrella, Dinobot?

DINOBOT

Hats and those useless umbrellas are only for

women and the weak.

3

VICTORIA

Swallow your pride, would you? Besides,

umbrellas can really come in handy.

DINOBOT

Are you going to elaborate?

VICTORIA

You know it.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Wait.

They all stop walking.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Anyone else smell that?

TIGATRON

Yes. Humans. A lot of them.

AIRRAZOR

And they're closing in, fast.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Several of the villagers are running down the trail. The Maximals are in their sights. They go past the other Maximals and stop at Airrazor.

WOLF DANCER

Would you be the Maximal Airrazor and her

travel party?

AIRRAZOR

Uh….

4

TIGATRON

Yes. This is Airrazor here.

WOLF DANCER

My name is Wolf Dancer. I represent the chief

of the nearby Cherokee village, and we request

your assistance.

Cut to:

INT. – LOG CABIN. MORNING.

It's much drier in here. They're having a conference about what's going on.

WOLF DANCER

Allow me to get to the reason we have sought

you out, Airrazor. Our village is plagued

by nightly visits by a demon ant who transforms

into a humanoid form.

AIRRAZOR

Inferno.

WOLF DANCER

Our chief has already set a price for your

services. Fifty beaded necklaces.

SILVERBOLT

That's the equivalent of one hundred gold

bullions mined in the western territories.

That's maybe a thousand times what we used to

make.

5

WOLF DANCER

Then you accept?

AIRRAZOR

The offer's too generous. I'm sorry, but I

must decline.

GREAT BEAR (O. S.)

You cannot refuse!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Great Bear climbs off a horse and walks over to the cabin.

GREAT BEAR

It's been far too long, Airrazor.

AIRRAZOR

(stunned pause)

Do I know you?

VICTORIA

Take a good look, Airrazor. Are you sure he

doesn't look familiar?

AIRRAZOR

I'm not sure. Maybe.

GREAT BEAR

I can understand if you don't remember me,

my dear Airrazor. After all, ten long summers

have passed since our last meeting.

Great Bear takes Airrazor's hands.

6

GREAT BEAR

Come, let us retire to the village where

we can talk in leisure.

Airrazor just looks at him, totally stunned. Tigatron eyes Great Bear with distaste. Victoria smiles – she's got something up her sleeve.

Cut to:

INT. – CHEROKEE VILLAGE – CHIEF'S HOUSE. DAY.

Dinobot's the only Maximal who isn't showing the proper respect to Great Bear, but no one seems to care.

GREAT BEAR

Allow me to introduce myself, my friends.

My name is Great Bear. I am the chief.

VICTORIA

He's a chief?

RATTRAP

No wonder the guy's being so formal.

AIRRAZOR

Wait a cycle. Now I remember. That snotty

nosed little – I mean, that young chief –

GREAT BEAR

I'm glad you remember me, Airrazor. Indeed,

ten years have gone by since our last meeting.

I remember how you and your fellow Maximals

battled against those you call the Predacons.

7

I watched with great intent as you fought

with great form. And my heart was forever

stolen.

AIRRAZOR

Really?

GREAT BEAR

But enough of the past, I will get to the

point.

He walks over to Airrazor and takes her hands again.

GREAT BEAR

Airrazor, defeat the demon ant you call

Inferno and become my wife.

AIRRAZOR

EXCUSE ME?!

VICTORIA

What the – What's all the rush?

Great Bear signals to the women of the village.

GREAT BEAR

Women, prepare rooms and meals for our honored

guests.

Cut to:

INT. – GUEST HOUSE. DAY.

Elaborate meals have been prepared for the Maximals. Dinobot scowls at the meal that's been placed in front of him.

DINOBOT

8

What makes Airrazor so special, anyway?

Indeed, Airrazor has more food than the others.

VICTORIA

Give it a rest, Chopper Face. The chief's

trying to woo her, that's all.

Tigatron doesn't touch his food. Instead, he gets up from the log table.

AIRRAZOR

Where are you going, Tigatron?

He doesn't answer, since the answer's pretty obvious – he's going over to a young woman about to leave the house.

TIGATRON

May I just say that you're a very beautiful

and attractive young woman?

AIRRAZOR

Not again!

The woman just smiles at Tigatron and leaves.

EXT. – HOUSE. DAY.

BAM! We hear Airrazor SMACK Tigatron so hard the whole place shakes. A second later, she STORMS out of the house and walks away.

AIRRAZOR

The nerve of that guy, flirting like that!

She doesn't watch where she's going, and bumps into Great Bear. They share an awkward moment together.

Cut to:

9

INT. – HOUSE. DAY.

Tigatron's got a hand mark on the side of his face. He takes a sip of his tea.

TIGATRON

Now that hardly called for such brutality.

RATTRAP

That one did sound like it hurt.

VICTORIA

You can hardly blame her, after the way you

came on to that other woman.

DINOBOT

Are you surprised? He does that to every

woman he sees.

VICTORIA

You just don't understand, do you?

DINOBOT

Understand what?

VICTORIA

Tigatron doesn't want Airrazor to accept.

DINOBOT

Accept what?

VICTORIA

(thinking)

Darn lizard gives dense a new meaning. Wait

a cycle. This could be the perfect opportunity.

10

Tigatron wants Airrazor to know his true

feeling. Maybe all he needs is a little push

from me!

She pumps a fist in the air.

VICTORIA

Yes! It's perfect!

RATTRAP

What's gotten into the kid?

CHEETOR

I don't know. It's anyone's guess.

VICTORIA

This plan's foolproof. Now, to put it into

action.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

She grabs Tigatron's hand and pulls him away.

VICTORIA

Come on, Tigatron!

TIGATRON

Wait a moment! Victoria!

Victoria drags him out of the house. The other Maximals just watch, and we:

Fade out.

End Act One.

ACT TWO

Fade in.

11

EXT. – VILLAGE. DAY.

The rain's stopped for the moment. Victoria and Tigatron are reflected in a puddle as they talk.

TIGATRON

Why did you drag me all the way out here?

VICTORIA

Well, you know how Chief Great Bear's trying

to win Airrazor over. You're not just going

to sit back and let it happen, are you?

TIGATRON

It's Airrazor's decision. I don't think we

should get involved.

VICTORIA

Okay, let's do a little comparison here.

TIGATRON

What?

VICTORIA

We've got you, a lone prowler. You've got no

home, no status, no money. Any woman's good

enough for the tiger. The chief, on the

other hand, is young, handsome, and rich. He's

hard working, dedicated, and knows what he's

doing. He's one catch a girl like Airrazor

would be stupid to let go. There's no question

who the most eligible bachelor is.

12

Tigatron just stares at her.

VICTORIA

What's the matter, Tigatron?

TIGATRON

Is that all you wanted to say to me?

VICTORIA

Excuse me?

TIGATRON

If that's the case, then I have to go prowl.

There's something I need to check. Beast Form.

Tigatron – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He returns to his Beast Form and takes off, leaving Victoria where she is, totally stunned.

Cut to:

EXT. – VILLAGE GARDEN. DAY.

Tigatron's investigating a scorched bush when he looks up and sees –

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Airrazor's walking with Great Bear.

Back on: Tigatron.

He just sits there, watching. He's snapped out of his daydreaming when Victoria POPS out of a nearby bush.

VICTORIA

Busted, Tigatron!

TIGATRON

13

Whoa!

Victoria pats Tigatron on the shoulder.

VICTORIA

Why don't you just show your feelings and admit

that you love her?

TIGATRON

(nervous laugh;

thinking)

I wouldn't have been nearly half as surprised

if she hadn't jumped out of the bushes at me

like that.

Cut to:

EXT. – VILLAGE GARDEN. DAY. SOMETIME LATER.

Victoria and Tigatron are hiding behind a row of bushes, watching Airrazor and Great Bear as they stop on a bridge over a stream.

GREAT BEAR

Airrazor?

AIRRAZOR

Yes, Chief?

GREAT BEAR

Please don't call me "chief". Just call

me Great Bear. You can even call me "runny

nose" if you want.

(laughs)

14

Just joking, of course.

AIRRAZOR

(thinking)

How can I turn him down without hurting his

feelings?

GREAT BEAR

There is something I must say, Airrazor. With

these lands in the state they're in, there are

few people I can trust. The ones you call

Predacons are terrorizing the countryside, and

the pale faces' war has torn up the lands.

Some call this a hell on Earth, but I do not

wish to see things as such. Even so, the only

thing I am missing is a strong woman beside me.

He takes Airrazor's hands.

GREAT BEAR

You are a Maximal, Airrazor, but I love you.

I truly love you. I wish for you to stay here

with me and become my wife.

Airrazor turns away, her face red with embarrassment.

AIRRAZOR

I'm flattered. Really, I am. But I'm also

sorry. I must decline.

GREAT BEAR

15

But why, Airrazor?

AIRRAZOR

It wouldn't seem right, a Cybertronian

with a human. Sure, it's happened in the past,

but even if I were a human, like you, I simply

can't think about something like marriage with

the Beast Wars going on. I couldn't live with

the knowledge that I let my fellow Maximals down

and deserted them. I'm so sorry.

GREAT BEAR

That's perfectly understandable, my dear

Airrazor. And so, I will wait as long as

I have to for you to return to me.

He walks away, leaving Airrazor stunned.

AIRRAZOR

That's not exactly what I meant.

Back on: Victoria.

She notices that Tigatron's gone. She stands up and looks around and sees him walking away.

VICTORIA

Wait a minute! Tigatron!

She hurries after him, stopping him just outside the garden.

VICTORIA

Are you just going to let Airrazor accept

his proposal?

16

TIGATRON

I said it already, this is Airrazor's choice.

And she's got the chance to live in happiness

rather than worry about Predacons day after

day. What do you think she'd choose?

He pushes his way past her.

VICTORIA

Don't Airrazor's feelings come into the

equation here, Tigatron?!

Tigatron doesn't answer; he just keeps walking, and we:

Fade out.

End Act Two.

ACT THREE

Fade in.

EXT. – VILLAGE. NIGHT.

Airrazor – Robot Form – is walking down an alley between two houses, her head down in confusion. She rounds the corner and sees Tigatron – Beast Form – sitting on the ground, staring up at the stars. He turns and smiles at Airrazor, who just keeps walking.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Tigatron gets up and walks past her.

TIGATRON

(barely a whisper)

I wish you happiness.

16

Airrazor stops, stunned. She's about to say something to Tigatron, but –

VILLAGER (O. S.)

The demon ant is coming!

Quick cut to:

EXT. – VILLAGE SQUARE. NIGHT.

Inferno – Robot Form – hovers over the village, launching a stream of fire into the air.

INFERNO

For the Royalty! For the glory of the colony!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Maximals get ready to fight him.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Okay, 'Bots! Let's do this! Optimus Primal,

Maxi –

Airrazor – Beast Form – lands on the ground in front of him.

AIRRAZOR

Don't even think about it, Optimus. Fighting

Inferno is my job! Besides, I wouldn't mind

blowing off a little steam right now.

VICTORIA

Tigatron, you didn't say something to her, did

you?

TIGATRON

No. Nothing in particular.

17

Back on: Airrazor.

She flies towards Inferno.

INFERNO

Burn, falcon!

AIRRAZOR

Airrazor, Maximize!

Airrazor – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

She TRANSFORMS into Robot Form, just as Inferno launches a stream of fire at her. She dodges and FIRES her missiles at him. They hit, knocking him out of the air.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Inferno lands with a hard THUD, but quickly manages to get to his feet, just as Airrazor lands. She wastes no time and KICKS him in the head.

INFERNO

Foolish bird!

AIRRAZOR

Oh, shut up!

She grabs Inferno by one of his arms and THROWS him against the wall of a nearby house. He comes back at her with renewed force and gets ready to SLAM his flamethrower against her head.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Airrazor dodges and PUNCHES Inferno in the gut, causing him to double over, holding his stomach.

INFERNO

(breathlessly)

The Royalty will have your head!

18

AIRRAZOR

I don't think so!

She picks Inferno up under his arms and turns him upside down, then SLAMS him into the ground, head-first. Inferno collapses in a heap.

GREAT BEAR

She is even more impressive than the last time

I saw her.

TIGATRON

You have no idea.

Back on: Airrazor.

She turns to walk away from Inferno, who slowly gets back to his feet, putting his head back into position. He aims his flamethrower at Airrazor.

INFERNO

Burn, Maximal, burn!

Airrazor slowly turns around, realizing her blunder, and gets ready to be burnt to a crisp.

Back on: Inferno.

He LAUNCHES his stream of fire at Airrazor, but it doesn't hit her.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Instead, it hits Tigatron's arm.

AIRRAZOR

(shocked)

Tigatron!

INFERNO

19

Very well, then. You shall burn first,

destroyer of my colony.

TIGATRON

I don't think so!

He takes out his Quasar cannon and FIRES at Inferno, hitting him in the chest.

TIGATRON

Leave, Inferno! And never come back!

INFERNO

Very well.

He activates his propeller-butt and takes to the air in retreat.

Fade to:

EXT. – VILLAGE. MORNING.

The villagers open up a storage tent, and out pour wooden carvings of Inferno.

VICTORIA

Souvenirs?

VILLAGER

Yes. You see, we were told not to tempt fate

by doing such a deed, but our last chief

said that we needed to raise the village's

finances. And so, we made these wooden carvings.

DINOBOT

And none of them sold. Am I correct?

VILLAGER

20

Yes. You are.

Cut to:

EXT. – MOUNTAIN TRAIL. DAY.

It's raining again. And once again, Dinobot's not wearing a hat or using an umbrella. Tigatron's holding his hat in his hand.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Airrazor's still at the village entrance with Great Bear.

GREAT BEAR

It saddens me that you must leave so soon.

AIRRAZOR

I'm sorry. But I am still an important

part of the Beast Wars. Perhaps we'll meet

again, once the Beast Wars are over. That is,

if we don't return to Cybertron first.

GREAT BEAR

That's a day I will look forward to. Now go.

Your friends are waiting for you.

AIRRAZOR

Right.

She turns and hurries to the other Maximals.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Great Bear looks up to the sky.

GREAT BEAR

(thinking)

Airrazor. Do not think that I have given up

21

on you.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Maximals are back on their journey. Dinobot sneezes again.

DINOBOT

(sneezes)

Slagging weather.

VICTORIA

Just put on a hat or an umbrella.

DINOBOT

I already told you, human, that real warriors

do not use hats and those umbrella things.

VICTORIA

(to Tigatron)

Speaking of hats, what happened to yours?

TIGATRON

I still have it.

He holds his hat up.

TIGATRON

But it's broken, I'm afraid.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Victoria nudges Airrazor with her elbow and hands her a spare umbrella.

VICTORIA

Do it.

AIRRAZOR

22

Well….Okay.

She takes the umbrella, opens it, and holds it above Tigatron's head.

TIGATRON

Thank you, Airrazor.

AIRRAZOR

Sure. No problem.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

They pass by a rest house, and Dinobot sneezes again.

DINOBOT

(sneezes)

Oh, very well! Give me an umbrella!

VICTORIA

Sorry. Gave my last one to Airrazor.

DINOBOT

WHAT? I'm going to catch a cold!

VICTORIA

Well, that's your own fault, Chopper Face!

As the argument begins to heat up, we:

Fade out.

End Act Three.

Show preview of next episode: "Dark Designs of the Predacons".


	22. Dark Designs of the Predacons

1

Beast Wars

"Dark Designs of the Predacons"

Written by Kenny Rutter

ACT ONE

Fade in.

EXT. – FOREST CANYON. DAY.

Optimus, Dinobot, Rhinox, Cheetor, Rattrap, and Victoria are making their way along the edge of the canyon. An odd device is in Rhinox's hands.

CHEETOR

Anything, Rhinox?

RHINOX

Nothing right now. Wait, hold that thought.

I've got something. Looks like the Energon's

at the bottom of the canyon.

VICTORIA

You mean….

She looks down to the bottom of the canyon. It's a good way down there.

VICTORIA

We have to climb all the way down there?

DINOBOT

If you are afraid, human, you can stay here.

VICTORIA

(feigning bravery)

2

I'm not scared.

RATTRAP

(aside to Cheetor)

She's scared.

CHEETOR

Oh yeah.

Quick cut to:

EXT. – FOREST CANYON. DAY.

They've all made it safely to the bottom of the canyon.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

That wasn't so bad.

VICTORIA

Tell that to my stomach.

On: Rhinox.

He's going ahead of the rest of the group with his device.

RHINOX

The Energon should be somewhere around here.

RATTRAP

Well let's find it and get the heck outta

here.

DINOBOT

I never thought I would ever agree with the

rodent, but I do. This place is perfect for –

QUICKSTRIKE (O. S.)

3

Quickstrike, Terrorize!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Quickstrike LEAPS out from behind a large rock, TRANSFORMING into his Robot Form as he does. As soon as he lands, he starts FIRING at the Maximals.

DINOBOT/RATTRAP

AMBUSH!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Everyone scatter!

They all take cover behind rocks, fallen logs, and anything else they can use as cover.

On: Rattrap and Dinobot.

They're hiding behind a sturdy old tree.

RATTRAP

Man, your old homies don't miss a beat, do

they?

DINOBOT

Shut up and return fire, vermin!

He leans around the tree and starts shooting at Quickstrike with his laser eye beams. Rattrap joins him with his fusion rifle.

On: Victoria.

She stands up behind a decent sized boulder and lets an arrow fly. Quickstrike easily dodges.

QUICKSTRIKE

Missed me, little lady!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

4

He's joined by Bonecrusher, who quickly TRANSFORMS into his Robot Form and opens fire at the Maximals.

BONECRUSHER

That's right! Take it, ya dang Yankees!

He, in turn, is joined by Megatron, who descends from the sky in his vehicular flight form and TRANSFORMS into Robot Form to join in the fight.

MEGATRON

That's right, my Predacons! Obliterate them

all! YESS!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Shots are fired back and forth. It's a hectic scene.

On: Rhinox.

He's firing one of his chain guns, but he's not hitting the Predacons.

VICTORIA

Rhinox!

CHEETOR

Aim straight, will you?

RHINOX

I know what I'm doing!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Rhinox is aiming at a large section of the canyon wall above the Predacons. The constant barrage of armor-piercing bullets causes the section to break loose.

On: The Predacons.

They look up to see what's coming at them.

5

BONECRUSHER

Aw, dang.

SPLAT! They're CRUSHED beneath tons of earth and rock.

RATTRAP

Hey! Not bad, Rhinox.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

You always were quick to think on your feet.

RHINOX

I guess so.

He checks his device.

RHINOX

We should still be close to the Energon.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

No, forget about it.

DINOBOT

WHAT?!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

That signal was most likely a way for the

Predacons to set up this ambush. We should

return to base for now.

He TRANSFORMS into his Vehicular Flight Form.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Let's get going.

RHINOX

6

You guys go on ahead. I'll stay back

and make sure there are no other surprises.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

If you insist, old friend.

He extends a hand towards Victoria.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Need a lift?

VICTORIA

Sure.

Optimus helps her climb onto his hover board.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Back to base, Maximals.

He takes off. Cheetor returns to his own vehicle form and follows. Rattrap's close behind, carrying Dinobot.

Back on: Rhinox.

He takes one last look at the pile of rubble before he returns to his Beast Form and starts climbing up the canyon wall.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Megatron manages to dig his way out of the rubble.

MEGATRON

The rhinoceros; he could be useful, yess.

He activates his com-link.

MEGATRON

Tarantulas, I need you to do something for

me.

7

Cut to:

EXT. – FOREST TRAIL. DAY.

Rhinox has stopped to nibble on some low-hanging leaves. He takes a sip of water. He doesn't even notice Tarantulas hiding in the branches just above his head.

As Rhinox gets ready to leave –

Tarantulas DESCENDS onto Rhinox, wrapping him up in a web. Rhinox struggles to get free, but the webbing's too strong.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Tarantulas BITES Rhinox, injecting him with a dose of cyber venom and causing him to go unconscious.

As Rhinox's eyes roll back into his head, we:

Fade out.

End Act One.

ACT TWO

Fade in.

EXT. – MOUNTAINS. DAY.

Airrazor's flying above the mountain, her sharp eyes trained on the ground below.

AIRRAZOR

No sign of him. Maybe I'd better head lower.

She dives to a lower altitude, leveling out barely a hundred feet from the ground.

AIRRAZOR

Where could Rhinox have gone? It's not

like him to just disappear.

She sees something off in the distance.

8

POV – it's Tarantulas – Beast Form. He's dragging a web sack behind him. The sack is in the shape of –

AIRRAZOR

He's got Rhinox!

She puts her wings against her body to allow her to catch up to Tarantulas, but she's just not fast enough, as Tarantulas crawls into a spider hole before she can reach him.

AIRRAZOR

Slag. I've got to let the others know.

She flies off in another direction.

Cut to:

INT. - MOUNTAIN CAVE. DAY.

The still unconscious Rhinox has been bound to the wall. Some sort of device is positioned in front of him. Tarantulas is at the controls of the device, with Megatron supervising.

TARANTULAS

Are you sure you want to go through

with this, Megatron?

MEGATRON

We reprogrammed Bonecrusher, we can

reprogram Rhinox, yess. Do it.

With inane laughter, Tarantulas flips the switch, firing a beam of energy straight at Rhinox's chest. Rhinox yells out in agony as the energy courses through him, causing him to spark and pop.

A moment later, the energy subsides, and Rhinox is awake, now sporting a different color scheme - his animal parts are a darker shade of brown, and his robot parts are now chrome gray instead of chrome green. Also, his eyes are now a demonic blood red.

RHINOX

Well, howdy, chief. Nice digs you got

here.

MEGATRON

Welcome, my dear Rhinox. Welcome to

the Predacon ranks!

Cut to:

INT. - MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

All the Maximals are gathered around the central computer, which is scanning for Rhinox. So far, no luck.

CHEETOR

Are you sure that it was Tarantulas you

saw dragging him off?

AIRRAZOR

He was purple, he was a spider, there was

webbing coming out of his butt - yup,

definately Tarantulas.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Where do you suppose he was taking him?

DINOBOT

To the Predacons' new base of operations,

of course!

STINKBOMB

Which would be...Where, exactly?

Dinobot snaps at the skunk.

DINOBOT

If any of us knew the answer, skunk,

we would not be standing around talking!

VICTORIA

Cool your circuits, Dinobot. Just because

we don't know where it is doesn't mean we

can't go save Rhinox.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Actually, it kind of does. If we don't

know where the Predacons are, we don't

know where they've got Rhinox.

AIRRAZOR

I'll go out and look again. My keen falcon

eyes should be able to spot them.

SILVERBOLT

Yes, and I can sniff them out.

Optimus rubs his chin, thinking about this for a moment.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

No. We're all going out. Rhinox is an

important part of our group and I'll be

slagged if even one of us isn't out there

looking for him.

He presses a button on the control console, bringing up a map of the surrounding areas.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

We'll split up into teams. I'll take

Rattrap and Stinkbomb. Dinobot, you go

with Grimlock and Cheetor. And Victoria,

you're with Tigatron, Airrazor, and

Silverbolt. Let's move out, 'bots!

Cut to:

EXT. - MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

The three teams head out in different directions.

Cut to:

INT. - MOUNTAIN CAVE. DAY.

Megatron has just finished giving Rhinox a tour of the Predacons' temporary base.

RHINOX

Digging the place, chief. And I gotta

say, life as a Predacon is looking pretty

sweet.

MEGATRON

And now that you're one of us, Rhinox,

you can forget everything that you learned

with the Maximals. Remember, they are our

enemies, yess.

RHINOX

Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Cut to:

INT. - MOUNTAIN CAVE - OFF-SHOOT. DAY.

Scarem is busy stacking some crates. Rhinox steps into the room.

RHINOX

Hey. What's up, yo?

SCAREM

You.

(scoffs)

Trust you, I do not. In my eyes, still

a Maximal, you are.

He finishes one stack of crates before moving on to another.

RHINOX

And here I thought you were Megatron's

biggest brown noser. Since when do you

get delegated to storage 'bot?

SCAREM

Of my Lord Megatron, the will, this is.

And his bidding, do, I must.

RHINOX

Oh, really?

He makes his way over to another stack of crates and rests his hand on a box, gently pushing it. This doesn't go unnoticed by Scarem.

SCAREM

With that, be careful. Fall, it could.

RHINOX

Hey, I'm being _real_ careful, bub. You

see, I'm on _this_ side, so when it fall,

well...You can figure out the rest.

He PUSHES the stack over, the crates falling on top of Scarem, crushing him.

Cut to:

EXT. - MOUNTIAN CAVE. DAY.

Victoria, Tigatron, Airrazor, and Silverbolt are outside the cave. Tigatron and Silverbolt sniff.

TIGATRON

He's here. I smell him.

VICTORIA

Should we go in there and get him?

AIRRAZOR

No, not yet. We have to let the others

know.

SILVERBOLT

Yes, good idea.

He activates his com-link.

SILVERBOLT

This is Silverbolt to all Maximals.

Victoria, Tigatron, Airrazor, and I have

found where the Predacons are hiding and

keeping Rhinox. Sending our coordinates

now.

Cut to:

INT. - MOUNTAIN CAVE. DAY.

Rhinox has just finished tangling Tarantulas up with his own webbing. He's about to leave when Waspinator buzzes in on the scene.

RHINOX

Well, if it ain't everyone's favorite

buzzer.

WASPINATOR

Uh-oh. Waspinator not liking this!

He turns tail and hurries away, Rhinox stalking after him like some slasher flick villain.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Waspinator stops and looks behind him. He doesn't see Rhinox. He takes a moment to try and catch his breath.

WASPINATOR

Whew.

Suddenly -

BAM! Rhinox - Beast Form - SLAMS into him from the side, sending him flying. Waspinator SLAMS against a stalactite, breaking loose some debris from above.

WASPINATOR

Ouch.

He tries to stand, but Rhinox won't let him. He BARRAGES Waspinator again, his horn DIGGING into Waspinator's face, sending him into stasis lock.

RHINOX

That's right, Waspinator. Block with

your face.

Cut to:

INT. - MOUNTAIN CAVE. DAY.

Tarantulas, Quickstrike, and Bonecrusher are in a different structure of the cave. They quickly whip out their weapons after hearing all the commotion.

BONECRUSHER

The heck's going on?

QUICKSTRIKE

Maybe it wasn't such a hot idea for

this yellow-belly to change that horn

head's alliance.

TARANTULAS

Are you somehow insinuating that what

happened to Scarem is MY FAULT?!

QUICKSTRIKE

Well, if the boot fits -

Before he can answer, a grenade comes rolling down the cave, stopping at Tarantulas's feet. Tarantulas looks down at the grenade, but before he can do anything -

The grenade EXPLODES!

QUICKSTRIKE/BONECRUSHER

Son of a gasket!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Rhinox comes CHARGING down the cave. He LEAPS at the two of them. They open fire when Rhinox lands in front of them, causing him to dart away.

BONECRUSHER

The heck'd he go?

As if to answer his question, Rhinox comes up from behind and BASHES Bonecrusher's head, knocking him out. He then turns his attention to Quickstrike.

QUICKSTRIKE

Don't kill me! I'm too good looking

to die!

RHINOX

Really? You look pretty ugly to me.

I think you could use a makeover.

And he PUNCHES Quickstrike in the face.

QUICKSTRIKE

Ooh. That hurt.

And he collapses, out cold.

Cut to:

EXT. - MOUNTAIN CAVE. DAY.

All the Maximals are gathered. It's clear they're getting anxious.

TIGATRON

Our comrade is in there, so why are

we still standing out here? We have to

save him!

DINOBOT

The tiger is right. We must go in there,

save Rhinox, and destroy the Predacons.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Not without a plan. Rushing in headlong

won't help.

On: Cheetor.

He's sitting on the ground nearby. He stands and starts making his way to the mouth of the cave.

CHEETOR

Well, I'm going in there. You guys can

stay out here if you want. Besides, if

Spittor's in there -

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Cheetor, this obsession of yours with

Spittor is going to get you killed!

Cheetor's not listening. He speeds off into the cave.

GRIMLOCK

Kitty Cat not listening.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Well, that's Prime. Let's move it,

Maximals!

The Maximals make their way into the cave.

Fade out.

End Act Two.

ACT THREE

Fade in.

INT. - MOUNTAIN CAVE. DAY.

Cheetor is slowly making his way into the cave, sniffing and listening as he goes. He stops and looks around, noticing he's at a crossroads, with three directions - straight out in front of him, off to his left, and off to his right.

CHEETOR

Slag. Which way? There's so many scents.

Dust and pebbles fall from the cave roof as Grimlock STOMPS into the crossroads, along with the other Maximals.

CHEETOR

Well, the Predacons don't have to worry

about you sneaking up on them, Grimlock.

GRIMLOCK

(growls)

VICTORIA

Cheetor, have you lost your fragging mind?

AIRRAZOR

Yeah, what were you thinking?

CHEETOR

Get in, kill Spittor, find Rhinox, get out.

Short, simple, easy to remember.

He heads down the left path.

Cut to:

INT. - MOUNTAIN CAVE. DAY.

Rhinox - Beast Form - is making his way down the cave, a smug smile on his face. He hears some rocks shift. He looks, just as Megatron - Robot Form - arrives.

MEGATRON

You traitor.

RHINOX

Yup. Been making short work of your

boys. You have no idea how easy it was.

Only one thing left to deal with.

He GRABS Megatron by the neck and pulls him close.

RHINOX

You.

MEGATRON

I do hate to disappoint, my dear Rhinox,

but I won't be your opponent this round,

nooo.

He tilts his head to one side, indicating someone standing there.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

It's Scarem, his scythes out.

RHINOX

Didn't I squash you flat?

SCAREM

Repaired, I was. If my lord Megatron,

threaten, you do, with me, deal with,

you will.

Rhinox glares at him before turning back to Megatron.

RHINOX

Oh, I hate it when things get in the way.

He tosses Megatron aside.

RHINOX

Don't you go anywhere, Megs. I'll be back.

He turns to Scarem.

RHINOX

Rhinox, Terrorize!

Rhinox - TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Scarem CHARGES for Rhinox, but Rhinox simply GRABS one of his scythes. Scarem swings his free scythe at Rhinox. Again, Rhinox catches it, and he KICKS Scarem back, causing him to lose his grip on the scythes. Rhinox tosses the scythes away and turns his attention back to Megatron.

MEGATRON

(growls)

Again, you've defeated one of my best

warriors!

Rhinox slowly starts stalking towards Megatron. The two of them start circling.

RHINOX

Reprogramming me was the biggest mistake

you've ever made, Megatron. You should

have thought twice before doing so.

MEGATRON

My biggest mistake? I've made a few. But

my biggest? Not realizing something until

just now.

RHINOX

And what's that, Megs?

MEGATRON

Predacons gloat too much!

He takes out his missile launcher and FIRES, but not at Rhinox. The missile impacts the control panel of the reprogramming device, causing it to short circuit.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Rhinox now realizes that he's standing in the path of the reprogramming beam, but it's too late. The beam hits him, sending him into a spasm of pain. His colors return to their original colors, and he passes out.

MEGATRON

Never again.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

A piece of the cave wall is BLASTED away, revealing the Maximals.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Knock knock.

RATTRAP

Housekeeping!

MEGATRON

Maximals!

(chuckles)

I assume you're here for your missing

comrade.

CHEETOR

Where is he? What have you done with

him? If you've scrapped him, I'll -

MEGATRON

And here I thought your quarrel was with

Spittor.

He points behind him to the unconscious Rhinox.

MEGATRON

But if you must know, he's right there.

Come and get him, if you're brave enough.

DINOBOT

If you insist, Megatron. RRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!

He CHARGES for Megatron.

DINOBOT

Dinobot, Maximize!

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form, taking out his sword and gyro-blade.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Dinobot!

VICTORIA

He's such a Leroy Jenkins.

On: Scarem.

He finally regains consciousness and looks over to see Megatron and Dinobot engaging each other.

SCAREM

Lord Megatron! Aid, he needs.

He picks up his scythes before activating his com-link.

SCAREM

Predacons! Aid, Lord Megatron requires.

Aid, give him, we must! All hail Lord

Megatron!

He CHARGES, only to be met by Cheetor.

SCAREM

Aside, kitten. Lord Megatron, aid, I must.

CHEETOR

Not today, bug face.

He puts his hands together and FIRES his Energon Blaster. Scarem easily dodges the blast, but it impacts the cave wall.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Dinobot and Megatron stop fighting and look around, just as debris begins to fall from the cave roof.

RATTRAP

Way to go, pussy cat! You started a

cave in!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Grimlock! Grab Rhinox, and let's

go-go-GO!

GRIMLOCK

Okay.

He rushes over to the inert Rhinox and gently picks him up in his jaws.

GRIMLOCK

(muffled)

Me Grimlock got him!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

The back to base! Now!

DINOBOT

NO! Stay and fight!

VICTORIA

You want to be scrap under ten tons of

rubble? We gotta get out of here!

RATTRAP

(whistles)

Yo everybody! Out of the pool!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor KICKS Spittor in the face before returning to his vehicular flight mode and takes off, following the other Maximals.

SCAREM

My lord! Escaping, the Maximals are!

And falling, the cave is!

MEGATRON

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

He and Scarem are buried under the rubble.

Quick cut to:

EXT. - MOUNTAIN CAVE. DAY.

The Maximals have just barely made it out. They're watching the smoke and dust clear as they catch their breath.

TIGATRON

Well, that was close.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Too close. Come on, everyone. Back to

base. Rhinox needs to get a few hours in

an R-Chamber.

Cut to:

INT. - MOUNTAIN CAVE. DAY.

Some of the rubble moves, and Megatron finally manages to free his head.

MEGATRON

I HATE those Maximals. Hate, hate,

HATE, HATE, HATE THEM!

Fade to:

INT. - MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

The door to the R-Chamber opens, and Rhinox steps out, looking brand new. Victoria rushes up to him and gives him a big hug.

RHINOX

Whoa! Easy, squirt.

VICTORIA

Sorry, Rhinox. I'm just glad to have you

back.

RHINOX

Yeah, I'm back.

(pause)

Wait, where'd I go?

AIRRAZOR

It's a long story, big guy.

CHEETOR

Really long. But, fortunately, it has

a happy ending.

Rhinox just smiles, and on that, we:

Fade out.

End Act Three.

Show preview of next episode: "Seekers of the Energon Crystals, Part 1".

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I want to apologize for this being the last chapter/episode going up for a while. I'm honestly working on the next episode, it's just taking longer than I had originally expected, for various reasons. Not only am I doing this, but I also have a YouTube commentary channel to maintain, as well as bills and rent to pay. Yeah, I know that sounds like a BS excuse, but again, I'm working as fast as I can. Thanks to all of you for being patient and enjoying this story.**


	23. Seekers, Part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR THIS EPISODE TAKING SO LONG TO GET OUT TO YOU. I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH MY PERSONAL LIFE AS WELL AS OTHER PROJECTS AND I'VE HONESTLY HAD LITTLE TIME TO WORK ON THIS. I'LL TRY MY DAMNDEST TO GET THE NEXT EPISODE OUT AS AST AS I CAN, BUT I'M NOT MAKING ANY PROMISES. WITH THAT SAID, I HOPE YOU'RE ALL ENJOYING THIS FAN SERIES AND TRUST ME, IT'S JUST GOING TO GET BETTER FROM THIS POINT ON.**

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND THE REVIEWS. I LOOK FORWARD TO EACH OF THEM.**

**KENNY**

Beast Wars

Seekers of the Energon Crystals

Part 1

Written by Kenny Rutter

ACT ONE

VICTORIA (V. O.)

You know what? I don't think I've

ever seen as big a blood feud as the

one between Cheetor and the frog Predacon

Spittor. From what I've heard, it all

began one century ago when Spittor

killed Cheetor's friend Natalie. Can't

say I blame him, but after Spittor

showed up again after Cheetor supposedly

destroyed him, it's all Cheetor's been

thinking about. I'm afraid that this

obsession with slagging Spittor is

going to be the death of him.

EXT. - EST. - FIELD. DAY.

A lone Confederate soldier is out on patrol. He takes a swig of water from his canteen, but quickly spits it back out in surprise at something off screen. He just stares for a moment before calling out for someone.

CONFEDERATE SERGEANT

Hey Cap'n! You better come see this!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

His commanding officer hurries over.

CONFEDERATE CAPTAIN

What is it, Sarge?

CONFEDERATE SERGEANT

Just look at this, Cap'n!

The captain follows the sergeant's gaze and sees whatever it is the sergeant sees.

CONFEDERATE CAPTAIN

Well I'll be….Are those them there wishing crystals

them Injuns keep talking about?

CONFEDERATE SERGEANT

I think so. Cap'n, we're gonna be rich!

MEGATRON (O. S.)

I would not count on that, my good man, noo.

The two humans turn around, coming face to face with Megatron and the Predacons. Naturally, they're scared.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Megatron pushes his way past the two humans and without a second thought gives an order:

MEGATRON

These two are useless for us. Kill them.

And though we don't see it, we hear the Predacons OPEN FIRE, mowing down the two men.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Scarem and Inferno join Megatron on the edge of a large crater, and inside the crater is a HUGE cluster of Energon crystals.

MEGATRON

With all of these crystals, the Predacon forces

will be unstoppable, yess.

Cut to:

INT. – MAXIMAL BASE. DAY.

The alarms go off, getting everyone's attention. They all gather around the central computer console.

RATTRAP

What is it this time?

RHINOX

Just wait a second.

He brings up an image of the Predacons gathering the Energon crystals.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

That's the largest cache of Energon we've seen

since we got to this planet.

(to Rhinox)

How many Predacons are we dealing with?

RHINOX

Looks like all of them.

CHEETOR

All? Then he's there too.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

He turns away from the console and makes his way to the exit hatch.

VICTORIA

Cheetor, where are you going?

CHEETOR

Where do you think? Right now, I could care

less about the other Predacons. It's Spittor's

head I want.

He heads for the exit hatch.

RATTRAP

Oh boy. Mr. Kitty's at it again.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Doesn't matter. We're all going. We

can't let the Predacons get that Energon.

Let's move out, Maximals!

Quick cut to:

EXT. – ENERGON FIELD. DAY.

Megatron, Inferno, and Scarem are overseeing the mining of the Energon. It's clear that they've been working for hours, even though there's still a lot of crystals to take.

MEGATRON

I can practically taste the Energon. Feel

the power flowing through your circuits, my

loyal Predacons, yess!

INFERNO

Ooh. Such power, Royalty.

SCAREM

Indeed.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Tarantulas stops, putting a handful of crystals down, and tries to catch his breath.

TARANTULAS

You know, this might be going by a lot

faster if Spittor were here pulling his

weight.

BONECRUSHER

Yeah. The heck is that frog?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Spittor's in another part of the field, hidden from the rest of the Predacons. He's walking in between the columns of crystals. He stops, presses his fingers against a nearby crystal, and scrapes his fingers down the crystal.

SPITTOR

This war….All over this element of Energon.

A powerful substance, but if used in the wrong

hands, it is very dangerous.

He scrapes off a piece of the crystal and holds it between his thumb and finger. Being in such close proximity to Energon for so long, he now begins to short out.

SPITTOR

How is it that the very thing that is to

give us power can also end our existence?

too much of a good thing, some might say.

Perhaps they're right. But the things

that we need to use can sometimes have deadly

repercussions.

Finally, the Energon overload becomes too much for him, and he has to return to his Beast Form.

SPITTOR

Our time in Robot Form can never last while

around the Energon. Especially these raw

crystals.

Cut to:

EXT. – CANYON. DAY.

Cheetor is speeding through the air above the canyon, scanning the ground below.

CHEETOR

I know you're around here somewhere, Spittor.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

He spots the Energon field down below, the Predacons gathering the crystals into different piles.

CHEETOR

Well, there's the Preds. But where's that

blasted frog?

POV – he sees Spittor in another part of the field, examining the Energon.

CHEETOR

There you are.

He DIVES.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor lands, catching Spittor's attention.

SPITTOR

_Buenos dias_, Cheetor.

CHEETOR

This is it, Spittor. For everything you've

done to me and my friends, for what you did

to Natalie, this time, I'm going to make sure

that I kill you for good!

The two of them prepare to charge at each other, and we:

Fade out.

End Act One.

ACT TWO

Fade in.

EXT. – ENERGON FIELD. DAY.

Cheetor and Spittor are just staring each other down. Cheetor leaps off of the canyon wall and lands just a few meters from Spittor.

CHEETOR

It's been a century. And even after I fired

that blast directly into your Spark, you're

still alive.

SPITTOR

What can I say, Cheetor? I die hard.

CHEETOR

Well, not today.

Before either of them can do anything, Cheetor's com-link BEEPS.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL (V. O.)

(through com-link)

Cheetor, wait for us! We'll be there in a

few –

Cheetor slaps his chest, shutting off his com-link.

CHEETOR

There will be no distractions. This time,

I'm going to make darn sure your Spark

goes out! Cheetor, Maximize!

Cheetor – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

Cheetor TRANSFORMS into Robot Form, and without wasting any time, readies his blaster and FIRES.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Spittor quickly hops out of the way, just as Cheetor's blast hits the ground.

CHEETOR

Slippery wart giver.

SPITTOR

Spittor, Terrorize!

Spittor – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

Spittor TRANSFORMS into Robot Form, but before he can do anything, Cheetor CHARGES and SLAMS Spittor with a deadly right hook, sending Spittor sprawling. Cheetor follows up with a series of kicks to Spittor's face before BLASTING him at point-blank range. The blast sends Spittor FLYING. He SLAMS into a nearby Energon crystal.

SPITTOR

Ouch.

CHEETOR

I don't want to hear "ouch". I want to hear

you crying in pain and begging for mercy.

SPITTOR

Why would one with no mercy beg for it?

He LUNGES at Cheetor. The two of them lock arms, trying to get the upper hand, blocking each other's kicks and head-butting each other. It's already an intense fight.

Cut to:

EXT. – FOREST TRAIL. DAY.

The Maximals are moving as fast as they can to catch up to Cheetor.

RATRAP

If that cat goes and gets himself killed –

RHINOX

He won't. Not if we get to him first.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cyberbee comes buzzing up to them. He lands on Optimus's shoulder.

CYBERBEE

Optimus! Optimus!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Well, if it isn't Cyberbee. Haven't seen you

for a while.

DINOBOT

Where have you been?

CYBERBEE

Well, I saw Cheetor was fighting Spittor, so

I rushed off to find you guys!

VICTORIA

In other words, you knew there was danger around

and hurried away as fast as you could. And

to believe, you used to be a Predacon drone.

CYBERBEE

Uh, well, I – that is, I uh –

GRIMLOCK

Me Grimlock say we stop arguing. Kitty Cat

need help.

TIGATRON

He's right.

He hurries ahead, the rest of the Maximals following close behind.

Cut to:

EXT. – CANYON. DAY.

Cheetor's hiding from Spittor behind a large Energon crystal. Spittor's stalking around, looking for him.

SPITTOR

You came to face me, Cheetor. So why do you

hide? Do you need a respite? Did the kitty-

kitty have his milk this morning?

CHEETOR

(thinking)

He's right. I came to kill him. I shouldn't

be hiding like a coward.

He comes out from behind the crystal and FIRES at Spittor. The blast hits Spittor dead-on, knocking him back into another large crystal.

SPITTOR

So, there IS still fight in you.

He grabs a small crystal off the ground and holds it like a knife.

CHEETOR

Spittor, before the end of the day, I'll have

snuffed out your Spark.

The two of them CHARGE at each other.

Cut to:

EXT. – CANYON. DAY.

The rocks and small crystals on the ground begin to vibrate. This doesn't go unnoticed by the Predacons.

BONECRUSHER

Uh, boss? This ain't good, is it?

MEGATRON

There's only one Maximal I know of who will

cause those tremors, yess.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Maximals arrive at the top of the canyon wall and prepare to transform.

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

Maximals, Maximize!

The Maximals all TRANSFORM.

MEGATRON

You're too late, Primal! All of this Energon

is Predacon property now, yess!

OPTIMUS PRIMAL

You're wrong, Megatron! This Energon belongs to

this planet! We cannot allow you to take it!

MEGATRON

Try and stop us, Maximal scum. Predacons, charge!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Both factions CHARGE at each other.

Cut to:

EXT. – CANYON. DAY.

Cheetor and Spittor are REALLY going at it. Neither one of them is willing to back down as they trade blows.

Cheetor goes to kick Spittor, but Spittor catches his leg and counters with a kick of his own, hitting Cheetor in the head and knocking him down.

CHEETOR

Ah!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Spittor pulls out a dagger and presses it against Cheetor's throat.

SPITTOR

To think, you would be going to meet your

little human friend by my hand.

CHEETOR

Shut up!

He turns and FIRES his weapon in Spittor's face, sending him reeling.

SPITTOR

_Aieeee! Hijo de la chingada!_

Back on: Cheetor.

He twists around so that he's back on his feet and SLAMS his fist into Spittor's face, sending him flying back.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Cheetor presses his weapon against Spittor's head.

CHEETOR

Hope you've got your will signed.

As he gets ready to fire, we:

Fade out.

End Act Two.

ACT THREE

Fade in.

EXT. – CANYON. DAY.

The Maximals and Predacons are firing wildly at each other. As expected, Waspinator is the first one to be brought down, pelted by weapons fire.

WASPINATOR

(upon landing)

Waspinator have such bad luck.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Predacons' barrage has forced the Maximals to take cover behind whatever they can.

RATTRAP

Maan, I really hate moments like this!

And where's that darn cat?

Cut to:

EXT. – CANYON. DAY.

Cheetor's attacking Spittor relentlessly with his sword, with Spittor blocking with his arm shields. Cheetor forces Spittor back, down the canyon, not letting up. After a moment, they lock weapons.

SPITTOR

It's funny, Cheetor. You always fight your

hardest when you are angry.

CHEETOR

What's your point?

SPITTOR

It seems that you lack motivation when you fight

someone other than me.

CHEETOR

Maybe you're right, I don't fight the other

Predacons as hard as I fight you, but that

doesn't mean I'm weak. I've got my motivation,

I've got reasons to fight.

Cheetor kicks Spittor back. They circle.

CHEETOR

Everyone knows why I fight you. You killed

Natalie, you faked your death, tormented me and

my friends, conjured up a fake Natalie to

deceive me. I can honestly say I've been

waiting for this day for a long time.

SPITTOR

Then stop talking.

He pulls out his blaster and FIRES at Cheetor. Cheetor easily dodges the blast and CHARGES at Spittor, ready to slash. Spittor catches Cheetor's sword and kicks him back, causing Cheetor to lose his grip on the weapon.

CHEETOR

Spittor…curse you.

He puts his hands together and FIRES. The blast hits Spittor, knocking him back into a large Energon crystal.

SPITTOR

That hurt. THAT HURT!

He jumps back to his feet and CHARGES at Cheetor, delivering a hard kick to his face. Cheetor stumbles, but regains his balance, and the two reengage.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The two of match each other blow for blow – kicks, punches, knees, and headbutts, etc. – with neither willing to back down. Even as they fight, the Energon is getting to them; their bodies spark and pop for a split second.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Spittor kicks Cheetor back and returns to his Beast Form.

SPITTOR

_Aidios._

He hops away.

CHEETOR

You're not getting away from me that easily!

Beast Form!

Cheetor – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He returns to his Beast Form and activates his jets, heading after Spittor.

Cut to:

EXT. – CANYON. DAY.

Rattrap – Beast Form – has managed to sneak away from the shootout. He's near a cache of Energon.

RATTRAP

Well, check it out. Looks like ol' Rattrap

found himself some Energon. Maximize.

Rattrap – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He TRANSFORMS into Robot Form and starts gathering some of the crystals. One by one, he puts them in a compartment on his hip.

RATTRAP

This is one less cache the Preds ain't getting

their hands on.

TARANTULAS (O. S.)

Looks like a pesky rat has put his nose where

it doesn't belong. Hehehehe.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Rattrap looks behind him, and there's Tarantulas – Beast Form. Saliva drips from his mandibles.

RATTRAP

Ugh. Where's my industrial-sized flyswatter?

TARANTULAS

Put that Energon back, and I promise I'll

make it as painless as I can, hehehe.

RATTRAP

You want this Energon? Try to catch me!

Beast Form!

Rattrap – TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.

He returns to his Beast Form and readies his wheels. He blows a raspberry before SPEEDING OFF, kicking up dust in Tarantulas's face.

TARANTULAS

(coughing and sputtering)

I hate that rat.

He readies his wheels and speeds off after Rattrap.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Rattrap, with Tarantulas giving chase, is weaving through the canyon, dodging Maximals and Predacons alike, as well as Energon crystals, and with that image, we:

Fade Out.

End Act Three.

End Part One.

Show preview of next episode: "Seekers of the Energon Crystals, Part Two".


	24. Seekers, Part 2

**Beast Wars**

**Seekers of the Energon Crystals, Part 2**

**Written by Kenny Rutter**

**Recap of previous episode, then:**

**ACT ONE**

**Fade in.**

**EXT. - EST. - ENERGON FIELD. EVENING.**

**Tarantulas-Vehicle Form-is chasing Rattrap-Vehicle Form-through the canyon, dodging Energon crystals and boulders as they partake in their high-speed chase.**

**TARANTULAS**

Give me the Energon!

**RATTRAP**

No way, man! Rattrap, Maximize!

**RATTRAP-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.**

**Rattrap TRANSFORMS into his Robot Form, his blaster in one hand, the Energon crystals cradled in the other arm. He quickly turns and starts FIRING at Tarantulas. Tarantulas dodges Rattrap's blasts and keeps coming at him.**

**RATTRAP**

OK. Try this, Eight Eyes!

**He takes a smoke bomb out of his hip compartment and THROWS it at Tarantulas. The bomb EXPLODES, clouding Tarantulas with smoke and dust.**

**TARANTULAS**

(spitting)

Curse you, Maximal!

**He SPEEDS out of the smoke and TRANSFORMS into his Robot Form, his weapon ready.**

**TARANTULAS**

Where are you, Vermin? Come on out so we can have a nice, long chat.

**ANOTHER ANGLE.**

**Rattrap quickly runs out from behind a large Energon crystal, FIRING his blaster. The first few blasts miss, but the last one hits Tarantulas in the chest, causing him to stagger.**

**TARANTULAS**

You'll pay for that, Maximal!

**Back on: Rattrap.**

**He's hiding behind another crystal. He opens his arm compartment and takes out a small black box before running again. **

**But this puts him right in Tarantulas's line of fire.**

**TARANTULAS**

There you are!

**He gets ready to fire.**

**Suddenly -**

**The Energon crystal EXPLODES! The shockwave sends Tarantulas flying. He SLAMS into another crystal, which starts to vibrate and pulsate.**

**Tarantulas's eyes go wide with fear and realization.**

**TARANTULAS**

You idiot! You've killed us all!

**RATTRAP**

Whoops.

**ANOTHER ANGLE.**

**They both TRANSFORM into their Vehicle Forms and SPEED OFF in.**

**Cut to:**

**EXT. - ENERGON FIELD - DIFFERENT SECTION. EVENING.**

**Cheetor and Spittor - both in their Robot Forms - are fighting rather brutally, matching each other blow for blow. Their bodies are popping and sparking, and it's clear that they're starting to get weak.**

**Cheetor LUNGES at Spittor and delivers a hard PUNCH to Spittor's face. Spittor staggers back and wipes his mouth.**

**SPITTOR**

_Bueno_, Cheetor. You are getting much better every time we meet.

**CHEETOR**

Don't patronize me, you monster!

**He LUNGES at Spittor again. Spittor rushes to meet Cheetor. They grapple and stare into each other's eyes, each one trying to get the upper hand.**

**That's when the first Energon crystal EXPLODES!**

**CHEETOR**

What the-?

**SPITTOR**

_Que_?

**CHEETOR**

Someone's set off the Energon.

**SPITTOR**

I suppose that we must call the battle short, then, _si?_

**CHEETOR**

Slag no. Even if we both go up with the Energon, I am going to kill you here and now, you stinking Predacon!

**He RUSHES at Spittor.**

**CHEETOR**

DIE!

**Cut to:**

**EXT. - OUTSIDE THE ENERGON FIELD. EVENING.**

**Both the Maximals and Predacons are fighting visciously. Blows are traded, shots are fired - it's looking like quite a deadly battle.**

**On: Optimus and Megatron.**

**The two robots CLASH, pushing against each other in a test of strength.**

**MEGATRON**

Surrender, Primal. The Energon shall be mine, yess.

**OPTIMUS PRIMAL**

Not if I can help it, Megatron!

**He GRABS Megatron's arm and SPINS around. After a few seconds, he releases Megatron, sending him FLYING into the oncoming Tarantulas.**

**TARANTULAS**

Ouch!

**ANOTHER ANGLE.**

**Rattrap - Vechile Form - SPEEDS up to Optimus and quickly TRANSFORMS.**

**OPTIMUS PRIMAL**

Where've you been, Rattrap? We could have used you here.

**RATTRAP**

Yeah, well, no time to explain, Fearless Leader. If we don't get our skid plates moving soon, we're all gonna get blown sky high!

**OPTIMUS PRIMAL**

What are you saying, Rattrap?

**As if to answer his question, there's a chain reaction of Energon EXPLOSIONS off in the distance.**

**RATTRAP**

_THAT'S_ what I'm saying!

**ANTOHER ANGLE**

**The other Maximals gather around them.**

**DINOBOT**

Who set off the Energon?

**RATTRAP**

Hey, look, it was an accident, alright.

**DINOBOT**

YOU?! YOU FOOL! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE? THE ENERGON IS USELESS TO US NOW, VERMIN!

**RATTRAP**

Yeah, well, that won't matter if we all die in a horrible, fiery explosion, now, will it, DinoBoob?

**Tigatron steps between them.**

**TIGATRON**

Arguing won't get us out of this situation.

**OPTIMUS PRIMAL**

He's right. We have to fall back before the entire field explodes.

**VICTORIA**

Yeah, but, why hasn't Cheetor come back? He's still in there with Spittor! We can't leave him!

**STINKBOMB**

She's right. We must go in after him.

**OPTIMUS PRIMAL**

No. I'll go.

**Airrazor grabs his arm.**

**AIRRAZOR**

Optimus, don't. You could end up going up with the Energon.

**OPTIMUS PRIMAL**

As long as it happened while I was trying to save a friend, I'll accept that fate.

**He pulls away from Airrazor and starts making his way to the Energon field, even as the chain reaction explosion continues.**

**OPTIMUS PRIMAL**

If I don't return, I want you all to know that it has been an honor serving with you all.

**He TRANSFORMS into his Vehicle Form and FLIES into the Energon field. As he flies, a large crystal EXPLODES RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!**

**On: The Maximals.**

**They're all visibly shocked, even Dinobot.**

**VICTORIA**

Optimus? Optimus! OPTIMUS!

**Fade out.**

**ACT TWO**

**Fade in.**

**EXT. - ENERGON FIELD. EVENING.**

**Megatron watches as the Energon crystal EXPLODES in front of Optimus.**

**MEGATRON**

Gah! The Energon's useless to me now!

**WASPINATOR**

But Optimus Primal go up with Energon too.

**MEGATRON**

Yes, I suppose that _is_ a small consolation.

**ANOTHER ANGLE.**

**Optimus FLIES out of the cloud of smoke, not a scratch on him.**

**MEGATRON**

WHAT!

**On: The Maximals.**

**They're all cheering.**

**RATTRAP**

WOO-HOO! Aint' _nothing_ taking down the Boss Monkey!

**SILVERBOLT**

Good luck, Optimus.

**Cut to:**

**EXT. - ENERGON FIELD - ANOTHER SECTION. EVENING.**

**Spittor - Beast Form - LEAPS across several Energon crystals. Cheetor - Vehicle Form - is closing in. As they go, crystals EXPLODE behind them.**

**CHEETOR**

Get back here and DIE!

**An explosion catches him, sending him off balance. He quickly rights himself and gets back to the chase.**

**ANOTHER ANGLE.**

**Another crystal EXPLODES beneath Spittor. He manages to avoid the blast, but the shockwave sends him careening towards the ground.**

**Cheetor SLAMS into Spittor. He TRANSFORMS and THROWS Spittor against another crystal, shattering it.**

**SPITTOR**

You never give up, do you, Cheetor? No, and that's what I've always liked about you.

**CHEETOR**

Don't patronize me, you son of a lug nut.

**He takes out his sword.**

**CHEETOR**

I'm going to enjoy this.

**Spittor smiles, a wickedly evil smile.**

**SPITTOR**

When you kill me, make it hurt. You know I would extend that courtesy to you.

**CHEETOR**

Just like you did to Natalie?

**He gets ready to run Spittor through, when -**

**OPTIMUS PRIMAL (O. S.)**

Cheetor!

**ANOTHER ANGLE.**

**Optimus lands between Cheetor and Spittor.**

**OPTIMUS PRIMAL**

We have to get out of here, Cheetor. The entire field's detonating!

**CHEETOR**

I know that. But I can't leave until I've defeated Spittor.

**Optimus GRABS Cheetor's shoulders.**

**OPTIMUS PRIMAL**

Knock it off, Cheetor! This obsession with Spittor is going to get you killed! And if we don't get out of here right now, we're all going to die. Now come on!

**CHEETOR**

No, Optimus! This is something I have to do.

**He PUSHES Optimus aside.**

**CHEETOR**

Now get out of my way. I have a Predacon to destroy.

**OPTIMUS PRIMAL**

Cheetor!

**CHEETOR**

I'm sorry, Optimus. But I won't rest until I've killed Spittor.

**SPITTOR**

Perhaps you should listen to him, _senor_ Optimus. His mind is made up.

**OPTIMUS PRIMAL**

What's it all for, Cheetor? Revenge? That's never the answer.

**CHEETOR**

Maybe not, but at least I won't have to listen to his slagging voice anymore.

**He CHARGES towards Spittor.**

**OPTIMUS PRIMAL**

Cheetor, don't!

**Too late. Cheetor and Spittor CLASH. Optimus can only watch as they fight.**

**OPTIMUS PRIMAL**

I suppose your mind really _is_ made up. Very well.

**He TRANSFORMS into his Vehicle Form and hovers for a moment.**

**OPTIMUS PRIMAL**

Good luck, my friend.

**He flies away.**

**ANOTHER ANGLE.**

**Spittor blocks Cheetor's continuous onslaught with his arm shields. When he has an opening, he delivers a hard punch to Cheetor's face, knocking him back. Before Cheetor can retaliate, Spittor starts SHOOTING at him, forcing him back even more.**

**Cheetor stops just short of a massive Energon crystal. It starts to pulsate. He looks over his shoulder at the crystal.**

**CHEETOR**

OH SLAG!

**KA-BOOM!**

**The crystal EXPLODES, whiting out the screen.**

**End Act Two.**

**ACT THREE**

**Fade in.**

**EXT. - ENERGON FIELD. EVENING.**

**Shards of Energon crystal rain down as more and more crystals EXPLODE. **

**BACK TO THE FIGHT.**

**Cheetor slowly picks himself up. Mech fluid leaks out of several wounds on his body, and he's got crystal shards embedded in various places on his body - arms, legs, chest, back. He uses his sword to hold himself up.**

**ANOTHER ANGLE.**

**Spittor slowly walks over to Cheetor. He grabs Cheetor by the neck and lifts him off the ground.**

**SPITTOR**

I told you that I would make your death a painful one.

**Cheetor SPITS in Cheetor's face.**

**CHEETOR**

Get scrapped, Pred.

**Spittor takes a dagger out of his hip compartment.**

**SPITTOR**

_Adios, mi amigo._

**He gets ready to stab Cheetor in the chest. Cheetor quickly grabs Spittor's arm and tries to push it away, only to have the blade hit him in the lower abdomen.**

**CHEETOR**

(gasps)

**ANOTHER ANGLE.**

**Spittor relases Cheetor and pulls his dagger out of Cheetor's gut. Cheetor collapses to his knees, holding his stomach. Mech fluid trickles through his fingers.**

**SPITTOR**

I see you prefer an even slower death.

**CHEETOR**

Oh, SHUT UP!

**Ignoring his pain, he grabs his sword, leaps to his feet, and LUNGES at Spittor. Before Spittor can react, Cheetor RUNS HIM THROUGH!**

**SPITTOR**

_CARAMBA!_

**Cheetor pushes his sword even further into Spittor's body.**

**CHEETOR**

How does it feel, Predacon? Death isn't fun, is it?

**Spittor looks at Cheetor, a sadistic smile on his face.**

**SPITTOR**

On the contrary, Cheetor. I am thoroughly enjoying this.

**CHEETOR**

You're insane!

**ANOTHER ANGLE.**

**Spittor KICKS Cheetor back. Cheetor's sword is still stuck in Spittor, but he doesn't seem to care.**

**The two of them stare at each other, even as the Energon field continues to blow up all around them.**

**CHEETOR**

(thinking)

This is going on too long. I have to finish him off before we both go up with the Energon. And at this rate, that could be any minute.

**SPITTOR**

Make your move, Cheetor. Though I assure you, it will do you no good.

**CHEETOR**

(thinking)

With all this Energon going up in flames, I can't use any of it to charge my TransMetal Energon Blaster. There's only one option left.

**He activates his jets and takes to the air.**

**SPITTOR**

Are you running away?!

**CHEETOR**

Wouldn't dream of it.

**He puts his arms together, readying his blaster.**

**SPITTOR**

That won't work. All of the Energon is exploding, releasing its energy. It's useless to you.

**CHEETOR**

Perhaps, but there's still one source of Energon left.

**Spittor realizes what Cheetor's talking about.**

**SPITTOR**

_TU ES LOCO!_

**Back on: Cheetor.**

**Energon starts flowing from his own body and into his weapon.**

**CHEETOR**

Sometimes crazy works.

**He takes aim at Spittor.**

**CHEETOR**

If I end up dying alongside you, Spittor, then SO BE IT!

**He gets ready to fire.**

**CHEETOR**

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!

**He FIRES. A massive stream of pure Energon is hurtled at Spittor.**

**SPITTOR**

_Chingada!_

**He raises his arm to protect his body, but it's no use; he's enveloped in the blast. The blast not only hits Spittor, but the crystals that hadn't exploded yet.**

**Quick cut to:**

**EXT. - FIELD. EVENING.**

**The other Maximals watch in shock as the entire Energon field EXPLODES in a MASSIVE FIREBALL!**

**OPTIMUS PRIMAL**

No.

**On: Victoria.**

**She takes a small step in the direction of the field.**

**VICTORIA**

Ch - Cheetor? Cheetor, no.

**She starts tearing up. Overwhelmed by the shock of possibly losing a friend, she falls to her knees.**

**VICTORIA**

(crying)

No. No, Cheetor. No.

**She looks up at the sky.**

**VICTORIA**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**ANOTHER ANGLE.**

**Pieces of a robot body fall from the sky, landing all around them. Dinobot picks up a piece of an arm.**

**DINOBOT**

This was from Spittor.

**GRIMLOCK**

So, Kitty Cat win?

**DINOBOT**

Yet it appears he has made the ultimate sacrifice.

**Victoria looks over her shoulder at him.**

**VICTORIA**

Don't say that! Don't you _DARE_ say that, Dinobot!

**ANOTHER ANGLE.**

**Stinkbomb points towards the smoke.**

**STINKBOMB**

Everyone! Look!

**They all look towards the smoke. There's a silhouette coming out of it. We can't quite make it out at first -**

**But then, a figure steps out. It's Cheetor, covered in dust and leaking mech fluid from all sorts of wounds.**

**ANOTHER ANGLE.**

**The other Maximals all run over to him.**

**VICTORIA**

Cheetor! You're okay!

**TIGATRON**

Way to go, Little Cat.

**Cheetor doesn't respond; instead, he collapses, unconscious.**

**Cut to:**

**INT. - MAXIMAL BASE. NIGHT.**

**Cheetor's been placed in the Restoration Chamber. Victoria, Grimlock, and Stinkbomb are closely watching it, while Rhinox keeps an eye on Cheetor's vital stats.**

**VICTORIA**

He's going to be okay, right?

**RHINOX**

He looked like he took a pretty good beating during that fight, besides the fact he was caught up in that Energon explosion. We're just lucky we got him here in time, otherwise he would have died right there.

**On: Cheetor.**

**His eyes slowly open.**

**CHEETOR'S POV - everything's blurry at first, but then it becomes clear. **

**ANOTHER ANGLE.**

**The door to the R-Chamber opens, and Cheetor slowly steps out.**

**GRIMLOCK**

Kitty Cat okay! Me Grimlock happy!

**Victoria throws her arms around Cheetor.**

**VICTORIA**

So am I. Thank goodness you're alright, Cheetor.

**Cheetor doesn't say anything. Victoria backs away.**

**VICTORIA**

Cheetor? Are you okay?

**CHEETOR**

I don't know. I thought destroying Spittor would bring me closure. So how come I feel so...empty inside?

**OPTIMUS PRIMAL (O. S.)**

It's like I tried to tell you -

**ANOTHER ANGLE.**

**Optimus puts a hand on Cheetor's shouler.**

**OPTIMUS PRIMAL**

Revenge is never the answer.

**CHEETOR**

I'm starting to see that now.

**He walks away.**

**GRIMLOCK**

Where Kitty Cat going?

**CHEETOR**

Sorry, everyone. I need some time alone.

**Quick cut to:**

**EXT. - MAXIMAL BASE. NIGHT.**

**Cheetor comes out of the Maximal Base, now in his Beast Form. He doesn't activate his jets and take to the air; rather, he just starts running.**

**He keeps running until he comes to an outcropping on a hill overlooking a valley. The outcropping is covered with flowers. Cheetor takes a moment to look at the flowers before turning his attention to the valley. Down in the valley is a small town; the fires in the street lights are burning, illuminating the town.**

**CHEETOR**

It's amazing how much time has passed, Natalie. If only you were here to see how far the world has come. I've avenged your death, but I don't feel satisfied. It feels like I'm still missing something, but I don't know what it is.

(looks up)

WHAT AM I MISSING?! HOW CAN I FILL THIS HOLE INSIDE ME?!

**He looks back towards the town in the valley, before flopping down on his belly, sending flower petals to be blown in the wind, and as we watch them fly, we:**

**Fade out.**

**End Act Three.**

**The End.**

**Show preview of next episode: "Destiny's Force."**


	25. Destiny's Force

**Beast Wars**

**"Destiny's Force"**

**ACT ONE**

**EXT. - EST. - ****MAXIMAL BASE. NIGHT.**

**Cheetor comes out of the Maximal Base, now in his Beast Form. He doesn't activate his jets and take to the air; rather, he just starts running.**

**He keeps running until he comes to an outcropping on a hill overlooking a valley. The outcropping is covered with flowers. Cheetor takes a moment to look at the flowers before turning his attention to the valley. Down in the valley is a small town; the fires in the street lights are burning, illuminating the town.**

**CHEETOR**

It's amazing how much time has passed, Natalie. If only you were here to see how far the world has come. I've avenged your death, but I don't feel satisfied. It feels like I'm still missing something, but I don't know what it is.

(looks up)

WHAT AM I MISSING?! HOW CAN I FILL THIS HOLE INSIDE ME?!

**He looks back towards the town in the valley, before flopping down on his belly, sending flower petals to be blown in the wind, and as we watch them fly, we:**

**Cut to:**

**EXT. - TOWN. NIGHT.**

**The flower petals float on the breeze pushing them through the town. **

**Back to:**

**CHEETOR.**

**He's lying face down on the ground. Slowly, he raises his head and looks to the night sky again.**

**CHEETOR**

This just doesn't feel right. Not at all. I thought that by defeating Spittor I could make things right, but it feels like I haven't really accomplished anything.

**He lowers his head.**

**CHEETOR**

I've never felt like this before. Not even when you died.

**ANOTHER ANGLE.**

**Dinobot - Beast Form - is watching him from behind a nearby tree. He slowly steps out from behind it.**

**CHEETOR**

What do you want, Dinobot?

**DINOBOT**

I merely came to talk.

**CHEETOR**

I'm sorry, but I don't have anything to say.

**DINOBOT**

Then say nothing and listen to me. I understand how you feel. The toad took someone you held in high regard from you, and you wanted revenge. Anyone would. However, revenge is not what most would have you believe it is.

**CHEETOR**

Now you're starting to sound like Optimus.

**DINOBOT**

Let me guess. You feel cold. Empty. You wish you would have been able to save the woman so that none of this would be happening. But the woman's death was not your fault.

**CHEETOR**

I didn't act fast enough. If I had been just a little bit quicker, I would have taken that blast as Spittor had intended and Natalie would have lived until it was finally her time.

**DINOBOT**

Yes, she was merely human and as such, had a shorter life span than us Cybertronians. But you were not the one who pulled the trigger. And the one responsible is now dead, because of you. If you really think about it, Cheetor, was this really a battle for revenge, or was it to defend the honor and memory of the woman Natalie?

**Cheetor doesn't say anything. Dinobot walks up beside him and sits down.**

**DINOBOT**

I will be the first to admit that I have longed for Megatron's head, because of what he did to me when we first arrived on this planet all those millenia ago. But I have learned that that will only lead to more heartache, so to speak. If I were to kill Megatron, one of his loyal followers would come after me, and it would continue in a never ending cycle of death and revenge. And in the end, nothing would be accomplished, save for everyone meeting their doom. Perhaps you feel that destroying Spittor was not the right path to take, but you would be wrong. Had you not gone into battle with him, had you not _destroyed_ him, he would continue to mock you and take more and more of your honor every day. You may not agree with the outcome, Cheetor, but you did the right thing, the honorable thing.

**CHEETOR**

Maybe. But I don't know. I just...Listen, Dinobot. I wasn't fighting him out of honor. I was trying to bring closure to that dark chapter of my past. I was getting tired feeling like I was no help to anybody. I let Natalie die, and I wasn't going to make the same mistake again. But by killing him, I feel like a part of me has died as well.

**DINOBOT**

A side effect of war. There is always one point where we feel as though we have accomplished nothing, even though we have accomplished so much. By destroying Spittor, you have ensured that he would kill no more innocents. That in itself is a victory.

**He stands.**

**DINOBOT**

Think about what I have said, Cheetor.

**He walks away.**

**Back on: Cheetor.**

**He watches Dinobot leave, before looking towards the horizon.**

**CHEETOR**

**(thinking)**

Maybe he's right. Maybe the reason I feel this way is because I was trying to get revenge for Natalie's death.

**(speaking)**

But would I have done the same had she died of natural causes? I don't know.

**SPITTOR (V. O.)**

I would have expected something like that to come from you, Cheetor.

**ANOTHER ANGLE.**

**Cheetor looks around, but doesn't see anyone. A second later, the transparent form of Spittor's ghost materializes behind him.**

**SPITTOR**

Still playing the "Pity Me" game, are we?

**Cheetor quickly gets to his feet and turns around.**

**CHEETOR**

**(shocked)**

S - Spittor?

**SPITTOR**

_Hola, senor_ Cheetor.

**CHEETOR**

**(growls)**

Cheetor, Maximize!

**CHEETOR - TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE.**

**He TRANSFORMS into his Robot Form and puts his hands together, forming his blaster.**

**Back on: Spittor.**

**He just grins.**

**SPITTOR**

Earlier today, you finally accomplished what you set out to do, didn't you? But you don't feel any different, am I right?

**CHEETOR**

Shut up! I defeated you, you're nothing but a harmless spirit right now. And now that you're dead, the darkness will finally go away!

**SPITTOR**

Will it, really? When there are so many other Predacons out there, waiting for the right moment to snuff out your Spark? You abandon the light of the present and live in the past. How can you expect to defeat Megatron in that state?

**CHEETOR**

Shut **UP!** You don't know me!

**SPITTOR**

I know. I know more about you than you can ever imagine.

**He slowly fades away.**

**CHEETOR**

Spittor! Wait! Get back here!

**Too late. Spittor's spirit is gone. Cheetor slowly lowers his blaster and stares at he spot the ghost was just a second ago, and we:**

**Fade out.**

**ACT TWO**

**Fade in.**

**EXT. - MAXIMAL BASE. NIGHT.**

**Cheetor - Robot Form - slowly walks up to the base. He doesn't even notice that the shields are up; he just walks right into them, but doesn't seem to care. The shields bounce him back.**

**ANOTHER ANGLE.**

**The shields lower, and Cheetor slowly continues his way towards the base. The entry elevator lowers; Cheetor is greeted by Optimus. Neither of them say anything for a moment, until Optimus speaks.**

**OPTIMUS PRIMAL**

I'm not going to lie and say that you're the only one who feels empty inside, Cheetor. We've all done things that we regret and we wish we would have been able to change them. But -

**CHEETOR**

I know, Optimus. I can't change the past. I can only work for the future. But have you ever felt like, like something's missing? Like you did what you set out to do, but it wasn't enough?

**ANOTHER ANGLE.**

**Optimus walks over to Cheetor and puts a hand on the younger Maximal's shoulder.**

**OPTIMUS PRIMAL**

There's times we all wish we could have done more. I wish I would have been able to prevent Megatron from stealing the Golden Disk and stranding us on this planet. Bantor, Air Hammer, Ramulus, Snarl, Polar Claw, Prowl, Ironhide, Jawbreaker...I wish I would have been able to save them all. Tigatron still wishes he would have been able to save his tiger friend Snowstalker, and Stinkbomb wishes he would have done more to save his skunk friend Angelika. There's so much we wish we could have done yet were unable to do. I suppose you could call it destiny.

**CHEETOR**

Destiny sure has a strange way of working.

**OPTIMUS PRIMAL**

It sure does.

**(pause)**

Cheetor, are you sure you're okay?

**CHEETOR**

I don't know anymore, Big Bot. I feel like Spittor's still here, taunting me. Maybe I'm going crazy, but I swear I saw his ghost earlier.

**He turns away from Optimus.**

**CHEETOR**

What's happening to me, Optimus?

**OPTIMUS PRIMAL**

I'm not going to pretend to know, Cheetor. All I can say is, let it go.

**CHEETOR**

I can't. I can't let it go because it won't leave me alone. I have to go and confront it.

**He returns to his Beast Form.**

**CHEETOR**

I have to go to the place where she died. Maybe then I'll finally be able to rid myself of these thoughts.

**He runs off, disappearing into the night.**

**Cut to:**

**EXT. - FOREST. NIGHT.**

**Cheetor is slowly walking through the forest. He's looking around, as if he's trying to find something.**

**CHEETOR**

A hundred years isn't a very long time for a Cybertronian. You'd think I would remember exactly where that place is.

**ANOTHER ANGLE.**

**He finally comes to a clearing. There are signs of an army camp all over - stake holes, fire pits, firewood piles, twine for the tents, etc. Cheetor slowly walks into the clearing, taking everything in.**

**CHEETOR**

Great. I finally find the place and the human soldiers have been tampering with it. Well, I guess it can't be helped. After all, we're not the only ones fighting a war.

**He steps into the center of the clearing and transforms into his Robot Form.**

**CHEETOR**

I know this is the place. I remember Optimus, Dinobot, and Tigatron were standing where that pile of wood is -

**As he talks, images of the characters he mentions appear in different areas. None of the characters are TransMetals; they appear in their original forms.**

**CHEETOR**

And me and Spittor were over there, next to that fire pit. Natalie wasn't too far away.

**More images appear as the camera pans around Cheetor, giving us a complete 360 view of the clearing. The image of Cheetor is on the ground with the image of Spittor standing over him and aiming a blaster at him.**

**CHEETOR**

I remember. Spittor was about to shoot me. But Natalie intervened.

**As he speaks, the image of Natalie RUSHES between the images of Cheetor and Spittor.**

**ANOTHER ANGLE.**

**Cheetor closes his eyes as we hear a SFX: GUNSHOT.**

**CHEETOR**

And that was it. Natalie was dead.

**SPITTOR (O. S.)**

Indeed.

**Cheetor quickly turns around, coming face to face with Spittor's ghost once again.**

**SPITTOR**

There was so much you could have done to save the _senorita_. You could have simply pushed her out of the way. But you didn't. Face it, Cheetor. The girl is dead. And it is all. Your. Fault.

**Cheetor doesn't say anything, just turns his head away.**

**SPITTOR**

You could have acted, you could have taken the blast yourself, but you just sat there, watching. The human woman you cared so much for is dead because of your inaction.

**He takes a step towards Cheetor.**

**SPITTOR**

Would you like for me to reunite the two of you? All it would require from you...**is your life.**

**Fade out.**

**ACT THREE**

**Fade in.**

**EXT. - FOREST CLEARING. NIGHT.**

**Cheetor and Spittor's ghost are staring each other down. Spittor's ghost takes a step towards Cheetor.**

**CHEETOR**

Back off!

**SPITTOR**

You cannot escape from your past, Cheetor. Nor can you truly confront it. The only way to bring closure to your past is to join the woman and me in death.

**CHEETOR**

Forget it.

**SPITTOR**

You have no choice.

**CHEETOR**

You're wrong. I _do_ have a choice. Yes, I can let you kill me, but that would only bring more pain and suffering - pain and suffering that my friends would have to endure. But I've decided to move on. I'm done dwelling in the past. I'm not at fault for what happened, and neither is Natalie. Really, the only one to blame is you. You're the one who fired that weapon, you're the one who put that hole in her chest.

**He takes a step towards Spittor's ghost, closing the gap between them.**

**CHEETOR**

But I've avenged her death. I've brought closure to that chapter in my life, by destroying you earlier today.

**SPITTOR**

You may have destroyed my body, but my spirit still lives.

**CHEETOR**

Maybe. I know I'll never be rid of those memories, I know I'll have them until my expiration date, but that's all they are - memories. Past events that I've logged away. History. The days on Cybertron before the Predacons stole the Golden Disk - memories. Crash landing on Earth and obtaining my Beast Form - memories. Meeting Natalie - memories. Natalie's death - memories. Your death - memories. They'll be with me forever, but I don't have to dwell on them; I don't have to dwell on the past. Not anymore.

**He takes one more step towards Spittor's ghost. They're practically pressing their faces against each other.**

**CHEETOR**

And you, Spittor...Go back to where you belong. In my memories.

**SPITTOR**

I will _never_ be a memory, Cheetor.

**CHEETOR**

Leave. Get out of my sight. I'm done. I'm moving on. I'm putting the past behind me and living for today, looking towards the future. And you're not invited.

**Spittor's starting to fade away.**

**CHEETOR**

Ever since we first met, you've been taunting me. You've been messing with my head, pushing me closer and closer to the darkness. But no more. You're dead now. You're a memory, a shadow of your former self. There's nothing you can do now to hurt me. So I'm only going to say this one more time. Leave now, and never come back!

**Spittor finally fades away.**

**CHEETOR**

And stay where you belong. In my memories.

**Cut to:**

**EXT. - MAXIMAL BASE. NIGHT.**

**Cheetor walks up to the base. Once again, the shields are active, but this time, he stops just short of them.**

**CHEETOR**

Sentinel, stand down.

**ANOTHER ANGLE.**

**The shields disippate.**

**Quick cut to:**

**INT. - MAXIMAL BASE - MAIN CONTROL ROOM. NIGHT.**

**Cheetor comes up on the entrance elevator. He's met by Optimus and Victoria.**

**VICTORIA**

Cheetor! Are you okay?

**CHEETOR**

I'm fine, kid. In fact, I've never felt better.

**OPTIMUS PRIMAL**

I'm glad to hear it, Cheetor.

**CHEETOR**

Thanks, Big Bot.

**He walks past them. Victoria notices that Cheetor's actually smiling.**

**VICTORIA**

That's got to be the first time I've seen him smile in a long time.

**Back on: Cheetor.**

**He stops and looks out a window. The morning sun is just starting to come up over the distant Appilachians.**

**CHEETOR**

The future is looking pretty bright.

**Fade out.**

**End Act Three.**

**The End.**

**Show preview of next episode: "And The Winner Is..."**


End file.
